


Karmagisa Oneshots

by Lexiloo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AUs everywhere, Angst, Cheating, Crossdressing, Danger, Dating, Death, Disabilities, Doctors, Drunk confessions, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Genderbending, Jealousy, Loss of a limb, M/M, Mental Disorders, Music, Near Death Experience, Running Away, Sickness, Smut, Tutoring, blind dates, blindness and deafness, i swear this gets super kinky, oneshots, plays, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiloo/pseuds/Lexiloo
Summary: Just abunch of Karmagisa oneshots.They will range from fluffy, to angsty, smut, creative ideas.Some will have abit of all of the above.





	1. Assassination Band

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack uwu if you've read my official AC fic "Not Alone" then you know this was coming! Yassee, I have way too many ideas, and with most, I have no idea where I'd be going with them, so I decided a book of oneshots will be perfect. Some will be long, some won't be very long.
> 
> This one is based off of the openings, since some of the voice actors sang the openings, I figured they could make it like a band uwu

 

Nagisa tapped on his desk with his pencil, staring blankly at the board. The entire lecture was boring. His eyes traveled to his boyfriend, Karma Akabane. Karma was sitting back in his seat with his head laid back. He met Nagisa's gaze and sent him a smirk.

Kaede, Nagisa's other best friend, poked his side. "Nagisa, will you please stop that tapping? Isogai is already doing it and it's really starting to get on my nerves," she whispered. Nagisa immediately stopped. "Sorry Kayano," he murmured.

Kaede gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. Nagisa glanced at her paper, brows furrowing. "What're you doing?" he asked.

Kaede picked up her paper and handed it to him. "I'm writing a song, I always thought it could be fun," she said shyly.

"... _Seishun Satsubatsurou_?" Nagisa read through the lyrics. Kaede nodded and fiddled with her skirt. "It's not done yet though," she admitted. Nagisa nodded and handed it back to her. "So, who's gonna be singing?" he asked. Kaede suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well...I am, but...no one wants to join...I mean, Isogai might want to, but..." she sighed.

"Maybe-"

"Nagisa! Kayano! Stop talking!" the teacher called, making both students jump. The rest of the class snickered.

"We'll talk at lunch," Nagisa whispered. Kaede only nodded.

...

Lunch rolled around, and once seated with their bentos, Nagisa began talking.

"As I was saying earlier, maybe I can help you, it does sound fun," Nagisa smiled, taking a bite of his rice. Kaede's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "What? You'd sing with me?" she asked excitedly. When Nagisa nodded, she cheered. "Great! We have a band!"

"What's this I hear about bands?" Karma surprised Nagisa by putting his arm on the smaller boy's head like an armrest. Nagisa craned his neck to him with a smile. "Kayano is starting a band, why don't you join too, Karma?"

Karma stared at him and smirked. "Shit, Nagi. How am I supposed to say no when you're looking at me like that?" he leaned over, giving him that sexy look. Nagisa's face turned red. Karma lifted himself off of Nagisa and turned to Kaede. "I take it you're handling the song writing?" he questioned. Kaede nodded and handed him her song. He read it over and gave it back. "Not bad at all. Still, shouldn't there be more people than just us three?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask Isogai to join, since he loves drums," Kaede murmured.

"Sweet. You go on and go ask. I gotta talk to Nagisa," Karma grabbed Nagisa's wrist and hurried them out of class and into the supply closet, the only spot in school with privacy. More than afew kids have snuck in to talk or make out with someone.

"What do you want, Karma?" Nagisa rose his eyebrows, straining to see Karma in the darkness. "I just wanna make sure you're okay with the band, you told me you had stage fright, right?" Nagisa faintly saw Karma cross his arms. Nagisa fidgeted before nodding, "yeah, but Kayano really wanted to do this, and it's not like we'll ever go anywhere beyond our backyards, right?"

"..." Karma sighed, resting his forehead on Nagisa's shoulder. "If you're sure."

"And what about you? I thought you weren't interested in this type of stuff," Nagisa glanced at him, feeling Karma's smirk against his shoulder. "I'm not particularly interested in playing for other people, that's all."

"Then how come you accepted my invite to join?" Nagisa asked curiously. Karma pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. "I told you, I can't say no to you sometimes. But beside that..." a small smirk played at his lips, "the image of you wearing leather skinny jeans or tight shorts was just too hot to resist."

"KARMA!"

"You asked."

"You're unbelievable."

Karma snorted, resting his forehead ontop of Nagisa's. Moments passed, and the bell rang. Nagisa jumped slightly and groaned. "Dammit, I didn't get to eat much," he complained. Karma chortled. "Sorry, you can come over to my place after school, I wanna show you something."

...

Once the bell rang, Kaede ran to Nagisa's locker and began talking. "Nagisa! Isogai said yes! And he got Maehara to say yes too! We got our band!" she squealed. Nagisa gave her a smile. "That's great, Kayano. Listen, I gotta go, but text me when you finish the song, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kaede hurried off to go home while Nagisa left to go find Karma, who was waiting at the front gate.

Once the two boys were out of sight from everyone else, they held hands. Their relationship wasn't a secret or anything, they just didn't get affectionate out in public, Karma did have a reputation to uphold, after all. But, everyone in school knew the two of them were dating. Karma was so damn possessive over Nagisa, it made everyone wonder how Nagisa could stand Karma. Nagisa never let it slip that Karma was a sweetheart when the two of them were alone.

Once arriving at Karma's place, they put their bags down, Karma waving Nagisa into his room.

Nagisa sat on the floor, crossing his legs as Karma rummaged around his closet. Finally, he took out a red and black electric guitar. "Here it is. It's been a couple months since I've played it, but it looks like it's still in working condition," Karma said fondly. Nagisa's eyes widened. "Hold on, you actually play?"

"Yep. I'd like to say I'm pretty damn good too," he brought out the small amplifier, hooking it and the electric guitar up. He sat down and fiddled with the notches before giving the guitar a small strum. His brows furrowed and he began tuning it.

Nagisa watched, fascinated. His boyfriend was so cool.

Finally, Karma gave the electric guitar another strum. Nagisa felt his own eyes widen as Karma focused, playing more and more tunes. When he stopped, he nodded to himself with a self satisfied smirk. "Yeah, looks like I still got it."

"Karma! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to play?" Nagisa asked in awe. Karma grinned at him. "You never asked."

Nagisa eyed his guitar and bit his lip. "Karma? Do you think you can teach me how to play? Not the electric guitar, just a guitar in general," he looked down shyly. Karma took his electric guitar off of him and set it down, heading back to his closet. He dug around and took out an old-looking guitar.

"You have two guitars?"

"My parents got me this when I was younger, but when I started getting more into heavy metals, they bought me my electric guitar. Here," Karma handed it to Nagisa, who gingerly took it with trembling hands. He sat behind Nagisa, his warm breath tickling Nagisa's neck. "You're gonna wanna tune it first," he said quietly, bringing one of Nagisa's hands over and fixing the top.

Once they finished, Karma brought Nagisa's left hand to the top, and the right to the bottom. "The strings have their own pitch..."

Karma continued to teach Nagisa how to play guitar, giving him praises when he played right, and correcting him when he didn't. All in all, Nagisa enjoyed the experience. Noticing the time, Nagisa set the guitar down. "I should get going. Thanks for the lessons, Karma, you're awesome."

Karma smirked, "I know."

Nagisa leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Karma relaxed, huffing when Nagisa pulled away and stood, stretching the ache from his body. Hours of sitting in the same spot really made him sore.

With a wave and one more kiss, Nagisa went home.

~

Days later, Kaede called a meeting at WcDonalds for the unofficial band to meet up. They sat at a booth, with Nagisa, Karma and Kaede on one side, and Isogai and Maehara on the other side. Kaede threw her papers down with a huge smile. "I finished the song, and I'm pretty proud of it!"

"...Is that the only reason you called us here?" Nagisa asked blankly. She shook her head, suddenly looking shy. "No, I uh...kinda got us to play at Sugino's birthday party," she said. Seeing everyone's look, she quickly added, "it's not for another month, so we have time!"

"Kayano! You know I have stage fright! When I said I'd join, I didn't think you'd want for us to go public!" Nagisa protested.

"Plus none of us are ready. I doubt Maehara even knows how to play an instrument," Karma said smoothly.

"Asshole! I'll have you know, I play bass!"

"There's also the fact we only have one song, and we don't have costumes," Isogai added.

Kaede slumped in her chair. "But Sugino already has it down in his invitations that we'll be playing," she whined. "Kayano, it's literally been five days since we started this band, we don't even have a band name," Nagisa said tiredly.

"Well, let's come up with one then!" she brightened, "we could be  _Pudding Lovers._ "

"Kayano. That's a terrible idea," Maehara said bluntly, much her her dismay. He put his hand to his chin. "How about the  _Lady Killers_?"

Kaede glared at him.

"What about the  _Red Devils_?" Karma smirked. "How about that be your stage name?" Maehara grumbled, making Isogai laugh lightly. "Let's come up with the name some other time, why don't we work on everything else? We can meet up at Kayano's house and practice there. Isogai, you can design our costumes-" Nagisa started, but Karma cut him off. "What? You don't trust me with that?"

Nagisa sent him a scathing look. "No, because if I did, you'd make me wear tight miniskirts," he said. Karma huffed and grumbled, "damn, he saw right through me," he turned to Isogai with a grin. "Do make sure a majority of the outfits are black, though."

"B-black? I guess I can do that..."

"I'll write more songs!" Kaede cheered, sipping on her chocolate shake.

"Um...I guess Maehara, Karma and I can try coming up with more names, unless you guys need help," Nagisa glanced at Karma and Maehara who nodded in agreement. "But!" Maehara held a finger up, "we're also gonna work on your stage fright."

"Wh-what?! No! Th-that's not necessary!" Nagisa said quickly, holding his hands up. "Highly necessary, if one of us falls, all of us fall," Maehara retorted. "Maehara's right, Nagisa," Isogai seconded. Nagisa began to stammer, his face reddening. Karma held his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, Nagisa, you'll be sharing the stage with us, you'll be fine," he said. Nagisa looked down. "I guess."

"Great! We got a plan!" Kaede said with a happy smile.

~

Weeks went by, and Kaede had managed to write one other song, which was titled  _Question._ The band decided to sing both songs twice at the party, which was in another two hours.

In those weeks, Karma and Maehara would take Nagisa out and get him to open up more, got him to read things aloud infront of people in class, and so on. Nagisa felt...decent enough, to be on stage with his friends.

All five friends met up at Karma's house, since his house was big enough for them all to change in separate rooms, and he was the only one who actually owned a truck. Isogai brought his set of drums as well as the costumes.

Isogai himself had a white tank top with a black leather jacket, shorts reaching his knees, and black sneakers. His hair was tied back using a black bandanna.

Maehara had a sleeveless black and orange striped hoodie, black leather pants, and boots, his hair slightly ruffled.

Kaede had a ripped black tank top with a neater dark green tank underneath that one, a black miniskirt, dark green stockings that went up to her thighs, and studded diamonds on her black ankle boots, her hair was in its usual style, but now held some silver hair clips at her bangs.

Karma had a dark red ripped shirt and a black leather jacket, his black skinny jeans clung to him tightly, and he had chains dangling from his pockets, and wore black sneakers. For headwear, he had a black and red striped fedora.

Finally, Nagisa wore a black shirt, the sleeves being ripped at the ends, and a sea blue spaghetti strap top over it, he also had tight black shorts- not quite booty shorts, but pretty close- he also had plain black ankle boots. Nagisa also had his jacket tied around his waist, to keep from people being able to ogle openly at his ass. His hair in pigtails...but Karma insisted he wore little skulls to hold his hair up, which, after several minutes of Karma's begging and insisting, he finally relented.

"We look ridiculous," Nagisa muttered. Isogai gave him an offended look. Nagisa held his hands up, "I mean, we're not usually dressed up like this, it makes us look...well, different," he said, "not quite good for the upbeat song Kayano made," he said.

"I think we'll do fine," Kaede hummed, fixing her hair.

"I hope so."

~

Once they were at Sugino's and all set up in the back, the entire class was already there, as well as some of their invites. It was loud, and Nagisa was nervous.

"Alright guys! The band is now gonna start their song! Gather around!" Sugino called. Everyone, still talking, approached the stage. Isogai at in the back, with Maehara on his left side nearby. Afew feet infront of him to the side was Karma. Nagisa stood in the very middle with Kaede on his right. She gave him a thumbs up and he took a deep breath. His palms felt sweaty.

The entire band fixed their little microphones, each giving a small test before nodding to one another, confirming they were ready.

Kaede began playing, and all of them began singing.

" _Seishun Satsubatsuron!"_

And like that, all of them began playing. Nagisa looked into the crowd with a confident smile.

" _Kuchi ni dasu no wa,_ "

Karma sang his part next. " _jikkou suru toki._ "

Maehara, who had a surprisingly good voice when he was serious. " _Sore ga kakkoii koto shitteru sa._ "

All of them, " _Target, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu_!"

Kaede, who was obviously most excited, " _omoi wa mayou_!"

Isogai, who looked slightly reluctant, " _mayoedo susumu._ "

All of them again, " _migite to migiashi issho ni de souda_!"

" _Nanina nda iraira no hadou wa,_ " Nagisa and Kaede both flashed the crowd cheerful smiles. " _Dokura no sonzai no shoumei_?" Karma, Isogai and Maehara shot the crowd winning grins, which especially had girls cheering.

" _Tsuki wo miagetakamaru, saa saa! Satsu satsu sattou START! Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai! Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_!" the crowd jumped up and down with one hand in the air as they five sang.

" _Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de, yagate zekkyou shitaku naru, ah! Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai! Yareba dekiru sa, yari kittenaikara yarikirenai. Kitto dekiru sa. Douse, to iu no wa kantandakedo. Ima wa agaite mitainda kimi to hajikete mitainda! Saredo seishun wa mirai he GO! Saa saa saa! Seishun Satsubatsuron_!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Maehara and Isogai panted. Kaede walked to the side of the stage to sip some water, eyeing the crowd with a pleased smile. Their first song went well. She was so glad Sugino allowed them to play.

"Alright everyone! We have one more song to play!" Kaede called loudly to the crowd, she was met with cheers. She threw the rest of the boys a smile. Karma and Maehara smirked and Isogai and Nagisa nodded.

They got back into place. Karma started his electric guitar solo, Isogai and Maehara both jumping in after afew moments, then all three of them began to sing.

" _Kimi no koto bakari omotteru, hoka no koto mienakunatteru,_ "

The three males stopped singing, and Nagisa and Kaede immediately began singing in their place. " _Kanarazu sono haato itomeru."_

_"Chikau. Iketenai nowa furui hanashi, oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi."_

" _Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita. Hazu._ "

" _Ikeru._ "

" _Jishin."_

" _Michiru."_

They finally stopped singing in the group of Nagisa and Kaede, and Karma, Maehara and Isogai, and all began to sing together.

" _Choushidzuita sono toki, itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa! Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru, nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite, uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake_!"

Nagisa looked at the crowd with his usual smile. " _Question, question, boku wa!_ "

Karma held his chin up high. " _Question, question, ittai!_ "

Kaede gave everyone her most adorable and happy smile. " _Question, question, kimi no!_ "

All five began singing again. " _Nani o shitteita no?_ "

Isogai began his singing solo, barely glancing up. " _Question, question, doushite!_ "

Maehara gave the crowd a wink. " _Question, question, kimi wa!_ "

Once again, all five sang. " _Question, question, konna ni, chikakute tooi no darou?_ "

The crowd cheered as the song ended. They set their equipment down and turned their microphones off, walking over to the middle and giving eachother high fives. "We really killed it out there!" Maehara howled. "We sounded great! It was so fun!" Kaede smiled. Nagisa glanced back at the still-cheering crowd. "We killed it. That's it. That's what we should be called!"

"Huh?" The other four looked at him. Nagisa grinned at them. "We can be the Assassination Band!"

"...I like it," Karma smirked. "I vote we keep it!" Kaede beamed. Isogai smiled. "No arguments here."

~

Several months have passed, and the band hadn't done much. They mostly meddled around with random songs, other times they played the first two songs Kaede wrote. Needless to say, they sounded pretty damn great.

What Nagisa didn't expect was for Sugino, Kanzaki, Kataoka, and Hinano to approach him, asking them if they're going to play a song for the school festival.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'll have to talk to everyone else about it first," Nagisa said when Sugino shoved it in his face. "Come on! You totally have to! You guys sound amazing!" Hinano pleaded. "I'd love to hear them myself," a new voice piped up. Nagisa deflated. Nakamura strutted over to him. "I missed Sugino's party because I was sick, but I heard you guys sound great. Do we get to hear? Hmm?"

"N-Nakamura, I have to ask everyone else," Nagisa stammered. She grinned. "Would you be willing to wear a tight miniskirt on stage?"

"No! We have costumes already, thank you very much!"

"Shame."

Nagisa sighed as the group split up after that. Suddenly, Nagisa felt two fingers on either side of him poke him painfully on his sides. He let out a high pitched squeal, then heard familiar laughter. He whirled around and pointed at Karma. "Karma! What was that for?!"

Karma stuck his tongue out, still laughing. "My god Nagisa, I should really do that more often!"

"No! You should not!"

Karma chortled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "So what's bugging you? I saw Nakamura talking to you a minute ago," he mentioned. Nagisa nodded, "yeah, she and the others want the Assassination Band to play at the school festival in a couple weeks, I told her that I had to talk to you guys about it first," he explained. Karma merely nodded, "just shoot them a text, tell them we're all gonna meet up at WcDonalds after school and ask them."

Nagisa nodded and took his phone out, sending the group a message to meet at WcDonalds at four.

~

When they met up at WcDonalds, Nagisa relayed what'd happened to him that morning. Thankfully, everyone seemed fine with the idea. Kaede even had a new song ready to be practiced.

"I call it Jiriki Hongan Revolution!"

"Great, so we're gonna be playing it throughout the day?" Maehara clarified. Kaede smiled at him. "Uh huh!"

"Hopefully it's catchy and not hard enough to play or sing," Maehara said lightly, sipping his soda. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, Kayano, we love your songs, but sometimes they're abit difficult to play," Isogai added. Kaede only giggled and sipped her chocolate shake. "No worries, boys, I made this one easy and fun!"

"So she says," Nagisa mumbled.

~

On the day of the festival, the Assassination Band took up the auditorium. They were going to play their song every other hour on the hour. Their first show started at ten.

In the meantime, Nagisa and Karma stuck by eachother the entire day, eating food together, messing around, helping others find things, and so on. Thankfully, they were allowed to wear their costumes. They preferred to play in them to feel more real.

When Karma left to go to the bathroom, Nagisa stretched his arms out. "Jeez, it's not even ten and I'm already exhausted, maybe when Karma gets back, we can head over to the auditorium for awhile," he mused.

"Hey cutie," someone said from behind. Nagisa was sure they were talking to someone else, until he felt a hand touch his ass.

It was hot outside, so all of them had left their jackets in the auditorium. Now, Nagisa wish he'd left it tied around his waist. His shorts hugged his wide hips _way_ too well. He jumped and stumbled forward, whirling around to see some sleazy third year. "You alone, baby? Because you can come with me," he all but purred. Nagisa shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," he said uneasily. His boyfriend who was taking way too damn long in the bathroom. Of course since he had to go inside, there was probably crowds and a long line.

Well shit.

"Lovin the getup you got. You in that band that people are talking about? I bet you can play really well," he snickered. Nagisa turned away from him. "Yeah, I'm part of the band, and I should be getting back to them for our show right now, so I'll be leaving." The student grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, his hands on either side of Nagisa, trapping him there.

"Come on, don't be so cold, you got time. We can...go to the supply closet, for privacy," he leaned over, licking Nagisa's neck. Nagisa stood stiffly, unsure how to even try to respond. The student shivered, "oh goodness you taste divine. I want more. Please come with me, your boyfriend doesn't have to know," he trailed his disgusting tongue up to Nagisa's cheek.

"Except I  _do_ know," a murderous voice said, startling the student. He turned, paling at the sight of Karma glaring at him, his fist twitching. Nagisa, however, looked relieved. He shoved the distracted student off of him and ran to Karma's side. Karma leaned over to the student and whispered something in his ear. Moments later, the student went white as sheet and he ran off.

"What'd you say to him?" Nagisa asked. Karma shrugged and was back at his side. "Did he do anything to you?"

"He licked me."

"Disgusting fucker."

"I should probably have my jacket tied around my waist, too. The first thing he did was touch me," Nagisa muttered. Karma's eyes darkened and he grabbed Nagisa, yanking him inside. Nagisa stumbled. "Woah! Karma hold on!"

By the time they got to the supply closet, Karma had calmed down slightly. He pushed Nagisa against the wall inside and kissed him. Nagisa was taken off guard at the amount of passion that Karma put into it. Moments went by and Karma moved his tongue in. Over a minute went by before Karma pulled away, his face now relaxed. He let go of Nagisa, who immediately fell to the ground with a dazed expression.

_'If only he kissed me like that more often.'_

Karma helped him up. "Come on, we have to go perform now," he said.

~

There was a considerable amount of people who came to their first show, including Nakamura.

They had everything set up, and the moment the clock hit ten, Karma, Nagisa and Isogai began playing, and all five of them began to sing.

" _Kiritsu! Rei! Lock on! Kiritsu! Rei! Lock on! Oh yeah! Sensei, target on!_ "

" _Potential takai,_ " Nagisa began, letting Karma continue. " _Hodomen dokusai._ "

Maehara grinned when it was his turn, " _Drop out,"_ Isogai finished the part, " _mentality._ "

Kaede flashed everyone her award winning smile, " _Hinichijou wo ryougashi!_ "

Karma, Maehara, and Isogai all three began singing their part, " _Bokura wa utatanegaoi shite,_ " then Kaede and Nagisa took it. " _Knife kakushi motta!_ "

" _Kiritsu! Rei! Lock on!_ "

" _Hottokeba,"_ Karma held his chin up.

" _Kitto dareka,_ " Isogai didn't look at the crowd, too focused on his drums.

" _Yatte kureru to,_ " Maehara winked.

" _Dokoka,_ " Kaede closed her eyes.

" _Tanin no to datta,_ " Nagisa felt proud of himself for singing his part so well, but knew he couldn't celebrate at the moment.

All five of them began singing in unison. " _Dakedo! Mr. Teacher, oshiete mikansei no bokura. Anata to iu furaku no, Target uchinukeru deshou ka? Idomu kagiri, kanousei wa half and half! Mr. Teacher, miteite mayoi ooki bokura. Dare yori mo anata no tame ni mou benkyouchuu sa, satsui dake ga, anata e no message!_ "

" _Jiriki!_ " Kaede and Nagisa shared a grin.

" _Gachide,_ " Karma, Isogai and Maehara each smirked.

" _Hongan,_ " Kaede and Nagisa looked back at the crowd.

" _Ikuyo,_ " Karma, Isogai and Maehara looked pleased.

" _REVOLUTION!_ " all five of them finished, and everyone in the auditorium and nearby applauded and cheered.

The rest of the shows went just as well, and each time they got more and more people coming by to listen to them.

~

It was the very end of the year, everyone had graduated high school, and now they were going to have a big ceremony, where Gakushu Asano had requested the Assassination Band to finish off the ceremony with a song, which, thankfully, Kaede had already written weeks ago, and everyone was ready to play it.

"Can you believe it? Our last show!" Kaede wailed. "Yeah, but that's okay, I mean, just because we won't have anymore audiences doesn't mean that we can't play on our own," Nagisa pointed out. She pondered for a moment but nodded in agreement. Karma slung an arm around Nagisa's shoulders with a grin. "Hey, Nagisa, just promise me you won't be crying during our performance," he teased. Nagisa blushed. "What, you should be telling that to Kayano!"

"No! T-tell it to Maehara!" Kaede yelped.

"Nope. It's Isogai you gotta worry about!" Maehara said defensively. Isogai walked over, puzzled. "Did someone say my name?"

They shared a look and nodded.

"Yep."

"Isogai."

"Defintely Isogai."

"Only Isogai."

Isogai pouted. "Come on guys, Asano told me it was time to start! Get in your places!"

So they each hurried to their spots, doing a quick mic check before Karma started playing his electric guitar, Isogai joined in, and then Karma, Maehara, and Isogai began singing.

" _Tonikaku mou 'chotto matte!' sakebi mo munashiku kiete._ "

" _Boku wa tada tada semaru rimitto, zenryoku obietetanda,_ " Nagisa and Kaede smiled almost painfully.

" _Genjitsu to wa yousha nakute, toku ni jikan wa yabai ne,_ " the other three males seemed to keep an easy smile there.

" _Sore nashi ja nemurenai buranketto, ubawaretetku no ni niteru._ "

" _Ta'ai mo nai imi no wakannai._ "

" _Koto de warattari nayandari._ "

Finally they all five began singing again. " _Saigo no chaimu narihibikeba, tanoshii toki mo owaru. Bye bye yesterday, sanbyaku rokujuu gonichibun no manabi wo, kaban ni tsumekonde, itsumo mitai mata ashita teki ni! Bye bye yesterday, sanbyaku rokujuu gonichibun no dekigoto. Boku wo otona ni shita nara, namida nante mise mo shinaide. Bye bye yesterday, sanbyaku rokujuu gonichibun no omoide, motto otona ni nattemo, sukoshi mo iroasenai sa!_ " by the end, all five of them had silent tears rolling down their cheeks, but still held big smiles on their faces.

Everyone applauded, albeit sadly.

Hugs were exchanged, congratulations, good jobs, and so on. And even though the Assassination Band was no longer going to be fully active, they knew they would occasionally meet back up for a round or two of their best songs. The ones from Sugino's part, the festival, and their graduation song.

Seishun Satsubatsurou.

Jiriki Hongan Revolution.

Question.

Bye bye yesterday.

The four songs that made them infamous around the school. From these songs, everyone knew of them.

The Assassination Band.


	2. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa were two lonely people until they met eachother, and when life turns them down, they turn to the life of crime. But they can't outrun the law for long.  
> ~*Songfic*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness ahead uwu

 

_You'll never take us alive._

Nagisa and Karma put on their black shirts and pants, loading their guns and setting them in their holsters on their hips. "You think we'll get enough to get by this time?" Nagisa asked, fixing his pigtails.

_We swore that death will do us part._

"We're taking money from a store that sells rare gems, if we didn't get enough this time, I'd be damned," Karma responded, giving Nagisa a smirk.

_They'll call our crimes a work of art._

"You ready now?" Karma stood at the door of their apartment, it was filthy, falling apart, and had dead spiders and mice everywhere.

_You'll never take us alive._

"Yep," Nagisa hurried after his boyfriend with a small smile. Even though they lived below poverty, he still kept his smile. He hoped Karma would do more than smirk one day. He didn't remember the last time Karma actually smiled. It'd been years since he saw anything relatively close. Even at that time, it'd been a small twitch of the lips. Nagisa was willing to do anything to see Karma smile.

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

Karma opened the door for the both of them, ignoring Nagisa's smile. His heart would always ache when he saw that smile. It filled him with determination to keep that smile.

_Partners in crime._

Nagisa walked out the door with him.

_Partners in crime._

Karma closed the door, not bothering to lock it. No point. They didn't have anything worth stealing. Even their food supply was bad...moldy bread, cans of beans.

_This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run._

Karma lead the way to the gem store, keeping in the shadows, glancing back at Nagisa to make sure he didn't fall behind. Of course, he didn't. He always stayed by Karma's side.

_I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red._

Karma gripped his gun from his holster when they neared the store. He motioned for Nagisa to do the same. Once he did, they opened the door. There weren't many people in the store, much to their relief. Less people was less difficult.

_Everybody freeze._

"Put your hands up! Don't move!" Karma yelled, aiming his gun and walking forward, turning around from side to side to make sure no one tried to advance on him.

_Nobody move._

Karma felt Nagisa's back against his, and knew Nagisa was doing the same thing as him. Aiming side to side, so no one would advance towards them. Nagisa always had his back.

_Put the money in the bag._

Karma got to the register, where the owner stood stiffly, eyes wide in fear. Karma tossed him a large bag. "Put all of it in. Including the gems on the shelf behind you," he ordered.

_Or we will shoot._

Nagisa listened to Karma ordering the man around, keeping an eye out on all the other customers. His eyes narrowed at one trying to inch his way out the door. He aimed the gun at the man, finger going to the trigger. Seeing this, the man froze. From where he stood, Nagisa could see tears in his eyes. He didn't want to shoot this man. But if he escaped, he'd tell the authorities, and Nagisa didn't want that. He wanted to protect Karma.

_Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way._

Karma bolted by. Nagisa followed. They had the money and some precious gems.

_Our paper faces flood the streets._

Karma grimaced once they got outside, hearing commotion inside the store. He whirled around and shot a warning bullet, deliberately missing a woman by a hair.

_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire, cause..._

"Let's go!" Karma ran in the only direction that didn't have people walking around.

_You'll never take us alive._

Nagisa stumbled after him, his gun clutched in both hands, and his hands lowered. He eyed anyone who looked their way.

_We swore that death will do us part._

Karma had to pause. He didn't recall which direction to head to. They'd ran into an unfamiliar part of town. He glanced at Nagisa, who stopped behind him, wide eyed.

_They'll call our crimes a work of art._

"Shit," Karma hissed, turning left and running down the street.

_You'll never take us alive._

Nagisa followed him faithfully.

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

"Do you have it all?" Nagisa asked. Karma nodded, glancing at the bag one more time. "Yeah, he swore that's all he had. From the looks of it, he was probably telling the truth," he answered.

_Partners in crime._

"Then do you think..?"

_Partners in crime._

"We'll be fine, Nagisa," Karma smirked his way. Still not what Nagisa wanted to see.

_Oh just try and catch us!_

The store owner, meanwhile, had called the police the moment the two males were out of sight. He trembled as he reported what just happened.

_Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight._

"They were pretty sloppy about the robbery," Gakuho Asano said, "you can track them down easily. The man said they went left from their store. Find them and arrest them. If they resist, shoot to kill."

_Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._

Faintly, Karma heard people shouting, and swore under his breath. "We weren't careful enough," he looked ahead, gripping his gun tightly. It was a dead end.

_Where we gonna go?_

Nagisa looked at Karma and then at the wall fearfully.

_He's got us pinned._

Karma knew they couldn't run back without getting caught.

_Baby, I'm a little scared._

"Karma, what do we do?" Nagisa asked, stepping back and trembling.

_Now, don't you quit._

"We'll be fine, Nagisa," Karma tossed the bag into the dump nearby, "they'll see us and see we don't have what they want and leave us alone. Then we'll make a run for it."

_He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in._

Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Hopefully, Karma's plan would work. It didn't seem like it would, but it was the only thing they could do. Sirens were getting closer and closer.

_Our paper faces flood the streets._

Karma stepped away from Nagisa, gun in hand.

_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground, cause..._

Karma could hear both Nagisa's heavy breathing, and footsteps.

_You'll never take us alive._

Nagisa stepped back until he was against the wall.

_We swore that death will do us part._

Karma could practically feel Nagisa's fear. He muttered under his breath. They won't get arrested.

_They'll call our crimes a work of art._

Not over his dead body.

_You'll never take us alive._

Nagisa looked at Karma, who stood in a defensive position, eyes trained ahead.

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

This plan had to work. Please let it work.

_Partners in crime._

Gakuho Asano was behind a row of police officers, staring them dead in the eye. Karma could tell immediately that the plan wouldn't work. Gakuho was too smart for his own good.

_This is the police department, come out with your hands up._

"Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota, if I were you, I'd drop your guns and surrender peacefully."

_We have the place surrounded._

"If you don't, the order will be shoot to kill."

_Put your weapons down._

Seeing Karma lift his gun up had Gakuho's eyes narrowing.

_Put your weapons down._

"Put the gun down and surrender, now."

_Ready, men?_

Karma only stepped forward, aiming his gun at Gakuho with that damn smirk.

_Aim..._

"You had your chance."

_Fire!_

"Kill him," at Gakuho's command, an officer aimed his gun at Karma. Karma looked back at Nagisa, who seemed frozen. Karma winked before the officer shot him, the bullet piercing his gut. He fell back and landed harshly on the ground a foot back.

_The skies are black with lead-filled rain._

"KARMA!!" Nagisa screamed, running to his side. He couldn't save him. Karma only smiled weakly at Nagisa.

_A morbid painting on display._

He'd smiled. All this time, and this is the moment Karma smiled? Nagisa felt tears rolling down his face. He grabbed his gun and blindly aimed at Gakuho. "HOW DARE YOU SHOOT HIM!" he screamed, pulling the trigger. Unfortunately, since he was crying so much, he couldn't see his target very well, and missed.

_This is the night the young love died._

In return, Nagisa was shot. Once on the shoulder, once on the gut, and one grazing his forehead. He collapsed, landing afew feet away from Karma. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move.

_Buried at eachothers side._

Karma forced himself to drag closer to Nagisa, who's head had rolled to the side, staring almost blankly at Karma. When Karma stopped, he was barely an inch away from Nagisa, who's eyes were now fading. "Nagisa," Karma whispered, holding his hand.

_You never took us alive._

"Kar...ma..?" Nagisa slurred. He strained to keep his eyes open and listen to what Karma had to say.

_We swore that death will do us part._

"I'm sorry..."

_So now we haunt you in the dark._

"I love you..."

_You never took us alive._

Nagisa's blank eyes filled with tears and he forced himself to smile lightly. "I love...you...t-too..."

_We live as ghosts among these streets._

Karma watched as Nagisa died next to him with a weak smile on his face. A small tear rolled down Karma's face. He had failed in protecting Nagisa, and himself.

_Lovers and partners._

Karma closed his eyes, giving Nagisa's cold hand a limp squeeze. That was the last thing he did before everything slowly went dark, and his breath stilled.

_Partners in crime._

_Partners in crime._

_Partners in crime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song and just- I wanted to do this.  
> *sobs* I wasn't crying when writing this! You can't prove it!


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma, who'd been on business trip for over nine months, is coming home a couple weeks earlier than expected. But instead of letting Nagisa know, he decides to surprise him.  
> *Requested by Nagisa_Akabane*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT AHEAD*

 

Nine months.

It has been nine months since Karma has been home.

One month, ten days, four hours, and tweny six minutes until he can come home.

Nagisa laid his head on the table and sighed heavily. He and Karma would text everyday, but it wasn't the same as him actually being there. Nagisa missed his red haired husband. The twenty two year old blue haired male stood up, walking to the living room to grab a book, hoping to occupy himself. But his mind kept traveling to his devilish partner. "Dammit time, stop teasing me," Nagisa muttered.

He stayed on the couch with his book propped open, but he wasn't reading it. He was staring at the page, but no words processed through his mind.

Nagisa doesn't know how long he'd been staring at his book, but when he looked up, it was noticeably darker outside. Sighing, he put the book down and picked up the phone, deciding to order takeout. He didn't feel like cooking.

Once he'd finished ordering, he grabbed some money and set it on the counter so he'll be prepared when it arrives. He decided to take a shower while he waited.

Life was so boring without Karma.

~

"Mr. Akabane, you did spectacular," Karma's boss said with glee, "you've done more for this country in these past nine months than my previous assistants have done in four years!"

"I appreciate your flattery, sir," Karma gave him a winning grin. Of course he'd done allot. He was Karma fucking Akabane.

"Really, Akabane. With all that you've done, the rest is in our hands," his boss continued. Karma cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Relieving me of my duties?" he questioned. His boss chuckled. "Yeah, you've done more than enough. If anything goes wrong you can come right back, you still have your passport, right?"

"Of course."

"Great. Now go home and get some rest, Akabane, you deserve it!"

"Home?" Karma glanced at him, "I'm not due to go back home for at least another month."

"That's what happens when we got someone like you on the crew, go home. You have a husband who's waiting for you, right?"

"Ah- yeah," Karma smiled. Nagisa was going to be so excited when he sees him home early. He took his phone out as he left, pressing Nagisa's contact name. He paused before pushing call, however. Maybe this should really be a surprise? If Karma told him that he'd be there early, Nagisa would stay up late waiting for him. So he backed out of his contact info and slid his phone into his pocket.

-

Getting back to Japan was very tedious. Karma had even ended up falling asleep on the plane, his head rested on the window next to him. When the plane landed, he woke up and stretched, grimacing at the slight ache in his neck. He left the plane and walked to the luggage area to grab his luggage and walk home.

He blinked the last remnants of sleep from his golden eyes and took a deep breath. Home.

Just being in Japan felt good. He bet being at home cuddling with his Nagisa would feel even better. He also figured, why not get his loving and patient blue haired husband a little gift? He headed to the nearest flower shop, buying a bouquet of white and purple lilies.

After that, he walked home.

~

Nagisa was barely starting to dry off when he heard the doorbell ring. "Just a second!" Nagisa called, slipping on the shirt he may or may not have taken from Karma's closet. It was big on him. Like, really big. The shirt dropped to an inch or so above his kneecaps. Deeming himself decent enough, he rushed out of the bathroom, finger combing his hair. He grabbed the money from the counter and swung the door open.

He froze.

So did the person at the door.

It was silent as Nagisa and Karma stared at eachother. Finally, Karma broke the silence.

"Damn, Nagisa, you know you don't have to pay me to have me fuck you, right?"

"KARMA!" Nagisa threw himself at his husband, his arms slithering around his neck. Karma dropped the bouquet and his luggage, holding Nagisa up. Karma captured Nagisa's lips into a sweet kiss, before setting him down. He looked Nagisa up and down again. "Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe it is."

Karma gave a low whistle and ushered him inside, grabbing the bouquet and luggage and following him in. He set his luggage off to the side and handed Nagisa the bouquet. Nagisa stared at it, face pink, and gingerly took it from him. "Thank you, Karma," Nagisa was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Flowers could really liven up the place.

Karma can really liven up the place too.

Nagisa walked to the kitchen to set the bouquet down on the table. As he fixed them, he felt a warm and larger hand touch his ass and slide upwards. Nagisa felt the cool air and jumped, turning to face his husband, flustered.

Karma stared, wide eyed. The surprise fell to a devious grin. "You're not wearing anything underneath my shirt," he stated. Nagisa turned away, face red. "I was getting out of the shower when you got here. I thought you were the takeout man," he grumbled defensively.

"I am the takeout man."

"Huh-?"

"I will  _take you_ like a man."

"...Oh my god, Karma did you just-"

"Yes."

"Your pickup lines really decreased in quality."

Karma huffed. "They did not."

Nagisa smirked. "I hope it was just your pickup lines that decreased in quality, not your...other side."

Karma's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "And I bet you can't take it as well as you used to," he growled, feeling his cock twitch. Nagisa got a sultry look on his face and stepped forward. "I bet I can last double the amount of rounds."

And just like that, Karma snapped. He shoved Nagisa against the wall, kissing him ferociously. His hands pinned Nagisa's against the wall and one knee went straight between his legs, brushing against Nagisa's cock  _ever so slightly._

Nagisa moaned as Karma lightly grinded against him. Karma slipped his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, his tongue reclaimed every little inch of his mouth and easily won dominance over Nagisa's own tongue.

There was a knock at the door. Karma was very tempted to ignore it, but Nagisa pushed him off, much to his disbelief. Nagisa held a finger up, scooping up the money and went to answer the door. He heard talking, and smelled the food before he saw it.

The takeout man fucking cockblocked him.

Nagisa set the food on the kitchen table when the takeout man left. "Let's eat, you're probably hungry," Nagisa smiled. His lips were still red from the kiss, and slightly puffy. Karma grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled him over roughly- but not enough to actually hurt the smaller male. "I  _am_ hungry. For  _you._ "

Nagisa looked abit surprised. "But the food..."

"The food can be reheated. Neither of us have had this in over nine months, I'm not gonna wait any longer," he bit Nagisa's neck for emphasis, causing him to moan out. And just like that, the fiery passion was back in his crystal eyes.

Karma kissed him as he did earlier, sweeping him into his arms this time and carrying him to their bedroom. He laid Nagisa down without breaking the kiss, sliding his blazer off. He pulled away, only to remove the only article of clothing Nagisa had. Nagisa panted, laying bare infront of Karma, who stopped to admire his lover's panting and blushing state.

"D-don't stare," Nagisa huffed.

Karma smirked and removed his tie, only to grab Nagisa's wrists and tie them to the bedpost. Nagisa whined and tugged at the hold. Karma loomed over him and smirked, unbuttoning his shirt  _very slowly._ He slid it off, revealing his muscles and toned abs. Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes raked over him. When Karma finished his little striptease, he attacked. He kissed and nipped at Nagisa's neck, biting down on the sensitive spot. Nagisa mewled at the sensation. They both knew Nagisa's neck was going to be covered in hickies by tomorrow.

Karma trailed nips and bites down his chest until he reached Nagisa's nipples. He swirled his tongue around the bud and nibbled it. Nagisa squirmed under him with a moan. Karma continued biting and kissing until he reached Nagisa's hard cock. He stroked it from the tip to base. Nagisa shuddered and let out a moan, his hips bucking up for more contact. Karma smirked. He knew he was being a tease, but Nagisa started it.

He rubbed the base of Nagisa's hard and twitching cock and leaned over, his tongue swirling around the tip, licking up and precum before taking his entire dick in his mouth. Nagisa gasped out and jerked, whining when Karma only held his thighs down. He began to suck, swirling his tongue around. Nagisa squirmed and moaned. He felt like he was on edge and then-

Karma's mouth was gone.

Nagisa tried to let out a protest, but Karma only shoved his fingers to Nagisa's face. Understanding immediately, Nagisa took the three digits into his mouth, licking and sucking them till Karma's fingers were slick with his saliva.

Karma removed his fingers from Nagisa's mouth and lowered himself, sliding one finger into Nagisa's anus. He jumped, trying to get familiar with the sensation of having someone else's finger inside him.

Minutes went by of Karma moving it around before adding in the second finger, scissoring his fingers around and around. Nagisa, who was now relaxing, moaned out loudly. Karma smirked and added in his third and final finger. He hooked all three around and shoved them in deeper, moving them to the right, up, left-

"A-ahhh! Karmmaaaa!" Nagisa moaned out shamelessly, too enraptured at the feel.

Karma paused with a wide grin. "Looks like I found it in record time," he removed his fingers and unbuttoned his pants and slid off his boxers. He lifted Nagisa's legs for better access and positioned the tip of his dick at Nagisa's entrance. He slid in, trying not to ram himself in to fuck him until he can't walk.

Once he was all the way in, he waited for Nagisa to adjust. Nagisa's eyes were squeezed shut, and finally, he opened them with a tiny nod.

Karma pulled out, and rammed back in.

Nagisa squirmed in Karma's hold and cried out. Karma shifted his position over, until he grazed Nagisa's prostate.

"NNNG...AHH!"

"Say my name," Karma demanded as he continued thrusting into his prostate.

"K-K-Kar...maaaa!"

"Say it louder," he slowed his movement with a smirk.

"K-Karmaaa!"

"Louder!" he was moving way too slowly for Nagisa's liking. He tried to buck his hips for friction, but Karma held his thighs tightly, his thumbs grazing over Nagisa's plump ass.

"KARMAAA!"

Karma smirked and suddenly picked up his pace, thrusting in and out, hitting his prostate repeatedly, hard. Nagisa cried out without any shame.

"Keep screaming my name, Nagisa. Let everyone in the whole damn neighborhood know I'm back and fucking you dry," Karma growled, squeezing Nagisa's ass and rubbing.

"KARMA! KARMA! KARMAAAAA!"

His body felt it again, like it was on fire. "NNNG..! KARMA! I'M..!"

Karma, understanding what his flushed and jumbled up lover was trying to say, only sped up and slammed into him as hard as he could, gripping his still-hard cock and pumping it as well. Soon enough, white cum oozed from Nagisa's cock and splayed all over their chests and stomachs. Moments later, Karma himself came inside of Nagisa. They both panted, breathing heavily. Nagisa's eyes were fluttering, his face still flushed. Karma was panting as well, his face was a much lighter shade of red.

He admired Nagisa from where he was still above. He leaned over, lips pressed against his neck.

"Are you sure you can take another round?"

"You...bet..."

~

The next morning, Nagisa woke up with an indescribable pain in his lower regions. He also felt...sticky. And warm. He tried to get up, but quickly realized he was trapped. Karma's arms were around him, and Karma himself was asleep. Nagisa strained to look at the clock. It was well past one in the afternoon.

Flashbacks of last night popped into his head and he reddened. Karma had gotten home around seven, and Karma began to fuck him around 7:45. If he recalled correctly, they probably finished after six rounds by four in the morning.

Karma slowly woke up after Nagisa, a lazy smile on his face. "Morning," he mumbled. "More like afternoon," Nagisa said, his throat hoarse. Probably from all the screaming he did.

"Mm." Karma didn't sound like he particularly cared. He removed himself from Nagisa, sitting up and glancing at the bed. "We really made a mess," he chortled in amusement. Nagisa sat up, wincing. "Six rounds, back to back. You never removed yourself from me once. Ugh, I can feel your cum still inside of me."

"Shit, that's hot."

"Karma!"

"I'm surprised you're still up for saying my name," Karma winked. Nagisa smacked him with his pillow. "Just carry me to the bathroom so we can take a shower together," he grumbled.

Karma smirked. "What, you can't walk? What happened to being able to take double the rounds?"

"You fucked me for roughly eight hours."

Karma shrugged and admired all the hickies he'd left on Nagisa. He got up and easily picked Nagisa up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. He set him on the counter as he turned the shower on, waiting for it to heat up, before taking Nagisa in there with him, keeping an arm around the bluenette's waist to prevent him from collapsing.

~

After they'd cleaned themselves up, they- or, well, Karma actually, put the sheets and blankets in the washer.

He plopped next to Nagisa on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Nagisa rested his head on Karma's shoulder with a content sigh. Karma laid his head back. "Hey, Nagisa?"

"Hm?"

"Were you surprised last night?"

Nagisa gave that soft, angelic laugh that Karma had loved since he first ever heard it. "Yeah, I was."

"Good." Karma leaned over and pecked his forehead. Nagisa cuddled closer to Karma.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling eachother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh...it took awhile to think of how to go about this, but I did it 0////////0  
> Sorry for the lame attempt of smut. I've only written smut literally like, once. And it was BxG. So, technically this is my first time writing BxB smut...


	4. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma makes a bet with Okajima, but it doesn't end well for him or Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea in the shower this morning oof  
> *Smut ahead*

 

"Karma is so hot."

"I know right? I love his hair."

"I think his eyes are dreamy."

"He can do whatever he wants!"

Girls would whisper excitedly amongst eachother the moment Karma would walk in. He wasn't oblivious to the girls whispering, in fact, he heard everything that they'd say abut him. Needless to say, he was annoyed. He didn't particularly care for girls. He was more into guys.

Or, more specifically, one guy. His best friend of two years. Nagisa Shiota.

At first, he'd thought nothing of the small blue haired boy, until they saw the Sonic Ninja movie together. After that day, he decided he really liked spending time with Nagisa, and suddenly, they were best friends. Karma opened a book and laid back, resting it on his face so he can doze off.

"Karma!" a familiar and somewhat unwelcome voice said. Karma groaned and moved the book up slightly so he can glare at the person who woke him up. Okajima stared at him defiantly, crossing his arms. "Man, what the hell is your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah! You have most of the girls in class- hell, in the  _entire school,_ fawning over you! And you're sitting here taking a  _nap_?"

"That was my plan."

Okajima stuttered for a second and sulked. "It's no fair. How come you get to have all the girls? You don't even care about the attention," he grumbled. Karma shrugged, "I didn't ask for the attention. If I could give it to you, I would," he sighed.

"You think you're so cool! Being able to get whatever girl you want!"

"First off, I  _know_ I'm cool. Second, it's not because I can get with whatever girl I want."

"But I bet you can't get any  _guy_ you want," Okajima smirked. Karma lifted the book off his face completely and sat up. Any guy he wants, huh? That sounds way more fun. Besides, Okajima said the magic word, 'bet'. "Oh yeah? I bet I can," he lifted his chin up in confidence.

"Here's the deal. You get a guy of my choice to have sex with you. Before tomorrow. And I want evidence of some sort. If you fail, you have to do my homework for a month!"

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll be your personal slave for a month."

Karma smirked. "Alright. Deal. Who do I have to seduce?"

Okajima seemed to mull it over, glancing at the chattering class. None were paying attention to the two conversing boys. Finally, he turned to Karma with his own smirk. "I chose the hardest one to be able to convince," he said smugly. Karma rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Who?"

"Nagisa."

"..." Karma froze. He _had_ to have sex with Nagisa? For the sake of a bet? His best friend? Even Karma knew that'd be beyond low. Maybe if he can do something nice beforehand and have Nagisa never find out about the bet, he can keep seeing him. It'd be a win-win, right?

God, he hoped so.

"Fine. Deal." They clasped hands.

~

Nagisa was staring at his incomplete homework with a frown. He had math in a couple hours, and he hadn't finished his homework. He was busy the previous night, and when he was free, he was too exhausted to do it. Now, he wished he'd forced himself to stay up to try to finish. He was  _so_ going to fail-

"Hey, Nagisa."

Nagisa looked up to see Karma walking over with his usual grin. He sat in the chair infront of him, sitting backwards so he can look at Nagisa. His golden eyes trailed down to Nagisa's worksheet and spun it over. He clicked his tongue after a moment. "You got number two, three, and four wrong. And you still have six more to go," he announced. Nagisa groaned. "Look, I'm trying, okay? Will you please leave me alone so I can finish? At least I'll have it turned in," he mumbled.

"Leave you alone? So you don't want me to help you?" Karma asked innocently. Nagisa stared at him. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not? It's really painful to see you struggle with the easy stuff," Karma teased. Nagisa huffed but didn't comment.

"Alright, so you did number one right, but you skipped a step on number two, and after that you started skipping the same step," Karma plucked Nagisa's pencil from his hand, erasing his answer and work. He wrote down an equation, and then the answer, before turning it back around so Nagisa could see. "See look, this is the first step, you skipped step one, and did everything else."

"..." Nagisa felt like banging his head against his desk. He felt  _so stupid._ "I...I knew that!" he stammered, face heating up. Karma chortled. "Sure. Anyway, do the next one and show me."

Self conscious, Nagisa worked on the next problem, glancing back at the equation Karma had written for him. When he finished, Karma turned the paper over to glance at it. A moment later, he nodded. "Exactly, now you can do the rest," he grinned. Nagisa relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Karma."

"No problem. Anyway, I came over because I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me. We could go to the cafe that Isogai works at," he said.

"D-dinner?" Nagisa's eyes widened, face heating up again. Was Karma asking him on a date..?

Karma leaned over, mere inches from his face. "Mhm. Unless you're busy..." he said in a low voice. His breath smelled like strawberry milk. Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat. "N-no, I'm free..."

"Great," Karma stood up, looking pleased. "See you later, Nagisa," he walked back to his seat.

'... _Oh my god, I have a date with Karma.'_

~

What was he doing? Helping him with his homework and dinner wasn't part of the bet. All he had to do was bring Nagisa to his house, have sex, get proof, and show the proof to Okajima.

...Well, he supposed it wasn't that bad. He hadn't been lying when he told Nagisa it was painful to see him struggle over such an easy topic. And besides, he  _wanted_ to have a date with Nagisa.

He kept glancing at Nagisa, who was working on his assignment. Finally, Nagisa put his pencil down and put his paper in his bag. Ah, he finished it, Karma grinned to himself. He should really become a tutor.

~

At lunch, Nagisa sat with Kaede. Immediately, she could tell he was...happier. "Hey Nagisa! You're in a good mood!" she noted with a bright smile. Nagisa nodded and leaned over. "Karma asked me on a date," he said quietly, eyes alight in joy.

"Really?" Kaede squealed, "that's awesome!"

Nagisa nodded, taking a bite of his lunch. "I'm surprised though, I mean, I thought he didn't like me like that," he admitted.

"Well, it looks like he does," Kaede giggled, "just so you know, I saw it coming from a mile away!"

"I'm sure you did," Nagisa said sarcastically, but his face was pink and he had a big smile on his face.

Karma listened in on their conversation from afar, wincing. Can he really go through with this?

~

After school, Nagisa texted his mom to let her know he was going to be late, and she only responded with an 'Okay be safe'.

Nagisa waited for Karma outside the gates, trying not to look too eager. Eventually, Karma came out, looking through his phone with a frown. "Is something wrong, Karma?" Nagisa asked. Karma looked up and shook his head, slipping his phone into his pocket. "No, nothing's wrong. Okajima was just asking me something," he dismissed and smiled, "anyway, so are you ready?" he asked. Nagisa nodded.

They walked to a cafe, it wasn't too far away from the school, but it was abit of a walking distance.

Once inside, they approached the register. Nagisa reached into his pocket for his wallet, tensing up when he remembered that he'd left it at home in his panic of getting to school on time.

Thankfully, much to Nagisa's embarrassment, Karma paid. He didn't seem to mind at all, but Nagisa still felt guilty.

"Sorry about that," Nagisa muttered as they sat down. Karma blinked, visibly surprised. "Don't worry about it. I was planning on paying for it all anyway," he shrugged and threw him a smirk. "You never cared about me paying before."

"That's because we got cheap food," Nagisa said blankly.

He shrugged again.

~

Karma really didn't mind paying for Nagisa's food. He had the money. And he honestly felt like he owed him that much after what he's gonna do. Flashbacks of his conversation with Okajima popped into his head. He'd texted Okajima asking if he could do the bet on another day with a different boy, which Okajima had responded no, he had to do it today, and it had to be with Nagisa, otherwise he lost by default and he'd spread the word Karma was a chicken.

Ugh. He was going to punch Okajima next time he saw him.

Pretty soon, their number was called, signifying their order was ready. Before Karma could stand, Nagisa leaped up. "I got it. It's the least I could do," he gave that smile that he loved so much and hurried off to go grab the food.

Karma smiled to himself. Nagisa was too damn sweet.

...Can he really forgive himself for doing this to him?

He shook his head. He was Karma Akabane. He doesn't quit halfway.

Moments later, Nagisa was back, setting the tray of food on the table. Silently, they both got their food and began eating. Nagisa kept glancing at his food with a grimace. Karma cocked an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Nagisa shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

Nagisa gave him a pained smile. "You're putting me on the spot."

"And?"

"..."

"Nagisa, did they fuck up your order?"

A shy nod. Karma stood up to go talk to them, but Nagisa grabbed his arm. "Don't, it's fine, I'll just scrape it off," he pleaded. Karma gave him a blank look. "Nagisa, your face is green. Go head to the bathroom and I'll talk to them," he said. He couldn't believe it. He loved this cafe, and the one time he brings a date, they mess up his date's food. Yikes. How embarrassing.

"Just...sit down, I'll be back," Nagisa averted his eyes and stood, rushing off to the bathroom.

Karma sighed and sat back down, throwing the person at the sets station a dirty look. They met his gaze, seemingly realizing they botched up. Much to Karma's annoyance, the fucker shrugged.

Great. Just great.

Karma sighed and grabbed Nagisa's food, tossing it in the trash. Even if Nagisa did scrape it off, he'd get sick.

He came back to the table and grabbed a knife, splitting his sandwich in half and putting it on Nagisa's plate.

Minutes later, Nagisa came back, looking much better. He sat down and blinked, staring at his plate in surprise. He glanced at Karma's plate, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. Karma almost laughed.

"K-Karma, you didn't have to do this," he stuttered. Karma raised an eyebrow. "And if I wanted to?" he countered.

Nagisa's face went bright red. "Ah- then...I mean...thanks..." he slid down in his seat a little bit, grabbing the sandwich and biting into it, looking away. Karma grinned. He was flustered. That's adorable.

Once both boys have finished, Karma stretched. "Hey Nagisa, wanna spend the night at my place?" he asked casually. Nagisa frowned, "I can't. It's a school night."

"Just tell her you'll be studying."

"You mean lie?"

"No. We can study for a couple hours," Karma winked. Nagisa sighed and took his phone out, asking his mom if he could stay the night at his friends to study for a test coming up. To his surprise, she agreed, but only on the condition that he tried on a couple dresses when he got back.

"Alright, looks like I'm coming over," Nagisa said, standing up.

"Great."

They both left for Karma's house.

~

Nagisa has only been to Karma's house a couple times. It was huge. It never ceased to amaze him.

Once they were inside, they headed straight to the living room. He set his bag down, taking out a history workbook and plopping on the couch. Nagisa took out a science workbook and opened it, sitting on the floor.

An hour passed by uneventfully.

~

Karma decided to try to put his plan into action. He put his workbook away and stood up with a stretch. "Hey, Nagisa, wanna go check out my new game?" he asked innocently. Nagisa looked up from his book, blinking. "Sure," he said, reaching over to put his book away. Once he did, he stood up and both boys walked to Karma's room. Karma closed the door behind him and walked to the area where he kept his games. He sat down cross legged and motioned Nagisa over.

What Karma didn't expect was for Nagisa to trip over his own feet and fall directly on his lap.

Well.

This was much more simple than his original plan. Might as well go along with it.

"Damn, Nagisa, I didn't realize you wanted me like that," he teased. Nagisa turned a deep shade of red and attempted to get off of him, but Karma sneakily bumped him over, making him fall back down. This time, he landed on Karma's crotch.

Karma hadn't been expecting  _that_ either.

He felt his cock twitch at the sudden contact, and his own face went bright red. They stared at eachother silently, both wide eyed. Nagisa slowly got off of him. Once he did, Karma threw himself at him, kissing him. He pinned Nagisa down, shoving his tongue in his mouth. What surprised him was that Nagisa was  _kissing back._

Karma slowly began grinding onto him, causing him to moan out. Karma smirked, his hands slowly trailing up Nagisa's shirt. Nagisa didn't stop him, rather, he tugged at Karma's shirt. Karma's eyes traveled down Nagisa's body to his crotch. The area had a tent in it, and Karma realized, Nagisa was turned on.

Moments later, all clothes were off, and Nagisa was on his bed, with Karma pumping his hardened dick.

He leaned over, kissing and nibbling Nagisa's neck. Nagisa moaned. Karma pulled away, licking his own fingers. He didn't have any lube, and he didn't want Nagisa to be in more pain than necessary. He stuck a finger inside of Nagisa, who gasped at the feel.

After several minutes of fingering him, he added a second finger, scissoring them around, until he added his third finger. Nagisa was gripping the bedsheets, squirming and moaning.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself at his entrance, slowly sliding in, stopping whenever Nagisa would gasp in pain.

Eventually, he was all the way in. Nagisa panted, knuckles white from clutching the bedsheet so tightly. "Relax," Karma cooed. Nagisa took a deep breath, and slowly relaxed.

Karma pulled out, and slammed back in.

Nagisa moaned loudly.

Karma slowly picked up his pace until he was all but fucking Nagisa. Nagisa gripped his hair and cried out when Karma hit his prostate. Karma grinned and shifted so he can hit that spot over and over again.

Both Karma and Nagisa ended up releasing at the same time.

-

The next morning, Karma woke up before Nagisa. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His golden eyes traveled to Nagisa, who was still naked, laying dead asleep next to him. A lazy smile crossed his face. He had sex with Nagisa.

His phone buzzed. Blinking, Karma reached for it and opened it, grimacing at the sudden light. It was from Okajima.

 

_Okajima_

_Hey don't forget to bring proof you slept with Nagisa!_

_Sent at: 7:15am_

 

...Oh. Right. The bet. Karma had honestly forgotten about it. He stood up and looked around, deciding to cover the bottom half of Nagisa and take a picture of his bare upper half, as well as his clothes on the floor.

He wasn't going to take a picture of Nagisa naked with dry cum on him. No. That was for  _his eyes only._

He took a shower and left Nagisa a note, stating he had to leave early, but he was more than welcome to take a shower.

Now to show Okajima his proof.

~

When Nagisa woke up, he was alone. His brows furrowed, then he saw a note with his name on it. He reached over and picked it up, recognizing Karma's handwriting.

 

_Nagisa_

_Sorry, I would've stayed longer, but Okajima texted me. I had to leave early. Your clothes are folded and on the counter in the bathroom, you can go ahead and use the shower. I also made an extra bento, it's in the kitchen. See you at school soon._

_\- Karma_

 

A smile crossed Nagisa's face. He got up, wincing at the pain between his legs.

He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed the bento that Karma had made for him, and left for school.

When he got there, he paused outside his classroom. He heard Okajima and Karma talking. He tilted his head to the side, curious as to what they're saying.

"Hey lover boy. So, did you complete the bet?"

_What bet?_

"Yep."

"Woah! Really? You actually had sex with Nagisa?!"

_...What._

"Yeah. I got a picture of him and his clothes."

_WHAT?_

"Hey man, you covered Nagisa with the blanket. That's not fair."

"That's why I took a picture of his clothes too, dumbass. I'm not taking nudes."

_...Well at least he showed SOME decency. But still. This was all a bet?_

"Shit. You really did it. I can't believe it. You banged Nagisa. Now I have to be your slave for a month..." Okajima sounded defeated.

Nagisa couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the door open, startling the two males in the room. Karma's eyes widened when he saw the tears in Nagisa's eyes. He stepped forward, face pained. "Nagisa-"

"Shut up! How could you do something like that?!" Nagisa burst out.

"Nagi, please listen-"

"No! I'm not going to listen to you! And  _don't_ call me Nagi! How...how dare you! You helped me with my homework, you took me to dinner, you gave me half your food, and you  _took my virginity,_ all for a fucking bet?! I fucking trusted you! I let you take away something precious because I wanted it, and I  _thought_ you wanted it too! You're a jackass! I fucking hate you!" With that, Nagisa threw his bento at Karma, who didn't even attempt to dodge it, which only made Nagisa angrier.

"Nagisa, you weren't supposed to find out-"

"Oh because  _that_ makes it all better! You  _fucked me for a bet_! I..." Nagisa's tears finally began to fall, "I really, really liked you, Karma. Now, I can't even stand to look at you without feeling disgust," he spun around and took off running.

He heard Karma call out to him, but he kept running, tears blinding his vision. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into Kaede, making them both fall backwards.

"Ow! ...Nagisa? What's wrong?!"

"K-Kayano..." Nagisa let out a choked sob.

"Nagisa? What-"

Nagisa threw himself at her, hugging her tightly and just crying into her shoulder. Kaede's eyes widened. "Nagisa..?"

"I hate him. I hate him. I don't want to see him again."

Kaede clamped her mouth shut and hugged him. She'll ask later.

~

 _Shit._ Karma felt like an idiot, an asshole, and everything else under the sun. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Hey, Karma? Sorry about that, man. Do you want me to come over later today to start your chores? You won the bet, so-"

"To hell with the bet!" Karma snapped, whirling around, "I just lost my best friend! I told you yesterday I didn't want to go through with it and you..." Karma stepped forward and punched Okajima in the face, making him fly back and fall. "You're unbelievable! You're unbelievable for even  _choosing_ Nagisa in the first place!"

"Hey you went along with it!"

"If you kept your fucking uglyass jealousy in check, this wouldn't have even happened!" Karma spat, eyes blazing in anger. He turned and left the classroom as people started coming in.

_I'm skipping the rest of today._

Karma walked through the halls, pausing at a corner when he heard familiar sobbing. His heart began to ache painfully as he listened in.

"I...I'm such a fucking dumbass, Kayano, thinking Karma would ever want me..." he heard Nagisa bawl out. It was quiet for a moment before he heard Kayano speak up. "I'm so sorry that happened, Nagisa. Come on. Let's go get a snack and take a walk."

He heard them walk away.

Once he deemed it safe to walk in the hall, he came out, guilty. He really fucked up.

 _I'll give Nagisa some space,_ he decided.

-

Apparently, giving Nagisa space was the wrong move. Nagisa not only refused to look at him, but he has become noticeably paler, with heavier and heavier bags under his eyes, and skinnier. Karma was getting really worried about him.

So, after class one day, he approached Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nagisa snapped, grabbing his bag and storming out.

Karma stared after him, pained. He seriously fucked up.

~

Nagisa hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few weeks. He hadn't been eating or drinking as much. What he had been doing though, was hurt himself. His self esteem had honestly dropped so low that he was willing to hurt himself.

As he rounded a corner to leave the school, he bumped into a much taller senior. He stumbled back. The senior grabbed his arm, making him wince in pain. "What the hell, watch where you're going, fag!"

"I-" Nagisa tried to apologize, but was met with a fist to his face. He felt pain flare up throughout his nose and warm liquid dripping.

This asshole gave him a bloody nose for accidentally bumping into him.

The student slammed him against the wall. He groaned.

Before he could continue, a bag hit the senior, making him let go of Nagisa and fall back. Nagisa slid to the ground and looked up at his savior. It was Karma.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karma sounded infuriated. The student scrambled up and stepped back in obvious fear. "Well, he bumped into me!"

"So?"

"And didn't apologize!"

"Knowing Nagisa, he was going to, but I bet you didn't give him a chance," Karma suddenly leaped forward, pinning him down and punching his face repeatedly. "You gave him a bloody nose, how about I do the same thing?"

Pretty soon, the guys face was totally messed up. Karma got off of him, turning to Nagisa, who was rubbing his arm.

Nagisa, noticing Karma's gaze, quickly let go of his arm. He stood up, stumbling slightly, and turned away from him. "Thanks for helping me," he grumbled, and stormed off. Karma called to him, but once again, he ignored him.

Nagisa felt like a jerk for ignoring Karma, but he couldn't bring himself to face him. Not now. Probably not ever.

When he got home, his mother already finished making dinner. "I'm home," he muttered, grabbing a tissue and holding it to his bleeding nose, walking past her to go to his room.

"Oh sweetie, don't tell me you're skipping dinner again? Please come and eat, you're so pale," Hiromi said with a frown. Nagisa shrugged, "I'm not very hungry."

"Honey, what happened? You've been so down these past couple of weeks, mother is getting worried!"

...So she did notice. Nagisa felt tears rising up and he dropped the tissue, running towards her and hugging her tightly. "M-mom it was awful! M-my friend t-took advantage of me, he had sex with me all for a bet! I feel so stupid!" he bawled. It was silent for a moment, then Hiromi pulled him away, looking pissed.

"What? How could you be this ignorant?!"

"..."

"Who would want to have sex with you willingly?! You're so ignorant! I've always told you that you're not good enough! Why haven't you listened to me?! You got yourself into this! Instead of crying like a little child, grow up!" she yelled, storming off in disgust.

...Well. That settled it.

"Don't worry mom, all of this will be over soon," Nagisa whispered.

~

When Karma got to school on Monday, he saw Nagisa on the school roof, at the edge. He was just...staring. At nothing. He inched closer to the edge.

Panic flooded through Karma as he dropped his bag and ran as fast as he could inside and up the stairs, nearly tripping a couple times. He didn't stop. Not once. His mind was chanting one thing,  _please don't let me be too late._

He made it to the roof within a minute. Nagisa had his knees bent, as if prepared to jump.

_NO!!_

Karma ran forward, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's midriff just as he started to jump.

_I made it._

"No! Let me go! Let me jump!" Nagisa thrashed around his strong hold. "No! I'm not gonna let you kill yourself!" Karma snapped. Nagisa stilled, as if realizing who had him. "Karma, let me go, now," he said coldly. Karma stepped away from the edge and let go of Nagisa, who spun away from him to walk back. Karma grabbed his arm to stop him, letting go immediately when he heard Nagisa hiss in pain. He settled for gripping the sleeve of his shirt. He eyed him suspiciously. "Nagisa, let me see your arm."

"W-what? Why? There's nothing wrong with them!"

_Yeah, I really want to see his arm now._

"If there's nothing wrong with them, you have no problem showing me."

"..." Nagisa tried to run past him. Fortunately, Karma was too quick and grabbed him, laying him down carefully but roughly and sat on him, his legs on either side of Nagisa. Nagisa struggled. "Karma! Get off of me!"

"No!" Karma grabbed Nagisa's sleeve and ripped it down, freezing at the sight.

Nagisa's arm was full of cuts.

"...N-Nagisa..."

"Get off of me! Get off of me and let me die already!"

"Nagisa, I want you to listen to me."

"No!"

Karma put a hand over Nagisa's mouth, ignoring it when Nagisa licked his hand. "Listen. The bet. I'm  _sorry_ okay? It was a shitty thing for me to do, and I tried to back out of it. I really did. Remember that day, I was looking at my phone? I was trying to tell him the bet was off. Me helping you with your homework? I wasn't lying when I said it was too easy to be struggling with. Dinner? That wasn't even part of the bet. I did it because  _I wanted to._ I wanted to take you on a real date. When you got sick, I wanted to give you half of my food. You have no idea..." Karma choked on his words, "how rotten I felt. How rotten I still feel. I understand you don't even want me to exist anymore, but please know that I do care about you. And the morning after, I had honestly forgotten about the bet. I was really happy we got close. Reject me if you want, but Nagisa, I love you, okay?"

"..."

Karma released his hand from Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa laid still, staring up at Karma with wide eyes. Karma closed his eyes, taking a deep and shaky breath.

"I want us to try again."

"What?! No, not-"

"Not as a bet. I mean I want us to have a real date, one that doesn't go wrong, and no sex afterwards. Just dinner, a movie of your choice, and that's it."

"...It's not part of a bet..?"

"No," Karma opened his eyes to look at Nagisa in the eye. Nagisa looked away. Karma got off of him and sat next to him, cross legged. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore...and please don't try killing yourself," he pleaded.

Nagisa looked down. "It wasn't you that drove me to try to commit suicide. It was my mom. I told her what happened and she...she blamed me for it and said I wasn't worth it..."

Without any hesitation, Karma hugged him, bringing him close to his chest. He could feel Nagisa's tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. Nagisa was safe.

"I'll...I'll try...I mean...even after all of this, I never stopped loving you, Karma..."

Karma's face heated up and he knew Nagisa could feel his heart pounding quicker. He felt Nagisa smile against his chest. "You're pounding heart tells me you're being honest...and since that's the case...would you be willing to kiss me? Call me your boyfriend? Not have sex with me?"

"Yes, to all of those."

Nagisa looked up at him. Karma smiled a genuine smile. He leaned over and kissed Nagisa sweetly on the lips. Nagisa hesitated, but he returned it. Karma was...inexplicably happy. Nagisa was giving him another chance. Nagisa forgave him. And from now on, his intentions were going to be strictly pure.

It's the least he could do for his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel uwu  
> My cruelty comes at a price. I'm sick as h e l l. I've gotten better over the past day. I don't get sick often, but when I do, my head gets really fuzzy and I get bad headaches that won't go away, massive stomach aches, my limbs become weak, and I get dizzy easily. Hell, earlier, I actually collapsed. But on the plus side, when I was coming back to my room, my dog walked slowly next to me, just watching me. He saw me collapse earlier so the gesture was adorable. I leaned against the wall after abit and he stood on his hind legs and slowly put his paws on me. I reached over to pet him out of instinct, and he Literally pushed my hand back with his paw and licked my hand.  
> I have such a sweet dog *sobs*


	5. Friends Help Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromi has finally snapped, and now Nagisa is forbidden to wear any boy clothes, until Karma steps in.  
> *Requested by Nagisa_Akabane*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so sorry guys, the other day when I was moving shit around I dropped a microwave on my hand and it broke 3 of my fingers. Typing is really hard. But I don't wanna deprive you guys of Karmagisa!  
> I chose Nagisa_Akabane's idea first because I know their idea would be the shortest and I already know what I'm gonna write.  
> TheRealRedDevil I'm currently writing out yours and trying to figure out how to go about this.  
> Originally, my next oneshot was a "What if" scenario, but that's pretty long, soooo...  
> Yeeeeah.

 

"Oh, Hiromi! Hi! I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been?" a woman called out cheerfully to Hiromi Shiota. Hiromi turned, surprised to see her old high school friend Emiko Minae. "Oh, hello Emiko, yes it's been a long time, I'm fine," Hiromi smiled. Emiko clasped her hands together. "We absolutely must get coffee together and catch up!"

"Alright, that sounds nice," Hiromi replied, relaxing.

Arriving at a coffee shop, the two women sat across from eachother, coffees sat on the table. The two of them talked...until the topic of children came up.

"I have an adorable little girl! Two of them! I have little Misako and Chiho! Misako recently turned twelve and Chiho is four. Can you believe it? They're the light of my life! What about you, Hiromi? Have you had any children?" Emiko smiled.

Hiromi stilled. Her mind clouded with dark thoughts, but outward, she gave a soft smile. "Yes, I do. Her name is Nagisa, and she's going to be fifteen this year."

"You had a girl? That's wonderful! Maybe we can all have dinner together!" Emiko suggested excitedly. Hiromi brightened. "I'd like that. I'm sure the girls would love to play together," she cooed. Emiko nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow, at seven, we'll meet over at  _Irina's Restaurant._ It's a very fancy place, so make sure to dress nice!"

"We will!"

~

When Nagisa got home from another tiring day of school, he was shocked to find his mother with a garbage bag full of his clothes. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked, wide eyed. Hiromi turned to Nagisa, eyes glassy. "You're going to start behaving more like a girl, Nagisa. Mother knows best."

"Hold on a minute-!"

"I also stopped by your school, to get a girls uniform. So you won't be needing your current one," she motioned to his uniform. Nagisa's eyes widened in fear. "But mom, I-!"

"Nagisa, listen to your mother," she said sternly, "go change out of those dreadful boy clothes and put on something more appropriate!"

"...Yes, mom..." Nagisa miserably walked to his room, stripping down and tossing his clothes in a pile. He opened his closet, freezing. His closet was full of pink and purple shirts and dresses. Panicked, he opened his drawers. There was panties, and skirts.

"Mom, where are my pants?" he called out shakily. "I threw them out, sweetie! No need to worry!"

Nagisa felt tears of frustration well up and he hastily wiped them away, grabbing a purple shirt and a black skirt. He grimaced at himself in the mirror. He scooped up his pants and shirt, leaving the vest behind, and walked out, handing them to his mom, who happily took them and stuffed them in a bag. She then turned to Nagisa with a big smile, tears in her own eyes. "Oh Nagisa you look so beautiful! There's just one thing missing..."

"..."

Hiromi reached over, pulling his pigtails out. She squealed, clapping her hands. "Nagisa, I am so jealous of you!"

_'Why? I'm a boy...'_

"Now, let's get to making dinner!"

"Yes, mother..."

-

The next day, Nagisa walked to school wearing his normal yellow sweater uniform top...and a gray skirt, black stockings, and shoes. His hair was left down, since his mother forbade him from tying it up. He stared at the ground as he trudged unwillingly to school. He was so going to get harassed throughout the day. He just hoped Nakamura and Karma wouldn't tease him too much. Usually, he took their teasing lightly, not really caring all that much when they poked fun of him. But now, it was different. Now, he was genuinely being forced into dressing like girls in public. Not just in home anymore. In  _public._ His mother threw away all of his pants and boxers and bought him panties and skirts.

He was utterly humiliated.

 _'Just freaking kill me already.'_ he thought as he walked in the school building. For the most part, as usual, people ignored him. But there was quite afew who recognized him and would start snickering, whispering, taking pictures.

Tears burned Nagisa's eyes.

When he got to his locker, students were already gossiping about it, throwing him amused glances and everything. Nagisa had to fight the urge to cry. He really hated life right now.

"Oh my god the rumors were true!" a familiar voice squealed in amusement. Nagisa sighed, turning to his blonde haired friend. "Not now, Nakamura, please," he pleaded. Nakamura was too busy giggling to pay attention to what he was saying. "Nagisa you're so cute!" she took her phone out and snapped a picture.

"Nakamura! I said not now!" he snapped, a lone tear falling down his face. Nakamura's face scrunched up. "I'm only teasing, Nagisa, don't be sensitive," she huffed.

Nagisa stared in disbelief. Did it freaking  _look like_ he was in the mood for this?

"Just...leave me alone!" he shoved her out of the way and ran to class.

-

On his way to 3rd period, Nagisa dreaded having to face Karma. He prayed his red haired friend would understand and not tease him, though he knew that was unlikely. He slid open the classroom door, grimacing when he saw Karma was already there. He walked to his seat, and moments after he sat down, Karma approached him, a wide grin on his face. "So you actually decided to get rid of  _it_?" he asked.

Nagisa shook his head.

"Then you're just embracing the idea before doing it!"

Again, Nagisa shook his head.

Either Karma didn't notice his bad mood, or he didn't care (and Nagisa certainly hoped it was the former) he started laughing. "Come on Nagisa, I think you look stunning," he teased, amusement clear as day in his eyes.

"Whatever," Nagisa muttered. Karma chortled as the teacher came in and shooed everyone to their seats.

This was seriously going to be a long day.

-

When Nagisa got home, he was surprised to see his mother in a dark red dress that fell to her knees. "Mom, is there some sort of occasion?" he questioned. Hiromi turned to him with a smile. "Yes! We're meeting my friend for dinner! We think you and her darling little daughters will get along nicely! I laid out a dress perfect for you! It's laying across your bed. When you've finished changing, I'll go ahead and do your hair!"

"...Yes, mother..."

Nagisa walked to his room, tearing up at the sight of the dress laid out on his bed.

The dress was spaghetti strapped that would fall just below his kneecaps. It was a light pink with little hot pink ribbons tied into bows at the straps and a matching hot pink sash at the waist. The skirt part had white floral designs that were sparkly, and the rim at the bottom of the dress was also white and sparkly.

The dress  _was_ beautiful...for a  _girl._

He stripped himself of his uniform, slipping on the dress and wincing, realizing there was slight padding at the chest, making it look like he had small breasts. He slid on the white flats (thank god she didn't give him heels) that was laid on the floor and walked out of the room. Hiromi was waiting patiently for him. The moment she saw him, she nearly sobbed. "Oh my gosh, Nagisa, you're so beautiful! Come here! Let me do your hair!"

Nagisa sat by her as his mother as she began brushing Nagisa's hair, humming happily to herself. She'd even added a couple hair clips. She stood up along with Nagisa, smiling proudly. "Let's go look at other dresses before we head to the restaurant!"

"Yes, mother."

~

It was close to seven when Karma decided to cook himself some dinner, and realized minutes later, that he didn't have everything he needed. He groaned to himself and snatched his wallet off the counter and left home to the store. He wanted a certain food, and he was going to make it, goddammit.

As he walked by a fancy restaurant, he paused outside the window. He saw a familiar head of light blue hair, and the person looked an awful lot like Nagisa. But they were wearing a pink dress and hair clips. But there was no mistaking the absolute misery in his eyes as two children talked animatedly to him. Hiromi and another woman were talking to eachother, seemingly content.

_'My god, does no one see how miserable he looks?'_

Karma pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Nagisa, praying he had his phone with him. He did. Nagisa took his phone out of a purse (since when did he get a purse?) and glanced at it. A moment later he whipped his head out the window, looking both relieved and horrified.

Karma sent another text.

Nagisa glanced at his phone and spoke up, catching Hiromi's attention. She seemed reluctant, her eyes going dark, but she nodded. Nagisa brightened and leaned over, pecking her cheek and rushing out.

~

Nagisa was miserable. His mom bought him a purse. A fucking purse. Sure, he was grateful he didn't have to carry his phone around everywhere, but still. They'd traveled store to store until it was time to go to the restaurant, where he met Misako and Chiho, both of which were  _chatterboxes._ They didn't seem to notice Nagisa being distant though, they just...talked.

He was zoning out until he heard a buzz. With a start, he realized it was from his phone. Confused, he opened it, eyes widening.

 

_Karma_

_Look out the window to your left._

_Sent at: 7:13pm_

 

Nagisa whipped his head around, seeing Karma outside, one hand stuffed in his pocket, looking at Nagisa as if scrutinizing him. Karma glanced down at his phone and typed again, looking up when he was done. Nagisa felt his phone vibrate and glanced at it again.

 

_Karma_

_Take a walk with me, you look like you need a breather._

_Sent at: 7:14pm_

 

Nagisa turned to Hiromi. "Hey, mom? My friend is outside, is it alright if I take a walk with him? Just for a couple minutes? Please?"

His mother's eyes went dark, but she nodded. Nagisa knew she was forcing herself not to make a scene. Nagisa beamed, rushing over and pecking her cheek (hoping that would calm her down some) before running out.

Karma was grinning when he came out. His eyes traveled to the hair clips, then to the dress. "Going all out tonight?"

Nagisa grimaced. "Unfortunately," he muttered as they stepped away from the restaurant.

Karma was silent for a moment before speaking up, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

More silence. It felt like an eternity, but in actuality it was probably at most ten seconds. Nagisa sighed, "thanks for getting me out, even if it was just for a moment."

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, and eventually, Nagisa had to go back in so his mother wouldn't be more angry.

~

On Monday, Nagisa had come to school wearing a skirt again. It'd honestly surprised Karma, he genuinely thought it was gonna be a one-time thing. He also noticed a bruise on his cheek. During lunch, he asked about it, which Nagisa had responded with a quiet "please don't worry about it."

He tried not to. He really did. But as time went on, days turning into weeks, he started getting more and more worried about his blue haired friend, who seemed to grow sadder and sadder as the days went on. By the end of the month, his eyes were dull, practically lifeless.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.  _'Jeez, what do I do?'_

During lunch, he noticed a group of people talking to eachother, occasionally glancing at Nagisa, and snickering. He didn't particularly care about that...or, he wouldn't, if Nagisa hadn't stood up with tears in his eyes and run out of the cafeteria. He scowled and got up, storming over where the group of guys were, strawberry milk still in hand. "What did you say about Nagisa that made him run off?" he demanded. Now they looked terrified. A scowling Karma Akabane was  _not_ one to be trifled with.

"W-we were just saying that he'd be better off a girl, th-that's all!" one stuttered. Another elbowed him. Karma's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that would drive him to tears. What else did you say?"

"We...we said if he was a chick we'd bang him," another said in a small voice.

"And?" Karma was growing impatient.

They shared uneasy looks, and Karma knew this one would take the cake. The reason why Nagisa fled in tears.

"We said that he was just dressing as a girl for attention...to make it look like being a fag was okay..."

...Yep.  _That_ made sense. Karma closed his eyes. "I never knew such stupidity lingered around this world," he said calmly. He opened one eye. That eye glared dangerously at them, as if swearing a long, painful death. "You made someone cry because you're petty. And guess what else? Has it ever crossed your minuscule minds that maybe I'm gay as well?"

They froze.

"I don't take kindly to people making my friends cry. Or insulting me. So you better watch your backs. You're lucky that I'm checking up on Nagisa before dealing with you little shits. But be warned...you'll get what's coming to you."

And with that, he left the group of guys, who were now trembling in fear, to go find Nagisa.

~

Nagisa stumbled into the boys bathroom, purely out of habit (he hadn't used the school bathroom ever since he started dressing in the female uniform), and ran to the sink. He sobbed quietly, tears dripping from his eyes. He awkwardly dabbed at his eyes with a wet paper towel, sniffling.

A couple minutes went by of this, and the door opened, revealing a guy he doesn't recognize. Ah...he was probably the American transfer student people were talking about. His eyes settled onto Nagisa, looking surprised, then he smirked.

"Well, what do we have here? Hey little girl, you do know this is the boys bathroom, right?" he smirked. Nagisa gulped lightly but nodded, his voice was failing him.

"So you willingly came into the boys bathroom...I bet you're looking for a good time. Aren't you a little slut?" he sneered, advancing on Nagisa until Nagisa felt the corner of the wall against his back. The student grinned, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Johnathon. But you can call me daddy," he leaned over, suddenly smashing his lips onto Nagisa's. Nagisa tried to push him off, but Johnathon kept kissing him, his hand was on his thigh, going up his skirt-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

~

Karma couldn't believe it. Nagisa leaves for three minutes and he's being harassed in the fucking bathroom. Karma came into the bathroom, since before this entire ordeal, that's where he'd always go when he was in tears. That or the roof. When he comes in he sees a guy kissing Nagisa with his hand up his skirt, and Nagisa crying and trying to refuse his advance. He couldn't help but burst out.

His outburst did surprise both males, with Nagisa looking relieved, and the idiot looking shocked. The idiot turned to him. "Are you the guy she's been waiting to fuck? You don't look like much. This bitch would be better off underneath me."

Karma approached the idiot, and grabbed him by the shirt, punching him in the face. He sat on the guy, punching his face repeatedly. "I'm sorry," Karma growled between punches, "I'm having a hard time hearing you, do you wanna repeat yourself? Huh?"

The idiot cried out as Karma continued to punch him. 

"I didn't do anything wrong! Stop hitting me!"

"Really? So you didn't just kiss Nagisa without permission? You didn't try to feel him up? You weren't talking about wanting to fuck him? You had it coming!" Karma snarled, ceasing his punches and standing up. He kicked his ribs, hard. "Get out, now. And if you tell anyone that I did this to you, I'll fuck you up ten times worse."

The idiot nodded in obvious fear, and ran out.

Karma sighed shakily. He was still seeing red. He turned to Nagisa, who'd crumbled into a little ball against the corner, sobbing.

"Nagisa...you okay?" Karma murmured. Nagisa shook his head. "I'm...I'm sick of it, Karma. I don't wanna wear skirts or dresses, I don't wanna be treated like a girl, I just want everything to go back to normal..." he wailed.

"Nagisa, talk to me, what's going on? You keep saying don't worry about it, but that's kinda hard to do when your only friend is becoming more and more depressed."

Silence.

"It...it was my mother...afew weeks ago she threw out all of my pants, and bought me new wardrobe...I'm s-so tired of it..." he sniffled. Karma grabbed Nagisa gently by the wrist, tugging him closer until he was hugging him. "It'll be fine. Leave it to me, okay?"

"...Okay."

~

Nagisa had no idea what Karma had planned was, but the next day, Karma met him at the school gate with a bag in his arms. He'd gotten there early.

Before Nagisa could ask what was in the bag, Karma gave it to him. Nagisa glanced in and gasped. It was a spare uniform. "Karma! This is-!"

"Yep. It's my second uniform. You can wear it today while I talk to the principal. I also brought these," Karma handed Nagisa two ponytails. Nagisa felt his eyes water and he hugged Karma tightly. Seeing as there was no one around, Karma hugged back.

-

The uniform was big, but it didn't bug Nagisa. He was wearing  _pants_ again. And by the end of the day, when Nagisa changed back so his mother wouldn't be angered, Karma was...smug. But he didn't tell Nagisa why.

Nagisa found out when he got home. His mother was just...staring. At the wall. When he tried to question her, she only sighed. "The school called me. Apparently it's against the rules to make you wear skirts. Tomorrow morning, you can pick up your other uniform."

Eyes widening, Nagisa suddenly remembered that Karma had talked to the principal. He grinned. Karma did this. Karma made this happen.

"And...I guess that means you'll be getting more clothes, not dresses or skirts."

Nagisa nodded.

Hiromi stood up and just walked to her room in silence.

-

The next day, Nagisa picked up his new uniform, changing into it immediately and putting away the skirt. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Karma was standing there, waiting. He grinned and handed Nagisa his ponytails again. Nagisa took them from Karma and put his hair in their signature pigtails, joyous tears in his eyes.

"Thank you  _so much,_ Karma."

"It wasn't a prob-" Karma didn't finish his sentence, for Nagisa's lips were on his. Karma blinked, seemingly realizing Nagisa had pulled him down, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed him.

Nagisa felt Karma relax and kiss back, and he himself relaxed too.

From that day forward, Nagisa and Karma became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma is Nagisa's freaking Knight in Shining Armor I s w e a r- and yeah, this was rushed. It took me 6 hours to type with my broken fingers, and it's almost 3am. Usually it only takes about 3 hours at most, so it took double the amount of time ;-;  
> Also, you should totally subscribe to my youtube channel ;3 my active one, anyway. I made this https://youtu.be/QIqOH49gYBo pls love it XD


	6. Disabled Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a classroom full of disabled kids, deaf kid Karma meets Nagisa, who is blind. They end up having a strong connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plots are hard to come up with in some stories...I'm sorry @ people who requested.  
> I've been wanting to do this idea for awhile now anyway, I've just been unsure on how to write it.

 

Karma leaned against his desk in boredom as Mr. Karasuma hand signed what Professor Bitch was saying for their english lecture. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, tapping on the desk in agitation. School was so boring. And what was more annoying was the fact that other classes- the classes with kids without disabilities, always treated them like idiots, which always pissed him off. Yes, he couldn't hear. Yes, Nakamura was mute, yes, Kaede is paralyzed from the waist down, who the hell cares? That didn't mean shit.

Suddenly, Irina stopped talking and Karasuma paused, and the entire class turned. Karma, taking note someone probably came in, glanced over curiously. He blinked in surprise upon seeing a boy walk in. He had blue hair that fell slightly passed his shoulders, and matching blue eyes. Karma briefly wondered why he was there...until he ran right into the podium and stumbled back, arm flinging behind him as if looking for something to catch himself on, ultimately failing and falling directly on his ass.

The boy was blind.

Karasuma rushed to his side and helped him up. He could see Karasuma's mouth move, and easily figured out what he was saying. He was asking Nagisa if he was alright, in which, the boy nodded in reply. Karasuma faced the boy infront of the classroom. Karma watched as he read Nagisa's lips.

" _Hi, my name is Nagisa Shiota. It's nice to meet you._ "

Nagisa Shiota...the name suited him.

Karasuma turned to the class. Karma read his lips.

" _Would anyone like to be Nagisa's seeing-eye guide?_ "

Without thinking, Karma rose his hand. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the boy. His face held innocence and wonder, he was small...easily one of the smallest in the class. He was like a harmless little animal. And he felt a strong need to protect him.

He read Karasuma's lips as he responded, looking surprised.

" _Are you sure? Alright. Nagisa, Karma is going to help you. You can go ahead and sit by him._ "

Nagisa stared in Karasuma's direction with a blank look on his face. Karasuma glanced back at Karma and motioned him to help him. Karma stood, and walked to the front of the room, gently taking Nagisa's arm and guiding him to the back, in the only empty seat, which was right next to him. Once Nagisa was settled in, Karma sat back down, looking at Nagisa. He was even more breathtaking up close.

Nagisa turned to him with a wide smile. He was able to read his lips.

" _Thank you for helping me._ "

Unsure how to communicate with him since he was blind, Karma reached over, grabbing Nagisa's hand and tracing words on his palm.

_You're welcome._

Nagisa's gaze suddenly went sad. " _Are you deaf?_ "

_Yes._

" _Oh...I'm sorry...I can't imagine not being able to hear_."

_It's peaceful. I don't have to listen to idiots anymore._

" _So you weren't deaf before?_ "

_No. Accident happened._

" _Me too._ "

_What happened?_

" _Well-_ "

Suddenly, Nagisa jumped and his face went bright red, facing the front. His eyes trailed over to the Bitch, who seemed to be asking him a question. Nagisa spoke aloud, and saw Irina nod in approval.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's palm.  _We'll talk at lunch._

Nagisa gave him a thumbs up in response.

~

So far, the day was nice. Well, except bumping into something and falling, but other than that, he was happy. He met someone who was nice, who didn't tease him for being blind. The boy himself was deaf, and was deaf because of an accident. The fact saddened Nagisa, as he too had an accident which resulted in him being blind. Nagisa felt like he could trust the boy...despite not knowing his name yet.

So, when lunch time rolled around, he turned to Karma's direction, tapping on him to make sure he had the boys attention. He felt a hand grab his wrist and a finger trace on his palm.

_Yes?_

"Does it bug you that I talk? I mean, do you understand what I'm saying? I'm sorry if it's insensitive but I don't wanna burden you..."

_I can read your lips. As long as you don't talk too fast, I can understand you perfectly._

"That's good," Nagisa smiled, "and, by the way, you never told me your name."

_Karma Akabane. Anyway, so what happened? If you don't mind telling me._

"I trust you. Anyway so basically my mom was driving us somewhere, and a drunk driver came speeding at us. She tried to swerve, but he crashed into us. Into my side. I ended up hitting my forehead on the dashboard, and got a massive concussion. When I woke up, they told me I was blind."

_I'm so sorry._

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it. This happened three years ago, when I was eleven. But what about you?"

At first, there was no response, and Nagisa was worried he wasn't going to answer, but thankfully, he began tracing his reply.

_When I was ten, I was at my grandparents house. Someone broke in and shot them repeatedly, that plus all the screaming and sirens just caused me to lose my hearing._

"I'm sorry..." Nagisa felt his eyes grow warm and felt tears sliding down his face. Not even a moment later, a warm hand was brushing his tears away.

_It's fine. I wasn't that close to them._

Nagisa lowered his head, letting the larger hand envelope his much smaller one. He slowly began to relax. Karma was so nice.

~

A couple weeks passed by, and Karma and Nagisa have gotten much closer. They were practically best friends now. The entire class adored Nagisa. Kaede had even put his hair in pigtails, explaining their function and had Nagisa touch them. He'd smiled widely and had thanked her, since his long hair made him self conscious. She promised to do his hair every morning.

However, on a Monday morning, there was an assembly. The entire class dreaded assemblies, since everyone else were total jackasses. Karma knew it was time to head to the assembly when the class stood up. He stood as well and grabbed Nagisa's arm, signalling to get up. Nagisa did and turned to him.

" _What's going on?_ "

_Assembly._

" _Oh._ " he didn't look particularly happy, but Karma shrugged it off and guided him out the door, leading him to the gym and showing him where to stand, before slipping into where he was supposed to stand.

The assembly started, and Karma didn't pay attention. It was always the same. News, rules, blah blah.

When Principal Asano was done, he stood up straight and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Karma turned and stepped through the crowd of people, frowning when he didn't see Nagisa. Where was he?

He searched the entire gym. No sign of the blue haired boy.

Karma walked out into the hall, biting his tongue. He had to guide Nagisa back to class. He prayed that someone else in his class simply took him back, but he knew that was unlikely. Lots of students had noticed the new boy in the disabled class. He had to find Nagisa. Now.

It didn't take Karma very long. He saw a couple other third years, pushing Nagisa around, tripping him, and making him bump into the wall. He saw amusement, and laughter, as well as Nagisa laying on his stomach with tears in his eyes. He scowled. Who would be so cruel as to make fun of a blind person? Seriously, that was fucking low.

He stormed over, grabbing one of the two guys, and punched him in the face. He whirled around and kicked the other. He saw them both cower, and stumble up, running off. Karma huffed and turned to Nagisa, grabbing his palm and quickly writing.

_Are you okay?_

Nagisa only nodded.

_Did they hurt you?_

" _The worst they did was push me around. It doesn't hurt much._ "

Karma sighed, standing up. He helped Nagisa up and guided him back to class.

~

After school, that very Friday of the week of the assembly, Karma wrote on his hand again.

_Do you wanna come over?_

Nagisa's jaw dropped slightly, and he heard small gasps and Karma's hand shaking, he immediately surmised he was laughing at him. Nagisa nodded with a smile. "I'd love to. I know my mom won't mind. She's been pretty distant ever since she found out I was blind."

_:( rude._

Nagisa chuckled. "Yeah, but it's okay."

Instead of a response, Karma guided him away, and soon enough, they were at Karma's. He was soon lead to, what he guessed, was Karma's bed.

_Are you hungry? You didn't eat lunch today again._

"I'm a little hungry, but that's okay. Really," Nagisa smiled, trying to hide his sadness. Unfortunately, Karma apparently wasn't fooled.

_I never see you eat, Nagisa. Is something going on at home?_

Nagisa pressed his lips together tightly, feeling tears well up. He broke down, letting out sobs. "Mom doesn't feed me that much anymore. She barely buys groceries, she barely ever cooks, I have to find crackers and apples in our kitchen to eat. I eat an apple for breakfast and crackers for dinner, okay?"

_Nagisa please slow down, I can hardly understand you._

Nagisa took a deep breath and repeated what he said, slower. Karma's grip tightened and he quickly traced.

_You can stay here. I have plenty of food and money. You're too skinny, I don't want you to live like that._

"But...I don't wanna be a burden."

_Taking care of you wouldn't be a burden. I want to._

"Why?"

No response, Karma only let go of his hand. For a moment, Nagisa panicked, thinking Karma was gonna leave him, but instead was met with warmth on his lips. It took him a moment to realize Karma was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Karma's neck and kissed back, feeling his face heat up He smiled through the kiss, relaxing.

Eventually, Karma pulled away and traced on Nagisa's lips.

_Because I love you._

He felt Karma's hand back on his palm, as if afraid he took it too far.

_Ever since I met you, I felt a strong urge to protect you, and the feeling only grew stronger, and within a couple weeks, I was head over heels for you._

Nagisa smiled widely, joyous tears in his eyes. "I really like you too, Karma. I'm glad you like a freak like me..."

_You're not a freak!!!_

"I wish I could learn sign language...it would be easier on you..."

_I'm happy seeing you talk though._

Nagisa felt his face heat up again. "Really?"

_Yes._

"I wish I knew what you looked like...I mean, looks don't matter to me! At all! I just mean I'm curious."

_You can touch me, if you want._

"Are you sure?"

_Yes._

So Nagisa leaned over, hesitant. Karma grabbed his wrist and guided Nagisa's hand to his cheek.

~

Karma watched Nagisa's face light up curiously as Karma let go, letting his hands wonder his face. His small, soft hands brushed across his cheeks, his lips, his nose, Karma closed his eyes when Nagisa raised his hands. He opened them again when Nagisa felt his bangs. He tilted his head to the side and started to feel his hair.

" _It's soft._ "

Karma smiled, tracing on Nagisa's palm.

_Thanks. <3_

Nagisa blushed and continued to feel his hair, before his hands trailed down to his chest, his blush deepening. " _Are these muscles?_ "

Karma traced Nagisa's hand again.

_Yeah, I'm pretty slim, but I still got a good build. Even starting to develop some abs._

" _Really?_ "

Karma guided Nagisa's hand to his stomach, letting him feel his abs. Nagisa's face turned a deep shade of red. " _So, what color is your hair? And your eyes?_ "

Smiling, Karma traced his answer.

_My hair is cherry red, and my eyes are gold._

Nagisa's face softened. " _I have a very clear picture in my mind. Karma, you're the literal definition of perfect._ "

_Why, thank you. <3 you're perfect too, you know. I love everything about you._

Nagisa reached over, patting Karma's torso, before he was able to hug him, nestling his face in Karma's chest. Karma smile down at the small boy. He was too damn precious. He hugged him back, loving how he fit perfectly in his arms. He pressed his lips ontop of Nagisa's head and laid down, bringing Nagisa ontop of him. Nagisa sat up a little bit, facing Karma. He smiled. " _I love you, Karma._ "

Karma reached up, tracing his words on Nagisa's lips.  _I love you too, Nagisa._

He then brought Nagisa down for another kiss, and the two of them simply stayed in eachothers arms after that, both at ease with the other's presence. Their acceptance made them happy, knowing that even though they were both disabled, they still loved eachother, with all of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was fun uwu  
> I'd love to see some fanart of blind Nagisa touching deaf Karma's face *wink wink nudge nudge*


	7. Pushed Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa was pushed too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys who requested. I'm still figuring out the plots. The moment I have them figured, I'll try to upload.

 

Blood was poking from the cuts Nagisa gave himself on his arms and thighs. He stared at them, watching the dots grow larger and larger until they were dripping down. Tears of sadness and depression fell from his shining blue eyes. His heart ached in agony. Why wasn't the physical pain helping him this time? He practically destroyed his arms and thighs. Blood was covering them, dripping onto the floor he kneeled on.

Nagisa's eyelids felt like they were drooping. He knew it was from crying so much, and his neck hurt from staring down for so long. He had a pounding headache and vaguely kept in mind he had to drink water soon.

Shakily, Nagisa reached for his tissue box, taking out several before pressing them all down on his thighs and arms.

Blood soaked the tissue bit by bit until a majority of it was covered in the warm, sticky red fluid. He sighed, tossing all of them in the trash before grabbing more tissues, repeating the same action.

Once the blood was all soaked up, he stood up, knees wobbling.

He stumbled to bed, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His entire life was one big disappointment after the other. Even before he was born, he was a disappointment.

Nagisa wasn't born a girl. He was weak. He was small. He let people control him. He was gay (which, Hiromi hadn't accepted). He had depression. He had anxiety. He was bullied and didn't do anything about it. He was the epitome of fucked up.

With a start, he realized, he hadn't stopped crying. He clumsily wiped away his tears and sniffled. He had to keep being strong. Why?

Because his boyfriend was always there to pick him back up, smile, tell him he's worth it, tell him he can do whatever he wants in life.

Karma Akabane was his light.

Remembering Karma's words, pleading him not to hurt himself, not to die, Nagisa felt a great stab of guilt in his heart, and he only cried harder. Desperately needing his reassurance but not wanting to wait until Monday, he reached for his phone and sent a text.

 

_Nagisa_

_You up?_

_Sent at: 10:48pm_

 

He set his phone down and waited, staring at it. There was no answer for awhile. Nagisa figured Karma was asleep until his phone buzzed. He quickly looked at the reply.

 

_Karma_

_Yeah I'm up._

_Sent at: 11:16pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Did I wake you??_

_Sent at: 11:17pm_

 

_Karma_

_No I'm just busy sorry_

_Sent at: 11:24pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Oh. Sorry._

_Sent at: 11:26pm_

 

_Karma_

_Is something wrong?_

_Sent at: 11:33pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_It's nothing, I was just curious. Go to sleep soon! ^_^_

_Sent at: 11:34pm_

 

_Karma_

_I will._

_Sent at: 11:37pm_

 

Nagisa tossed his phone somewhere on the floor and buried his face in his pillow with a choked sob. He was just a burden to Karma. He wasn't important enough. Karma couldn't tell he had been crying his eyes out. He'd been hurting himself again. And, was it his imagination, or did Karma seem...distant? Maybe he was overthinking it. Karma did say he was busy. Either way, Nagisa hadn't gotten the reassurance he needed.

-

Monday came around. Nagisa hadn't cheered up that much since then. Hadn't gotten much sleep. He was so tired he'd even simply put his hair in a ponytail, rather than his usual pigtails.

As he trudged to school, his mind wandered...what happened to the happy little boy he was? He used to be carefree, joyous even, despite the fact he'd been bullied all his life. Things never change. They never do. When Nagisa got to his locker, he didn't see Kaede or Karma, and figured Kaede was probably running late and Karma was probably ditching.

However, when he left to go to class, he saw Karma talking to Asano in the hallway. Karma seemed to be mocking him for whatever reason. Nagisa felt his heart begin to ache. What if Karma liked Asano? What if he left him for Asano? Asano was perfect for Karma. Straight A's, athletic, confident...everything he wasn't. Asano eventually waved Karma off and left, presumably to go to class.

Nagisa took a deep breath and walked over with a smile. "Hey, Karma!"

Karma jumped slightly in surprise and turned to him, then smiled. "Hey Nagi!"

Nagisa slowed down. Karma's smile didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Karma seemed startled by his question and took a step back, shaking his head. "Nothing. Look, I gotta go, I'm gonna ditch the rest of the day. I'll see you later," he ruffled Nagisa's hair and hurried off. Nagisa stared after him, fresh tears pricking at his eyes. Karma was grinning so genuinely when he was talking to Asano...

Swallowing a heavy lump in his throat, he fled to the restroom to cry.

-

Everyday it was the same. Nagisa would find Karma talking to someone, smiling and laughing, and then when Nagisa came around he'd get quiet and excuse himself. Whenever he would talk to Kaede, Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, hell even Nakamura, they'd all brush it off as he was overreacting.

Every night, Nagisa would cry himself to sleep. Karma hadn't texted him once.

On Saturday, Nagisa decided to put an end to this. He'd finished scarring his body, he was done. He was a burden. He wasn't wanted anymore. Karma probably got tired of having to be the shoulder Nagisa needed to cry on. Embarrassed to be seen with a scarred, damaged, fucked up person. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and stalked to his room. He closed the door, and sat at the foot of his bed, twirling the knife around in his hands.

Nagisa picked up his phone, dialed in Karma's number, and pressed call. As the phone began to ring, Nagisa brought the knife down to himself, making sure he stabbed low enough so he would slowly bleed out. He cried out in surprise, and for a moment, everything went white. He panted, his vision blurring back. Then, much to his shock and horror, he heard Karma yell through the phone.

_"Nagisa?! Are you okay?! Answer me!"_

Using one hand, Nagisa reached for his phone, lifting it to his ear. He was still laying down, breathing heavily. "Wow..I didn't think you'd pick up so quickly..." he breathed.

_"I was reading before you called and my phone was right next to me. Now answer me, are you okay? You're breathing really hard and you sound like you're in pain."_

"Just...doing...what I should have...years...ago," Nagisa rasped out.

It was dead silent for a second before he heard a chair scraping across the floor and things crashing. "Karma?"

_"Stay awake, Nagisa, don't you dare die!"_

"But..why not? Wouldn't...that make you...happier..?"

 _"No! It wouldn't!"_ Nagisa heard a door slam and the wind from outside and heard Karma running.  _"Keep talking to me, Nagisa. Why the fuck do you think you killing yourself would make me happy?!"_

"You've just...grown...so distant...you're always...busy when I talk to you..." Nagisa blinked when he heard Karma swearing under his breath.

_"I'm almost there Nagisa, just hold on. I'll call an ambulance!"_

"No...by the time...they get here...I'll be gone..."

 _"Shit, Nagisa!"_ he heard Karma cry and hang up. Nagisa felt tears at the rims of his eyes. Karma hung up on him. Just as he started to welcome death, he heard the front door slam open and footsteps running. Seconds later, the door banged open, revealing a disheveled Karma, panting heavily. Seeing Nagisa's pale body on the floor, he ran over.

"Nagisa! Hey! Stay with me!"

"Kar...ma...you...came..."

"Of course I did! My god this is my fault, I've been avoiding you, thinking you were mad at me, I thought I was giving you some space to cool down, I had no idea you were suffering," Karma choked, tears in his own eyes. Nagisa coughed out a laugh. "So...this was...a misunderstanding..."

"My biggest regret."

"It's...fine...I want...to die...anyway."

"Don't say that!" Karma sat Nagisa up, hugging him close, ignoring the blood that was now staining his shirt, "Nagi, please don't leave me. I still want to be the one you can rely on!"

"I'm...sorry...Karma...I love you..." Nagisa's eyes fluttered closed and his heart stopped beating.

Unsure what else to do, Karma only screamed out, tears falling down his face as he hugged the small and cold body close to his.

The only person he ever loved was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. But this time for such a sad(?) chapter. I've just been really stressed recently. My girlfriend has grown distant and hardly answers anymore (yes I'm a lesbian fight me), my friends are abandoning me (I'm used to it by now but it just NEVER STOPS HURTING), the stress with moving, brother, who moved out a few years ago doesn't talk to me anymore, my depression has been acting up, I haven't been getting much sleep (I'm lucky if I get three hours), my PTSD is biting me in the ass...I just haven't been able to stop crying all day today and yesterday.  
> I just wanna know if typing all of this out will help.  
> I'm not trying to look for attention. Some of these things that I wrote Nagisa going through have actually happened to me. So. Yeah. I'll try to write fluff next oneshot.


	8. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma decides to help a boy with his blind date after his own breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheRealRedDevil - I'm writing the last bit of the suggestion uwu it should be up tomorrow or the day after at most.
> 
> Also...guys, I really gotta thank you for the support last chapter, like, I've been holding all of this in for way too long and I guess just sorta broke down??? If that makes sense. Soooo....yeah.

 

Karma sighed as he leaned against the table, glaring at his phone screen. Asano, his (ahem, ex) boyfriend had asked him to come to this restaurant so they can attempt to patch things up. They'd been dating for two months before Karma caught Asano and his friend, Ren, flirting. It disgusted him. He thought Asano was better than that. This morning, Asano all but begged him for forgiveness and offered to treat Karma to dinner. Karma, being the mature person he is, had accepted.

But Asano was almost two hours late. It didn't take a genius to know Asano wasn't going to show up. Probably getting his ass fucked by Ren.

So, why was he still there? Perhaps it was because he didn't feel like going home yet? Maybe he subconsciously wanted Asano to show up? Or maybe it was the  _very attractive_ blue haired boy sitting two tables away, his hands in his lap, glancing at the door repeatedly and looking at his phone with a frown. Was his date late?

Karma felt a strong urge to walk up to the boy and offer some company, the boy looked lonely, and he was lonely. Both full of disappointment. It'd be killing two birds with one stone. Giving both someone to talk to, and flirting with him.

 _'Chill out, Karma. Your gayness is showing.'_ Karma thought.

Just as he was about to stand up, some guy wearing a baseball cap came hurrying in. He wore a green polo and a white jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and pristine white shoes. He was obviously rich, but trying to disguise it as casual. He looked the exact opposite of the blue haired boy who, apparently, had been waiting for him.

The blue haired boy had pigtails in his hair, and wore a navy styled shirt with a sleeveless light blue hoodie with dark blue sleeves, scruffy dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

Karma huffed. He'd been too slow. Well, it wouldn't have worked anyway if rich boy was coming.

"Sorry! So sorry I'm late! You're Nagisa, right? Nagisa Shiota?"

The blue haired boy nodded and gave him a smile, one Karma could easily tell was fake. "Yep. And you're Yuuji Norita, I'm guessing."

"The one and only! Have you been waiting here long?" the rich boy, 'Yuuji', sat across from 'Nagisa'. Nagisa shook his head, "I just got here," he replied smoothly. Karma almost snorted. That was a load of shit. He'd been here for two hours and saw when Nagisa had come in. He'd been waiting for forty five fucking minutes.

"Oh! Good! I thought I kept you waiting! I had stuff to think about and lost track of time!" Yuuji grinned sheepishly. This time, Karma really did snort, albeit quietly so they didn't know he was listening in. What did Yuuji have to think about? What clothes he was gonna wear?

"No it's okay...so, how do you and Nakamura know eachother?" Nagisa questioned, but his tone was off. Curious, Karma glanced over at them. Nagisa was staring at Yuuji with a smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes. If anything, he looked like he was trying not to look annoyed. Yuuji, the oblivious idiot, didn't seem to realize though, as he answered in a chipper voice. "We met at a club. We hit it off pretty well, and I let it slip that I was bisexual, and after that she got really excited and started talking about her gay best friend who was as sweet and innocent as they came. Said he was really cute too, and petite, like a girl. I didn't expect her to be right!" Yuuji laughed.

Nagisa looked away, clearly uncomfortable. Karma had noticed his expression change to sadness the moment Yuuji said 'petite like a girl'. Well, it made sense, he supposed. Nagisa was a boy with an androgynous appearance. One could easily mistake him as a girl. Karma didn't though, his gaydar had gone off the moment he saw the small blue haired boy.

"Ah...she told me she met a guy at a club and said I'd like him. I haven't ever dated anyone before so I decided to give it a try..."

"What? You've never dated before? How old are you again?" Yuuji sounded stunned. Nagisa's face went red. "I'm sixteen. I'll be turning seventeen in two months."

Hot damn he was even the same age as Karma! ...Well, he was a few months older, but it could be overlooked. Karma was obviously way taller.

"You're sixteen and have never been on a date? This is seriously your first? Do you know anything about dating?" Yuuji's voice changed. Karma's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that tone. He may not know this Nagisa guy, but his face had a look of genuine innocence and sadness. Whatever Yuuji had in mind, it would ruin that innocence. Karma didn't want such an innocent cutie like him to be ruined. If things headed south, he'd step in. For now, he was just gonna keep listening in.

"Um...only from what books have said..." Nagisa sounded embarrassed. How cute.

"And what have they told you?"

"That usually it ends with a kiss and the two...become a...couple..." Karma glanced at Nagisa, who looked almost horrified. He smirked to himself. Nagisa and Yuuji together as a couple seemed to be the worst case scenario in his head. And Karma couldn't agree more.

Yuuji shifted and looked at Nagisa with a smile...a smile Karma didn't trust. His smirk dropped the moment he heard what Yuuji said. "Well, you know, Nagisa, books are hardly ever accurate..." Nagisa looked momentarily relieved, but Yuuji continued, "usually they end with the couple having sex."

_Hell no. Sorry for the invasion, but I'm not gonna let this slide. This innocence has to be protected!_

~

Nagisa was already annoyed by the time Yuuji showed up. His annoyance gradually grew to discomfort, especially when he admitted to not have ever dated before. And the moment Yuuji mentioned sex, he inwardly cursed Nakamura for setting this up. She'd been on his ass about dating, even hinting him to lose his virginity. And frankly, he'd rather not lose it to Yuuji, who was staring at him with his creepy narrow eyes and wide grin. One could easily mistake him as being high, but Nagisa knew he wasn't.

"O-oh, um..." Nagisa stuttered, clenching his jeans from under the table. He felt a larger shoed foot nudge his inner thigh and jumped in surprise. Before either could speak, the red haired boy he saw when he came in and saw repeatedly glancing at him and Yuuji came over. He wore a maroon button up and a long black coat, black pants, and brown shoes. His red hair fell on his forehead, the tips of his bangs barely above his golden eyes. He was beautiful. Not that Nagisa would say that aloud.

The red head had his fists in his coat pockets, a calm look on his face.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..."

Nagisa sighed quietly. 'Couldn't help'. Nagisa knew he was doing it on purpose. Why, though, he didn't know. It didn't bug him in the slightest though. If the red head was gonna call Yuuji out for being sleazy (something Nagisa genuinely hoped that was his goal) then he'd happily be in debt to him.

"You were eavesdropping?" Yuuji looked insulted.

The red head shrugged. "I was right over there, you guys aren't really that quiet."

Yuuji covered his mouth. "My old man was right, I am loud!"

The red head smirked. It was a smirk Nagisa sensed was dangerous.

"Yeah. And, just to let you know, the only blind dates that lead to sex are horn dogs with no self control, willing to fuck one another dry, only to never call again," the red heads gaze landed directly on Nagisa, surprising him, especially since his gold eyes held a tiny flicker of, what Nagisa believed was, worry, "it'd be a one night stand full of fake interest. A big waste of time, and dignity."

Well...that was news. But Nagisa couldn't be any more grateful for the information.

Yuuji, however, sputtered indignantly. The red head rose a hand, as if to quiet him. "That said, I couldn't allow a sleazy perv to lay a dirty hand on an innocent boy. Even if you two are the same age. Which..." he clicked his tongue, "frankly, you look like you're in your twenties."

"I just turned seventeen five months ago!"

"All the same. It's pretty disgusting for a seventeen year old pervert to try to get into a sweet and innocent looking sixteen year old. Who, as I've heard, never been on a date before. And after the little one night stand you were planning, what could have happened then? He'd get set up for more blind dates, and he'd become a slut."

Nagisa shuddered in disgust and horror. No doubt that the boy was right. Thank god he was here.

"And all of that innocence he has would be crumbled, people would get disgusted, and he'd die a horrible and lonely death. That, or turn to drugs and alcohol before he becomes of age. Now, I don't know about you, but I personally would rather that not happen."

Nagisa stared at the red head, a small smile playing at his lips. Handsome, smart, maybe a little arrogant, but he had strong morals. He liked that. Allot.

Yuuji, however, looked even more annoyed. Nagisa did not like Yuuji. He had the face of a drunk creeper, he was spoiled, and sleazy. What was Nakamura thinking, setting them up?

"Look, I wasn't gonna have a one night stand! We'd get together often-"

"For sex, right? He'd be such a good fuck that you have to come crawling back whenever someone rejects you?" the red head looked amused now. Nagisa quickly figured out...this boy loved causing trouble. Even if it's for the sake of others, he had immense enjoyment in this kind of stuff. There was a word for that, right?

Yeah. Sadistic. But Nagisa would be willing to overlook that.

"Look, pal! I don't know who you are!" Yuuji stood up. He was a couple inches shorter than the red head, but that didn't seem to bug him too much. As if he couldn't feel the waves of danger that rolled off him. "But Nagisa is  _my_ date! And if I want to fuck him, then I'll seduce the shit out of him all I want!" he stormed over to where Nagisa sat, yelping in surprise at the strong grip Yuuji held his small arm in. "And once I got him begging for me to fuck him, I'll do it! His wide hips and perky ass _would_ be a great fuck!" a hand sharply smacked Nagisa's ass, making him jump.

There was a fist that collided with Yuuji's face. It was so swift that even Nagisa hadn't seen it coming. Nevertheless, the impact had Yuuji dropping his arm and flying back. Employees rushed to the scene and other customers turned to look to see what's happening.

"What the hell! Why did you punch me? I was having a nice time with my date! How can you punch Yuuji Norito?" Yuuji asked loudly. People gasped, as if shocked someone would hurt such a 'innocent rich boy'.

"Maybe you were having a nice time, but your date sure wasn't. You were getting handsy with him. I mean, a real gentleman wouldn't have smacked an innocent boy's ass, am I right, everyone?" the red head said loudly. Yuuji's face turned red as people grew silent. Yuuji stood up, glaring, before suddenly storming out.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave," an employee said. The red head shrugged and spun on his heel, stuffing his hands back in his coat pockets before walking out.

Nagisa hurried after him. He had to thank him.

~

Karma was pleased with himself. He drove Yuuji off, and now, Nagisa could rest easy. His innocence was successfully protected.

"Hey! Hold on! Wait up!"

Karma stopped in surprise. No way, was Nagisa-?

He turned, blinking. Sure enough, Nagisa was running to catch up to him. When he caught up, he was out of breath. Karma couldn't help but smirk. "Did that little distance really make you tired?" he teased. Nagisa huffed. "Excuse me, you're the one taking long strides!"

"Ah, right, I'll be sure to take baby steps when I'm with you," Karma grinned as Nagisa blushed. He was too damn cute.

"A-anyway, I uh, wanted to thank you. Yuuji really wasn't making me very comfortable. I appreciate you standing up for me," he bowed. Karma's lip twitched, and his grin faded to a smile. "Yeah, well, I meant every word I said in there, no need to thank me. Any decent human would've done the same thing," he pointed out. Nagisa stood upright with a shy smile. "So...um...do you think...we can maybe...hang out..?"

_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!_

"Sure," Karma said with confidence. Nagisa looked happy when he heard Karma's answer, then his face dropped abit. "Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Nagisa-"

"Shiota. I heard."

"Oh, yeah," Nagisa blushed again, "and...who do I call my savior?"

_'Savior, huh? I like the sound of that.'_

"I'm Karma. Karma Akabane."

"It's really nice to meet you!"

"Really nice, huh?" Karma couldn't resist. He had to tease the tiny cutie. He was instantly satisfied the moment Nagisa's face went a dark shade of red. "W-well, I mean, yeah, you really saved my butt back there."

"Didn't save it quick enough it seems. You okay, by the way?" Karma's face dropped to seriousness. From experience, he knew being slapped on the ass wasn't fun. It'd actually ended up stinging for awhile. It was less fun for his attacker though, because Karma ended up snapping his arm and crushing his hand, saying if he ever even  _looked_ at him again, he'd break his other arm.

"Yeah. He hit it surprisingly hard, though. He's stronger than I thought," Nagisa grimaced. Karma snorted. "While I don't doubt your ass is probably stinging like hell right now, he wasn't that strong. If he touched you more than that, I promise you he wouldn't have gotten off as lightly as he did."

Nagisa gave him a small smile that made Karma's heart pound. "So, why were you at the restaurant? Were you waiting for someone..?" Nagisa asked, his crystal blue eyes alight with honest curiosity.

Karma sighed, now remembering why he was there in the first place. "Yeah, I was waiting for my ex-boyfriend. He wanted to talk things out, but he was two hours late."

"Oh...I'm sorry...what happened..?"

"He cheated on me," Karma clicked his tongue in disappointment. He saw guilt flash across Nagisa's face. "Karma-"

"Don't worry about it. He's out of my life. Now, though, I suppose I have someone else...someone who I'd rather protect. I think protecting someone would be more fun and relaxing than having someone of equal smarts and is only slightly weaker than you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I have someone to protect, someone to be with, life may have more of a purpose," Karma explained, a small smile playing at his lips.

"And...what about the person being protected? What purpose would they be serving?" Nagisa tilted his head to the side.

Karma grinned. That one was an easy one. "Being there to cuddle with them when they need it would be perfect. You know, Nagisa, you seem pretty perfect for the role," he winked. Nagisa stared at him, face a deep shade of red. Karma stepped back slightly with a chuckle. "Relax, I'm not gonna force you, it was-"

"N-no I mean, I know we literally just met and all but i feel like it's...right."

Karma blinked. He'd expected Nagisa to recoil, but he seemed pretty open to the idea. Which was good. Because Karma honestly felt the same way.

He held a hand out to him with a grin that he knew showed off his sharp teeth. "Well then, why not get started? We can head to my house, I have leftover sushi from last night."

Nagisa's eyes lit up as he accepted Karma's hand. "I love sushi!"

Karma's grin widened. "No kidding?"

Nagisa nodded. And with that, they walked hand-in-hand to Karma's place.

Both perfectly aware they were going to have a lasting relationship one day in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeeeah I don't really feel like extending this...nor do I know how...so just leave it all up to your imagination? Or if you have an idea you can comment it and I'll make a part 2 eventually :P


	9. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Karma is a girl looking out for her very weak guy friend Nagisa.
> 
> *Requested by TheRealRedDevil*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happened ok? I couldn't update yesterday. I'm sorry!! ;-;
> 
> Also I can't come up with titles worth shit if you have a better suggestion pls do leave me a comment-

 

Nagisa walked into class 3-E. It was a normal day, and he idly wondered how they were all gonna try to kill Korosensei today. He walked over to his best friend, Karma Akabane...he had a crush on his red haired friend. She was taller and much more capable of handling herself in a fight than he was, and most people thought that was hilarious. A girl, being taller and stronger than a guy. But Nagisa was naturally weak.

Nagisa was born a premature baby, and was very sick when he was born. Apparently, he was in the doctor's care for three weeks before his mom was able to even see him. Ever since than, he's been excessively weak, if he pushed himself too hard, he'd pass out. Thankfully, he didn't have to exert himself in assassination, the one thing he felt like he was good at.

"Hey Nagisa," Karma waved, her red hair reached her shoulders in length, and she had slightly below average sized boobs. But she didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey Karma," Nagisa smiled, opening his bag to take his water bottle out. He frowned when he realized he hadn't packed his water bottle that morning. He needed his water bottle, and his inhaler. Oh god, where was his inhaler-?!

"Nagisa."

Nagisa looked up, finding it difficult to breathe. Trekking up the mountain  _always_ left him feeling winded and dehydrated. Hence why he was never seen without the two necessary items. Karma handed him a water bottle and his spare inhaler. When they were thirteen, Nagisa told Karma about his issues, and in turn, she vowed to always keep a spare water bottle with her and even held onto Nagisa's spare inhaler.

Nagisa grabbed the inhaler and pressed the little nozzle after bringing it to his mouth. A moment later, he handed it back to Karma and opened the water bottle, taking a quick gulp of it. Once he was finished, he put the lid back on and held onto it, giving Karma a grateful smile. "Thanks," he said.

Karma, still eyeing her weak friend in concern, only nodded and sighed. "Honestly, Nagisa, were you really in that much of a hurry to forget not only your water bottle, but your inhaler too?"

Nagisa's grateful smile faded to a much more sheepish one. "Yeah, I woke up twenty minutes after my alarm by accident."

Karma blew her bangs out of her eyes and smirked at him. "Aren't you lucky to have such an amazing friend like me?"

"Very lucky," Nagisa laughed lightly.

"Oh, Nagisa, do you wanna go ahead and see the new Sonic Ninja movie after school? It comes out today," Karma grinned when Nagisa's face lit up. "Really? Yeah! I'd love to!" he said enthusiastically. Another thing he loved about Karma was the fact that she didn't mind his obsession with Sonic Ninja. She actually enjoyed it too. Most girls usually just nodded if he ever geeked out, but Karma would geek out with him.

"Alright class, take your seats~" the yellow octopus chimed, coming into the classroom.

"But sir, I'm already in my seat," Karma called out with a sarcastic smirk. Nagisa sighed. His friend would never change. A small smile worked his way to his mouth. Not that he wanted Karma to change.

She was perfect the way she was.

~

"Not everyone in class is in their seats, Karma," Korosensei retorted. Karma stuck her tongue out and smoothed out her gray skirt, crossing a leg over the other in amusement. Her golden eyes trailed over to Nagisa, who sat down at his seat, his water bottle on his desk.

She worried about him too much.

Usually, Karma believed everyone can fight back. If a girl can beat the shit out of three guys, why can't anyone else? Especially boys.

But then, in their first year of junior high, she met Nagisa.

...

_Karma walked out of the school. It was lunch time, and she was thirsty. She wanted some strawberry milk, but the vending machines were sold out of them, much to her annoyance. She flicked her red hair behind her shoulders and heard a commotion from around the corner. Curious, she decided to hold off on the strawberry milk and see what was going on. She didn't give a damn if she was late or not coming back. She was easily the top of her classes._

_She walked to the corner and watched as two very large guys, probably 5'11" or 6', had a small boy, who was probably 4'9" and Most, pinned against the wall. He looked terrified. She inwardly scoffed. Looking scared wasn't going to do shit. It kinda made sense though, given the size difference, and the fact the two guys had large muscles, and the blue haired boy had noodle-like arms. Seriously, the guy was a freaking tooth pick!_

_"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here alone, Shiota?" the slightly larger of the two bullies snickered as 'Shiota' tensed. "I...I just..." he stammered. Karma's brows furrowed. Showing weakness to a bully was really stupid. How naive was this boy?_

_"'I, I just,'" the second bully mocked. Shiota looked down._

_The first one grabbed him by his hair and yanked on it, forcing him to look at him. "Seeing a little wimp like you out here where we sit really pisses me off," he said in a low tone. Shiota's eyes widened in obvious fear. "I didn't know! I'm sorry!"_

_"And the fact you're alone...this is wonderful. Let's show him what happens when you try stealing our spot."_

_In one quick, swift movement, the first guy yanked Shiota forward, kneeing him directly in the gut, making him gasp. He was then thrown to the ground._

_Karma sighed. If the kid couldn't defend himself, that was too bad. Surely he'd snap and fight back, right? But...Karma took notice to how he was still wheezing, reaching for his bag and rummaging through it._

_Maybe he was gonna take out a knife?_

_Much to Karma's shock, Shiota pulled out an inhaler, desperately bringing it to his lips. However, the second guy kicked it out of his hands and the first one continued to kick Shiota in the stomach, both laughing._

_Now it made sense. Shiota didn't defend himself because he couldn't. He was weak, and had asthma. One punch- or kick, to his gut and he was down._

_Karma stalked forward, dropping her bag. "Excuse me, if I were you, I'd leave the boy alone," she said casually. The bullies shared a look and burst out laughing. "Or what? You'll call for a boyfriend to come beat us up?" the second one mocked. The first one, kicked Shiota aside. He was pale, wheezing, tears in his eyes as he blindly searched for his inhaler, which was several yards away. Karma's eyes narrowed. "Look at him, he can't even get up! He could go to the fucking hospital because of you jackasses!"_

_The boys looked taken aback, clearly stunned a 'girl' cussed._

_Karma stalked forward, kicking the first one in the gut the same way they did to Shiota and grabbed the other one's shoulder, punching him in the face._

_"This girl is a freaking psycho!" they ran off._

_Karma huffed and turned to Shiota, curled up, wheezing, sweating, twitching. She rushed to grab his inhaler and brought it back, sitting him up and pressing it to his lips and pushing the nozzle down. "Breathe," she urged._

_After several pushes, the boy seemed to relax, reaching up and grabbing her wrist to pull away. He was still abit pale, and still had sweat on his face, but he looked better._

_"Thanks," he said quietly as she handed him his inhaler. "It wasn't a problem. Are you okay, Shiota?"_

_"Nagisa. Please call me Nagisa," Shiota said with a pained smile._

_"Okay. Nagisa, then. I'm Karma Akabane. Anyway you didn't answer me. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_Karma merely raised an eyebrow before suddenly pinning him down. Nagisa's face went bright red as the tall girl easily got ontop of him. She lifted his shirt without any care and he yelped. "H-hey!"_

_"Mhm. As I thought," Karma pointed at his torso...it was covered in large bruises. She tried to keep an eye on the bruises, and not his ribs which were clearly visible. Was Nagisa not eating enough? Or was this because he was small and weak? Or was he being starved? She didn't know, but it was horrifying to look at. Nagisa deflated. "It's fine, Karma, I bruise really easily."_

_Karma stared at him, not quite believing him, but let go._

_Nagisa sat up. "It's true. I was born premature, my bones are really weak and even a playful punch can hurt me."_

_"In other words, you're fragile. A human made of glass."_

_Nagisa flushed at her words but nodded. Karma stood up and held a hand out to him. "I was on my way to get some strawberry milk at the store. You should come with me, it'll help strengthen your bones...and put a little bit of height to you," she smirked. Nagisa huffed but accepted her hand. In terms of height, he reached her chest. So if he ever said something she didn't like or pretended he was fine, she could totally smother him._

_..._

After that day, Nagisa had entrusted her with his spare, in case he forgot his, and she started to buy water bottles everyday, in case he forgot one. It didn't bug her, she was rich as hell.

"Alright boys and girls! Today, we'll be doing a...different, assignment."

The class stared at Korosensei in confusion.

"Today, you'll be filing out these papers," using his tentacles, Korosensei held up papers, "I want you to write out a love letter to whoever you like!"

"WHAT?"

"Um, sir?" Kanzaki rose her hand, "what if you don't like anybody?"

Both Kaede and Sugino flinched when she said that. Karma smirked to herself. Looks like Kanzaki was gonna get more than one love letter.

"And what if the person you're writing to recognizes your handwriting?" Isogai piped up.

"Oh don't worry about that! I'll be copying what you wrote word for word! It'll be impossible to tell!" Korosensei wiggled his tentacles, "and, to answer your question Kanzaki, just write one out to your closest friend!"

Karma sighed. Write a love letter, huh? To who? Her golden eyes trailed over to a certain tiny blue haired boy, who was staring ahead with a locked jaw.

She sighed quietly to herself. Even from here, she could tell Nagisa was nervous. Who was he gonna write to? It didn't matter, she should support him either way!

In either case, once she was handed a paper, she began writing.

~

Nagisa didn't want to do the assignment. Karma would know immediately it was from him. He glanced at her, his heart aching when he saw her writing. Did she like Isogai? Or maybe Maehara? Or maybe Terasaka? Either way, he was downhearted. Karma liked someone, was going to know he liked her, and then poof! Their friendship would be gone, all because he can't keep his feelings in check.

"Korosensei, what if we don't do the assignment?" Nagisa asked, raising his hand. People looked over at Nagisa, then back at Korosensei, who seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. "Then I'll have no choice but to fail you."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in panic, including Nagisa. Korosensei laughed. "Get to work, everyone!"

Kids grumbled, but one by one began writing.

Nagisa stared down at his paper, tears of frustration in his eyes. He couldn't afford to fail...but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Karma. Sighing, he began to write.

 

_Karma_

_Hey, um, so you probably already know who's writing this. I want you to know...you're beautiful, and smart, and strong and I just...I really like you, okay? I can't say much else, because words can't express how much I care about you. I wish I could be the one to protect you, though. You deserve it. You deserve the world and more. I'm sorry, I know I sound stupid and cheesy, but that's how I feel. Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I know you like someone else...maybe Isogai? But anyway...yeah._

_Sincerely, your secret admirer._

 

Nagisa put his pencil down with a sigh. Korosensei swept it up quickly and put it faced down on the podium, many students, including Karma's, was soon taken as well.

"Alright! I will have these back to you tomorrow!"

Great.

~

"Hey Nagisa! You ready to go see Sonic Ninja?" Karma asked as she stopped by Nagisa's desk. He nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag and walking out with her. They walked down the mountain in silence. Nagisa looked like he had something on his mind, so Karma didn't pry. She had things on her mind as well. Like how Nagisa would react upon seeing he had a love letter.

As they got to the base of the mountain, Nagisa pulled out his water bottle as they passed by some students leaving the main building. Unfortunately, one of the students 'accidentally' bumped Nagisa's water bottle, making it spill all over his face and shirt. Nagisa, who hadn't even gotten a sip yet, looked away.

Karma scowled and grabbed the guy's shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

"It was an accident," the guy smirked. He was a couple inches taller than Karma, but that didn't scare her. Her eyes narrowed. "Really? That's funny, I didn't hear any apology," she retorted.

The guy looked at Nagisa, then back at Karma, a grin etching across his face. "No way, you got a girl to protect you? How much of a wimp are you?" the guy laughed at Nagisa, who flinched. The guy's friend, who had been quiet through the ordeal, smirked. "Well, he is in E-Class. He's bound to be a wimp," he stalked over to Nagisa, smacking his bag out of his hand. "Come on, show me how much of a man you are, pipsqueak."

Karma's eyes blazed in anger as the 5'10" or so guy shoved around Nagisa, who was still 4'9", having not grown a single inch since first year. Nagisa kept stumbling back as the guy continued shoving him. Karma slammed the guy near her down on the ground, kicking him harshly before storming over to where the guy had successfully shoved Nagisa against the wall. Nagisa let out a choked sound. Karma immediately grabbed the guy, throwing him to the ground and stomped on him a couple times and opened her bag, her hand shooting out to grab Nagisa's inhaler.

Nagisa sank to the ground, wheezing and sweating.

As Karma brought the inhaler to his lips, she got flashbacks to when they met. Shaking her head, she pressed down on the nozzle. Nagisa sooned calmed down, gasping. "Shh, deep breaths, Nagisa," Karma soothed quietly.

"What the hell...do you think you can just shove us around like that, bitch?!" the guy who bumped Nagisa's water bottle snarled.

Karma's eyes went cold, glaring at them menacingly. "And do you think you can push someone around who's smaller and weaker than you? For what reason? For being in E class?"

The guy huffed and turned to his friend, who was getting up slowly.

"K-Karma, l-let's just go...they're not worth it..." Nagisa said quietly.

"I think  _you're_ the one who's not worth it, E class scum!"

Nagisa flinched and Karma's eyes narrowed, standing up right and storming over, punching the guy dead in the face before kicking him right in the crotch.

She turned back to Nagisa and helped him up. He accepted her help, still clutching his inhaler tightly. Karma picked up Nagisa's bag and pulled him away, silently fuming. Once they were far enough and Karma had cooled down, she turned to him, taking off her black jacket. Nagisa opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "You're wet and it's freezing outside. If you don't put this on and button it up, you'll catch a cold. Not to mention, given how tiny you are, you can't afford to catch a cold."

"But...you'll be cold..."

"I'll be fine. I don't mind the cold as long as I got some hot chocolate with me," she winked. Nagisa sighed a little bit and gave her a small smile. Karma felt satisfied when Nagisa put her jacket on, and even blushed. Given the size difference of her being an entire foot taller, the jacket totally swallowed Nagisa's tiny body, and he was so damn adorable.

~

The next day, everyone received their love letters...well, Okajima didn't, but that was to be expected.

Nagisa had honestly thought that he wouldn't get one, so when an envelope with his name on it appeared at his desk, he was shocked. Who in the right mind would like him?

"Alright class, you can go ahead and open up your letters now!" Korosensei chirped happily.

Immediately, everyone began tearing at their envelopes. Nagisa snuck a glance at Karma, who was staring at the letter, her mouth forming a 'o' shape. He turned back quickly so he wouldn't get caught staring. Quickly, he opened his, eyes widening.

 

_Nagisa_

_You're too adorable to not write to. Not only are you my best friend, but I care about you. Ever since we met, I've been awestruck by you. You're so tiny, both in height and body mass, you're like a little blueberry muffin who needs protecting. And I'm always here for you, I'll always protect you, because I love you. Everything about you is perfect, and I know you don't see yourself as anything past relatively okay, and I hope one day, I'll get you to see yourself the same way I do...soft, gentle, funny, cool, and lovable. Stay strong! <3_

_Sincerely, Karma_

_P.S: I know I'm not supposed to sign my name. I only did it to piss off the octopus~_

 

Nagisa didn't realize he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, seeing it was only Kaede, he sighed. Kaede looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Nagisa?"

Nagisa nodded and smiled, motioning to his letter. Kaede scanned it, eyes widening at the bottom and a huge grin split across her face. "Oh my gosh! My ship is coming true!" she squealed, kicking her legs abit.

Nagisa glanced at Karma, who held his letter in her hand and was staring back at him, a wide grin on her face. Nagisa felt his face heat up, but he smiled nonetheless.

After class, Karma approached him, the same smile on her face. "Looks like I forgot to add something to my letter," she said. Nagisa blinked in confusion as she clarified, "even your damn confessions are freaking adorable," she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

Nagisa turned a deep shade of red and pouted. "Karmaaaa! It's usually the guys who give the girls a kiss!" he whined. Karma cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Then go for it, I'll wait," she said and winked. Nagisa let out a squeak of surprise, his own face already a darker shade of red than Karma's hair. Quickly, he stood up and kissed her, grateful she was still bent over so he didn't have to pull her down or stand on his tiptoes.

Much to his joy, pink dusted across Karma's face. She smiled at him once Nagisa pulled away, before her smile morphed into a frown.

"I-is something wrong?" Nagisa asked, tensing up. Did he do something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? What if Karma decided she didn't like him-

"Yeah, I still liked kissing you better," she huffed and stood upright. Nagisa sighed in quiet relief, letting out another squeak when Karma sat on his desk and brought him on her lap, now able to kiss him without bending over.

"I love you," she breathed, pressing her lips against his. Nagisa sputtered as some of the class (AHEM! Kaede and Nakamura) squealed, whistled, and fangirled.

"I- I love you too," he stuttered around her soft lips. Nagisa felt her smile against his own lips before kissing him again.

Nagisa relaxed, wrapping his arms around her neck, leaning against her.

Nagisa's eyes trailed back over to the letter, before responding to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sooo I know I sounded really sexist in this, but I think this is how people in Japan are???...so I've seen in anime and in rpg games made in Japan. (ex: Misao) and it was necessary for the plot!


	10. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma are both runaways, when they cross paths, they help one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally lost my document of ideas and nearly cried...thankfully, a picture of Nagisa in a hat reminded me of this idea...dunno why, it just did. I should really write down my ideas instead of save them...  
> Anyway, *Trigger Warning* ahead.

 

"Nagisa Shiota, get down here this instant!" an unwelcome voice shrieked loudly. Nagisa sighed and walked to the living room, eyes downcast. "Yes, mother?" he asked quietly. They lived in a poor apartment...it was all they could afford. His mother had to make his clothes from cloth from the store she worked at, and usually it consisted of skirts and dresses. She claimed they were easier to make, and while Nagisa didn't doubt that, he knew the real reason was because his mother wanted a girl in the first place.

"What did I tell you about leaving the dishes on the counter?" she demanded. Nagisa's eyes trailed over to where a single cup was sitting on the counter, still half full of water.

"Mom, it's just water...I was gonna drink it again in-"

SLAP.

"We're poor enough as it is, Nagisa! I don't need you to make this household even more filthy!" Hiromi snapped. Nagisa looked down. "I'm sorry, mom...please forgive me..." he said in a much smaller voice. Hiromi huffed, grabbing him and shoving him towards their mirror. "Look at you. You're wearing a darling purple dress, your hair is long, what does your mother have, Nagisa?"

"...Short hair and a brown skirt..."

"Exactly. You're so spoiled. How I wish I could have what I give you..."

Nagisa fell silent. Maybe she could. An idea formulated in his head, but he didn't speak aloud. She may not be able to wear his clothes...he was merely 4'10" after all, he was malnourished, and his mother is 5'8", but if he was  _gone..._ then she could focus on herself.

Nagisa wasn't exactly keen on killing himself, and frankly, he wasn't keen on the idea of running away, life would surely become much harder, but at least his mother could live at ease.

 _'Alright,'_ he decided,  _'I'll leave tonight, when she's asleep.'_

~

Karma leaned back in his chair in boredom as his parents talked and laughed with their guest. He had to attend this stupid 'fancy and important' dinner. He hated it. He hated the tight tuxedos he had to wear, how he had to have his hair slicked back when he preferred his bangs on his forehead...he preferred wearing casual clothes, not fancy shit that was hard to breathe in.

Mariko, his mother, snapped her fingers underneath the table, giving him a stern look. She had red hair, just like his, that was held in a high bun, her skin was pale, and she wore a royal purple dress with no sleeves that fell to her knees, and black high heels.

Karma sighed through his nose and sat upright, not saying a word.

His father, Kenji, eyed him, displeased. Karma got his golden eyes from his father, who had pitch black hair, light tan skin, and wore a white tux.

"Ah, Mariko, it's been a true pleasure to speak with the Akabane family!" their guest, Haru Yamazaki, said with a small single clap. Kenji stood up, offering a hand and a smile Karma knew was fake. He nearly rolled his eyes. His parents were fake. So was the guest.

"And it's a pleasure to speak with the head of the Yamazaki Household," Kenji said politely. Haru also shook hands with Mariko, giving her hand a small kiss before turning to Karma, offering a hand. Karma unwillingly shook his hand. Seeing his parents expectant look, he spoke up. "Yeah, been great, pops. Are you gonna kiss my hand too?" he winked. He had to. He was Karma Akabane, the exact opposite of what his parents wanted him to be.

Kenji and Mariko looked horrified and enraged, but Haru gave a (surprisingly genuine) laugh. "This boy! I like this boy! He'll be perfect for the Head of the Akabane Household!"

"Aha, yes, I'm sure he will," Kenji said calmly, but his eyes were narrowed. Whoops, he pissed off his dad. Oh well. You win some, you lose some.

Once Haru left and the Akabane family returned home, Kenji whirled on him, glaring. "How dare you embarrass us like that!"

"Didn't you hear what he said? I'm perfect for the family," Karma retorted. Mariko's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he was implying our family is full of pigheaded brats with horrible manners!" she snapped.

"Well, he's not wrong," Karma muttered.

"Go to your room, I don't want you in my sight!" Kenji yelled, face red.

"Feeling's mutual,  _dad,_ " Karma walked upstairs to his room, hearing Kenji grumbling and Mariko trying to soothe him.

Sick.

Karma yanked the tux off, taking a quick shower and put on a long sleeved maroon shirt , a black jacket, and black pants. He also put on some black shoes and brushed his hair the way he liked it. He stared at himself in the mirror, relaxing. Seriously, the fancy life wasn't for him. He was taught how to fight, he was taught how to survive, all for what? For some old hag to come in and try to brush his teeth for him? He was independent! He knew this. He wasn't some helpless rich boy.

Sure, money came in handy, but that didn't mean his life revolved around money. He'd be content working for his own money. Paying off his own place. And there was only one way to do that.

He went back to his room, grabbing a red duffel bag, shoving some clothes, toiletries, and a couple books in, and brought a wad of cash. He'd need it to buy food, after all.

Karma slung the bag over his shoulder, taking a glance around his room, before opening his window, and hopping out, gripping the tree branch that hung not too far away from his balcony. He climbed down with ease, before taking off running.

~

 _'Okay, she's asleep. If I want to go, I have to go now!'_ Nagisa thought, eyeing his mother who was out cold. He tiptoed out, biting his tongue. He didn't have much on him...just his purple crappily sewn dress and his hair was down. His mother never bought him any socks or shoes, trying to save her money and since he didn't go to school and was too young for a job, she figured he didn't need them.

Nagisa opened the door, wincing as it creaked. He watched his mother, who didn't even stir. He hurried out and closed the door as quietly as he could, stepping back. After an entire minute of making sure she didn't come out opening the door and yelling at him to get his ass back inside, he ran.

Once his bare feet touched the concrete, Nagisa nearly went back. The concrete was  _so cold._ Not to mention his arms and legs were cold too. It was barely below freezing, and Nagisa really wished his mom had made him a jacket. Or that he had  _something._

_'Shit, I'm really gonna die out here, aren't I? If not from starvation, then from hypothermia.'_

Nagisa didn't stop running though. He made it into town, brightening up when he saw a large bridge, connecting one side of town to the other. He ran across the park, ignoring the sharp rocks that stuck to the bottom of his feet, until he got back to the sidewalk and found the stairs that led to under the bridge. He expected to be able to stay hidden for awhile, and work his way around town in the morning.

What he didn't expect, however, was for someone to already be there, and he didn't expect to run smack into them. Apparently the person didn't see nor hear him coming and let out a surprised gasp when the much smaller boy ran into him.

Being extremely small and underweight, Nagisa fell back, wincing, while the stranger only stumbled slightly. The stranger glared at him, softening up slightly when he saw Nagisa. "What are you doing here, little girl? Shouldn't you be home, asleep?" he asked.

Nagisa stood up, tensing. The stranger was at least an entire foot taller than him. If not, taller. He looked about 5'11", maybe 6'. Nagisa shook his head. "I'm a boy, and I'm fifteen, thank you very much, and for your information, I'm not going back home. I hate it there," he said.

The stranger looked surprised and scrutinized him, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. He clicked his tongue. "You wouldn't last two days out here. I'm not claiming to be an expert on running away myself, first time I've done it too, but I'm pretty sure you need more than a dress that looks like it was made of rags. Pretty sure you also need shoes and food."

"I...I was already thinking about that," Nagisa muttered defensively, looking down. He was a failure even at running away.

The stranger, noticing Nagisa's downhearted gaze, sighed, taking off his black jacket and draped it around Nagisa's shoulders. Nagisa blinked and stared up at him. "But-"

"I lived a spoiled life of luxury, and from what I see, you've lived the exact opposite. If I'm gonna run away, I'm gonna need someone to help me."

"But what can I do? I'm a failure, I can't do anything, I can't even get a job-"

"That maybe true, but I also want to help you."

"What..? Why..?"

The stranger sighed in obvious irritation. Nagisa felt a prickle of annoyance. He couldn't read this guys mind, he didn't know what he was thinking! "Because I'm aiming to be a better person than my parents. If you came by my place and asked for a night to stay, they'd say no in a heart beat. When I was nine, a very frail looking old lady asked if she could have some soup for her and her grand kids. You know what they said? They said no, that she was disgusting looking, and that she wasn't good enough for their luxurious soup. Ironically enough, we had soup that night as a side dish."

Hearing the stranger talk about food had Nagisa's stomach growling. He flushed in embarrassment and the stranger stopped talking, blinking in surprise before a grin etched across his face. "Shit, was that you?"

"I...well, we didn't get the opportunity to eat that much," Nagisa mumbled.

The grin instantly faded away. "About that, when  _was_ the last time you ate?"

"Um...I think it was the Satuday before last."

"Jesus Christ, kid, that's almost two weeks ago. Come on, we'll head up the mountain, I hear there's an old building there. Think you can make it?"

Nagisa nodded. Well, he hoped so. Thinking about food for the first time in awhile made him unbearably hungry. He felt weak to the bone. And he was freezing too. "And my name isn't 'kid'. I'm Nagisa Shiota, and I already told you! I'm fifteen!"

"That's still a kid in my book. Anyway, I'm Karma Akabane. I'm turning eighteen in three months."

Nagisa only nodded. He'd heard about the Akabane household, and how they were the richest people in the city, and fourth richest in the country. But Karma was nothing like what his mother had described...she told him all rich people were snobby assholes. But Karma seemed genuinely nice.

So, the two walked off, with Nagisa behind Karma. He stared at Karma's back and held the black jacket tighter to him, smiling to himself. Karma was the first person he's met who was nice to him. It was like they just...clicked. Nagisa really hoped Karma felt the same way. Though he was still confused, how would he help Karma? He was obviously fully capable of handling himself, surely Nagisa would just slow him down..?

Nagisa was very sure he'd just slow Karma down by the time they got to the base of the mountain. It wasn't too far away from a school, but that didn't seem to bug Karma, so Nagisa decided not to let it bug him either.

By the time they were a quarter of the way up the mountain, Nagisa felt dizzy. Weak from hunger and dehydration. His breathing had gotten heavier, and he faintly noticed Karma slowing down and repeatedly glancing back at him. He tried to tell Karma to just keep going, but before he could, he fell forward, the world going black before he even hit the ground.

~

Karma had no idea why he invited Nagisa along with him in the first place. But once he told Nagisa he wanted to be a better person than his parents, his heart felt lighter, and he felt like he made the right decision. Besides, who could reject such a pitiful looking boy? He was so boney, tiny, and his blue eyes were dull, as if he'd given up on life. Karma wasn't his parents. He couldn't watch people suffer. Once they'd began walking, Karma began mentally listing off things Nagisa would need, new clothes, a tooth brush, shampoo, soap, and of course, food. Karma had been planning on buying food the next morning anyway, so he wouldn't mind picking up a couple other things.

Once they neared the mountain, Karma heard Nagisa's breathing begin to waver. He slowed down, wondering if his strides were too long for his tiny body to keep up, but that didn't seem to be the case. In either way, Karma still slowed down, checking up on him continuously. He was getting paler and paler with each step. Karma turned to face the front, and suddenly heard a soft  _thud._ He turned back, swearing softly. Nagisa laid face down on the steps, body limp.

Karma walked back and gently picked him up, lifting him onto his back. It honestly scared him how light he was. He couldn't be more than sixty pounds at best.

He carried Nagisa up the mountain before he finally came across an old wooden building, clearly abandoned. He grinned and jogged over, sliding open the door and stepping inside. It wasn't very warm inside, but it was improvement from outside.

He checked each room. There was a bathroom, a very large empty room, and a tiny room, like a walk in closet. Perfect. That's all they need.

He set his duffel bag down and Nagisa after, letting Nagisa use his duffel bag as a pillow. He also removed the jacket from Nagisa's arms and laid it over him like a blanket. It was long on Karma- reaching his kneecaps in length, so it was like a blanket for Nagisa. Seriously, he was so tiny...

Karma sat down against the wall, looking out the window. He had to wait until morning to be able to go out for supplies, all stores were closed by now. But he wasn't tired. Far from it, actually. Sure, his body was abit sore, but he couldn't sleep.

His golden eyes kept trailing over to Nagisa, whose breathing became more even than earlier. A small smile crept up on his face. Nagisa looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. Like he didn't have a care in the world. One could mistake him as being a happy kid when he was asleep. It was only when he was awake that his face became haunted and miserable.

Silently, he vowed to protect this tiny boy and make him happy, at all costs.

~

When Nagisa woke up, it was bright, and he was warm. Shit, did he die and go to heaven? He quickly figured no, because holy hell what was he laying on? Wood?

He opened his eyes and glanced around slowly. Yep. He was laying on wood. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking. He was alone. "Karma..?" he called. No answer. Now scared, he stood up, biting his lower lip. Where was Karma? What if he was gonna turn him in?

Now panicked, Nagisa stumbled out of the room and ran outside. "Karma?" he called.

He took a step back. Karma was gone. He left his stuff, but that didn't mean Karma wasn't gonna turn him in. Or what if Karma left and got caught? How long has Karma been gone?! Nagisa felt tears prick at his eyes in worry.

"Shit, Nagisa, I could hear you halfway up the mountain!" a voice huffed.

Nagisa jumped and looked up, eyes widening. Karma had the same clothes as yesterday on, plus a black hat. In his arms were numerous bags. Karma paused when he saw Nagisa, golden eyes now flickering with worry. "Nagisa, are you crying?"

Nagisa hurried forward, nearly tripping, and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Karma's lower chest. "D-don't leave me alone like that again," he begged.

He felt Karma relax slightly but didn't hug back, Nagisa guessed it was because of all the bags he had on his arms and in his hands.

"Let's go inside, I got lots of supplies, and frankly it's getting abit difficult to carry them all."

Nagisa quickly let go and hurried inside, closing the door after Karma came in and followed him to the big room, sitting criss cross as Karma set everything down, getting on his knees and began pulling things out. Bread, peanut butter, eggs, canned foods, sodas, water bottles, juices, chips, candy...

He pulled stuff from other bags. Nagisa watched in surprise as Karma handed him over a bag. He peered in it, eyes widening. Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, soap, shampoo, and even conditioner!

"There's a water hole nearby, we can use that for a bath," Karma mentioned, not taking his eyes off the supplies he was taking out. He pushed over two more bags, surprising Nagisa. He glanced into them, gasping. Clothes! He took them out, a grin etching across his face. A black shirt, gray pants, socks, white shoes, a green jacket, a navy-styled shirt, a white sleeveless hoodie with black rims, dark blue pants, more socks...

Nagisa set the clothes down and looked at Karma, who'd stopped shuffling through the supplies to watch Nagisa, and had a small smile on his face, his eyes soft.

"Thank you so much, Karma," Nagisa choked out, tears of joy filling his eyes. Karma opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Nagisa threw himself at Karma again, hugging him tightly. This time, Karma hugged back.

"I also got you these," Karma reached into a bag and pulled out a small packet of hair ties. "You know, so you can have your hair pulled back into like a ponytail or pigtails, or whatever," he shrugged. Nagisa wiped at his tears and smiled a big and genuine smile. He faintly heard Karma suck in a breath and looked up at him curiously. Karma's face was tinted pink. "Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked.

Karma shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. You're just..." he looked away, "really cute when you smile."

Nagisa felt his own cheeks begin to heat up and he also looked away. It was silent for a moment before Karma spoke up. "Let's take a bath in the water hole."

Nagisa only nodded, grabbing his black shirt, gray pants, socks, green jacket, and his shampoo and soap. Karma grabbed a black shirt and black pants as well as his shampoo and soap and they both headed out, with Nagisa following Karma again until they reached a large water hole, it could easily be used as a swimming pool, and it was chest deep while standing up...to Nagisa, anyway, it was barely thigh deep for Karma. So Karma would have to sit down to wash himself, and Nagisa would have to stand.

At once, Karma took his shirt off. Nagisa tried not to make a squeaking noise, but apparently failed. Karma looked over at him with a raised brow and a tiny smirk. Nagisa turned away quickly, face heating up again.

_'Don't look at his chest don't look at his abs don't look at him at all just don't do it don't look at his muscles..!'_

A moment later, he heard a splash and jumped, looking over at Karma, who was now seated in the water, grinning up at him, soap clutched in his hand as the shampoo was on a nearby rock. "Come on in, Nagisa, it isn't that cold!"

Nagisa bit his tongue, self conscious. "I- I will! Just, don't watch me!"

He heard Karma snicker and glanced up, seeing Karma had respectfully turned away. Relieved, Nagisa took off the ragged dress and ragged boxers, shivering at the cold and slowly got in.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

Karma turned back around to face him and abruptly froze, eyes widening. Nagisa blinked and looked down, now seeing the dark bruises littering his body. And Karma saw them...

~

When Karma faced Nagisa, he knew he was gonna be skinny. But what he _didn't_ expect was to see multiple bruises all over his torso.

"N-Nagisa," he swam over to him, eyes glued to the bruises. "What...happened?" he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat.

_Who dared to hurt such an innocent and precious boy?_

"I...it's the reason I...ran away...w-well, one of the reasons," Nagisa swallowed. Karma's head snapped up, seeing Nagisa looking away. "You were  _abused_?" he questioned, voice tight with anger.

"...Yeah...but it was always my fault! I-!"

"No, Nagisa! Being abused it _not_ your fault! It's your own sick parents! They _hurt_ you! Don't _ever_ take fault in that!" he took a deep breath and sighed, "you said that was one of the reasons you ran away. Okay. What are the other reasons?"

"Well for one, my mom and I are dirt poor...I f-figured that if I left she can take care of herself better..."

"..."

_'Fuck his mom.'_

"Nagisa," Karma used a single finger under Nagisa's chin upwards to look at him. "You're safe now. When I turn eighteen, I'll be legally free to get out and buy myself a house. And if we have to go to court for child abuse, with your proof and testimony, you'll win for sure, and I'll take you in. If we don't have to go to court, and your mother leaves you alone, I'll take you in. Can you hold out for three months?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Good," Karma smiled, pleased with himself.

Both males began washing themselves in silence after that, both feeling much better. Since Nagisa was much cleaner, Karma was able to inspect his body better. Bruises littered his chest, his back, a couple on his legs, and one fresh one on his face. How did he not notice that one?

 _'Maybe I didn't notice it because his face was grimy and it blended right in.'_ he figured.

He reached out, touching the bruise ever so gently. "What happened here?"

"Ah- before I ran away my mom slapped me."

"She  _slapped_ you? This looks like more than just a slap," Karma said, alarmed. Nagisa shrugged. "Well, that's all she did, so..."

"Christ..." Karma muttered, putting on his clothes. Nagisa did the same. His clothes were just the right size, much to his relief. He'd had to get Nagisa's clothes from the kids section.

"Come on, let's head back. I'll make us some egg sandwiches!" Karma grinned. Nagisa's eyes widened and Karma spotted a tiny bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, which had him cracking up. Nagisa was too damn adorable!

They headed back, and Karma started a fire to cook the eggs over. He grabbed a skillet he'd bought- always be prepared, it could be used for cooking and as a weapon. Seriously, skillets hurt like a bitch.

"Um...isn't the smoke gonna alert anybody?" Nagisa asked nervously. Karma shook his head. "We're pretty deep in the mountain, unless you're squinting really hard, you won't notice the smoke."

"Ah..." Nagisa sat criss cross as Karma cracked the eggs onto the skillet above the fire. Karma took note of how Nagisa's eyes sparkled with curiosity and concentration. Karma realized he was memorizing what he was doing, so he could learn to cook. He grinned. Adorable.

When Karma finished, he brought the bread over and slapped the eggs on it and handed it over to Nagisa. "Tadaa! Give it a try!"

Nagisa took the sandwich hesitantly. Karma's grin morphed into a smirk. "I haven't cooked in a few years so it may not taste the best-"

"It's amazing!"

Karma blinked, surprised to see Nagisa had already taken a bite. His eyes sparkled, as if it was the best thing he's ever tasted. Which, considering he hardly eats and when he does it's probably bread crusts or soup, it probably was. Karma made a mental note to improve his cooking so he could always see Nagisa smile like this.

Once they were both done, Karma put out the fire and they headed inside. Nagisa was fiddling with the packet of hair ties and finally them out. He stared at them, as if wanting to use them but unsure how.

"Here," Karma approached him and plucked two of them out of Nagisa's hand, dividing his hair up evenly before sticking them in high pigtails. Nagisa felt them and turned to Karma. Karma noticed his eyes were less dull than before. Seeing Nagsia in a better health condition awed and motivated him.

Yes, he was determined to keep Nagisa happy and healthy.

~

One week and one day later, Karma left and came back with a newspaper. He waved it around. "Let's see if we can catch up on anything interesting," he said lightly. Nagisa crawled over to where Karma sat and they both scanned the newspaper, neither actually focusing on it. Then, something caught Nagisa's eye.

"What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, this is just a list of people who've recently gone missing."

"Your name is at the top."

"I know," Karma didn't sound very pleased.

Nagisa continued to scan the list, deflating. "Karma..."

"Yeah?"

"My name isn't on the list..."

Nagisa saw Karma's gold eyes flicker to the list, brows furrowing. His face dropped to sympathy. "Nagisa, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-why? Does this mean my mom didn't report me missing?" he asked, lower lip trembling. Karma nodded unwillingly.

 _'Then...she doesn't care that I'm gone...'_ a few tears dripped down from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He was glad his mother was better off, but he'd still would've liked to see her worry...

Strong arms wrapped around his little body, surprising him. He looked up as soft and warm lips pressed against his forehead. His eyes widened. "It's fine, Nagisa, this just means it'll be easier to gain custody over you," he attempted to calm him down. Nagisa relaxed and buried his face in Karma's chest. "Since you're on the list of missing people, does that mean if you go into town then people will recognize you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I can...I can get supplies when we need them. I don't mind," Nagisa said quietly. Karma pulled away from him, looking him dead in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nagisa nodded. 

"..." Karma sighed. "We'll be needing supplies in a couple weeks, you can go then."

"Okay."

~

Three more weeks have gone by, and on Friday, Karma gave Nagisa some money, instructing him on what to get, what to do, what not to do, all that. Nagisa nodded nearly the entire time.

"So you got it?"

"Yep."

"If someone looks at you weird, what do you do?"

"Ignore them."

"If someone touches you, what do you do?"

"Scream and run."

"If someone chases you, what do you do?"

"Run up the mountain and come back here and let you deal with them," Nagisa sounded allot less happy about that one, but Karma didn't care.

"Good," Karma straightened out Nagisa's jacket and put his black hat ontop of Nagisa's head, smiling slightly since his little pigtails stuck out slightly at the bottom. "Alright, you got the money and you're all set?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Be careful," Karma pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Nagisa's face turn bright red.

Nagisa waved and left. Karma watched from the window as Nagisa walked away. He sighed, worry setting in the moment Nagisa was out of sight. He was such an easy target, what if he got caught? Beaten up? Or worse... _violated._ He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and sat down, leaning his head back.

After about an hour and a half, his gut started feeling...bad. His brows furrowed. Why would-?

... _Oh god, Nagisa!_

~

Everything was going fine...for awhile. People would give him weird looks, but as Karma instructed, he ignored them, buying everything Karma ordered him to. He hummed to himself once the bags were given to him. He strolled out of the store, walking back in the direction of the mountain. As he crossed an alley to get there, since that was the only place he could get through, the school gates were closed, he heard a noise. He paused, biting his lip. He turned, tensing. He saw a large guy holding a knife in his hand. Karma didn't go over this with him..!

"Hey there, why don't you come with me? And hand over all of your money while you're at it."

Nope. Nagisa whirled back around and took off running.

"Get back here you brat!"

The man easily caught up to him, tackling him down.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Nagisa screamed, just as Karma instructed if someone touched him. Well, he assumed this would be one of those cases.

"Shut up!" the man held Nagisa down, knife at his throat. Nagisa froze, tears in his eyes. The man smirked, slowly trailing the knife down. "I didn't realize you were this pretty up close. I don't buy you as a guy, though. In either case...just a little feel won't do much harm for now...it'll get you to shut up, that's for sure!"

_'What is he talking about?!'_

He felt a large and cold hand go up his shirt and grab his nipple painfully. He wanted to cry out, but the man held the knife at his throat with his other hand. The man played and pinched at his nipple before switching to the other one. Suddenly, the man brought the knife down, slicing Nagisa's shirt open, miraculously not getting a cut on his body.

The man leaned over, licking Nagisa's neck and started to nibble, hands going to Nagisa's crotch and grabbing it harshly-

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?!"

Nagisa nearly cried in relief. Karma was here, he sounded out of breath as if he ran, but he was here. The man got up, and smirked. "Aren't you Karma Akabane? Rich boy who went missing weeks ago?"

"What the  _hell_ were you doing to Nagisa?!" Nagisa flinched. Karma's voice had taken on a different tone. It was much more...ferocious. Nagisa strained his neck. The look on Karma's face...even if it wasn't directed at him, Nagisa still felt a flicker of fear. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was red, and he had veins popping on his forehead. His entire body was shaking, and his fists were clenched so tightly that his fingernails drew blood from his palms.

Even the man started to look afraid. "L-look man, I wasn't _really_ gonna-" 

Out of nowhere, there was a sharp sound, and Nagisa recognized it as a jaw snapping. He blinked, surprised. Karma had punched the guy. He got ontop of the guy and immediately began punching him repeatedly as the guy screamed. "If you don't stop screaming, I swear I'll kill you," Karma snarled. Nagisa himself knew it was a bluff...but apparently the guy didn't, because he instantly shut up.

As Karma continued beating the shit out of the guy, Nagisa slowly gripped at his shirt, hoping to cover his bare chest, to not much success. He'd have to wait until he was back at the mountain to cover up completely.

Finally, Karma stopped. "If you tell anyone I was here, I'll hunt you down and fuck you up ten times worse than now. Got it?"

"Y-yes! J-just stop hurting me!"

Karma got off of him and gave him one last hard kick for good measure. Both Nagisa and Karma watched as he scrambled up, stumbling and running.

Nagisa bit his lower lip, jumping when Karma spun on his heel quickly, relaxing when he saw the fury disappear, replaced by worry. "Nagisa? Are you okay?" he rushed over and moved Nagisa's hands so he could inspect his chest. Seeing no bruises or bites, he sighed in relief and took his jacket off, thankfully it was a much shorter one, his normal sized one, and had Nagisa put it on, buttoning it up. Before Nagisa could move to pick up the supplied, Karma suddenly enveloped him in a big hug.

"Thank god I made it..." his voice choked.

"I- I'm sorry, Karma, I tried to run and scream but he caught up with me and had a knife-"

"No, I'm sorry, Nagisa," Nagisa felt Karma bury his face in his soft hair and idly realized the hat had fallen off and landed afew feet away.

"Karma? Can we go back now?"

"...Yeah," Karma let go of him and they both picked up the supplies, and headed back up the mountain.

~

From then on, everything had been relatively peaceful. Whenever they ran out of supplies, Karma would follow Nagisa into town in the shadows, keeping a close eye on him in case something happened.

It felt like they'd been living together for years, even though it'd only been a couple months.

"Hey Nagisa," Karma said one day. The two boys were sitting together...Karma was sitting with his back against the wall wearing his jacket, while Nagisa sat between his legs wearing his green jacket. Karma also had his jacket wrapped around Nagisa as well and had laid his long jacket out as a little blanket for him. Nagisa had been shivering with his lips a light blue, so Karma had suggested they sit together. It was cold for him at first, but now that Nagisa was warming up, Karma was as well. Who knew sharing a jacket would be so relaxing?

"Yeah?"

"Can you guess what tomorrow is?"

"...No?"

"Tomorrow is December 25th."

"And..?"

Karma grinned. "My birthday."

Nagisa jumped slightly and turned to face Karma, his eyes were wide. "What? Really? But I can't get you anything!" he whined. Karma snickered at his innocent look and pressed his forehead against Nagisa's. "You're too cute...anyway..." his eyes danced merrily. "I actually own an apartment. A nice one. When I move in, I'll get a job, and we can move on with life."

"Is it really gonna be that simple..?"

"I'll be eighteen, my parents can't do shit about it."

"I gotta wonder though, how come they haven't found you yet?"

"We're in the mountains, Nagisa, my parents wouldn't step foot here. They assume I'm the same way about that," he snorted, "too bad they don't know their own son."

Nagisa hummed lightly and leaned back into him. Karma could feel him relaxing and smiled. Life with Nagisa would _officially_ start tomorrow. They wouldn't have to hide anymore, he can get a job, Nagisa could live  _peacefully._

And honestly? That'd be the best birthday present he could  _ever_ ask for.

~

The next day, Nagisa woke up before Karma. He squirmed out of Karma's hold, relieved he didn't wake him. He took the long black jacket off his own legs and put them on Karma's. He couldn't go off on his own and buy anything...for two reasons. One, it was Karma's money, even if he was buying something for Karma, it would still be stealing. And two, he promised not to go off on his own ever since the  _incident._

What could he do?

Well...

He could make breakfast! Karma has shown him how to make stuff! He grabbed the eggs and ran outside, starting up a fire and setting the skillet ontop of their makeshift stove. He cracked a couple eggs onto it and waited, using their wooden spoon to mess around with the eggs until they were cooking properly.

Nagisa sat cross legged, watching the eggs slowly begin to cook and listened to the eggs sizzle, breathing in the scent. He relaxed.

Just as they were finishing, he heard a voice speak up from behind him.

"Are you making breakfast?"

"Mhm," Nagisa flashed Karma a big smile. Karma flushed but walked over, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's chest in a small but affectionate hug. Nagisa had taken notice that Karma started doing this more often a few weeks after they arrived here, but he didn't mind. Not at all. In fact, he was happy about it. His made his heart pound. "It's ready," he informed Karma, shoving the eggs onto his plate and handing it over.

"Thanks, Nagi."

"N-Nagi?!" Nagisa reddened.

Karma grinned and took a bite of the eggs, nodding in approval. Nagisa pouted but scraped some eggs of his own onto his plate, and began eating.

It was freezing outside, but both didn't care. They were content outside, eating their hot eggs.

When they finished, they went to the water hole for their final bath, dried off, hurried back to the abandoned place, and packed everything up.

They left, both glancing back at the abandoned wooden building. Nagisa smiled. This place would always hold a special place in his heart. He lived with Karma for three months here, made memories, became  _happy,_ and he's learned so much. Leaving was honestly saddening to him, but he also couldn't wait to be able to sleep in a  _bed._ With _real_   _blankets._ And  _real pillows._ He smiled as they walked down the mountain.

Once they arrived at the base, Nagisa stopped at the final step. Karma turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong, Nagi?"

"Karma...I just...are you sure you want to take me in with you to your apartment? I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Of course not," Karma looked insulted. Nagisa flushed and looked away. "Thank you, Karma..."

He heard shuffling and glanced back at Karma, blinking. Karma had set all his bags down and was now much closer to him. Nagisa opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off by Karma leaning over and pressing his lips to Nagisa's.

Nagisa felt his eyes widen, and his heart began to pound rapidly. Unsure what to do, he let his bags drop and he wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, standing on his tiptoes, desperately trying to make it easier for Karma so he didn't have to lean over so much. He felt Karma smile around his lips and pull away. Karma's gold eyes were sparkling with joy, and Nagisa didn't doubt his eyes were similar.

...Funny, he knew, three months ago, his eyes were dull and lifeless, but now he could feel a sparkle in them. He was happy. Karma gave him everything he wanted in life. Happiness and love.

"Come on, I still remember where our apartment is," Karma breathed and they both separated, grabbing their bags and walking away, with Nagisa following Karma again.

To Nagisa's amazement, it really didn't take long to get to the apartment. Apparently, when Karma still lived with his parents, he bought an apartment without his parents knowing. Though, why he didn't go straight there rather than the bridge was beyond Nagisa.

Maybe it was because he knew he'd be found if he stayed there right away. That was Nagisa's guess, anyway.

Nagisa took a look around their apartment in awe.

"Well?" Karma leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, grinning. "Pretty great huh?"

"It's perfect!" Nagisa whirled around, happy tears in his eyes. Karma's grin widened. "We haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Which is?"

Karma grabbed his arm and led him in a direction and opened a door. There was a large queen sized bed in the far corner of the room, and had a nightstand nearby. Other than the bed and nightstand, the room was empty. He turned to Karma with a confused look. Seeing his grin, realization dawned on him.

Karma tugged at his arm again and he willingly followed. They both moved the covers out of the way and kicked their shoes and pulled their jackets off, tossing them on the floor. At the same time, they got into bed, with Nagisa immediately moving close to Karma, who responded by wrapping his arms around him.

They laid there, the blanket was pulled up to Nagisa's shoulders, legs tangled together and Nagisa snug in Karma's arms. Nagisa looked up and strained his neck to peck Karma's chin. "Happy birthday." Karma chuckled and moved down abit, pressing his lips against Nagisa's before whispering.

"Best birthday ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof pls love this, I worked on this from 1pm and now it's 2:15am. Broken fingers, nyall. My only break was dinner, and it only took me 10 minutes to eat.  
> Also, those of you who have read "Not Alone" up till now may have noticed I have been avoiding using a certain word when discussing sexual harassment. Yeah, the "r" word. I reeeeeaallllyyy don't like it, it's um...triggering. I'm not gonna go into detail but if you read my A/N in "Pushed too Far" and notice my hesitance in this stuff, it shouldn't be hard to piece together. I can read and write about it to an extent, but I have to be careful.


	11. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has already met Nagisa's mom. Now, Nagisa will meet Karma's parents.
> 
> *Requested by TheRealRedDevil*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I lost all my other work and I'm still fishing out my old ideas.. ;-; R.I.P me

 

"Nagisa," Karma approached his best friend and crush after class. Nagisa looked up and smiled. "Hey Karma, what's up?"

Karma shrugged. "Let's head to WcDonalds, I gotta talk to you," he jammed his hands in his pockets. Nagisa's brows furrowed at the obvious nervousness in his friend's golden eyes. He nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag. "Sure. But I didn't bring any money-"

"That's fine," Karma said quickly, "I don't mind paying."

"But-"

"I said it's fine! Just come on!" his voice was urgent, full of impatience. He turned on his heel and walked out. Nagisa sighed but followed him, not saying a word. He was worried about Karma. He was acting weird. Well, ever since his first day in 3-E, he's been acting different. Nagisa figured that it was just because it'd been a long time since they talked, considering Karma's suspension and the fact he got bored of him. But he was being especially weird now, and that was what worried Nagisa.

The two boys trekked down the mountain, and as they were going down, Nagisa noticed Nakamura running past them and faintly heard her whisper "good luck lover boy" to Karma. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Karma's face twisted to annoyance, a light blush on his face. What the hell did Nakamura mean by that?

Nagisa's heart began to ache as he realized...Karma might be asking him for love advice so he could ask a girl out. That had to be it. Nakamura called him lover boy, so what else could it mean? He began to slow down a little bit, eyes now downcast. Of course Karma liked someone, he just hoped whoever he liked felt the same way. He didn't want Karma to deal with one sided love like him...

When the two males arrived at WcDonalds, Karma waved him off to go sit down, insisting he remembered what Nagisa liked.

Nagisa looked around the slightly busy restaurant and chose a seat by the window in the corner. He stared out the window, his mind wandering. Who was it Karma liked?

...Okuda? He did say he liked her the best on their trip to Kyoto. But there was also Nakamura, his partner in crime. But then again, she told him good luck, so probably not. Maybe he liked-

"Oi, Nagisa."

Nagisa jumped in surprise, turning to face Karma, who held their tray of burgers and fries in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed and golden eyes flickering with concern. "You okay? You don't normally space out like that."

"Ah- I'm fine, just thinking," Nagisa smiled as Karma set the tray down, sitting across from Nagisa, his arm on the back of his chair, never taking his eyes off of Nagisa. "What's on your mind, pipsqueak?" a teasing grin flitted across his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Nagisa quickly figured that he was only trying to lighten the mood.

He huffed. "For your information, I'm still growing."

"Mhm. I'm sure," Karma grinned.

"Rude!" Nagisa pouted but he relaxed. As long as he and Karma could still hang out, still be friends, then Nagisa should support him. They were friends, after all. Friends don't get jealous and petty over a crush.

Nagisa took a fry from the tray and popped it in his mouth. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" he asked, ignoring the burn on his tongue. He really should've waited for the fries to start cooling off.

Karma leaned back, his grin fading immediately. "Nagisa, please be honest with me. Do you have a crush on anybody?"

Nagisa was taken aback and suddenly tight fear rose through his chest. But, he still nodded. Karma clicked his tongue. "And you're gay, right?"

"K-Karma! Not so loud!" Nagisa yelped, mortified. People were staring. He hated attention, especially negative attention. Karma shrugged.

"Nagisa, here's my question...if you like me, would you go out with me?"

Nagisa stared, blinking and now blushing. "I- I mean, y-yeah, I would..." Karma suddenly perked up, grinning. "So you'll go out with me?"

"I- wait are you asking me out?!"

Karma rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Nagisa began sputtering, feeling his face heat up more and more. "But, Karma! I thought you were straight!"

Karma snorted. "Nagisa, I'm bisexual."

"But you said you liked Okuda back in Kyoto!"

"Yeah, because they asked which  _girl_ I liked best. She'd be my sidekick in crime. But Isogai didn't ask who my  _crush_ was."

Nagisa was speechless. Karma had a crush on  _him_? Of all people? "And...this isn't a sick prank..?" he questioned softly.

Now Karma just looked plain offended. "Do you really think I'd do that?" his tone was insulted. Nagisa flushed in embarrassment and shame. "Well, no, but I mean...why me? I'm nothing special. That's why I asked...because I'm surprised you'd even be my friend, so for you to  _like-like_ me is..." he shook his head.

Karma's face softened. "Nagisa, you're kind. You're smart. You're adorable. You're observant. You're your own perfect," hesitantly, Karma reached over and placed a hand on top of Nagisa's. Nagisa felt his face heating up again and looked away. "Seriously..?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me if you think I'm joking."

Nagisa looked over at Karma slowly, heart skipping beats when he saw the earnest determination in his eyes. "So? You'll go out with me? You'll be my boyfriend?" Karma urged, his face tinting pink.

"I...y-yeah. I'd really love to," Nagisa felt himself relax, a smile gracing his face. He couldn't believe Karma liked him, but he couldn't be happier.

~

Karma hadn't felt this happy in a _long_ time. Nagisa returned his feelings. Nagisa accepted him. Nagisa was his  _boyfriend_ now!

When the two had finished eating, Nagisa got up and threw their trash away, and Karma followed, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist from behind, surprising the smaller boy.

"K-Karma!"

"Sorry, sorry," he snickered but didn't remove himself. Nagisa set the tray down on top of the trash where it went and turned in Karma's arms, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck, looking up at him with a blush and a smile.

Nagisa was too damn adorable. Karma's once stone cold heart can't take it.

"Ahem. Can you fags please move?"

Nagisa reddened and immediately jumped away, looking away and muttering apologies. Karma, however, turned to the person. "I'd move if you addressed me properly," he sneered. The guy rolled his eyes. "Move, asshole."

"I said-"

"Come _on_ , Karma. Let's go, don't cause more trouble," Nagisa persisted, tugging on his arm. Karma sighed and relented, glaring at the guy who then smirked.

"I could've gotten him to apologize," Karma muttered as they left. Nagisa gave him a reprimanding look. "Yeah, but I don't want to be kicked out of WcDonalds. How many other places have you gotten us kicked out of because of a fight?"

"Only like two..."

Nagisa stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"...Five..." Karma mumbled.

Nagisa nodded. "Exactly. And if you got me kicked out of our old hangout place, I wouldn't be very happy."

"Sorry," Karma couldn't help but chortle. Nagisa huffed and smacked his arm. "I'm being serious!" he whined, but he had a small smile on his face. Karma grinned. "So was I. You're just way too cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Karma only laughed after that. The way Nagisa was puffing his cheeks was too much for him. He lightly held his hand, looking away. A moment later, he felt Nagisa squeeze his hand.

They separated once they got to the street that separated the direction of their houses. "Seeya tomorrow," Karma said with a smile. Nagisa blushed and nodded, turning and hurrying home. Karma stared after him for a minute before heading back to his own home.

When he got home, the door was unlocked. His golden eyes narrowed, the smile now wiped from his face. Did someone break in? Hell no. Not on his watch. He opened the door silently, his hand going to the knife in his pocket. He crept forward, ready to strike if he saw anyone.

"Karma! Is that you?"

Karma froze.

_'It can't be...'_

"Oh my gosh it is you! Hi, honey!" Mariko, his mom, came rushing forward, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you!" she cooed.

 _'You wouldn't have to miss me if you stopped leaving so much,'_ Karma thought bitterly but held his tongue. He liked being home alone, his mother's words just agitated him. "Dear! Karma's home!" Mariko called. Not even ten seconds passed and Karma's father, Kenji, came in with a big and welcome smile.

Jeez, how were they his parents? They were totally opposite.

"Come, come! I made dinner!" Kenji said with a proud smile. Karma stepped back. "I already ate, I stopped by WcDonalds after school," he said dismissively. Kenji and Mariko's faces dropped. Karma  _almost_ felt bad. Key word: almost. He had no idea why he didn't like them that much. Because they kept leaving his life only to waltz back in whenever and expect him to be happy? Hell no.

"At least sit with us, then, please?" Mariko pleaded. Karma scowled. "No way. I have homework to do."

"But Karma-!"

Karma spun on his heel and headed to his room. He felt a hand grip his arm and turned back with a glare. Kenji stood his ground, though, simply scowling back. "All we ask of you is to sit and eat with us, that's not that much to ask. When we're done you can go ahead and do your homework."

Karma scoffed but relented.

Once they were all situated at the dinner table, Karma leaned back, bored as Kenji and Mariko began talking about their recent trip to South Africa. As they were talking about some animal they encountered, Karma felt his phone vibrate. Interested, he slid it out of his pocket, a soft smile now gracing his face when he saw it was from Nagisa. He opened up the text.

 

_Nagisa_

_Hey! Is it okay if we hang out tomorrow after school?_

_Sent at: 5:03pm_

 

Karma's brows furrowed in concern. He never asked to hang out unless his mom was bugging him. It was always Karma who asked if they could hang out. Quickly, he typed a response.

 

_Karma_

_Yeah of course! Wherever you want!_

_Sent at: 5:04pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Thank you so much Karma!_

_Sent at: 5:06pm_

 

_Karma_

_Is your mom bugging you again?_

_Sent at: 5:07pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Yeah, she's in one of her moods. I forgot to tell her I'd be late, and she's out now, buying dresses for me to try on tomorrow. I asked because I want to hold off on that as long as possible._

_Sent at: 5:09pm_

 

_Karma_

_I'm sorry :/ yeah we can go to the comic store, pick up the latest issue of Sonic Ninja and read it together._

_Sent at: 5:10pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Sweet!! Yes!! You're the best!! :D_

_Sent at: 5:11pm_

 

_Karma_

_I know ;)_

_Sent at: 5:12pm_

 

Karma looked up, surprised to see Kenji and Mariko staring at him with big smiles across their faces. "So who's the lucky girl?" Mariko cooed. Karma's relaxed smile faded to a scowl. "There is no girl," he said harshly. "Son, I had the same goofy smile when your mother and I talked. With that look, there has got to be a girl involved," Kenji remarked.

"Nagisa is _not_ a girl!" he snapped. His parents fell silent and exchanged glances before turning back. "Karma, are you...gay?" Mariko asked softly. Karma huffed. "No, I'm bisexual."

"Then can we meet him? Your boyfriend?" Kenji spoke up. Karma jerked in shock. He thought his parents would reject his being bi. His heart lightened slightly, and he looked away. "I'll...ask him," he muttered, quickly shooting Nagisa another text.

 

_Karma_

_By the way, you up for meeting my parents? They're here for awhile and found out about you._

_Sent at: 5:16pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Oh, sure. I mean you've already met my mom so it's only fair!_

_Sent at: 5:18pm_

 

"He said sure," Karma said, putting his phone away. Mariko squealed and clapped, and Kenji grinned. Ugh, he had the same grin as Karma.

"He can join us for dinner tomorrow!" Mariko trilled.

Great.

~

The next day Nagisa texted his mom, saying he'd be late. And after stopping at the comic store, the two males walked to Karma's house. Nagisa was...very nervous, to say the least. He had no idea how Karma was so chill when he met Nagisa's mom. He glanced over at Karma, biting his tongue. Karma didn't look particularly happy, but he was obviously trying to keep his face neutral. "Karma?" Nagisa spoke quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you not want me to meet your parents..?"

Karma sighed. "Not really. They really annoy me. But if I said you shouldn't meet them, they won't shut up about it."

"Ah..." Nagisa looked down. Karma grabbed his hand and offered a small smile. "If they were better parents, I'd be announcing you were my boyfriend to them," he said. Nagisa felt his face flush.

Once they arrived at the Akabane household, Nagisa saw a red haired woman with green eyes and a black haired man with golden eyes. They were obviously Karma's parents. Karma sighed and moved Nagisa over. "Mom, dad, this is Nagisa Shiota. My boyfriend."

Stiffly, Nagisa bowed. "It's nice to meet you!" he blurted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Nagisa was getting more and more terrified. All three Akabane members were dead silent.

"Oh...my...gosh! He is SO CUTE!" Nagisa felt arms wrap around him tightly and yelped in surprise. The woman had hugged him and was currently  _squeezing the shit out of him._ Karma's face was unreadable the entire time.

"Please, Nagisa, call me Mariko!" Karma's mom, Mariko, said happily.

"Alright, alright, you'll suffocate him if you keep squeezing him," Karma cut in. When Mariko let go, Nagisa felt a different pair of arms wrap around him. Much more gentle and warm. Nagisa instantly recognized it as Karma's. He was holding him in a protective way, as if ready to fight if they squeezed him again. Nagisa relaxed and leaned into him. Mariko squealed and Kenji stepped forward with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, Nagisa. My name is Kenji."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

Mariko motioned for them to come in and lead the way to the living room. Kenji sat on their big chair, and Mariko went to the kitchen, probably to make dinner. Nagisa sat next to Karma on the couch stiffly. Karma squeezed his hand and shot him a small and reassuring smile.

"So Nagisa...what are your intentions with my son?"

"Dad, what the fuck?"

"Language, Karma! Don't cuss around your parents!" Nagisa reprimanded. Kenji gave a hearty laugh as Karma sputtered indignantly. Nagisa turned back to Kenji. "And, sir, you're gonna have to clarify...what do you mean by intentions?"

"I mean do you plan on using him for his money or...try to have sex with him," Kenji shrugged.

Karma scowled and Nagisa inwardly winced. Kenji was acting as if Karma was some helpless and naive child. Nagisa's eyes then widened in alarm. "We're too young for that. And I'd _never_ use Karma for money!" he said firmly, scooting closer to Karma. In return, Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa and brought him on his lap, holding him close.

Kenji smiled, but Nagisa could tell that he still wasn't in the clear yet.

"So what do you plan on doing to him when you're both alone?"

Nagisa had to fight the urge to roll his own eyes. "You mean with him? I plan on hugging him till he gets sick of it and studying with him. Maybe read too."

For a moment, it was silent, and the only shift in the room was Karma holding him closer. Kenji finally broke into a grin and looked at Karma. "He's a keeper."

"I already knew that," Karma retorted.

Nagisa felt his face heat up and buried his face in Karma's chest in embarrassment.

"Boys! Dinner time!" Mariko called cheerfully.

At the dinner table, Mariko and Kenji fired questions at Nagisa left and right; what he wanted to be when he grew up, how his home life was, what kind of grades did he get, and so on. Nagisa was really uncomfortable the entire time, and thankfully, Karma would cut in every now and then. Specifically when asked what he wanted to do when he grew up, saying Nagisa didn't have to know right now. Which he was very grateful for, he couldn't tell them he was considering becoming an assassin like the Reaper was.

By the time he had to go back home, Karma insisted on walking him home.

"You're a great kid, Nagisa," Kenji slapped his back, making him stumble forward. Karma caught him and shot Kenji a glare.

"Please come by whenever you feel like it!" Mariko added.

"Ah...thank you," Nagisa smiled awkwardly. "Come on, Nagisa, before it gets too dark," Karma urged and stepped outside. Before Nagisa followed, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a little bit. Mariko's voice whispered in his ear.

"You're turning Karma more and more into a gentleman. Before he met you, he was cold. But I've never seen him happier with you, or so affectionate. Please take care of him."

"I will," Nagisa nodded and hurried after Karma, who looked impatient.

Pretty soon, they were walking back to Nagisa's apartment. He absently rubbed his arms and jumped when he felt a warm jacket drape around his shoulders.

"U-um...so, your parents were...nice..."

"They live in their own little fantasy world," Karma sighed, "at least they liked you."

"Yeah," Nagisa brightened slightly. They walked in silence after that, hand in hand. When they got to Nagisa's apartment, Karma gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "Bring my jacket tomorrow," he said with a small smile. Nagisa blushed and nodded, watching Karma walk off.

With a smile, he went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm using Mariko and Kenji as Karma's parents names again. His parents are unnamed and I like these names.  
> ...and yes this was rushed. Sue me. My fingers are aching like mad.


	12. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 3-E plays the Outsiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the movie. I wanted to.

 

"A play?" everyone in class 3-E questioned in shock. Korosensei wiggled his tentacles. "Yes indeed! I already have the play as well as the cast!" he said cheerfully.

"What play is it?" Kaede asked, interested.

"It's called the Outsiders, an American made book!" with a flash, Korosensei put up a list of the characters and who'd be playing who. "But due to copyright reasons, we'll have to use our own names!" he added sheepishly. Everyone gathered around the list curiously.

 

_Ponyboy Curtis - Tomohito Sugino_

_Sodapop Curtis - Hiroto Maehara_

_Darrel Curtis - Yuma Isogai_

_Johnny Cade - Nagisa Shiota_

_Dallas Winston - Karma Akabane_

_Steve Randal - Taiga Okajima_

_Two-Bit Matthews - Masayoshi Kimura_

_Robert Sheldon - Ryoma Terasaka_

_Randy Adderson - Taisei Yoshida_

_Sherry Valance - Kaede Kayano_

_Marcia Anderson - Yukiko Kanzaki_

_Buck Merrill - Itona Horibe_

_Male Teacher - Kotaro Takabayashi_

_Female Teacher - Megu Kataoka_

_Kids - Hinano Kurahashi, Toka Yada, Manami Okuda, Koki Mimura, Sumire Hara_

_Doctor - Sosuke Sugaya_

_Nurse 1 - Rio Nakamura_

_Nurse 2 - Yuzuki Fuwa_

_Johnny's Mother - Kirara Hazama_

_Store Owner - Takuya Muramatsu_

_Police Officer 1 - Ryunosuke Chiba_

_Police Officer 2 - Rinka Hayami_

_Judge - Hinata Okano_

 

"Dallas Winston, huh?" Karma smirked, "not bad at all."

"Why am I Johnny Cade? Doesn't he die?" Nagisa huffed. Karma shot him a grin. "Yep. But hey, so does Dallas. And if it makes you feel any better, you get to kill Terasaka," his grin morphed into a smirk as Terasaka scowled.

"Sweet! I'm Sodapop!" Maehara fist pumped Isogai, who was slightly less willing to play Darry. He didn't want to hit Sugino.

"I get to be Cherry!" Kaede squealed and high fived Kanzaki, who was playing as her best friend. Isogai turned to Korosensei. "Sir, this great and all, but what about the scene with the rumble in it?"

"I got Principal Asano to get a few of his students to play the Socs for the rumble, don't worry about it!" Korosensei said happily. "You have two months to learn the scripts," at lightning speed, he passed everyone the scripts. "Work hard! We're performing in front of all of Kunugigaoka!"

"..."

~

Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, Sugino, Maehara, Kaede, Kanzaki, Kimura, and Okajima decided to meet up to practice their bits, trusting that the students on the main campus knew what they were doing.

When Sugino and Kaede practiced their parts, Karma pulled Nagisa aside. "How're you holding up?" he murmured quietly. Nagisa shrugged. "Good as I'll ever be, knowing I'm gonna have to pretend I have third degree burns all over my upper body," he grimaced. Karma smiled, ruffling his hair. "I see what Korosensei did. He tried to keep everyone in a comfortable character. With you, you're really shy and quiet, like Johnny. With me, heh, Korosensei knows Dallas is me in another world," he snickered and pulled Nagisa close. "If you died in real life, I'd probably react the same way Dallas did," he murmured, pressing his lips against Nagisa's forehead.

Nagisa looked up at him. "You're happy you get to die in a play because I did?" he asked blankly.

Karma grinned. "Yep."

"You're unbelievable," he huffed but smiled.

Karma leaned over. "Hopefully, Korosensei won't mind if I...modify, the script."

"...Karma, what are you planning?"

"Nothing big," he snorted. Nagisa sighed. He knew that was bullshit, but he ignored it, simply relaxing in Karma's hold.

~

Two months have passed, and Class 3-E and some of Class 3-A were putting on the play. It began at six in the afternoon, and tons of people attended. It soon started, with Sugino acting oblivious before getting jumped at the beginning. Taking their cue, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, and Okajima ran from the stage to act like they were chasing the Socs off. Karma, from his spot above stage, dropped down and grabbed the crowbar prop, running after the 'Socs'.

Nagisa, just as the script said, stayed frozen near the edge of the stage.

"Did they pull a blade on you, Sugino?" Maehara asked in concern. Sugino turned away. "Yeah."

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself like that," Isogai lectured.

"All I did was walk home from the movies!" Sugino protested.

This continued on, until Nagisa had to come over.

"Hey, Nagi, what's up?" Karma caught up to Nagisa, slinging an arm around his shoulders. A small modification Nagisa knew Karma had added, but he doubted anyone really minded. "Would be allot better if the Socs stayed on their side of town," Nagisa replied.

"Hey, don't you worry about that Nagi! We'll fight them soon enough!" Okajima said from behind them. Karma glanced at Nagisa. "Were those the same guys who got you?" he asked. Nagisa shook his head. "No, they were some other guys," he mumbled. Karma pursed his lips. "Hey, now that I'm out of jail, I'm going to find out who did that to your face," he said with a deadly serious voice, even people in the crowd shuddered. Nagisa had to fight the urge to smile. The scar, while fake, looked very real, and he didn't doubt Karma was imagining if someone  _did_ give him a scar.

"Anyway, I'm heading over to the movies tomorrow, you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll go, right Sugino?"

Sugino nodded.

-

When Maehara and Sugino's scene came on in bed, Karma stood by Nagisa offstage, holding his hand and smirking. He leaned over and whispered to Nagisa. "This is possibly one of the gayest incest scene I've ever seen. Look, Isogai even looks jealous," he snickered softly. Nagisa lightly smacked his arm. "Shush," he smiled nonetheless.

-

"We're early, what do you wanna do?" Sugino asked. Karma shrugged and gave his famous smirk. "Nothing legal."

Nagisa bit his tongue to avoid smiling. Karma really was similar to Dally.

-

The lights had to be turned down to signal it was night time, and the three males pretended to sneak into the movies. Kaede and Kanzaki stormed away from Terasaka and Yoshida.

"Kayano-"

"I'm not going back there! Not while they're drunk!" Kaede snapped, her acting flawless as ever. The two girls pulled up chairs and sat down, facing Ritsu, who was pretending to show a movie. "Kayano, are you sure?" Kanzaki asked. Kaede huffed. "I came here to see a movie! I'm gonna see a movie!"

"Cute redhead," Karma cooed as they sat down behind them. Kaede, who had to wear a wig, ignored him.

Karma leaned over to Kaede's ear. "Are you a real redhead?"

"I'm gonna get a drink," Nagisa muttered, quickly leaving. It was so ironic that Karma, a redhead, had to ask Kaede, who was wearing a red wig, if her hair was real. He stepped offstage behind the curtain and watched as Karma continued to bug Kaede, until she finally snapped at him.

"Get lost, hood!"

"Sorry, didn't know you had a problem with yelling in my face," Karma said in an offended tone and huffed, walking over to Nagisa. "Great acting," Nagisa giggled softly as Karma stopped by him, frowning. "Not exactly looking forward to her being able to throw some water at me. I'm sure she'll have fun with that, though."

Nagisa chuckled and took his cue to go back, holding one of the cups of waters that was set down offstage.

As the play continued, Karma eventually came back, handing everyone their cups of water, handing Kaede hers last. "Here, thought it might cool you off," he said. Kaede stared at him before throwing it at him. "Maybe that'll cool  _you_ off! When you learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off too!"

"Fiery, huh? Just the way I like it."

"Get off of me!"

Nagisa stood up with a frown. "Leave her alone, Karma," his voice sounded so genuine and hurt that the surprise in Karma's eyes wasn't fake. He stared at Nagisa. "What?"

"I said leave her alone," Nagisa really was upset at the sight of his boyfriend faking making moves on his best friend.

"What'd you say you little shit? Wanna repeat that?"

"Come on..." Nagisa's voice lowered. Karma stood up and jerked off.

-

They continued with the play, and Nagisa was genuinely relaxed...until Kimura had to scare him. He let out a very real screech of surprise, flinching. Karma, off to the side, had his arms crossed.

-

"So tell me about Isogai, I feel like I know Maehara from how you talk about him. But what about Isogai? Is he wild and reckless? Or dreamy?" Kaede urged Sugino, who scowled. "He isn't like either of us, he hates me. I bet he wishes he could ship me off, but Maehara won't let him," he said. Kimura turned away from Kanzaki. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sugino, you all get along fine..." Nagisa said softly.

"No we don't! And you can shut up Nagisa Shiota because you're not wanted at home either!" Sugino snapped. Nagisa flinched as Kimura whacked Sugino. "Shut up, Sugino!"

Karma, offstage, had his eyes narrowed, as if he would've been happy to hit Sugino himself.

"I'm sorry, Nagi," Sugino sighed. "It's fine, you're not wrong," Nagisa shrugged. "Uh, Kanzaki?" Kaede spoke up, eyeing Terasaka and Yoshida who stormed on stage.

"Kaede! What's going on? What are you doing? Okay, so we got a little drunk-" Terasaka began. Kaede glared at him. "A little? Reeling and passing out is a _little_? I told you before, Terasaka! It's me, or the beer!"

"You shouldn't be with these pieces of trash anyway!" Yoshida cut in. "Yoshida!" Kanzaki gasped. Kimura's eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Yeah! I am!"

Kimura whipped his anti sensei knife out and held it out. "Then let's go! Right now!"

"Stop! We'll go!" Kaede cried.

"Why? We aren't scared!" Kimura said harshly. Kaede turned to him. "I hate fights, okay? I hate them!"

They continued on.

-

Sugino arrived home, opening a fake door and walking in slowly. Isogai jumped up. "Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's two in the morning!" he seethed. Maehara waved at Sugino lazily. "Hey Sugino, where ya been?"

"I fell asleep with Nagisa," Sugino muttered defensively, "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to, you forgot, that's all I ever hear from you! I can't even call the cops!" Isogai rose his voice. Maehara turned to Isogai with a frown. "Come on, Isogai, he said-"

"Shut up! Stop sticking up for him!"

"Don't yell at him!" Sugino burst out. Isogai whirled around, slapping Sugino across the face, making him fly back. The regret and sadness in Isogai's eyes was quite real, everyone knew, he didn't want to actually hurt Sugino.

Sugino ran away, Isogai and Maehara going offstage as Sugino went back to Nagisa. "Come on Nagisa! We're running away!"

"Okay.." Nagisa got up and followed Sugino.

-

"Well, well, well. Aren't you the pieces of trash who tried to pick up our women?" Terasaka slurred with a smirk. "They're drunk," Sugino breathed. "You're out of your territory! Watch it!" Nagisa attempted to sound brave.

"No, _you_ watch it!" Yoshida retorted.

"You guys know what you are? Trash with long hair," Terasaka snickered. Sugino scowled. "You know what you guys are? Trash with mustangs!"

"Get him!"

Sugino and Nagisa attempted to run, but one of the A class students actually kicked him down. "Stay down, pal!" From the corner of his eye, Nagisa saw Karma glaring fiercely at the student, knowing full well Nagisa actually got hurt.

Waiting for the right moment, Nagisa stumbled over, grabbing his anti sensei knife and stabbing Terasaka, who gasped and collapsed, acting out his death as everyone else ran.

-

"We're here to see Karma," Nagisa breathed out as Itona opened a fake door. "He's busy," Itona said emotionlessly. "Just tell him it's Sugino and Nagisa! He'll come!" Nagisa spoke up. Itona closed the door and left the stage, soon replaced by Karma, who opened the door. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nagisa killed a Soc," Sugino choked out.

"What? Alright, cool, nice," Karma pat Nagisa's shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry we got you away from this party, but we don't know who else to turn to," Nagisa whimpered. "Nah, you're fine. Come on," Karma led them around and handed Nagisa some fake cash and a fake gun. "Here's fifty yen, and for gods sake, Nagi, don't point that gun at me! It's loaded!"

Nagisa yelped, shoving it into his pocket.

"Okay, here's what you two need to do. Take the 3:15 train..."

-

Nagisa came back on stage with a box of supplies, taking everything out with Sugino. Sugino pulled out a bottle. "Peroxide? ...Nagi, what are-"

"We're cutting our hair, and you're bleaching your hair," Nagisa explained. "What? No!" Sugino cried. Nagisa gave him a look. "Sugino, it's gonna grow back," he pointed out. Sugino sighed and sat still. Nagisa used his anti sensei knife to pretend to cut Sugino's hair, and soon, Sugino put on a blonde wig, acting as if his hair was dyed. He also used Nagisa's anti sensei knife to cut Nagisa's hair.

Faintly, Nagisa wondered when he can  _actually_ cut his hair. When they were done, they sat in silence. "Everything's happening so fast," Nagisa murmured. Sugino nodded. "Just last night we were joking, having fun...just last night we were walking Kayano and Kanzaki home..."

"Stop it about last night! Just stop! I killed someone! How'd you like to live with that?" Nagisa sobbed out, standing up. "Nagisa!" Sugino stood up as well, "what are we gonna do?" he sniffled.

"It's all my fault. You should go home, I'm the one who killed him!" Nagisa wiped away some fake tears. "No! I'm in it just as much as you are!" Sugino hugged Nagisa, and both males faked crying.

-

"Hey blondie, wake up," Karma snickered, nudging Sugino awake. "Hnng...Karma?" Sugino muttered.

"Hey, Nagi! Rise and shine!" Karma pecked Nagisa's forehead, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. Nagisa felt his face heat up and glared. Karma kept his smirk the entire time.

-

"We're going back to turn ourselves in," Nagisa announced to Karma, who stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, you told us it was in self defense, I'll give you back the gun, say you had nothing to do with us, and we're home free!" Nagisa explained. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Karma asked seriously. Nagisa nodded and looked away. "So, uh, I don't suppose my parents are worried?"

"The boys are worried."

"But what about my parents?"

"No! They're not! My dad doesn't and that doesn't bug me!" Karma snapped. Nagisa flinched as Karma pretended to drive him and Sugino away. "Nagi, you don't know what jail can do to you, I just don't want you ruined the way I was," Karma said pleadingly after a minute.

Soon, they came across the 'burning building'. Sugino and Nagisa both ran in as Megu and Takabayashi spoke frantically. Toka and Sumire hugged eachother, both sobbing as Nagisa and Sugino got Hinano, Okuda, and Mimura out.

Karma pulled Sugino out and began calling for Nagisa. As practiced, a beam was dropped from above, hitting Nagisa right in the back. Nagisa cried out in genuine pain as he fell forward.

"Jesus Christ!" Karma smacked Sugino, who had to fake unconsciousness, in the arm multiple times to put out a fire.

"AHHHH! HELP!" Nagisa screamed from where we was. Karma jolted. "I'm coming, Nagisa!" he jumped in through the makeshift window, and the cardboard building collapsed.

-

Sugino and Takabayashi watched as Nakamura and Fuwa wheeled Nagisa and Karma passed, with Karma swearing to kill Sugino if he did anything like that again.

Maehara and Isogai finally came on stage, and Sugino gave them both a huge hug.

"I thought we lost you," Isogai sobbed out and sniffled, smiling. "You sure look funny."

-

Sugino and Kimura walked in the 'hospital', going to Nagisa, who was laying on a facefirst on a makeshift bed. "Hey, Nagi, how you feeling?" Sugino asked softly. "I'm fine," Nagisa muttered.

"Do you want anything?" Kimura asked.

"Book...the book..."

Kimura looked at Sugino questioningly. Sugino looked away. "He wants Gone with the Wind, so I can keep reading it to him," he explained. Kimura simply nodded and left. Sugino began babbling as Nagisa laid there in silence, gasping in pain after a moment.

"Nagisa?"

"S-sorry...it just hurts sometimes...S-Sugino...I don't wanna die...I'm too young...there's so many things I haven't seen or done..." Nagisa let out a choked sob as Nakamura came in, sitting beside him and holding his hand gently. "Nagisa, your mother is here to see you," she said softly.

"I don't wanna see her."

"But she's your mother," Nakamura protested.

"I said I don't wanna see her, she probably wants to tell me about all the trouble I'm causing! Why don't you just tell her to leave me a-!" Nagisa attempted to sit up before gasping in pain, falling unconscious.

"Nagisa?!" Kimura stepped over, wide eyed.

Nakamura shook her head. "You can't see him now."

"Make sure he gets this then," Kimura handed her a book, and they left.

"He's my son!" Kirara shouted off stage as they all quickly set up the next scene. Kirara stormed over. "He'd rather see these no good pieces of filth than me!" Kimura shot her a glare. "You don't even care about him!"

Kirara's eyes narrowed as Sugaya dragged her off stage.

Fuwa walked over to Karma, who was laying on his own makeshift bed, shirtless. "What happened to your gown?" she asked. Karma stuck his tongue out. "I threw it away," he said in a snarky tone. Fuwa shook her head as she began to leave. "Yeah, get out, you make me sick," he burst out laughing when Kimura and Sugino came in. "Hey guys, what's up? Anything new happening?"

"Just the rumble tonight."

"I hate missing that," Karma muttered wistfully and looked at them. "So, uh, how's Nagi doing?"

"Not that good...he passed out cold before we left," Kimura said quietly. Karma stayed still. "Kimura, do you still have the knife?" he asked. Kimura nodded and handed it over to Karma, who stabbed his makeshift bed. "We have to win tonight. Do it for Nagisa!"

-

People from 3-A came in as Socs and they all began to 'fight'. Sure, on occasion, an A student would actually hurt an E student, but it all went pretty smooth.

Karma and Sugino fled and the others left the stage, to hurry with their makeup to show their injuries.

"Hey, Nagi, we beat the Socs," Karma said quietly, sitting beside Nagisa, who was now laying on his back. Nagisa had trouble faking a weak smile. "Fighting's...no good..." he mumbled. Karma swallowed, and Nagisa knew Karma was honestly getting choked up. As if he was imagining Nagisa really dying infront of him. "Y-yeah, they're still writing about you being a hero. We're proud of you," Karma held his hand, kissing it gently. Another added thing to the script!

"Sugino...stay gold...Sugino...stay gold..." Nagisa let his head slowly tilt, and then, he was dead.

"N-Nagi..? ...Is this what happens when you help people?" Karma choked on a sob, "Nagi, please, don't die. Don't die on me now!" real tears fell down his face. The makeup on Nagisa was too well done, it was too real for him. The crowd whispered amongst themselves, as if praising Karma's acting, unaware he was genuinely upset at the sight of Nagisa 'dying'.

-

Karma approached Muramatsu at the counter of a 'store', aiming his fake gun. "Give me your money," he demanded quietly, before raising his voice. "I said  _give me the money_!"

"I'm sick of you punks!" Muramatsu shoved the money at him and when Karma ran off, he shot his own fake gun at him. Karma grabbed a prop phone nearby, giving Isogai a call. "Hey, Isogai, meet me in the park. I robbed a store," he said urgently. "Alright, we'll be there soon," Isogai responded immediately.

-

Karma aimed his gun at Chiba. "You won't get me alive!" he shouted as Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Okajima, and Kimura ran over. Rinka aimed her gun and shot at Karma, who managed to make his fall look very realistic. Chiba shot at Karma too.

"No! Not Karma too!"

"Stop!"

"Karma!"

Karma rolled over, giving a gasp, and his eyes closed. "He was just a kid!" Isogai screamed. "First Nagisa, now Karma," Okajima mourned. Moments later, Sugino collapsed.

-

When they got to the court scene, Nagisa and Karma were sitting off stage, with Nagisa in Karma's lap. Karma hadn't said a word to him. When his death scene was over, he simply walked over and brought Nagisa on his lap and hugged him. Nagisa leaned into Karma with a dry smile. "I didn't know you were such a good actor," he whispered. Karma huffed, face reddening. "It looked real, shut up."

Nagisa giggled and glanced back at the play.

"Defendant not guilty," Hinata announced with a smile, "I hereby say that Sugino will be placed in his older brother Isogai's custody!"

"Alright!" Isogai, Maehara and Sugino cheered, and Kaede clapped softly.

-

"Sugino, you can't stop living just because someone close to you dies," Isogai said with an exasperated look, "if you can't handle it, you can get out."

"Oh because you'd like that! It's not that easy! Right, Maeahara?"

"Dammit, you guys!" Maehara stood up and ran. Isogai and Sugino ran after him, all three running around the stage until Sugino tackled him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sugino asked. "I don't know! I just, I can't handle all of your arguing! Isogai, you need to stop yelling at him for everything he does! And Sugino, start using your brain more! Isogai gave up allot for you! Please...for the love of god, don't fight anymore," Maehara pleaded.

"Sure, we won't fight anymore," Isogai murmured, giving Maehara a hug. Sugino joined the hug right after.

-

"Ah, my last line," Nagisa stood up, speaking from off stage as Sugino read the letter that 'Nagisa' wrote.

"Sugino, I asked the nurse to give this to you, I wanted you to know that saving the kids was worth it, and that their lives are worth more than mine. They're younger, they have more to live for. Tell Karma I think it's worth it. I'm really gonna miss you guys, I'm gonna miss watching sunsets with you. Ask Karma to look at one with you, he might think you're crazy, but tell him I asked him to look at one. Tell Karma everything is fine. Your buddy, Nagisa."

He sat back down on Karma's lap. Karma leaned in, whispering in Nagisa's ear. "It's too late to tell Karma now. We're both dead."

"Hush."

"But we can still watch a sunset together."

Nagisa flushed, and soon heard the audience clapping and knew Sugino had finished.

All of the actors came on stage and bowed. Nagisa noticed that some audience members were crying, and smiled. Even if people weren't sad in real life if he or Karma died, at least they were sad their character died. When the actors all left to change into their normal clothes and remove all makeup, Karma swept Nagisa into a kiss, surprising him. Karma pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips before teasing softly.

"Stay gold, Nagisa, stay gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing from pure self indulgence.  
> ALSO GUYS!! GUESS!! WHAT!! MY BEST FRIEND FROM HIGH SCHOOL IS BACK FROM BOOT CAMP AND WE'RE GONNA HANG OUT ON MONDAY!!! I'M PSYCHED!!! I MISSED HER SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!! :,D I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN SHE TEXTED ME.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is sick, so Karma takes it upon himself to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sick right now that's why I'm writing this :D

 

_Karma_

_Are you okay? You never miss school._

_Sent at: 3:09pm_

 

His text was sent, but Karma did not receive an answer. His brows furrowed as he began to wonder. What if his little boyfriend had been hurt? Or killed? Or what if on his way to school he got kidnapped? He swallowed a lump in his throat and left the train station to head to Nagisa's apartment. If his mother hurt him again, he won't hesitate to knock her down.

When he got to Nagisa's door, he knocked. Moments later, Hiromi opened the door, looking surprised. "Oh, hello Karma. Are you here to see Nagisa?" she asked. When he nodded, she stepped aside. "He's been running a fever for the past few days, and this morning he finally broke. He has the flu," she said remorsefully. Karma's brows furrowed in concern. He didn't realize Nagisa had been sick...sure, he'd been paler than normal, but Nagisa insisted he just hadn't been drinking enough water.

"I'm gonna have to take time off work to take care of him," Hiromi sighed and shook her head, "that boy doesn't know how to take care of himself. He couldn't do it even if his life was on the line. If he knew how to take care of himself, I could go to work, but this is gonna really reduce my paycheck."

"I can look after him. I'm already way ahead of the class, so it won't bug my teacher," Karma shrugged. Well, he thought so, anyway. Even if Korosensei didn't approve, he'd do it anyway.

"You would do that?" Hiromi gasped.

"Of course. He _is_ my boyfriend," Karma reminded her. Hiromi nodded. Since she wanted a girl and got a boy, Karma figured she'd be stoked to find out her son was gay. Thankfully, she was. She wasn't pleased that he was from 3-E as well, but when she learned what Karma's grades were, she accepted it.

"Alright. I have to go now, though. I'll be back later tonight," she smiled and hurried out.

Karma sighed. Nagisa caught the flu, huh? It wasn't uncommon for Nagisa to get sick and Karma to take care of him, but that didn't mean Karma was happy his boyfriend was feeling like shit.

So the first thing he did, after setting his bag down, was head to Nagisa's room. He gently opened the door. The room was stuffy and had a smell of sweat and something else Karma couldn't quite place. It was the smell that you notice after you had a massive coughing fit. He then noticed Nagisa curled up in his blankets, a cold rag laid on the floor. He frowned in disapproval and walked over, picking up the rag and walking to the bathroom, running it under cold water and squeezed. He came back, shaking Nagisa awake.

"Hhh..?"

"Nagisa, you have to keep the fever down," Karma spoke, removing the blankets. Nagisa flinched. "But I'm cold," he mumbled.

"Yeah, well, your body isn't," Karma retorted, putting the cold wet rag on Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa whined at the feel and tried to take it off, but Karma kept it in place. "Leave it on, Nagi," he said in a warning tone. He knew he was being abit mean, but if he didn't, then it'd take Nagisa even longer to feel better. Nagisa, understanding his tone, sighed in defeat. Karma pursed his lips and offered a grin. "How about I make you some soup?"

"No...can't hold anything down..." Nagisa groaned.

"It'll be nice and warm, isn't that what you want?" Karma dangled the idea, watching in amusement the obvious conflict in his boyfriend's eyes. Finally, Nagisa relented. "Only a little bit," he mumbled.

Karma stretched. "Alright. Keep the rag on your head and leave the blankets off, or I won't be happy. Got it?"

"Yes  _mom._ "

Karma snorted. Nagisa always got more sassy when he was dazed and sick. "If I was your mom you wouldn't have the blankets on in the first place...in fact..." Karma grabbed hold of the blankets and tossed them across the room. Nagisa pouted but didn't say anything. Karma smirked. He knew Nagisa didn't have the strength to get up. It was probably a struggle to sit up.

"Anyway. I'll be back soon," Karma left the door open to let air in and headed for the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and cupboards until he got all of the necessary ingredients and pot.

Karma waited for the soup to begin heating and leaned on the counter, rethinking the past few days. Surely there was  _something else_ he overlooked.

...

_"Nagi, you look pale, are you okay?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded, smiling weakly. "I'm just tired, trekking up the mountain took more out of me than usual. Probably because I haven't been drinking enough water."_

_"Stay hydrated, Nagisa. You look like hell."_

_"I will."_

_Throughout the next few days, it was the same thing, only difference was Nagisa seemed to be getting more and more tired, more weak in training, his voice was getting raspy, and he was suddenly really clumsy. Nagisa kept insisting dehydration can do these things and that it'll pass once he has enough water in his system. Karma even brought water bottles to school after the third day to try to help his hellish looking boyfriend._

_..._

Karma's brow twitched in frustration at himself. Duh. Tiredness, weakness, disappearing voice, unaware of surroundings...all symptoms of being sick. He felt like a dumbass for believing Nagisa. He supposed he understood not wanting Karma to worry but...

He shook his head, grabbing a bowl and pouring the finished soup into it before grabbing a spoon and walking back to Nagisa's room.

Nagisa was still laying down, the rag was still on his forehead, his breathing was light, which Karma quickly figured he'd fallen back asleep.

He internally debated with himself.

He could either let Nagisa continue sleeping and have the soup wait, or he could wake Nagisa up and feed him now.

After a couple minutes, he decided on the latter. He _needed_ to eat, better now when it was still hot than later when it was cold.

"Hey, Nagisa, wake up, the soup is done," he spoke gently. Nagisa groaned. Karma huffed. "What? Don't trust my cooking? I thought you knew better than that, Nagi," he had to hold back laughter when Nagisa's eyes opened, widening. "Th-that's not..!" he stuttered.

He smirked, showing his single fang. He helped Nagisa sit up and propped the pillows up so he could lean back abit. He got a spoonful of soup and blew on it and held it to Nagisa's mouth, still smirking. "Say ahhh," he teased.

Nagisa's already flushed face went a darker shade of red. "K-Karma!" he protested.

"You're having trouble sitting up, you think I'm gonna let you feed yourself and spill all over you? I mean, normally I wouldn't mind, but I don't feel like cleaning that up," he snickered lightly.

Nagisa puffed his cheeks.

"Come on Nagi~ before it gets cold," he waved the spoon slightly. Nagisa sighed and opened his mouth, letting Karma feed him the soup. Karma could see the embarrassment in his face and couldn't help but smirk. This was such a win-win situation...for him, anyway. He got to take care of his boyfriend, and tease him endlessly.

Nagisa winced and nearly choked. The wicked amusement quickly faded and he pat his back. "You okay?"

"Still hot," he wheezed.

Whoops.

Karma got another spoonful, blowing it a little more than the last, waiting a moment before offering it to Nagisa, who accepted, relaxing abit more with a tired nod. "Better, though I can't taste it very well...my taste buds were burnt off."

"Rude," Karma huffed, blowing on the next spoonful.

"Says the one who didn't blow very hard," Nagisa grumbled as Karma fed him another bite. Unable to resist, Karma smirked. "You mean you? I mean, I can blow  _very_ hard," he winked.

This time, Nagisa did choke.

"K-Karma!"

"When you're better, I can prove it to you," he said with a suggestive grin.

"Are you seducing your bedridden boyfriend?"

"Only if you wanna look at it that way. I'm merely offering," Karma snickered as Nagisa sputtered, red faced.

After that, Nagisa refused to talk, and Karma didn't try to get him to talk. No point. The soup would get cold if he delayed too much. After a few more minutes, Nagisa weakly rose a hand to stop him. "I'm full," he mumbled sleepily. Karma hummed and set the bowl aside. "Alright. Wait here and I'll get you a lukewarm bath started," he announced. Nagisa groaned. "Karma, can't I just sleep?" he complained. Karma shook his head. "Nope. If you don't take a bath, you'll be laying in your germs and breathing in bacteria," he informed him with his one fanged grin.

Nagisa grumbled to himself as Karma walked to the bathroom to get the bath started, making sure the water wasn't too cold or too warm. He came back to Nagisa's room and offered a hand. "Come on, you can lean on me if you need to," he said in a more gentle tone. Nagisa accepted his hand and stumbled up, clutching Karma's arm. Karma held him up and guided him to the bathroom, helping him out of his clothes and into the bath.

"...Can you not watch?"

"What? I can't make sure my boyfriend won't fall asleep and drown in the tub?" Karma huffed, "believe it or not, my mind isn't _always_ in the gutter."

"But it's awkward."

"I've seen you naked before, Nagisa. In much better circumstances. If I didn't do anything then, I won't do anything now. Especially when you're sick," he made a face. Nagisa flushed in embarrassment. Karma smirked.

At the time, they were going to the water hole, the 'pool' that Korosensei had made for the students. Before they went to the water hole, they were instructed to change. Guys in one room, girls in the other. Karma just so happened to peek over at Nagisa and saw his wide and bare hips, his curvy ass, smooth skin...it took allot not to comment infront of everyone else. It took even more not to walk over there and give his ass a slap for being so out in the open. He knew Nagisa didn't have a choice, but still.

"Yeah, well..." Nagisa deflated, not having anymore arguments left. Nagisa grabbed the soap and began scrubbing, his eyes focused ahead. Well, he thought so. He realized Nagisa was out of it again when he noticed Nagisa had been scrubbing his arm for ten minutes straight. He sighed and took off his jacket, rolling up his white sleeved uniform and walked over, plucking the soap from Nagisa's hand. At once, he began washing him. His golden eyes stayed focused on the task at hand. If Nagisa wasn't sick and in a daze, Karma would've teased him, but now wasn't the time.

He put the soap down and squirted some shampoo onto his hand, scrubbing Nagisa's scalp.

Nagisa suddenly seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and leaned in to the touch slightly. When Karma was about to pull away to rinse his hair, Nagisa's soft and slightly raspy voice stopped him.

"Please keep doing that...felt good..." he mumbled.

It took Karma a second to realize he might've been subconsciously massaging Nagisa's probably aching head. So he did as Nagisa requested at a much slower pace.

Nagisa relaxed.

After another minute or two of doing this, he had to pull away to rinse his hair. Nagisa, though not very happy that the feel was gone, at least understood that Karma had to rinse his hair and didn't say anything.

Once Karma finished giving Nagisa a bath, he pulled the plug and let the water drain. He grabbed Nagisa's fluffy towel and wrapped it around him, picking him up as if he weighed nothing and set him down on the counter, absentmindedly helping him dress.

Once that was done, Karma carried Nagisa back to the room, which was much less stuffy now that the door had been open for awhile. He set Nagisa on the floor and changed out all the sheets, tossing the others in the laundry. He picked Nagisa back up and sat him down, grabbing the towel and drying off his hair.

Nagisa had been silent the whole time, his crystal blue eyes drooping.

When Karma finished, he had Nagisa lay down and grabbed the rag, soaking it with cold water again and squeezing, laying it across Nagisa's forehead.

"There. Now get some rest, I'll be back again tomorrow."

"Kay..." Nagisa's eyes closed, and within minutes, he was out like a light.

-

"Karma! I'm all better now!" Nagisa cheered a week later, surprising the redhead when he arrived at school. Karma remained seated though. "That was a quick recovery," he smirked. Nagisa blushed and wrapped his arms around Karma's chest. "It's because I have an awesome boyfriend who knows how to treat sickness. Which reminds me, how are _you_ not sick? You've been with me for an entire week."

"Don't you know, Nagisa?" Karma reached over and pulled him onto his lap, making Nagisa blush.

"I can an immune system of steel."

"Damn," Nagisa smiled, "I was really hoping I could take care of you."

Karma chuckled, burying his face in Nagisa's neck. Nagisa was such an adorable sweetheart.

"If I get sick, I'll let you know and I'll let you take care of me. Deal?"

"Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with my best friend yesterday! We hung out all day! :D It felt so good to finally be able to talk to her after a year. We ended up exchanging stories, my experiences from college and hers from boot camp. We've both been through a weird type of hell this past year O_0  
> Anyway~ I considered Nagisa taking care of Karma but tbh my broken fingers still hurt. Long updates are HELL.


	14. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma tutors Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched the entire first season of Noragami and I had to really rack my brain for over an hour to think of an idea that wasn't too long. So yeah :,)

 

"Shiota!" a harsh voice snapped. Nagisa stood up quickly. "Yes sir?" he bit his lip, hating the attention his class gave him. The teacher pointed at the board. "Can you tell me the answer to this equation?" he asked impatiently. Nagisa stared at the equation, biting his tongue as he thought. Unfortunately, the world seemed to wanna hate him, because he wasn't good at math, and he didn't have an answer for the class.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

Some of the class snickered, as if they knew it and thought Nagisa was just a slow dumbass. Nagisa kept his eyes forward, lips pressed into a thin line. The teacher shook his head. "Honestly, Shiota. You really need to pay attention more. Your grade is really suffering."

More snickers. Nagisa felt his face burn in utter humiliation.

"I mean, really, if you can't grasp this stuff in junior high, you won't even make it to high school. I'm amazed you even made it to second year. Did you struggle last year too?" the teacher wore a mocking grin now.

Nagisa looked away and sat down, trembling. He was so humiliated...and the teacher was right...with his grades, he'd never make it to high school...

~

At the end of the day, the teacher stayed in the faculty room with abunch of other teachers, each gossiping over their students. When he spoke, he mentioned Nagisa.

"Seriously, that kid never understands my math class. Everyone else's grades are just fine, but he's failing! With a forty two!" he crossed his arms. One female teacher perked up. "I have a student in my class who never gets anything below a one hundred. In fact, last year when he was a second year student, he was working on third year stuff already. Maybe he can tutor your student!"

"I doubt it. Shiota's the dumbest kid I've ever had. I don't even think he _has_ a future."

"And Akabane is the smartest kid I've ever had."

"Wait, you have Akabane? I've heard about him," the teacher's eyes widened in surprise and leaned back. "Maybe he _should_ tutor Shiota."

"Great! I'll talk to him tomorrow!"

~

When Karma came in to math class the next day, he didn't expect his teacher to pull him aside. He also didn't expect her to ask him a favor.

"Hello Akabane, yesterday another teacher and I were talking, he spoke of a student who was failing his class miserably and I had to boast about you. I know you're a third year and he's a second year, but would you tutor him?"

"What? Tutor a second year?" Karma wrinkled his nose. That sounded incredibly boring. Besides, he didn't have the patience to deal with some stupid kid. "Sorry teach, no can do," he leaned back. "Come on, he was being pretty harsh on the kid. He even said that he didn't have a future. Besides, if you do, I'll exempt you from your next test," she gave a small smile.

Hm...tutor a kid and get exempt from a quiz he knew he'd find easy and boring, or ignore the kid and take the boring quiz?

He weighed his options.

If he helped the kid, he could torment him endlessly as well as get out of a boring quiz, maybe even help the kid out if he was able to keep up. On the other hand, if he didn't, then he'd be bored and the kid could end up being tormented by his teacher. Most likely infront of the class too.

"Alright, sure. I'll meet him after school."

~

"Shiota. You're getting a tutor today. If you fail the next quiz, it'll be on his head. So try not to fail for once."

"...Yes sir..."

After class was over, which ironically math was his last class, Nagisa gathered his things. Before he even faced the door, he heard his teacher speak up. "Ah! You must be Akabane!"

Nagisa froze. No way...Akabane..? As in, Karma Akabane? He's seen him from afar and _seriously_ admired him. He was smart and very attractive. Slowly, he turned his head, a lump forming in his throat when he saw, yes, it was indeed Karma Akabane. He had on his uniform without the tie, and a black jacket. His red hair fell on his forehead, grazing his eyes. Karma nodded and his golden eyes trailed to Nagisa, the only student left in the room. Nagisa suddenly felt more insignificant and tiny from that piercing gaze.

"Quit staring and hurry up, Shiota," his teacher snapped.

Nagisa jumped, face heating up slightly as he grabbed his bag and hurried forward.

Unfortunately, the world was against him today, because he ended up tripping and falling right infront of the other two males. His teacher snorted as Nagisa winced slightly. He felt his face burning in humiliation. His senpai finally noticed him and the first thing he does was  _trip over nothing_ and fall.

A hand appeared infront of him.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock. Karma had a look of disdain on his face, but it seemed to be directed more at the teacher.

"Oh don't bother. Shiota's a failure at everything. Even walking."

"That's kinda harsh, teach. He could've hurt himself."

Nagisa accepted Karma's hand and stood up and grabbed his bag. His teacher only rolled his eyes and waved them off. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you should really try to be patient. He _is_ failing pretty badly."

Karma rolled his own eyes and suddenly grabbed Nagisa's arm, making him yelp as he yanked him out.

"Ow!" he cried out as they left. He was skinny, and holy shit Karma was strong.

"Sorry," Karma let go and turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just really pissed off now. Teachers are teachers so they can help students. He was an asshole," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nagisa blinked in surprise and relaxed slightly.

"Anyway, who am I tutoring?" Karma rose an eyebrow.

"I...I'm Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota. Please call me Nagisa, I really don't want to be called Shiota," Nagisa requested. His parents had been split, it didn't feel right to be referred to as 'Shiota'.

"Alright. I'm Karma Akabane. But I prefer Karma," Karma said with a relaxed look, "so are we headed to your place?" he asked. Nagisa jumped slightly and nodded, quickly taking the lead.

~

Well wasn't the day just full of surprises? When he arrived at the classroom he was directed to, he assumed he'd be tutoring some large stupid possibly muscular idiot. He certainly didn't expect to see a small, thin, feminine looking boy with blue hair held up in pigtails. Nor did he expect to see the genuine hurt and embarrassment when the teacher mocked him. When he tripped, Karma had no intention of helping him up until the teacher ended up snorting, calling him a failure.

He followed Nagisa to the train station and got on a train to head to wherever he lived. Karma briefly wondered how he lived. He imagined either an average house, or maybe a slightly smaller than average house.

He didn't expect to be lead to an apartment on the top floor.

The apartment was clean and very bright, however. It actually hurt Karma's eyes at first.

"Mom, I'm home," Nagisa called. Without any hesitation, a voice called from a different room. "I'm in here, sweetie. Come over here really quick! I have something for you!" the woman, who Karma presumed was Nagisa's mom, called back. Instead of informing her of him having a guest over like a normal person would, Nagisa's face fell. "Coming," he said in a quieter tone, giving Karma an apologetic look before hurrying to her room.

Several minutes passed, and Karma had no idea what to do.

He soon heard a "WHAT" and the sound of skin on skin contact. His eyes narrowed slightly before Nagisa came out. His cheek had a bright red hand mark on it, and his hair was down. He smiled, which Karma easily noticed it was fake.

"Sorry, let's go to my room!" he lead the way in the opposite direction.

Nagisa closed the door behind him and sighed, removing his yellow school sweatshirt and tossing it aside, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Karma sat down beside him. "So what is it you need help with, exactly?"

Nagisa reached into his bag and dug around for a second before pulling out a notebook to write on and his homework and a pencil. Karma glanced at the homework and grinned. This was _too_ easy.

"This is hard for you?"

Nagisa looked embarrassed. "W-well, yeah...math has never been a strong suit for me," he stuttered slightly, cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Okay, okay. So on number one, what you do is..." Karma leaned over the adorable boy and took the pencil, circling parts of the question and writing down the equation that was necessary. He glanced at Nagisa to make sure he was following. To his credit, he looked like he was _trying_ to follow, but his face was a darker shade of red.

Karma inwardly smirked. Nagisa was very obvious.

...Not that he minded that much. He himself is bisexual, and Nagisa really wasn't that bad looking...besides, he had a thing of sadness and innocence in his eyes that Karma honestly wanted to protect. He felt...drawn to him. It was really weird.

"Think you can do the next one by yourself? It's the same thing except for the numbers," Karma lowered his voice abit, giving Nagisa a smirk. Nagisa jumped, his face going an even darker shade of red. "I- uh, y-yeah!" he stuttered quickly, grabbing the pencil. Karma watched in amusement as Nagisa worked out the problem, repeatedly glancing up at the previous question for reference.

 _'Damn, how is he being so unintentionally cute?'_ he inwardly shook his head.  _'Stop, your gay is coming out.'_

"Is this right..?" Nagisa sounded nervous. The third year looked at the second year's work, shaking his head. "No, you mixed up these two numbers here," he pointed.

Nagisa now looked like he was on the brink of tears. "I'm such an idiot," he blurted, surprising Karma. He didn't get the chance to reply, as Nagisa kept going. "My teacher was right! I can't do this! I can't! I _don't_ have a future ahead of me! If not even the smartest guy in school can help me, what chance do I have of even going onto the next year? My mom was right too...I'm not good enough," it looked more like he was berating himself.

"Nagisa," all amusement was drained from Karma, unsure how to respond. Nagisa jumped again and paled, and Karma quickly figured out he hadn't meant to say all of that out loud.

"You can't let one class decide if you have a future or not. Fuck your teacher. You're not an idiot, everyone has their weak subjects. Like for me, I'm no good with Japanese," he shrugged, "don't feel so bad about it."

Nagisa's mouth opened and closed, he resembled a gaping fish. Karma pointed at the problem again, "when working on these, circle the key points. If you miss even a single word, it can affect your work."

~

Nagisa felt so insignificant with Karma. The fact he got the problem wrong made him snap, and his inner monologue turned into a verbal one, much to his horror. However, instead of agreeing, Karma calmed him down.

He...never met someone so nice.

When he fixed the problem, Karma showed him how to do the next one and leaned in. "Tell you what, if you get this right, I'll give you a kiss," his voice was light, eyes dancing, but there was something else in his eyes. Nagisa couldn't quite place it, but he had the feeling Karma wasn't just teasing him. He swallowed and Karma smirked.

Nervously, Nagisa worked on the next problem, using the previous one as reference again.

When he finished, he showed the paper to Karma, who looked it over. A moment later, Karma leaned in, giving Nagisa a kiss on his forehead. Nagisa felt his face heat up and Karma handed him back the paper. "Next."

And so, it continued like this. If Nagisa got a question right, he'd get a kiss on the head. If he got it wrong, Karma would explain what he did wrong and point him in the right direction.

By the last question, Nagisa was certain he knew what to do.

Unfortunately, the last problem was...different. It wasn't just numbers and letters, it was numbers, letters, decimals, and fractions. He started to sweat but worked on it best he could anyway, determined to try to get it right.

It took him much longer than the others, but he eventually finished it. Trembling, he showed it to Karma, who looked surprised to see such a question on the paper. Moments passed, and a huge grin spread across Karma's face.

It was hard to tell if he was amused or impressed.

"Shit Nagisa, is my teaching so good that you were able to do a problem that I hadn't helped you with yet?"

Before Nagisa could answer, warm lips met his.

Nagisa, caught off guard, felt his entire face burn.

Moments passed, and Karma pulled away, his breath tickling his ear. "I think you'll do fine on the test tomorrow."

Afterwards, they exchanged numbers and Karma left.

~

The next day, after school, Karma got a text. He glanced at his phone and saw it was from Nagisa.

 

_Nagisa_

_Karma! I got the highest grade in class on the test!_

_Sent at: 3:03pm_

 

Karma felt his heart warm up and he beamed. He felt so proud of his newfound friend.

 

_Karma_

_That's great! What'd your teacher say??_

_Sent at: 3:04pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_At first he accused me of cheating but when I told him it was because of your tutoring he just stopped talking._

_Sent at: 3:05pm_

 

_Karma_

_Ha. I would've loved to see the look on his face. We should celebrate._

_Sent at: 3:06pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Yeah! We should go to_

_Sent at: 3:07pm_

 

Karma frowned. The message wasn't finished, why did Nagisa hit send? He waited for a couple minutes. Seeing no response, he decided to look for him.

He walked around the halls where second year students were until he found a guy cornering Nagisa. He got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I said you should be ashamed of yourself! You embarrassed me infront of the teacher! I should have gotten the highest grade! Not some worthless little shit like you!" the guy said, raising his voice. Nagisa flinched, tears in his eyes. "But...I just-"

"You just what?"

"I- I-"

"Fucking pathetic," the bully grabbed Nagisa's shirt and threw him to the ground.

"You mean you?" Karma spoke up, surprising the two males. Karma stepped over Nagisa, grabbing the bully's head with one hand and held a finger to his own lips. "If I were you, I'd stop this senseless bullying. It only makes you look more pathetic. If you can't handle the fact he got a better score than you, then that's your own problem. Don't pin this on him just because he's smarter than you."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You don't know? I'm Karma Akabane. Third year."

The bully paled as Karma let go with a dangerous smirk. "And if I catch you bullying my Nagisa again, you won't be able to get any high scores for months. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-yeah! Crystal clear!" the bully took off running.

Karma snickered and turned to Nagisa, who was sitting up and leaning against the wall, watching with wide eyes. Karma kneeled down infront of him. "Hey, relax, I didn't hurt him. Little bastard deserves it, but I didn't this time. I know he'll get his own karma for this," his eyes danced in amusement at his own words.

"I...th-thanks," Nagisa stuttered. Karma only grinned, putting a hand to Nagisa's head. "I don't let people hurt others. Especially my friends."

Nagisa jerked. "Friends?"

"Well, yeah," Karma shrugged, raising an eyebrow, "unless you don't want to be-"

"N-no! I do! I just...you just caught me off guard..." Nagisa mumbled. Karma stood up and offered a hand. Nagisa accepted it and stood, looking up at Karma, his face was a bright red. Karma wrapped an arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

"You like the sushi bar downtown? We can eat there. My treat!"

~

Nagisa was at the ceremony when Karma graduated, and likewise, a year later, Karma was there when Nagisa graduated. Throughout the year, Karma would always come pick him up to walk him home, thus, no third year who wanted to live picked on Nagisa.

And on the day of graduation, Karma did something unexpected.

He brought him in his arms, giving him a real kiss to the lips, tongue and all, and whispered in his ear.

"Let's head to the sushi bar. My treat." It gave Nagisa flashbacks of going to the sushi bar when he got his first A in math. He smiled up at Karma and nodded.

"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loudly oofing noises yes this was very rushed. And also, I feel like Karma is bisexual to be honest?


	15. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, in episode 10, Karma had, in fact, took the opportunity to kill Korosensei, despite the fact they were flying at Mach 20 over the ocean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be the 5th oneshot but my fingers were freshly injured...so...yeeeeaahh.  
> *Minor smut ahead*  
> Nagisa_Akabane: I'm working out the oneshot of your request, I'm nearly done.  
> MaryMary: I'm having tons of debates on how to go about on yours, and I'm not exactly sure what doctors and nurses do in the back >.< kinda ironic tbh since I have multiple doctor trips yearly ever since age 5. Seizures, fam. Plus the fact I always have some sort of body problems. The least amount of doctors appointments I had in a single year was literally 9, and that was a lucky year. I'm a regular and I know all the doctors and nurses in my hometown :D but anyway I can, in fact, guarantee Nagisa will be a girl.

 

"Karma, now would be a great time to assassinate Korosensei!" Ritsu said in a low voice from Nagisa's phone.

"Yeah, except I don't wanna die," Karma replied, eyeing the ocean distastefully. His golden eyes then caught sight of an island that, most likely, wasn't inhabited by any people or animals, on the east side. It looked to be only afew miles from where they were in the air. If he timed it just right, then he could swim with Nagisa to the island. He slowly took his anti-sensei knife from his sleeve, carefully and stealthily. Korosensei was still giving his lecture, which Nagisa listened, and even asked questions.

_'Perfect. He's distracted.'_

He glanced at the island they were about to pass by. It was now or never.

In a sudden quick and swift move, Karma twisted his body, bringing the knife to Korosensei's heart, right behind his tie. It was the most effective place to stab, he knew.

Korosensei froze midair. "Oh my..."

Suddenly he sped up, as if desperate to get to Hawaii before he died, to get them to safety. However, he was glowing, slowly fading.

Nagisa met Karma's gaze, his blue eyes wide with terror as Korosensei disappeared. And just like that, the two males were falling from the air into the ocean below. "KARMA!" Nagisa screamed just before they collided with the water, falling deeper and deeper under. Karma wasn't sure about Nagisa, but he'd been prepared for the fall, he'd been holding his breath from the moment he'd stabbed Korosensei. He swam up and popped his head out on the surface, gasping for breath. "Come on, Nagisa, there's an island not too far from- Nagisa?" he looked around, his red hair darkened from the water and sticking to his forehead. The only thing in sight was Korosensei's clothing, which was floating in the water.

 _'Shit, he didn't make it!'_ without a second thought, he took a deep breath and went under, looking around, straining his eyes. Finally, he caught sight of a certain petite blue haired boy sinking lower and lower, mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. Hell no he wasn't gonna let his crush- er, best friend, drown.

He swam over and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's midriff and swam upwards. When he poked his head out, he gasped for air again. "Shit, breathe, Nagisa," Karma pleaded, squeezing Nagisa in a way that was similar to the Heimlich Maneuver. Nagisa began to cough after a moment, eyes fluttering open and closed. "Kar...ma..?" his voice was raspy.

"You okay?"

"I'm...fine...can't move..." Nagisa winced.

Karma sighed and spun around. "Hold on to my neck, Nagisa, I'll swim us over to the island nearby. It isn't too far. Few miles away, but nothing I can't handle."

After a moment of hesitation, Karma felt Nagisa's arms wrap around his neck, his wet body pressed up against Karma's. "Hold on tight," Karma warned as he paddled his way to the island ahead.

"My phone..."

"It's long gone now. So is mine, though."

"How are we going to get help?"

"We'll figure something out."

Nagisa fell silent after that as Karma kept swimming.

~

Nagisa hadn't expected Karma to kill Korosensei like that. He endangered _both_ of them! Nagisa was so sure Karma wasn't the type to endanger himself, let alone others like that. He supposed he understood though...who knew if they'd be able to actually pull off killing Korosensei if he didn't? Still...a warning would have been nice.

 _'Besides, he seems to have most of this planned out. I don't know what he's thinking, but I have to trust Karma's instincts...'_ Nagisa's gaze softened slightly and rested his face on Karma's shoulder.  _'Not that that's the issue here...'_

"You doing okay?"

"Mhm. Just tired," Nagisa mumbled.

Karma only nodded, like he understood. It was silent for several hours...and Nagisa only knew it'd been several hours because before he could even  _see_ the supposed island, it went from bright daylight to dark and cold, the waves were getting harsher and harsher.

"Damn, this is a longer swim than I thought," Karma sounded strained. Nagisa bit his lower lip. Swimming to the island would take allot of strength, but doing that as well as carrying a ninety six pound boy on your back sounded very exhausting. "Karma, I'm pretty sure I can swim now," he spoke softly, not wanting to burden Karma anymore. Karma shook his head. "The waves are getting stronger, Nagisa. _I'm_ having a hard time against them. _You_ would get swept away in seconds."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

"I get that you're capable of handling yourself, but this isn't the time to argue."

"..." Nagisa sighed and relented, pressing his lips in a thin line. He knew Karma was right. So he stayed silent again.

It was around dawn by the time they got to the island. Nagisa was surprised how long it took...a good fourteen or so hours. Poor Karma had to be exhausted. The moment they reached shoreline, Nagisa hopped off of him as Karma collapsed on his stomach, wincing and gasping. He looked so pained and tired. Nagisa crawled over to him. "Come on, Karma, you should get some sleep. Not by the shoreline! You'll get swept away!"

"Get off...my...ass...I'll be up in a moment..." Karma groaned.

Nagisa frowned and waited, seeing Karma's eyes closing. He shook him again. Karma sighed and forced himself to get up, stumbling slightly. Nagisa helped steady him, having Karma wrap his arm around his shoulders. They walked forward until they were in the grass several yards away. Nagisa laid him down and sat cross legged next to him. "Sleep now," he said quietly. Immediately, Karma closed his eyes and was out in seconds.

Nagisa sighed and stood up, looking around. He might as well explore the area while Karma slept. It was a little dark in the forest area but he knew he could manage. After all, going to class meant trekking up a mountain everyday. He could manage.

He walked aimlessly around, scanning the area for any animals. Occasionally, he'd see lizards and birds, but that was about it.

He also saw some berries, but wasn't too sure if they were poisonous or not, so he left them alone. He continued looking around, amazed at how large the island was. He'd misjudged its size when he first saw it from afar.

~

When Karma woke up, the sky was an orange and pink color, and the sun was on the west side. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes.  _'Damn, had I been asleep all day?'_ he shook his head, wincing slightly as his head pounded. He looked around, heart beating quickly. Nagisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Nagisa?" he called, grimacing. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt  _so dry._ He licked his lips and swallowed as much saliva as he could, hoping it'd help a little bit. "Nagisa?" he called again. A minute later, a familiar small figure emerged from the forest. Nagisa stood, blinking. He was holding an armful of bananas. He blinked at Karma and offered a weak smile. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, dropping the bananas at the ground.

"Where did you find these?" Karma asked, ignoring Nagisa's question. In all honesty, he felt like shit.

"There were some banana trees deep in the forest. When you were asleep, I went exploring. There's no wild animals here, just lizards. So until we get some help, I figured we could eat bananas and maybe catch some fish..." Nagisa trailed off.

Karma decided to not bother informing Nagisa that, no, bananas did  _not_ grow on trees, they were, in fact, from large plants of bulbs and rhizomes. He was too tired to explain it.

"Karma? You're really pale," Nagisa stepped forward, pressing the back of his hand to Karma's forehead, eyes widening in worry. "You're burning up!" he freaked, looking around. "Um...you should..." he fumbled, looking lost before brightening. "Take off your clothes!"

"..." Karma rose an eyebrow, "you want to see me get naked that badly?"

"Ah- no!" Nagisa's face went bright red, "I just mean, wearing wet clothes isn't good for you. I'll start a fire and dry your clothes," he mumbled. Karma frowned, displeased. "Well if that's the case, shouldn't _you_ undress too?" he challenged.

Nagisa's face went a deeper shade of red but he nodded slowly. They turned their back to eachother. Karma removed his jacket, shirt, pants, socks, and shoes, but kept his boxers on. Nagisa apparently had the same thing in mind. He tossed his clothes to the side and went back to the forest, coming back with loads of sticks and branches. He dropped them and began working on a fire.

Karma sat beside him, watching in amusement as Nagisa repeatedly failed. "Having trouble?" he teased. Nagisa huffed. "Shut up. It's not that easy."

Raising a brow, he reached over and took the sticks from his hands, rubbing at them much quicker until a tiny spark of flame appeared. He blew at it gently and continued until fire lit at the sticks and branches. He sent Nagisa a smirk. "Not that easy, huh?"

"...Shut up."

Karma snickered and grabbed a banana and peeled it, taking a big bite. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he began eating. Within moments, he was on his next banana.

He noticed Nagisa had one banana in his hands, but he was staring at the fire with a distant look on his face. "You alright?" Karma asked after swallowing his next bite. Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know. Things are just...they're going so fast, but so slow at the same time. Do you think we'll ever get rescued? Or..." Nagisa met Karma's eyes. Karma was shocked to see faint tears in his eyes, "are we gonna die out here?"

Karma knew Nagisa was usually unfazed by things a normal person would be shaken up about, so to see him on the verge of tears really startled him. He sighed, setting down his banana peel down and buried his face in one hand. "Man, I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"...Well...yeah, but you got us here. You didn't let me drown," he pointed out, "you even refused to let me swim the rest of the way because you didn't want me to get swept away. You took my life into consideration-"

"Bullshit! If I was taking your life into consideration, I wouldn't have killed the octopus! Not until we were at least much closer to Hawaii! I nearly _killed_ you!" Karma snapped. Nagisa flinched and swallowed. "Look, I- I know all of this sucks, but if we die, at least we died knowing we saved the world, right?" he asked with a weak smile. Karma's eyes narrowed. "What, now you don't mind dying? Now that you've got me regretting killing Korosensei so recklessly, now you decide it's for the best? This is what your problem is, Nagisa! You always do this!"

"Woah, hold on a minute! I was just-!"

"You always think negatively, and then when you see you upset other people, you brush it off as if it means nothing, not giving a damn what others feel!"

"Karma! You _know_ that's not true!"

"Then why the hell are you acting like a whiny, half assed, jerk?"

Nagisa's eyes grew cold. "I am  _not_ a  _whiny half assed jerk_!!" he burst out loudly. Karma felt rage flowing through his body. He got up, much too quickly. "Really?! Because-!" he suddenly started coughing and fell to his knees. The coldness disappeared from Nagisa's eyes and he crawled over, putting a hand on Karma's shoulder.

"Karma-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Karma shoved him away, ignoring the hiss of pain Nagisa let out. He didn't care. He was too damn pissed now.

Nagisa's eyes grew cold again. He stood up, snatching his dampened clothes off the ground and redressing. "I'm taking a walk!" he snapped. Before Karma could reply, he stormed off.

~

 _'Stupid Karma. Stupid Korosensei. Stupid Ritsu. Stupid everyone!'_ Nagisa thought viciously as he stormed deeper into the forest. He began shivering. His eyes were droopy, and he was utterly exhausted. Physically, from walking around and climbing all day, mentally, and now emotionally. He didn't realize he had a slight stumble to his step.

He got deeper and deeper in the forest. Now that he was cooling off, he wondered how he was going to apologize to Karma. Now wasn't the time for petty arguments. They needed eachother, now more than ever. Just as he started to turn back to _attempt_ to patch things up with Karma, he felt a sharp pain at his ankle. He cried out in surprise and pain, losing balance. He flailed to try to catch himself, but only succeeding in hitting his head against a large nearby rock.

Everything went black.

~

Karma brooded silently for awhile before sighing. What was he thinking? Nagisa was only trying to make him feel better. Karma felt like a jerk. This wasn't easy on Nagisa either, really, he thought they were going to be going to the movies, Karma hadn't told him he was going to assassinate Korosensei. Frankly, Karma was amazed Nagisa didn't yell at him for that. He sighed and looked up with a frown.

 _'Nagisa's been gone awhile...maybe I should go look for him,'_ he mused, standing up and redressing himself. His clothes were slightly damp now. He straightened up and walked into the forest.

"Nagisa?" he called as he walked around, eyes trailing everywhere. He sighed to himself. This could take _forever_. Not that he was in any hurry, but still...

He continued like this, walking, calling, and searching, for several minutes before he almost tripped over something... _someone_. He looked down, tensing. Nagisa was laying limp on the ground, unconscious. Karma sighed and leaned over, picking up Nagisa and placing him on his back. He headed back to the clearing.

When he got back, he laid Nagisa down a foot or so away from the fire and took off his jacket and laying it across him like a blanket. Nagisa didn't have a jacket or a sweater, he had to be cold. Besides, Karma's white uniform shirt was long sleeved. He'd be okay.

He leaned over Nagisa, grimacing. Nagisa was going to have a nasty bump on his head. He sighed and laid down next to him, the opposite side of him away from the fire. Moments later, he was sound asleep.

~

"Does anyone know where Korosensei is? He hasn't been here for two days," Nakamura spoke up. "Yeah! And neither has Nagisa and Karma!" Hinano piped up worriedly. "And Ritsu hasn't come on either," Sumire pointed at the large machine.

"We don't know where your teacher is, nor where Nagisa and Karma are. We're trying to locate them," Karasuma said in attempt to calm the panicking students down.

"He said he was going to see that movie in Hawaii. Maybe someone actually managed to kill him?" Maehara suggested.

"But that wouldn't explain Nagisa, Karma, and Ritsu's disappearance," Isogai said with a frown. The entire class fell silent, silently fretting over their classmates and Korosensei. Moments later, they heard the machine Ritsu was in flicker on.

"Ritsu!" Sumire gasped.

"Guys! Something terrible happened!" she cried out.

"What?" everyone surrounded her, Karasuma and Irina included. Ritsu continued on once she had everyone's full attention. "Two days ago, Korosensei was taking me, Karma and Nagisa to the movies to see Sonic Ninja, and then I suggested Karma assassinate Korosensei, and he did! After that, Korosensei disappeared and we fell in the ocean. Since I was in Nagisa's phone, I was shut off and destroyed. It took me awhile to be able to reconnect back here. But I don't know if Karma and Nagisa are okay!"

Stunned silence filled the room before Karasuma spoke. "Where exactly did this take place?"

"Over the North Pacific ocean," Ritsu immediately replied. Karasuma leaned back with a frown.

"Sir? What do we do?" Hinano sobbed.

"I don't know. The Ministry of Defense won't do anything, if they assassinated the octopus, they won't care about their lives. We never went over what were to happen if the lives of you children were in danger," he explained. "Well, we gotta do something!" Isogai protested. "We can build our own boat and try to rescue them," Kaede suggested in a small voice. It was silent for a minute.

"I'm in. I want to save Karma and Nagisa!" Maehara announced.

"Me too!" Okuda said with a nervous look on her face.

"Me too!" Nakamura agreed.

"And me!" Sugino added.

"I want to save them as well," Kanzaki said shyly, remembering the class trip to Kyoto.

One by one, the students of 3-E all agreed to try to save Karma and Nagisa. Isogai turned to Karasuma and Irina. "We all agreed to try to find Nagisa and Karma. Are you guys going to help us?" he asked, taking charge of the class. Megu stepped up. "It's only fair. They _are_ your students, just like they're our classmates. I know this isn't part of your job, but can you really stomach the idea of letting two fourteen year old boys die?"

"We don't even know if they're alive," Karasuma pointed out coolly.

"So what? You're just going to give up? What if they  _are_ alive?" Maehara snapped. "If you aren't gonna help us, then you can get out now!" Terasaka said harshly, surprising everyone.

Seeing the look of protective determination in all of the kids eyes, Karasuma sighed. "It'll be hard work. We may not even find them."

"Yeah, but we have to try!" Nakamura retorted. Karasuma looked over at Irina, who was watching everything unfold with her arms crossed. "Well? Are you in?" he asked. Irina blinked, startled at the sudden attention of twenty six people. Twenty five of them being the looks of cynical judgement in abunch of junior high brats. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in."

~

When Nagisa woke up, he had a throbbing headache, and his ankle felt like it was on fire. He groaned.

"Nagi? You awake?"

Nagisa blinked, now noticing it was daytime. Karma sat not too far from him in only his boxers. He was wet, and Nagisa soon understood why the moment the smell of cooking fish filed his nostrils. He sat up slowly, the feel of something falling down noticeable. He realized it was Karma's black jacket.

"You're hungry, right?" Karma smiled slightly, motioning to the banana pile. Or, what was left of it. "I kinda indulged myself for awhile and remembered you haven't eaten in two days. So..." he shrugged.

"...Smells good," Nagisa croaked out, feeling and hearing his stomach growl. Karma laughed lightly and took the fish from the stick away from the fire, holding it out to him. "Here, you get first one."

"Thanks," Nagisa blinked, accepting the stick. After a minute of waiting for it to cool off, he took a bite, eyes widening in surprise. "It's good."

"All I did was cook it over a fire. Not like I have my spices with me," Karma frowned, clearly displeased. Nagisa huffed. "Well when you haven't eaten in a couple days, any food is gonna taste amazing!" he defended. Karma put his hands up in surrender. "Touche," he smirked, soon taking the next of seven other fish away from the fire.

"What are we gonna do for water?" Nagisa asked.

Karma, who was about to take a bite of his fish, paused, a frown gracing his features. "I thought about that. The best thing we can do is boil the water to desalinate it."

"De...salinate..?"

"Yeah," Karma glanced at him, "in other words, boil it and set it in the sun for a couple hours. It should be fresh by then."

"But what are we gonna use to put the water in?"

"I am so glad you asked, Nagisa. As it happened, I walked around the edges of the island and found a coconut tree. After cracking them in half and spending an hour cleaning them out, we're going to use the coconut shells as bowls."

Nagisa smiled. Karma was so cool and resourceful. And the way he grinned in pride was...really attractive...

Inwardly, he shook his head. Not now.

"I actually already set some bowls aside about two hours ago. Another hour or two, and they'll be done," Nagisa followed Karma's gaze off to the side where two coconut shells lay still in the sun. It was silent as both boys ate their fish, both getting three more each.

"Karma," Nagisa spoke when he finished eating. Karma glanced at him. "Hm?"

"I...uh...I wanted to apologize...about yesterday, I mean. I didn't mean to make you feel bad..." he looked down. It was silent before Karma answered in a quiet tone. "Nagisa, don't be sorry. I wasn't being very reasonable. If anything, I was the one not taking your feelings into consideration. From the moment I assassinated Korosensei, not once did I think about how you felt. So, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"But I-"

"Nagisa," Karma leaned over, using a couple fingers to tilt Nagisa's chin up to look him in the eyes. "It's fine."

Nagisa felt his face burning in embarrassment.

_'Oh my god, he's so close to me. I can feel his breath on me. I can smell him. He's touching me, he's so good looking...'_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_'Not now, gay thoughts!'_

Nagisa backed away from Karma, feeling his face burning hotter. Karma looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off. "Anyway, I was thinking about how we're gonna get off this island. I haven't come up with anything yet, but I will, I swear," he vowed, voice strong with confidence and determination. Nagisa opened his eyes, relaxing slightly. He crawled back over to Karma and awkwardly slung an arm around his neck.

"I know you will."

~

"No, no, no! Don't stick that there! It'll fall apart!" Megu snapped at Maehara. Maehara shot her an annoyed glare. "And how was I supposed to know that?!" he demanded. Over the last few days, the class as well as Karasuma and Irina had been working on a giant boat. One big and wide enough to fit all the students to lay down and for food supplies.

"It's basic boat smarts!"

"Well  _excuse me_ for never having to be in a boat before!"

"Guys! Please stop arguing!" Isogai pleaded, ever the peace maker.

"Yeah! If you argue we waste time!" Kaede piped up with a frown. She was really worried about Nagisa. Megu and Maehara both sighed and continued working. They all prayed that Karma and Nagisa were alive and kicking.

"Guys, I've been doing allot of location searching," Ritsu spoke, catching everyone attention. "Approximately 2780 miles away from here and going east is a small island. If they are alive, no doubt they'd be there!" Ritsu smiled brightly.

"2780 miles?" Okajima paled.

"It would take us two weeks to reach them at best," Isogai frowned. "I'll go ahead and make sure we'll have enough food supplies," Irina said and strutted off.

"Everyone, make sure it's okay with your parents that you'll be gone," Karasuma addressed everyone.

"I told my parents the class is taking a trip for a month," Maehara said, raising his hand. The class all nodded, as if they'd done the same. Karasuma sighed and looked back at the boat. "How's it looking?"

"We should be finished the day after tomorrow."

"Great. Let's keep at it."

~

Days turned into weeks as Nagisa and Karma developed a schedule. Karma's fever had gone down, and, since Nagisa didn't get any proper care, his ankle was still hurting. Karma honestly worried if he didn't get medical attention soon, it might permanently be damaged.

Karma would go out and catch fish and get bananas, as well as gather up water regularly and boiled them before setting them aside. Nagisa's job was to keep the fire going and keep watch in case there was anyone coming.

Honestly, Karma didn't mind doing all the work. In fact, he was glad to do it all. He did get them in this mess in the first place, and if he hadn't been so insensitive to Nagisa that one night, he wouldn't have twisted his ankle. Surprisingly, though, Nagisa was taking everything extremely well. He almost seemed like he was having fun, despite only ever getting up to stumble to the forest to go to the bathroom.

On a particularly cold night, Nagisa snuggled up to Karma, laying his head on Karma's lap. Karma's jacket was, as it has been, laid across Nagisa as a blanket.

"Karma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think the class is gonna try to find us?"

"...Not sure. But don't worry, we _will_ get off this island," Karma smiled down at Nagisa, who blushed. Karma's face softened at his reddened face. He leaned over, pressing his lips to Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa froze. Just as Karma started pulling away, Nagisa used one hand to stop him and sat up abit, his lips meeting Karma's.

Karma's eyes widened. Nagisa's lips were soft and kinda cold. He closed his eyes and instantly kissed back, maneuvering himself so Nagisa was laying on the soft ground and Karma was ontop of him, not once breaking the kiss. He pulled away for a second for air before diving in again. He was straddling Nagisa, his hands on either side of Nagisa's head to hold himself up.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, lips moving in sync with Karma's.

Karma licked and nipped at Nagisa's lips, making Nagisa hesitate for a split second. Nevertheless, he granted him permission, parting his lips so Karma could slide his tongue in. Karma let his tongue explore the hot cavern that was Nagisa's mouth, his tongue didn't let a single spot go untouched as he claimed Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa weakly tried to kiss back, but Karma easily dominated him.

Karma felt Nagisa's legs wrap around his waist and felt his cock twitch slightly and his face heating up. He lightly started grinding against Nagisa's crotch, smirking around the kiss at Nagisa's tiny gasp and felt him jerk up lightly. He also felt something twitching against his own hardening cock. Karma removed his mouth from Nagisa's and trailed light kisses down Nagisa's jawline to his neck. He kissed at his neck until he heard Nagisa moan softly. He grinned, revealing his single fang. He nibbled and nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck, effectively leaving a mark.

He claimed Nagisa.

When he was satisfied, he admired the hickey he left before kissing Nagisa again, both opening their mouths again, tongues fighting for dominance. Once again, Karma easily overpowered him.

Before they could get any further, they heard a shout.

"I think I see them!"

Karma and Nagisa froze and quickly separated, seeing in a small distance their class as well as Karasuma and Irina on a boat.

"Yeah! It's them!" Nakamura cheered, hopping out of the boat, apparently not caring her waist and below was now wet. She stumbled through the water and ran to them. The rest of the class didn't wait either. They all hopped out of the boat and ran to them as well.

 _'Shit-'_ Karma and Nagisa both thought with a sweatdrop as twenty five kids tackled them in hugs.

"Thank _god_ you two are okay!" someone cried, sounding like Isogai.

"We're so happy we found you!" Kaede's voice piped up.

"Are you two okay?" Kanzaki.

"Do you need anything? We have tons of food and water!" Maehara.

"Come on, guys, let them breathe!" Megu.

Karasuma and Irina walked over. They'd waited until they got on shore to walk over. Karasuma helped Karma up, who immediately turned to Nagisa with a worried frown. "Can you still stand?"

"I've been fine heading to the bathroom on my own," Nagisa said with a dry smile, getting up. He wobbled slightly. The class inched forward, but Karma got to him quicker, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Woah, careful. Come on," he leaned over and picked Nagisa up bridal style.

"Ooh~" Nakamura grinned and winked at Karma, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"K-Karma! I can walk fine!" Nagisa protested as the class headed back to the boat. "Mhm. Good luck getting in the boat with that ankle, at that height, you'd have to jump," he smirked as Nagisa huffed.

Once they were all in, Karasuma pushed the boat back into the water and got in. He, Irina, Okajima, Mimura, Kimura, Chiba, Rinka and Hinata taking over the boars to get them out.

"Nagisa? What happened to your ankle?" Isogai asked in concern.

"Ah..." Nagisa smiled awkwardly, "I tripped and fell on the first day here."

"And it's still twisted? We need to get you to a doctor!" Megu said with wide eyes. Isogai pointed at Nagisa's neck. "What about that? Did a bug bite you?" he looked really worried. Karma smirked at Nagisa as he blushed, sputtering excuses. "I mean, y-yeah, it was some spider. But don't worry, I doubt it was poisonous!"

Nakamura and Maehara shot Karma a knowing smirk. Karma looked away innocently.

"What about you, Karma? Are you hurt anywhere?" Isogai asked. Karma shook his head. "Nah. I wasn't the one who tripped over nothing and bumped his head," Karma chortled as Nagisa blushed. "Shush. The bump's gone now!"

"It was quite noticeable a couple weeks ago," Karma teased. Nagisa stuck his tongue out, and the class laughed.

"What about Korosensei? Did you...really kill him?" Megu asked seriously. The mood sobered immediately. Karma stared at everyone as blankly as he could. "Yeah, I did. But don't worry. I plan on telling everyone we _all_ killed him. It's the least I could do after everything that's happened."

"But...what are we gonna do? I mean, our teacher's gone," Okuda said softly. Everyone shared a look.

"Mr. Karasuma? Professor Bitch? Would you...still be our teachers? At least until graduation?" Nagisa asked quietly, "I know you're not real teachers, but, we still need someone to teach us. No one else is gonna be willing to do it."

Irina and Karasuma shared a look.

"Considering what all you've kids done for us, and for the world, I don't see why not," Karasuma said slowly. Irina grimaced and glared. "Karasuma, I'm an assassin, not a teacher!"

"But think about it. Without these kids, who knows if we'd been able to kill the octopus before the deadline. We do owe it to them," he pointed out calmly. Irina sighed. "Fine, fine. We'll be your teachers until graduation."

The class cheered and hooted loudly.

Kaede turned to Nagisa and Karma, surprised to see Nagisa's head on Karma's shoulder, somehow already fast asleep. Karma had his head on top of Nagisa's and his arm was around his waist, holding him close, also fast asleep. She had no idea _when_ they fell asleep, since they were awake a couple minutes ago. She shushed everyone and pointed at Karma and Nagisa.

"...Are they a couple now?" Hinano asked.

"I hope so! Yaoi manga is always so romantic, I wonder if they did the do!" Yuzuki said mischievously. Nakamura and Maehara got matching smirks as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Shush!" Kaede huffed, grabbing one of the spare blankets and draped it over Karma and Nagisa's shoulders. "Get some food ready for when they wake up. I saw lots of fish bones and banana peels all around where they were, they're probably starving," she ordered softly. A few of the students nodded and grabbed some food and prepared it as Kaede sat across from the sleeping couple. She smiled at them.

"Welcome back...Nagisa and Karma." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been wondering about this. I figured it may go something like this :D maybe. It's interesting, admit it!!!


	16. Feelings are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Asano cheating on him, Karma breaks up with him. Through the devastating ordeal, Nagisa is there for him through it all.  
> *Requested by Nagisa_Akabane*
> 
> Alternatively titled "What the fuck am I even supposed to title this" :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets so busy sometimes. But I might get a job soon that pays like $10.50 per hour. Which, where I live, is fuckin amazing. So that's good. I'm in debt with the bank and frankly that fact makes me wanna fuckin shoot myself because fuck debts and fuck banks. -____- not my fault shit is expensive as hell. For instance, I /have/ to buy bras from a certain place. One bra is like $60.  
> *sigh* the shit that I go through on a daily basis makes me wonder how I haven't lost my shit yet.  
> So yeah, I end up having to do all my writing throughout the day and usually finish around midnight.

 

Karma walked with Nagisa down the hall to Nagisa's locker, the smaller blue haired boy complaining about the science homework he had. "I mean, really, why are they even teaching us this? We're in junior high, not college!" he groaned, putting in the combination to his lock and opening his locker to put his books away for his next class. He stood on his tiptoes to reach for his next book, brows furrowing in frustration. Principal Asano had given him a top locker this year, much to Nagisa's resentment.

Karma snickered and grabbed Nagisa's book and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Anyway, so, how're you and Asano?" Nagisa asked, taking the book. Karma felt his face soften and a grin spreading across his face. "We're doing amazing. We'll have been together for two months soon," he said with pride. Nagisa smiled at him, and Karma failed to notice the hint of sadness. "That's great, what are you gonna do?"

"Neither of us are the extravagant type, so I may get him a study book," he snorted softly. Nagisa rolled his eyes and giggled quietly.

"I can't believe he likes me, though," Karma shook his head as the two headed to class. They had the same homeroom class, after all. They were both in 3-D. Nagisa looked at Karma, clearly baffled. "What do you mean? You're like, the best guy ever," he said.

Karma shrugged. "I mean, when we met, we hated eachother. I even focused my pranks on him," he explained. Nagisa grimaced. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You complained about him for months, even going as far as to trying to get him suspended to ruin his reputation."

"Oh yeah!" Karma laughed, "he got so mad when I almost succeeded."

"I don't blame him!"

Karma grinned, feeling his heart fluttering slightly as they took their seats. Karma sat in the very back, and Nagisa sat one row away and one ahead. As he waited for class to start, he thought back to when he and Asano first met.

...

_"I have the test scores, I will now announce the highest score. The highest score, with a 100, is...Karma Akabane."_

_The class murmured in shock as the laziest guy in class who even ditched allot got the highest score, and not the class model Asano. Asano, who was front and center, gasped. "What? Hold on, let me see my score," he demanded. The teacher handed him his test and Asano growled. "A 99?"_

_Karma snickered as Asano looked through his paper. Asano shot him a dirty look and leaned back, clearly upset. The teacher gave him a sympathetic smile. "Maybe next time you won't forget you have to cross multiply at the end."_

_After class, Karma strolled up to Asano, a winning smirk on his face. "Well, well, looks like I won this time," he said smugly. Usually, he got a 99 for accidentally missing a small part of the problem. Asano scowled at him. "Don't get used to it, you burnt tomato. I was tired," he huffed. Karma's smirk widened. "You wish. I'm going to get highest scores in class."_

_As the weeks went by, it was a constant competition. Asano and Karma ended up tying for highest score every test, until one day, Karma fell terribly sick and was gone for most of the week, and in result, got a 95 on the next test._

_Asano came up to him with a smug grin. "It looks like your luck ran out."_

_"I was sick," Karma said flatly._

_Asano smirked, "sure you were. You were probably ditching. Have fun being in second," he left._

_Karma growled to himself and sent a text to Nagisa, stating they were going to WcDonalds so they could plot Asano's downfall._

_..._

"Akabane. Since you're paying so much attention, why don't you write the answer on the board?" their teacher asked impatiently. Karma snapped out of his daze and glanced at the equation on the board and smirked to himself. They learned this last year.

"Sure thing, teach."

He easily got out of his seat and walked to the front of the class and solved it within a minute.

"...You may go sit down," their teacher grumbled.

Karma grinned and walked back to his seat, winking at Nagisa's awed expression.

When class was over, Karma waved off Nagisa to go meet up with Asano. They agreed to meet on the roof everyday for lunch, it was nice and peaceful for the two brainiacs.

However, as he was walking down the hall, he heard a voice from the nearby supply closet. Normally, he'd ignore it, but the voice sounded like Ren, which, again, he'd ignore...if it wasn't for what Ren said.

"A-Asano..."

Karma's eyes narrowed and he approached the closet, suspicion starting to grow as he heard a soft "shh" which sounded too much like Asano. He grabbed the door handle and swung the door open, his entire physical being freezing up.

Asano was pressed against Ren, and their lips were connected, eyes wide in surprise. Seeing who it was, Asano dropped and shoved at Ren. "Why the hell are you kissing me? I _have_ a boyfriend-"

"What the fuck, Asano?" Karma demanded, anger flooding through him. "He kissed me," Asano said, pointing at Ren, who looked away. Karma scowled. "Don't fucking lie to me, Asano. I can't believe you did this to me. _Again_! I caught you both kissing and you insisted _he_ kissed _you_ , and like a fucking idiot, I believed you!"

"Karma-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I'm done. I'm through with you. You're fucking lucky I don't feel like hitting you right now, because if I did, you'd be on your way to the fucking hospital," he snapped, turning on his heels and storming away.

~

Nagisa picked at his bento, downcast. It hurt him to ask about Asano. He liked Karma first, he knew Karma longer...why didn't Karma see him like that..? He sighed, setting his chopsticks down.  _'I really need to get over it. I mean, Karma's type is clearly smart and capable people...I'm neither of those...'_ he laid his head down, biting his lower lip to avoid crying. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Curious, he took it out, surprised to see Karma's name flash across his screen.

 

_Karma_

_Meet me on the roof._

_Sent at: 12:16pm_

 

Nagisa sighed and stood up, making his way out of the classroom. It wasn't often that Karma asked Nagisa to come up and join him and Asano. Usually it was to ask questions or help settle something, but Nagisa always ended up third wheeling them. It was so painful, but Nagisa knew he couldn't be petty. It wouldn't be fair to Karma.

When Nagisa got to the roof, he was surprised to see Karma hunched over on the ground, knees brought up to his chest.

"Karma?" Nagisa rushed over, eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay?"

"As 'okay' as breaking up with my boyfriend can get," Karma said bitterly. Nagisa gasped softly. "Oh no, what happened?" he asked, sitting next to Karma. Karma looked ahead, lips pressed into a thin line. "I caught him cheating on me," he said flatly. Nagisa reached over and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, feeling anger bubble up in his chest. How could Asano do that to him?

"It's fine," Karma shrugged but hugged him back. Nagisa could feel him trembling and hugged him tighter. "Um...if you need to cry it out, you can," Nagisa offered meekly, unsure how to handle the situation. Karma buried his face in Nagisa's neck but shook his head. "He cheated on me. He isn't worth any of my tears. I'm just pissed at myself. This is the second time I caught him kissing Ren. But the first time, he claimed Ren kissed  _him._ I ended up believing him."

"I'm sorry," Nagisa repeated, awkwardly rubbing Karma's back. He mimicked what Karma would do whenever Nagisa was upset, hoping that it'd do something. "Uh...do you wanna go out after school? Maybe get your mind off it for awhile?" he offered. He wanted to do _something_ to ease Karma's pain.

Karma shook his head again. "I think I'm gonna go home soon, actually. Maybe Friday," he murmured. Nagisa only nodded. "Okay."

When lunch was over, Karma left the school. Nagisa watched sadly as he left. On his way back to class, he saw Asano was gone. Ren was still there, however. He took a deep breath and approached Ren, hands clenching into fists in anxiety.

"Um...Sakakibara?"

"Call me Ren," Ren shot him a flirty grin. Nagisa shifted from foot to foot. "Do you know where Asano went?" he asked quietly. Ren frowned. "He said he wasn't feeling good. He left during lunch time," he replied.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, anyway," he waved and hurried back to class.

~

Karma decided not to show up at school the next day, he was too pissed at himself, and admittedly, he was also a tad bit hurt. The fact Asano would cheat on him...he _knew_ he didn't do anything wrong. He never overstepped his boundaries, he never took advantage of him...nothing.

And, frankly, he didn't trust himself to go to school without punching Asano. But he couldn't get into anymore fights on campus. If he did, he'd get suspended. Which, normally, wouldn't bug him...if they hadn't threatened him that if he got suspended _one more time_ , he wouldn't graduate.

He also hadn't texted Nagisa once...he knew he had several messages, but never bothered checking. He supposed now would be a good time...

He opened his phone, blinking. Six messages from Nagisa, and two from Asano. He opened Asano's first, curious to see what the strawberry blonde had to say.

 

_Asano_

_I saw my mistake. I'm sorry._

_Sent at: 7:02am_

 

_Asano_

_Are you seriously ditching? I said I'm sorry, jeez, grow up..._

_Sent at: 12:02pm_

 

Karma rolled his eyes. How caring. He decided to open Nagisa's messages.

 

_Nagisa_

_Hey, are you okay? Just checking up on you..._

_Sent at: 3:30pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Are you ditching because of Asano? He isn't here either..._

_Sent at: 8:00am_

 

_Nagisa_

_Oh, wait, nevermind, he was just late. I saw him running down the hall._

_Sent at: 8:09am_

 

_Nagisa_

_The teacher kept messing up an equation even I knew how to do. The class got a real kick out of it._

_Sent at: 11:43am_

 

_Nagisa_

_Class was boring without you :(_

_Sent at: 12:00pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_I passed Ren in the hall. He tried to flirt with me but ended up running into a wall. His nose is so swollen! It's bigger than usual now!_

_Sent at: 3:13pm_

 

Karma smiled softly. Nagisa was clearly trying to cheer him up. Karma always said Ren had a big nose, and now apparently it was bigger. He'd have loved to see that. He decided to finally reply.

 

_Karma_

_Ha. I bet his nose covers half his face now._

_Sent at: 4:10pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_It does! XD are you coming back to school tomorrow???_

_Sent at: 4:12pm_

 

Karma sighed and stared at Nagisa's reply, his heart pounding and face heating up. He was such a caring friend...nice, patient...and not to mention he was cute...

His eyes widened in realization. He wasn't that sad that Asano cheated on him, he was mad at himself for not catching it. Now he understood why. His affections truly lied with Nagisa. His best friend. The one who was always there to support him. Shit. Unsure how to handle this, he texted back.

 

_Karma_

_Nah, I need another day to myself._

_Sent at: 4:15pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Oh, okay._

_Sent at: 4:16pm_

 

Karma licked his lips nervously and threw himself back, groaning.

"The fuck do I do? I'm gay for my best friend."

~

Thursday was boring without Karma. And Nagisa caught sight of Asano and Ren, talking to eachother when they had the chance. He frowned, clenching his fists. How dare Asano? He breaks Karma's heart and comes to school and acts like nothing happened. Karma missed _two days_ of school because of this! He had to do _something_! So, after school, instead of heading to his locker, he went to Asano's locker, pleased to see Asano already there and grabbing his bag. Students ignored them as Nagisa walked up to Asano.

"Asano."

"Oh, hey Nagisa," Asano said calmly.

Nagisa stopped infront of Asano with a frown. "I heard you cheated on Karma," he said. Asano's violet eyes went blank with annoyance. "He told you? Honestly, he's such a child," he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Hey! Hold on!" Nagisa grabbed Asano's sleeve, "I'm not done talking to you!"

Asano grabbed hold of his arm and lead him to the boys bathroom for privacy. He glared at Nagisa, tossing him against the wall and putting one hand on the wall by Nagisa's head. "Do you want to know why I did it?"

Wordlessly, Nagisa nodded.

"Because he isn't good enough for me."

"Then why would you lie and say Ren kissed you?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

Nagisa gritted his teeth. "You're horrible, you know that? It's low to hurt someone like that! He skipped again today!" he burst out. Asano rolled his eyes. "And that's his problem. He's acting like a child," he brushed it off. Nagisa felt fury bubble up again, and before he even knew what happened, his small fist connected with Asano's face. "Don't talk like that about Karma! He didn't do anything wrong! You cheated and lied to him for a stupid reputation you don't even deserve! How can you do all that with a clear conscious?!"

Asano, who'd stumbled back more out of surprise, blinked. He had a faint bruise forming on his jaw, but it didn't hurt that much. His eyes grew cold and punched Nagisa before throwing him down and kicking him repeatedly in the ribs.

"Don't talk to me like that. And don't you dare hit me," he stepped back and straightened himself up. "You're lucky I don't resort to violence."

_'Another stupid appearance thing.'_

Asano left. Nagisa laid there, wincing in pain as he stood up. He glanced at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He was gonna have a black eye for sure. Too bad his mom didn't have any natural makeup, he couldn't cover this up. Karma was going to see when he got back.

~

The next day, Karma came back to school, deciding to tell Nagisa later how he felt. He'd wait maybe a week or so before doing it, he didn't want to be like Asano and crawl to someone else immediately. He put his stuff in his locker before hurrying to Nagisa's. He grinned slightly when he saw Nagisa at his locker, putting his stuff away and attempting to grab his books, standing on his tiptoes.

"Need help?" Karma snickered, startling the poor boy. Karma's laughter abruptly stopped when Nagisa turned to him. His left eye was black as hell, kinda swollen too. "What the hell happened to your eye?" he asked darkly.

 _'Who dared to hurt_ my  _Nagisa?'_

Nagisa smiled nervously. "I just got into a confrontation, don't worry about it," he said. Karma studied his every movement with narrowed eyes before suddenly taking hold of Nagisa's arm and yanking him to the bathroom.

At once, Karma pinned him against the bathroom wall. "Where else did they hit you?" he demanded. Nagisa's eyes widened. "N-nowhere, really," he insisted weakly. Karma rose an eyebrow and suddenly began pressing a hand to Nagisa's side. Nagsia let out a cry of pain. Karma stepped back and crossed his arms. "Take your shirt off," he ordered. Nagisa's face went bright red. "Wh-what? W-why?"

"Shirt off, Nagisa. I won't ask again. Either you take it off, or I will."

Nagisa visibly swallowed and shakily removed his blue vest and white shirt. Karma felt his body stiffen in anger as he saw foot shaped bruises littering his torso. He made a spinning motion with his finger. "Turn." His tone left no room for arguments.

Nagisa turned. No bruises on his back. That was good.

Nagisa turned back around, slipping on his shirt and vest. "So who did it?" Karma asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Nagisa looked down. "I can't tell you," he said softly. Karma growled. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you'll punch them!"

"Damn right I will!"

"Karma, please, if I tell you, please don't do anything rash. I don't want you suspended," Nagisa stumbled over and awkwardly hugged him. Karma sighed and put a hand to Nagisa's head. "Just tell me who did it. I'll ruin their life in another way."

"Promise not to get physical?"

"Promise."

"...Yesterday, I was really upset so I confronted Asano about you...he was being so nonchalant about the whole mess so I...I punched him," Nagisa said shyly. Karma let out a low whistle, impressed. Nagisa had never been in a fight before, and it was for him? He felt his face heat up slightly but continued to listen. "And...he got mad at me so he punched me and started kicking me. That's it."

Karma pursed his lips in rage. Asano cheated and lied and then _dared_ to hurt _Nagisa_? He brought Nagisa close to his chest. "I'm not gonna lie. I want to knock the little brat into tomorrow. But I suppose ruining his 'perfect image' is a good form of revenge."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. I was considering ruining his reputation earlier, but now I am for sure. No one hurts my Nagisa and gets away with it. Especially not him."

"Y-your Nagisa?" Nagisa squeaked.

... _Shit._

Karma inwardly sighed. Oh well. Now's a good time too, he supposed. He tilted Nagisa's chin up and looked him in the eye. "Yeah. _My_ Nagisa. I realized this only recently...but..." he took a deep breath, "I like you. I know it seems sudden, for both of us, but I was doing allot of thinking. I wasn't really that hurt finding out Asano cheated and lied. Pissed, yes, but not hurt. In fact, I'm kinda glad he did. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have realized my true feelings. For you."

"I..." Nagisa's face practically matched Karma's hair.

Karma leaned over and pecked Nagisa's forehead. "I really like you, Nagi. More than a friend. I hope this isn't too sudden for you."

"N-no I'm just...surprised. You like me..? That's..." Nagisa smiled, tears filling his eyes. "I never would've thought you'd like me like that."

"Then, would you be willing to be my boyfriend?" Karma asked, eyes alight with hope. Nagisa bit his lip. "Are you sure you're not moving too fast?"

"I'm sure."

"...Alright," Nagisa stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Karma's neck. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and leaned down, pressing his lips to his. Nagisa relaxed in his arms slightly and returned the kiss.

After a moment, Karma pulled away, a soft smile gracing his features. "Not even Asano and I kissed."

"Th-then I'm your first?" Nagisa stuttered, red faced. Karma nodded and held him closer. "Hopefully, I'm your first too."

Nagisa nodded.

"Good," Karma's soft smile morphed to an evil smirk, "let's go ruin Asano's reputation now."

Nagisa laughed softly and kissed Karma's chin.

"Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so cute <3 hopefully this won't happen to me. :D in other news, tomorrow, January 28th, is mine and my girlfriend's 7 month anniversary! ^_^ she's seemed to relax from her distant phase, even in front of our group chat full of all our friends asked me to call her "wifu". She's too good for me I swear- <3


	17. The Doctor will see you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Karma and Nurse Nagisa go through allot in one day  
> How does one summary-  
> *Requested by MaryMary*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minor smut ahead*

 

"Ren Sakakibara!" the nurse called. Ren stood up from the waiting room and walked in the doctor office. The nurse had a badge on her uniform tagged _Nurse Nagisa_. Nagisa motioned to the height and weight scale. "If you'll step over here, I'll check your height and weight," Nagisa smiled brightly as Ren took his shoes off and stood against the wall. Nagisa stood on her tiptoes, struggling to grab the scale. There was a snort and Nurse Megu walked over and lowered the scale for Nagisa. Ren stepped away.

"5'7"," Megu informed Nagisa.

Nagisa flushed. "Thanks, Kataoka," she mumbled. Megu ruffled her blue hair and went back to the reception desk. Nagisa turned back to Ren, who was grinning in amusement at the short girl's struggle before stepping on the weight scale.

Nagisa checked the number. "136.6," she wrote it down on her clipboard. "Alright, follow me!" she lead the way down the hall.

Ren grabbed his shoes and followed her, his eyes traveling down to her perky little ass. The nurse was wearing a short white scrub-like dress that fell afew inches below her ass, along with long white stockings and black clogs. She also had a nurses hat and her blue hair pulled into high pigtails. Her boobs were pretty small, she was almost flat chested, but it could easily be overlooked.

Once they went inside a room, Ren sat on the bed as Nagisa closed the door.

"So, you new here?" Ren asked, grinning. He always loved the privacy with hot nurses.

Nagisa smiled shyly and nodded. "It's my third day here, but I already got the hang of it!" her shy smile turned to a proud one. "Hmm, so does that make you around twenty four?" Ren tilted his head to the side. Nagisa nodded as she grabbed the blood pressure monitor, wrapping the wrap around his arm. "This is gonna give your arm a tight hug," she warned. How cute.

He grinned as the wrap tightened around his arm.

"So what made you decided you wanna be a nurse?"

"Well..." Nagisa paused, as if deciding how to answer. "My dad died of lung cancer when I was little, and I knew I would never be smart enough to be an actual doctor, so I decided a nurse would be enough, I can at least try to help people, even if it's just a little bit. If that makes any sense," she giggled in embarrassment. Ren felt his heart go out to her. The monitor beeped and loosened. Nagisa checked his blood pressure and wrote it down before removing the wrap. She then proceeded to check his heart, his pulse, his ears, eyes, and mouth.

"So what's the problem?" she sat down in the chair, crossing her short and slim legs and looking at him expectantly.

"Ah..." Ren blinked, trying to keep his eyes from looking up the skirt. Her panties were slightly visible from where he sat. He looked back at her curious gaze. "W-well, I've been having pains on my side."

"Pains?" Nagisa echoed.

"Yeah. It started in my lower abdomen and now it's on my right," he explained and grimaced. "It's actually hurting right now."

Nagisa looked alarmed and stood, setting her clipboard down and laying Ren down. "Tell me if where I'm pressing hurts," she instructed, pressing her hands down gently on his abdomen. He hissed slightly. She moved her hands to his right and pressed down harder.

"Shit," Ren swore lightly. Nagisa's eyes were wide with concern. "So what's the verdict?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow with a weak flirty smile.

"W-well, I can't be sure, but I have an idea," Nagisa murmured, removing her warm hands. Ren's eyes narrowed and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on top of him. "Come on, nurse, you really wanna touch me then walk away?" he murmured. Nagisa struggled to get out of his grip, wide eyed. Ren put on hand on the back of her head and brought her face to his and put his other hand firmly on her ass. "You're the hottest nurse I've ever had," he breathed, one hand slipping up her skirt to mess with her panties.

"Mr. Sakakibara! This isn't appropriate!" she squeaked.

"Come on, no one's gonna hear," he pressed his lips against her smooth neck.

"The doctor is gonna come in soon! I'm not supposed to take too long!"

"So? He can't hurt a patient," he replied, a sleazy smile on his face. Nagisa sputtered and suddenly felt Ren's lips on hers, his tongue sliding in her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, hard. He let go with a hiss.

Taking advantage of this, she jumped out of his arms, grabbing her clipboard and rushing to the door. "Doctor Akabane will be here shortly," she said curtly, rushing out and all but slamming the door behind her.

Ren sighed. Great.

~

Nagisa felt tears in her eyes when she left. Third day here and she was already harassed. Now she understood Nakamura's warning. Speaking of, Nurse Nakamura was leaving a different room, a relaxed expression on her face. The relaxed expression dropped when she saw Nagisa's teary eyes. She rushed over. "Nagisa? What's wrong?" she asked.

"My first harassment."

Nakamura's face dropped to sympathy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect your first harassment to be so soon. Please don't think all patients are like that though," she pleaded. Nagisa nodded, wiping at her eyes with her wrist. "I know...it just scared me..."

"What scared you?" a new voice asked.

Nagisa turned to face her tall boyfriend. Doctor Karma Akabane. His golden eyes were narrowed as he took in her terrified and teary eyed appearance. Nagisa walked over, burying her face in his chest, trembling.

"She got her first sexual harassment," Nakamura explained. Karma held Nagisa close, grip tight. "Come on," he pulled away, grabbing her arm and leading her to a private room. Nagisa held the clipboard close to her small chest and looked down. Karma sat infront of her, white coat spread out. "Let Doctor Karma know what happened," his voice was tight, controlled, yet soft.

"W-well, I was checking his vitals and when he told me what was wrong I went to check on him and he pulled me on top of him..." she looked down.

"Did he do anything?"

"Y-yeah, he..." Nagisa hiccuped, "he grabbed me. And had his lips on my neck, and kissed me. I got away by biting his tongue."

It was silent for a second, before Karma suddenly lunged, pinning Nagisa down. Nagisa felt her face burn red. "K-Karma?"

"He touched you, and he had his tongue in you. Let Doctor Karma take care of that," he murmured, placing his lips on Nagisa's neck. "Here?"

Nagisa shook her head. "Little more on the right and down," she mumbled, feeling his lips move against her neck. "Here?" he questioned. "Mhm," Nagisa attempted to nod. In an instant, she felt Karma's teeth sink into her neck and tongue swirl around. She clamped her mouth shut, holding back a moan. Karma sucked on the spot and moved his hands to her ass, rubbing above her skirt. Moments after rubbing, he gripped it. Now, she couldn't help but moan softly.

"This is mine," Karma growled softly when he pulled away from her neck, admiring the hickey he left. Nagisa didn't need a mirror to know he left a dark hickey that was covered in his saliva. Karma slid his hands up Nagisa's skirt and rubbed her ass, occasionally giving it a squeeze. He leaned down, kissing Nagisa's lips, his tongue tracing hers before she let his tongue slide in her mouth. Karma's warm tongue licked every little inch in her mouth, reclaiming what belonged to him.

His leg pressed between her legs, rubbing. Nagisa moaned around his mouth and jerked up slightly. Minutes later, he pulled away completely. Nagisa gasped, panting heavily. Oh, how she loved the way her boyfriend made her feel.

~

Karma had been patiently waiting for Nagisa to finish with the next patient, his mind traveling to when they met in college. He was in his first year taking nursing classes, and Nagisa was just barely starting college. She'd admitted she wanted to be a nurse, and he'd ruffled her hair, promising he'd take her as his head nurse when she became of age. Ever since then, they'd been dating. It was annoying when he became a doctor and had to use Nakamura as head nurse, but he had to wait a couple years.

Soon, he heard Nagisa's voice and stood up, walking over to her, her next words making him pause.

"I know...it just scared me..."

Karma felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. When Nakamura told him she got sexually harassed, Karma was seething. He had to reclaim Nagisa so the patient knew to fuck off. So he took her to a private room and reclaimed her. When he finished, he was proud to see her flushed up and her lips red and slightly swollen.

"Better?" he questioned. She sat up with a dazed nod. Karma straightened himself out. "So what's wrong with the patient?"

"Um..." Nagisa scrambled to grab the clipboard she'd dropped. "His vitals are normal, but he said he had pains in his side. I...I'm no doctor, but to me, it sounds like appendicitis," she mumbled. Karma smirked. "So he needs his appendix removed. I'd be happy to do that for him."

"Murder is illegal, Karma."

"I'm just saying, that kind of stuff is dangerous..."

"Karma, no."

Karma huffed. "Fine. But I need to do _something_ for touching my Nagisa," he grumbled and took the clipboard from her, flipping the pages to check this Sakabibara's medical history. He paused and grinned widely. He might as well have had devil horns and a tail pop from him.

"Uh...Karma?"

"Ren Sakakibara seems to have missed his prostate exam, good thing Doctor Karma is here," he snickered. Nagisa pressed her lips together tightly, a small smile twitching at her lips. "Well, he can't miss that," she admitted. Karma stood up with a smirk. "I'll be nice and thorough," he ruffled her hair and left.

He strolled to Ren's room and opened the door, keeping his face neutral. "Hello, Ren Sakakibara," he said politely. "Hey Doctor Akabane," Ren waved, relaxed. Karma shut the door behind him and plopped in his chair, looking at the clipboard as if for the first time. "Vitals are normal, and Nurse Nagisa said that you have pains in your side?" he looked up at Ren, who nodded.

"I see, I see. We're gonna have to run some tests before I can diagnose you," he flipped the page and widened his eyes, forcing himself not to smirk. "Oh, Sakakibara, you never got your prostate exam?"

"Ah- that's okay, I don't need one," Ren said nervously.

"Nonsense! Everyone needs one!" Karma set his clipboard down. "Thankfully, I've done these before. We can get that out of the way real fast," he pushed his sleeves up, washing his hands in the nearby sink before drying them and putting his gloves on. He turned to Ren. "Alright, drop those trousers and turn, you can lean on the bed," he fought the urge to snicker at Ren's terrified expression. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm a doctor," he said calmly.

"..." Ren slowly did as he was told.

Karma smirked when Ren turned, kneeling down.

The procedure went smoothly...if Karma hadn't been doing it with unnecessary roughness, which made Ren yelp allot. Karma made sure to take his sweet time, enjoying the fact he could do his doctorly duties while giving his own form of revenge. Seeing nothing wrong with Ren's prostate, he stood up, taking his gloves off and tossing them in the trash. "Alright, everything looks normal," he said simply.

Ren grabbed his underwear and pants, yanking them back up, face red and jaw tight. "Are you embarrassed?" Karma couldn't help but chortle, "no worries. As I've said, I've done this before."

"Is it supposed to take..." Ren glanced at his watch, "ten minutes?"

"Yep," Karma lied. In actuality, prostate exams took five or so minutes. But Ren didn't need to know that.

"And did you have to be so rough?" Ren crossed his arms. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength," Karma said innocently and opened the door, "you can go downstairs, Nurse Toka Yada this note," Karma scribbled down the procedures and tests Ren would need done, "and when you're done, come back."

"Okay," Ren took the note and left.

Karma washed his hands once more before finding Nagisa talking with Nurse Kaede. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "All done for now," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her temple. Nagisa leaned against him. "That's good. Now what?"

"We wait until he comes back," Karma said simply, "which should take about a good hour. Let's grab some coffee while we wait."

"Alright. Kataoka! We'll be back!"

"Only if you bring me a coffee too!" Kataoka replied without looking up from her computer. Nagisa giggled lightly. They weren't supposed to leave the office unless they were on lunch break, but Megu has let them leave. "Kay. The usual black coffee, right?"

"Yep."

"Ooh! Get me one too! Caramel macchiato!" Nakamura handed Nagisa a crisp five dollar bill. Megu grabbed her purse and handed Nagisa another five.

"Me too!" Kaede handed Nagisa a ten, "get one for Toka too!"

"Chocolate chip frappuccino for you and a white chocolate mocha for Toka, right?"

"You remembered!"

"Don't take too long!" Megu called as Karma and Nagisa left, hand in hand. They got into Karma's black car with two red stripes going along on the sides. Karma started up his car and backed out of the parking lot once they were buckled and drove off.

"Only a couple more hours until we can go home," Nagisa sighed, laying her head back against the seat. Karma kept his eyes on the road and nodded, going through the drive thru of starbucks.

They ordered the drinks for their coworkers as well as themselves, pulling up to the window and paying.

As they drove back, Nagisa set the drinks in the cup holders, careful not to spill. She brought her own drink to her lips and took a small sip.

When Karma parked in his normal spot, he turned off the engine and turned to Nagisa, breath hitching slightly. Nagisa had whipped cream on her lips. He unbuckled and leaned over, licking the cream off of her lips before kissing her softly. Nagisa kissed back.

Afew minutes passed before they pulled away, grabbing the drinks and leaving the car to go back inside, giving Toka her drink. She brightened. "Thanks!"

They went up the elevator and gave Megu, Kaede, and Nakamura their drinks. Nagisa relaxed, leaning against the wall.

"You're the best, Nagisa!" Nakamura slung an arm around her shoulders. Karma huffed. "Hey, I was the one who drove, am I not the best?" he grumbled, offended. Nakamura smirked and shook her head.

All too soon, Ren was back with the test results that Karma had to look over, nodding. "Yep. As we thought, appendicitis. We can schedule to get your appendix removed in two weeks," he offered, much more relaxed now that he spent time with Nagisa. Ren nodded silently. Karma grabbed a card and wrote down the time and date before handing it back to him. "See you in two weeks."

"Yeah. Thanks, Doctor Akabane. Bye," Ren left.

Nagisa came in the room and hugged Karma from behind, her face pressed into his back. "Ever removed an appendix before?"

"Nope. I'm leaving that to Doctors Isogai, Maehara, Itona, and Nurses Hinano and Hinata," Karma turned to Nagisa, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile before Nagisa stood on her tiptoes, arms wrapping around Karma's neck. Karma chuckled at his girlfriend's shortness and leaned down, holding her closer and meeting her distressed lips.

"Guys!" Megu called, "the next patient is here!"

Nagisa pouted and pulled away. Karma poked her nose. "Don't worry. We'll have time when we get home. And the day off tomorrow."

At the reminder, Nagisa smiled and walked to the waiting room, glancing at the clipboard for the name.

"Tomohito Sugino!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've stated, I've been to the doctor a kajillion times, and I have constant everyday pains on my sides. Though it's not like Ren :3 doctors dunno what it is :D so I just live with it.  
> Anyway! In other news, today is mine and my girlfriends 7 month anniversary :D she's my world <3


	18. Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Nagisa's 21st birthday, Karma brings over beer.  
> *Requested by TheRealRedDevil*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wikihow to title  
> *Minor smut ahead*

 

Nagisa got home from the hair salon, repeatedly feeling his hair with a smile. He finally cut his hair. It was weird, not feeling any pigtails on his head, and it was weird for his hair to fall short rather than drape past his shoulders. But he was happy, he looked less like a girl now.

He stood infront of his mirror, grinning like an idiot. Moments later, the doorbell rang. Curious, he walked to the living room to open the door. Much to his shock, Karma stood there with a case of beer. His red hair was swooped to the side, rather than falling sloppily on his forehead like Nagisa remembered it. He wore a simple dark red shirt and a brown jacket, some jeans, and black shoes.

Nagisa swallowed. How can someone make something so casual look so hot?

Yep. He was still gay as hell.

"Happy birthday, Nagi," Karma grinned, showing off his single fang.

"Ah- thanks," Nagisa stepped aside for him to come in. Karma strolled in, his golden eyes looking at Nagisa. Or, probably more specifically, his hair. "Finally got it cut?" he rose an eyebrow.

Nagisa nodded and glanced at the beer. "What's that for?"

"Drinking, of course."

"Duh," Nagisa chuckled, "I mean, why?"

"Well, you're twenty one today. So why not celebrate it with some good old fashioned beer?" Karma slung an arm around Nagisa's shoulders. Nagisa fought the urge to blush. Karma must not know he's gay and that he's gay for him. It'd ruin their friendship for sure. He took Karma's arm off of him. " _You_ aren't even old enough to drink!" Nagisa complained. Karma shrugged. "So? Five more months and I will be."

"Well, then wait five more months."

"Rude. I spent good money on these."

"How did you even get them? Don't they ask for your ID when you're buying beer?" Nagisa huffed. Karma shook his head. "Not where I got them. But it doesn't matter. Come on, Nagi, I'll only have one," he pouted.

Nagisa crossed his arms. "Only one. And you have to stay here. I'm not letting you drive after having beer!"

Karma snorted. "Yes _sir_."

Nagisa flushed and sighed, grabbing the case and setting it on his kitchen table, grabbing one of the bottles and handing one to Karma before grabbing one for himself and popping it open.

"To Nagisa! For turning twenty one!" Karma mock toasted him with a large and cheesy grin. Nagisa turned away, muttering under his breath and awkwardly lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

It tasted...awful.

Nagisa coughed and spat some of it out. "What the hell?" he wheezed, looking at Karma who was still taking a drink of his own.

_'How the hell is he drinking that stuff?'_

Karma removed his bottle from his lips with a satisfied ' _ahh_ '. Nagisa's eyes narrowed. "This isn't your first time drinking," he accused. Karma smiled, "guilty as charged. Second time," he sat down. Nagisa sat down as well, grimacing. "It tastes disgusting."

"Drink more and you'll feel better."

Nagisa gave him a look. "You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?"

"Yes."

Nagisa nearly fell from his chair at the brutally honest answer. Karma held his hands up, "just to make the day more memorable. I don't have any bad intentions."

"Whatever," Nagisa muttered and slowly took a cautioned drink. After a couple gulps, his throat began to burn. His head felt fuzzy and his vision blurred. He was only halfway done with his bottle, why was he feeling like this?

~

When Karma finished his first bottle, he noticed Nagisa was only halfway done with his...yet, his face was already flushed up and eyes glazed. Karma covered his mouth in amusement. "Holy shit, Nagisa, are you a lightweight?" he cackled.

"Noooo I promiiise I gaaaaiined weight," Nagisa slurred.

"Oh my god you are!" Karma threw his head back and laughed. He wasn't even feeling buzzed yet. The only thing he felt was the burn in his throat. Nagisa took a swing of his beer and set it down. "I'm nooooottttt," he stood up, knees wobbling before they gave out. Karma shot forward, catching Nagisa before he met the ground. "Easy, you should sit down," Karma was beyond amused. Yeah, he wanted to get Nagisa drunk, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

"Don't tell me what to dooooo, if...if I wanna...wanna dance then I can!" Nagisa squirmed out of his grip. "I learned this move from Yuuuuujiiiiii," he danced awkwardly.

"Yuuji? Isn't he that one guy who thought you were a girl during our trip to the island? And came to our school festival?" Karma questioned, snickering at the dance moves. Nagisa stopped and nodded, "yeeeaahhh too bad he leefftt...cause he was kinda cuuuute!"

"Cute? Are you bisexual, Nagisa?" Karma raised his eyebrows, interested. Nagisa fumbled to grab his beer and finished it off before grabbing another, struggling to open it. Karma reached over and popped the lid off. Nagisa took a big gulp and looked at Karma with a cheeky grin. "Iiiiii'ts a seeeecreeett," he giggled. Karma grinned. "I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Kaarrmmaaa?"

Karma's eyebrows shot up. Was Nagisa really so drunk he didn't even know who he was talking to anymore?

"Yeah, I won't tell Karma."

"Okaaaayyy," Nagisa looked from side to side and giggled. "I'm not bisexual. I'm reeeeeaaallllyyy gaaay. Like, hella gaay!"

"Really?" Karma was stunned, "but you kissed Kayano when she went batshit crazy."

"I diiiid?" Nagisa seemed to try to think back before nodding. "Ohhh yeeeah, it was to save her liiife. That's all. I like someone elllllsee thooough!"

Karma bit his lip. Nagisa liked someone? He knew Sober Nagisa would never admit that, but Drunk Nagisa... "Who do you like?" he asked, curiosity peaked. Nagisa pouted and took a large gulp of his beer and set it down. "Hmm...weeelll I reeeeaalllyyy like Karmaaa. My best friend..." suddenly, Nagisa's pleased face turned to devastation. "But he doesn't even know I'm gayyyy. If he knew...if, if he knew, then he'd hate me. He'd be grossed out...especially if he knew I liiiiked himm..."

Karma swallowed a lump in his throat and grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled him to the couch. "I doubt Karma would hate you, and I doubt he'd be disgusted. He might even be happy and return your feelings," he murmured. Nagisa giggled. "I wiiiish. It's a nice thought though..." Nagisa leaned in and whispered. "I've even touched myself to him a couple times."

Karma felt his face turn a bright red. "O-oh, really?"

Nagisa nodded and giggled again. "I bought a vibrator, but I only used it once. It hurt too much, but it felt good...I might use it again one day..." he sighed abit wistfully and looked up. Karma was frozen in his spot, feeling his pants begin to tighten. The image of Nagisa laying in bed, panting, with a vibrator in him, maybe even moaning Karma's name...he took a deep breath. Nagisa suddenly looked down at Karma's crotch and giggled. "Uh ohh did I turn you on?" he giggled and leaned forward.

"Nagisa, stop," Karma sighed. He hadn't expected Nagisa to be the flirty drunk. He didn't know _what_ to expect. But honesty and flirtatiousness was _not_ it. Nagisa pouted and leaned back.

"You should get some sleep," Karma picked Nagisa up easily and carried him to his room and laid him down. "I'll go get you some water."

"Okaaaaayy!"

Karma hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water before jogging back, handing Nagisa the water. Nagisa drank it all and set it aside with a small sigh and flopped back. "I'm tiiiired," he mumbled.

"Well, go to sleep, you'll need it," Karma chuckled.

Pretty soon, Nagisa was out like a light.

Karma sighed and stood up, taking care of the beer and taking it back to his car. He put them in the trunk and went back inside, finishing off Nagisa's drink before tossing it in the trash. He flopped on the couch and fell asleep.

~

The next morning, Nagisa woke up with a earsplitting headache and his stomach was twisting. He slowly got up before feeling his stomach lurch. "Oh god..." he stumbled to the bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet. He gasped and wheezed heavily and groaned in pain.

"You good?"

Nagisa jumped and lost balance, falling directly on his ass. "Ow...yeah...I just feel sick," Nagisa muttered and stood, flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. Karma, who was leaned against the threshold, watched silently. "I set some painkillers out on the kitchen counter, and some water."

"You're a life saver."

"I know," Karma grinned, but the grin didn't meet his eyes.

Nagisa walked to the kitchen and popped both pills in his mouth before drinking the water. He turned to Karma, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Did...something happen? I don't remember anything that happened yesterday after I started drinking," Nagisa said nervously. Karma smiled slightly. "Well, for one, you're a total lightweight. You didn't finish a single beer before you got drunk as hell. And...well..." he hesitated, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this..."

"Did I do something bad?" Nagisa asked, worried.

"No, no...you just...you're more honest when you're drunk. You told me you were gay," Karma admitted. Nagisa froze.

"And that you were gay for me," Karma finished. Nagisa felt bile rise to his throat. He confessed to Karma. When he was drunk. He looked away. "So, then why are you still here?" he asked coldly. Karma looked taken aback. "Huh? I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know hangovers are a bitch...and besides..." he leaned over, his lips grazed against Nagisa's ear. " _You_ told me about the vibrator. That image gave me plenty of good dreams last night."

Nagisa yelped and stumbled back, face burning. "Oh my god I told you about that?"

Karma grinned, his single fang showing. "Yep. You said you jerked off to me and everything."

"Oh my god. I'm _never_ drinking again!"

"Come on, Nagi, I thought it was pretty damn hot. It even gave me this," Karma glanced at his erection, visible through his pants. "And...I heard sex is great for hangovers."

"I-" Nagisa sputtered. Karma smiled, much more gentle this time. "I didn't expect a love confession. But I'm glad you told me. Truth be told, I myself am bisexual. And I just so happen to have a pretty hardcore crush on you."

"Y-you do?"

"Mhm...so, what do you say? Wanna get rid of that hangover with some good old fashioned hot sex? I'm down with doing it anywhere. Even in a hot and steamy shower," he winked.

Nagisa swallowed and slowly nodded. "I'd...like that..." he mumbled.

Karma grinned and both of them hurried to the bathroom for some hot shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alcohol once. By accident, though. So I used my own experience with the first bit, and since I don't know how to write drunk, I used my experience of being high. (Afew years ago my friend gave me a weed brownie, my friends told me everything that I did) >_> also I have a headcanon of Nagisa being a total lightweight.  
> And...originally I was gonna end this in smut, but...I dunno. If yall want some smut I might make next chapter or the one after pure smut. So, for now, leave it up to your imagination and lemme know in the comments if you want some pure smut.  
> Anyway! Also! :D I have a job interview on tomorrow :D finally! I'll let yall know if I got the job or not and explain the hours!


	19. Spice it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Karma and Nagisa had good sex. After a trip to a counselor, they decide to take some time off work to spice up their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted smut, yall get smut. It took me forever to write this since I'm still new to the BxB smut. So, yeah, don't judge me too much >_>

 

"Nagisa, we should see a sex therapist."

Nagisa, who was drinking his morning coffee, choked. He shot Karma a look. Karma was staring at him, a small smile twitched at his lips at his husband's little display. "Good morning to you too!" Nagisa grumbled and motioned to the kitchen. "I already made coffee. Help yourself," he relaxed slightly when Karma walked over, pecking his forehead. "Thanks."

"So why do you think we need sex therapy?" Nagisa questioned as Karma poured himself some coffee. Karma set the pot down and held his cup, lips pursed. "You know why. We haven't had good sex in three months. I fucking love you, but jeez, three months is a little long," he said with a small, pained smile. Nagisa understood immediately. Their feelings for eachother hasn't faded, but their interest in sex has. It's like...they're too busy with work, and when they actually get in the mood, it's lousy.

"Alright..." Nagisa sighed, face flushed, "but I don't like the idea of some stranger telling two twenty nine year olds how to have a better sex life."

"Good to hear. Because you know what? I heard Maehara recently became a sex therapist."

"Maehara? Really?" Nagisa couldn't contain his shock. He hadn't heard Maehara's name in years, but he still clearly remembered the young pervert. Karma grinned and walked over, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "I'll call Maehara here in a little bit. You better hurry and get to school, you're gonna be late if you don't leave soon."

"Shit! You're right!" Nagisa set his coffee down and bolted to grab his case of graded papers and hurried back, yanking Karma down by his tie and kissing him on the lips. "See you later!" he ran out.

~

Two days later, Friday afternoon, Nagisa and Karma were seated in Maeahara's office. Maehara was grinning at them. "It's been so long since we've seen eachother. To think you two have been married for eight years now. I still remember the wedding," he sighed before his face morphed to one of professionalism. "So, basically, you're both needing to spice things up with your sex life, right?"

Nagisa hid his face. "You don't need to be so blunt about it."

Karma snorted at Nagisa's embarrassment. "Yeah, we do. But we're at a loss."

Maehara twirled a pen in his hand thoughtfully. "Well...have you tried anything new? Like, kinky new?"

"No, we've been content with simple vanilla," Karma replied for a now sputtering Nagisa.

"There's the problem. Plain vanilla won't do you much good if that's _all_ you're doing. You can try some BDSM-"

"I don't like pain!" Nagisa yelped, fear evident in his eyes. Karma rubbed Nagisa's arm, grinning. His husband was too cute. "No! I meant, like, tying one up, maybe some roleplay, or sex toys!" Maehara quickly amended and smiled, "personally, I think adding some kinks to your sex life and trying new things is important. It, not only helps you discover things about yourself, but your partner as well. And who knows? One kink may change boring sex to mindblowing sex."

"And you know this from experience with Isogai?" Karma couldn't help but tease.

Maehara's face went bright red and he turned away. "Shut it. We're talking about your sex life. Not mine. Anyway, why don't you both take some time off work? I know a great hotel with soundproof walls in this resort only a few cities away. The service is awesome, and there's lots of fun stuff to do. So you won't be working purely on upping your sex life."

"That...sounds nice..." Nagisa mumbled. Karma looked at him in surprise but nodded in agreement. He grinned at Maehara. "Thanks, man. You're doing great."

"Thanks!" Maehara beamed as the two of them left.

~

Weeks later, both Nagisa and Karma decided to take a week off of work to visit the resort. They double checked the address when they arrived at the hotel and got their room, which was on the top floor. Karma used his keycard to unlock the door and pushed it open, blinking. There was one queen sized bed and a red couch across the room. Off to the right afew steps away from the entrance was a large and luxurious looking bathroom. Karma whistled. "Maehara really knows how to pick them," he said. Nagisa nodded as they put their stuff down. "So what now?" he asked. He watched as Karma checked the time and glance back up, "you hungry? It's past one."

"Not really. We ate on the train."

Karma nodded and dug through his bag. "Well, I decided to take Maehara's advice on some things. Wanna go ahead and experiment a little?"

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" Nagisa felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Karma pull out some fuzzy purple handcuffs and a dildo. "We can try these. I also have a blindfold, a cock ring, a vibrator, and of course some new lube."

"We're gonna use...all of these?"

"Not all at once, but yeah. We can use a couple of these per night, see which ones we like best, maybe use them more often. So since you're not hungry, wanna try the handcuffs and dildo first?"

"...I have no idea how you're so casual about this," Nagisa hid his red face. Karma strolled over and tilted Nagisa's chin up with that one fanged grin. "I have no idea how you're not casual about it. We've been married eight years and have had sex more times than I can count. So, Nagisa, you ready to give it a shot?" his voice dropped an octave lower, his voice...oh god, his voice...Nagisa shuddered and felt his pants tighten. Karma seemed to notice, his grin turning into a smirk.

"What's this? Did my Nagisa get turned on simply from me talking?" he continued to speak in that deep, husky tone. Nagisa whimpered slightly, allowing Karma to pin him down on the bed. It was some sort of unspoken rule that Karma always topped...not that Nagisa minded. He quite liked the feel of Karma's large cock inside of him, loved being dominated in such a loving yet commanding manner. Likewise, he knew Karma loved being inside of him, being the only one who can make Nagisa feel like this. So it worked out for the both of them.

Nagisa gasped upon feeling Karma's knee at his crotch, rubbing slowly, trying not to moan at the feel of Karma leaning over and biting the sensitive spot on his neck. When Karma pulled away, both immediately stripped. Karma grabbed the handcuffs and grabbed Nagisa's wrists, cuffing him to the bed post. Nagisa tugged at them curiously, nodding when he knew he couldn't move from his spot. Karma then reached over, stroking his dick lightly...too lightly. Nagisa moaned softly and felt a finger prodding at his entrance. Instantly understanding Karma's unspoken demand, he spread his legs, bringing them up slightly so Karma could have better access.

Karma slid his finger in Nagisa's anus.

Nagisa twitched abit and relaxed, wanting to tug at Karma's hair like he used to do, but somehow, being unable to move turned him on further.

Pretty soon, a second and a third finger slid in, and Karma pulled his fingers out, gripping the dildo tightly and playing with Nagisa's entrance. Nagisa squirmed abit at the unfamiliar feel, crying out in surprise, pain, and pleasure when the dildo was slowly shoved inside of him. He panted, feeling sweat trickle down his face. Once enough was in, Karma waited for Nagisa to adjust. Nagisa slowly nodded once he felt ready, moaning at the feel of the dildo inside of him, moving all around, before crying out once Karma finally found his prostate.

"Took longer than usual...though I'm not really surprised..." Karma murmured and used his muscles to thrust the dildo in that one spot. Nagisa writhed under him, moaning and gasping. "Haaa...hnng...K-Karmaaa..." Nagisa moaned out.

"Does Nagisa like the feel of something other than my big, slick, cock inside of him?" Karma used his earlier sexy voice. Nagisa's face flushed more than it already was and cried out, precum oozing out of his dick. Karma laughed lightly and leaned over, licking up whatever spilled out. "Come on, Nagisa, won't you cum for me?" he teased, thrusting the dildo into him even harder.

"Haaa..! Karmmaaa!" Nagisa cried out, cum suddenly squirting out and splaying all over their chests. Karma pulled the dildo out and stroked Nagisa's dick again until it began to twitch. Karma positioned himself above Nagisa, admiring his flushed up state. He slid himself in.

"Ahhh..! S-so...good..!" Nagisa tugged at the handcuffs and moaned shamelessly. At once, Karma began pounding into him. It was different than before, and somehow, it felt...better.

Not too long after, Karma released inside Nagisa, and Nagisa released again.

Karma pulled out and collapsed next to him, both panting. A minute passed before Karma unlocked the handcuffs. Nagisa scooted closer to Karma and wrapped his arms around him. "That was..."

"Great..."

"Yeah..." Nagisa laughed breathlessly.

~

The next day, Karma made sure to treat Nagisa like a prince. Doing everything he can for him, and paying for everything. He didn't mind, he was quite happy. Especially since they finally had a great night of sex, and hopefully was gonna have more tonight.

They'd gone out to the water park that day, and had a fast food dinner.

When they were back at the hotel, Karma grabbed the blindfold and the vibrator and held them up for Nagisa to see, grinning. Nagisa blushed immediately and looked away. "Um...Karma?" he mumbled shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can we..." he fidgeted, face a dark shade of red. Karma looked at him curiously. "Can we what, Nagisa? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I just..." Nagisa took a deep breath, "can we use the handcuffs again?" he blurted.

Karma stilled, feeling a huge grin break across his face. "My, my, have we found one of Nagisa's kinks? Being handcuffed? Physically unable to move?" he snickered at Nagisa's embarrassed look and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. "Yeah, of course we can. If you like it, we'll use it from now on. I certainly don't mind," he grinned before kissing him on the lips, once again pinning him down. Karma stayed ontop of Nagisa as they made out, his hands wandering the smaller males body before settling at his wide hips.

Soon, all clothes were off, Nagisa was cuffed and blindfolded, and Karma held the vibrator in his hands. He pressed it down against Nagsia's hardened cock and turned it on low. Nagisa gasped and his hips bucked slightly. Karma grinned. "Hmm? Did Nagisa like that?" he teased, setting it on medium. Nagisa moaned and bucked desperately. Karma ran the vibrator down his dick _ever so gently_ , smirking at the little whines that escaped Nagisa's mouth. He removed it from Nagisa's dick and slowly but surely moved it until it was inside Nagisa's anus. Nagisa cried out, hips jerking up. Karma held his hips down and moved the vibrator around until he found Nagisa's prostate again.

"AHHH..! Karmaaa!" Nagisa moaned out without any shame. Karma thrusted the vibrator in and out quickly, enjoying how flushed up and needy Nagisa looked. Unfortunately, it only turned him on more. He yanked the vibrator out and shut it off before tossing it aside.

"Nagisa, do you want my large, thick cock inside you?" Karma growled in his sexy, husky tone. Nagisa mewled lightly. "Y-yes..!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Karma smirked.

"Y-yes..! I do..!"

"You do what?" Karma felt his cock twitch, "you gotta be clear, Nagisa."

"Yes! I want your big dick inside of me! I want you inside of me so you can fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow!"

Karma grabbed Nagisa's hips and held him up before sliding into him, pounding restlessly. Both males moaned and panted, with Nagisa releasing pretty quickly again. Karma continued his pace until he came as well, pulling out and falling next to him, untying the blindfold and undoing the handcuffs again, tossing them both aside.

Nagisa's face was flushed up as usual, expression dazed, like he was on his orgasm high. Karma chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. "Better?" he questioned.

"Better."

~

On their third day, Karma took Nagisa out again, this time they visited the aquarium. Nagisa was amazed at all the fish, growing excited when he came close to the sharks and turtles. He didn't notice the soft smile on Karma's face the entire time they were at the aquarium.

They walked around the gift shop, looking at shirts, various ornaments, and plushies. When they were finished, Nagisa noticed Karma holding a bag and blinked. "When did you buy that?"

"When you were busy looking at the shirts," Karma replied as they left. He took it out of the bag and handed it to Nagisa.

Nagisa felt his heart pound and he held it tightly to himself. It was a black and white striped sea snake plushie. "Thank you," he said, surprised and touched at his husband's unexpected gesture. Karma grinned and ruffled his hair. "Anytime."

They had sushi that night.

Getting back to the hotel, Karma practically grew devil horns and a tail. "Nagisa," he sang. Nagisa set his plushie down on the table and looked at him warily. "Yes..?" he asked slowly.

"It's time to use this!" Karma held up the cock ring.

Nagisa squeaked.

At once, Karma pounced on him, both kissing feverishly and desperately. Clothes were practically torn off before Karma handcuffed Nagisa, slipping the cock ring on Nagisa's hardening dick. Nagisa mewled and pouted, feeling his face burn. He felt embarrassed to be wearing such a thing infront of Karma, but Karma seemed to love the show, so he didn't mind much.

Karma leaned over and bit down on Nagisa's neck, making sure to leave a hickey. Nagisa sighed, content rushing through him. He loved it when Karma claimed him. Karma continued biting and kissing until he reached Nagisa's twitching dick and licked the tip. Nagisa moaned, hips bucking up. Karma held them down and took in his entire member in his mouth, licking and sucking and it  _drove Nagisa crazy._ Karma gave the best blowjobs.

When Karma pulled away, he positioned himself at Nagisa's entrance again, sliding in. Nagisa moaned and tugged on the handcuffs, panting. Once Karma was all the way in, Karma began thrusting at a steady yet hard pace, slamming into his prostate easily. Nagisa mewled. "Ahhh...need to..! Hnng!"

"Need to what?" Karma's grin was cruel. Nagisa suspected he loved teasing Nagisa. It was probably a kink he recently discovered, since their sex before was never like this. Nagisa tugged more. "Need to cum!" he whined.

"Hm...why don't we wait awhile? I wanna be the first one to cum this time," his thrusts grew faster. Nagisa's hips jerked up with each thrust as he moaned, whined, mewled, and cried out. The need to cum was so intense that it actually was beginning to hurt.

Thankfully, Karma released inside of him soon. Not soon enough, but still. He removed the cock ring and pumped Nagisa's dick until he came.

When Karma undid the handcuffs, Nagisa threw himself at Karma, cuddling him. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and the two just laid there, panting, covered in sweat and semen.

~

The next day, after cleaning everything up, Karma decided to take it easy on Nagisa today and simply ordered room service. Nagisa stayed in Karma's arms as they watched some mindless tv show.

Room service arrived, and Karma got the food, setting the tray on his lap once he got back in bed. They shared lunch and simply cuddled for the rest of the day, doing the same thing with dinner.

Both were too exhausted for any sex that night, but they talked about what they liked best.

Nagisa liked the handcuffs, and Karma loved teasing him with the vibrator, he was able to see expressions on Nagisa's face he hadn't seen before, and honestly? He could really get used to it. They both agreed to leave the dildo and the cock ring out of their sex life...well, Nagisa insisted. Karma would hold on to the cock ring, in case he felt particularly stressed and extra kinky.

"This was a good idea," Nagisa mumbled, his face buried in Karma's shoulder. Karma nodded and held him close, relaxing. "This trip helped with our sex life, and you know what else it did?"

"Hm?"

Karma pinned Nagisa down to look him in the eyes. "It made me fall deeper in love with you."

Nagisa's face turned bright red and laughed softly. "Same here."

Karma rolled off of him to lay next to him. Nagisa scooted closer and laid his head on Karma's chest. Karma kept his arms around Nagisa's waist as they simply laid there, enjoying eachothers company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this... 0///////0  
> Anyway, I'm not feeling very well so my writing is most likely more shitty than usual- XD but moving to good news, one of my fingers is moving again. Two more to go.


	20. Sweet Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa visits Karma and Asano for a study date and gets sleepy.
> 
> Also titled "Is this the right title for this oneshot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came to me outta nowhere. Pure fluff :D

 

Nagisa walked to the library at Kunugigaoka. After their junior high graduation, everyone of 3-E moved on to different high schools...except Karma. He and Asano stayed and were now rivaling eachother. Nagisa recently texted Karma, asking for help with math, which he'd responded he'd be happy to help if Nagisa came to him. They were going to meet up at the library along with Asano. Why, Nagisa had no idea. Maybe they were already gonna study together and Nagisa was just interfering..?

He swallowed nervously and opened the familiar library doors, blue eyes scanning the area until he spotted his red haired best friend and the strawberry blonde next to him, both on the ground leaned against a shelf of books. The two were comparing notebooks and quietly conversing. Nagisa licked his lips, clutching his notebook tighter before walking in and making his way over.

When he was afew feet away from them, they looked up. Asano with interest and Karma with obvious excitement. "Hey Nagisa!" he pat the spot next to him, "been awhile! How ya doin these days?"

"Ah...fine, if I wasn't failing math," Nagisa laughed nervously and took his seat. Asano turned to Karma. "So this is who you meant when you said an old friend was gonna join us. Didn't you say you had a crush-"

"Hey Asano, l think you should shut up now," Karma said abit loudly. Asano smirked in amusement as Nagisa stared in confusion. "What'd he mean?" he asked. Karma shot Asano a dirty look before turning back to Nagisa with his calm grin. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. His sanity has been dropping ever since high school started. I always told him he's such a square," he shook his head.

Asano's face dropped to annoyance. "I'm not a square."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"...So, anyway," Nagisa opened his notebook to show Karma his notes and took out his homework packet. "I really don't understand this. The teacher said that it's college level stuff but..."

Karma took hold of the packet and scanned it over, brows furrowing slightly. "Well, seems your school's abit more advanced than originally thought. I haven't even learned this. What do you think, Asano?" Karma showed the packet to Asano, who looked it over. "I think I read up on this last year," he said slowly and grabbed the notebook from Nagisa, muttering to himself.

Nagisa stared, lost.

Karma was able to keep up with whatever Asano was saying though, nodding along and his mouth forming an 'o' shape. "Now I get it. Well, that's not very difficult."

Asano smirked. "You ready to take back the square comment?"

"Nah, you're still a square."

Nagisa laughed lightly at their banter. Karma snapped his attention back to Nagisa, snatching the notebook and packet out of Asano's hands. "Okay, so first..."

~

Asano watched as Karma began to tutor Nagisa on what he just told him. He smirked to himself. He knew Karma was bisexual, and he knew Karma had a crush on the little bluenette. Even if Karma hadn't admitted it, he would've been able to guess easily. Judging by his flushed up face and slightly trembling figure. Not to mention, even in junior high, he'd catch Karma staring at Nagisa when the smaller boy wasn't paying attention.

"I'm going to go search for a book for now, I'm done," Asano announced. Karma waved him off without looking at him or stopping his lecture. Nagisa didn't appear to have heard him.

Asano stood up and walked away, going behind a bookshelf and repeatedly glancing at the two males, who seemed to be moving closer and closer together, until Nagisa was literally pressed up against Karma, laying his head down on his shoulder.

Asano smirked. This ship will sail. He vowed on it, if these two didn't get together by the end of their little study date, he'll do something about it.

This, he swore on his name Gakushu Asano.

~

Karma's heart was pounding. Massively. His adorable little Nagisa was leaning against him as Karma helped him with his math. He managed to keep any tremor out of his voice, even when Asano left them. Nagisa seemed content though, working on his packet as Karma helped him through it. He seemed to be catching on faster and faster when Karma explained it.

By the time Nagisa finished the surprisingly large packet, he sighed in obvious relief. "Thank you so much Karma. You're a life saver. I thought this was gonna kill me."

"No problem. You wanna stay here for awhile? Asano and I were going over notes and seeing if either of us missed anything."

"You two are getting pretty close..." Nagisa sounded a little wistful.

"Yeah, but he's nothing but a rival to me. A square rival. The day he becomes my friend is the day I fail my classes," Karma snorted. Nagisa giggled lightly, and Karma turned away to hide his blush. His laugh was as innocent and cute as ever. A moment later, Karma turned back to Nagisa with a fixed smile. "Is there anything else you don't get?" he asked. Nagisa seemed to ponder for a minute before shaking his head. "Everything else is relatively easy to understand. Since we had it on our final exams last year," he said with a tight smile.

Karma snorted. "Oh yeah. They made the exam unnecessarily harder than normal."

Nagisa nodded and curled up slightly with a yawn. "Yeah...and you were the one who taught us. Remember?"

"Yep. I taught the class math and you taught english."

"Mhm..." Nagisa's eyes were drooping.

Karma watched as Nagisa began to doze off, a small smile gracing his usually tough features. "Stay here while I look over my notes."

"Mkay..."

Karma grabbed his notebook and flipped it open to continue looking it over for awhile. When he glanced back at Nagisa, he noticed the bluenette had fallen asleep. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and Karma realized he probably has been too busy studying to sleep. He chuckled under his breath and carefully moved Nagisa so that he was laying down with his head on his lap. Once he finished, he shrugged his jacket off and laid it on him like a blanket before continuing to look over his notes.

After half an hour or so, Asano came back, grabbing his stuff. "I'm done for the day. I'm going home. You can go ahead and go home too."

"Thanks for the permission, _dad_ ," Karma said sarcastically.

"I'm just sayin, a bed may be a little more comfortable-"

"Asano!"

Asano smirked as Karma felt his face heat up. He scowled at his strawberry blonde haired rival and whacked him with his notebook.

When Asano (finally) left, Karma gathered his things, carefully moving Nagisa off his lap so he could get up and swing his bag over his shoulder. He put Nagisa's stuff in his own bag and carried it on the same arm before scooping up the still-sleeping bluenette in his arms bridal style. Normally he'd carry Nagisa on his back, but unless he wanted the bags to be smacking Nagisa's legs, he decided against it.

He carried Nagisa out and, seeing as it was getting late and it was the weekend anyway, he went to his house.

Karma walked inside, setting the bags down on the floor and gently laying Nagisa down on his bed, taking off his shoes before pulling the covers over him. Before he could leave, he felt a hand grip his sleeve. He paused and glanced back at the half-awake Nagisa. "Don't go," he mumbled, "you're warm."

"The blankets are warm too, Nagisa," Karma said in quiet amusement, feeling his face heating up and heart begin to pound.

"You're warmer. And...I feel safer..."

"Have you been getting nightmares again, Nagisa?"

A tiny nod.

Karma sighed and kicked his shoes off before climbing into bed with him, slipping under the covers. It was silent before Nagisa suddenly scooted closer, wrapping his little arms around Karma and burying his face in Karma's chest, his breathing was even.

Karma hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Nagisa, grabbing his phone and setting it on selfie mode. He lifted his phone and snapped a picture of him and Nagisa cuddling, with Nagisa asleep. He set it as his background before he put it away, deciding on falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asano ships it...short, yes, but oh well.  
> I'm working on another fic now :D give it love pls


	21. How can I Remember to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa lost his life after an argument with Karma.  
> ~*Songfic*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did sinful smut and then pure fluff, so now I shall do horrible angst.

 

_So I guess it's over, there's nothing left to say..._

"I'm serious, Nagisa, you never wanna do anything anymore. You're always moping around, always asking if I'm cheating on you! We've been together for five years! Do you seriously not trust me?" Karma was offended. Nagisa looked down. "I'm sorry, Karma," he said quietly, voice cracking.

_Take the ring off my finger, just call it a day..._

"Sorry isn't gonna solve everything, Nagisa!" Karma snapped, now sick and tired of all the apologies Nagisa constantly spewed out.

_Thought we had forever..._

"I..." Nagisa felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'm...I just...people keep saying..."

_But that was yesterday..._

"You listened to everyone else except me," Karma was disappointed in Nagisa, all this time, and he still didn't trust him. "Nagisa, I'm sorry, but if you can't trust me, then I'm gonna have to break up with you."

_You're such a liar..._

Nagisa's eyes went wide and more tears sprang to his eyes. "But, Karma!"

_Wish I saw it on your face..._

"Get out."

_But you did it so well..._

"Karma, please, don't do this!" Nagisa felt tears streaming down his face. He trusted Karma...he really did, but people were cruel. He just needed the reassurance Karma would always be there...always be his light. "I said get out! Get out of my house! I don't want to see you and your sorry ass here anymore! You're freaking pathetic, Nagisa!" Karma snapped, raising his voice. Nagisa flinched, shaking. He spun on his heel and bolted out of the house.

_Can somebody just tell me how..?_

Karma sighed when Nagisa ran out, sinking to the couch, trembling. He couldn't get the image of Nagisa's heartbroken and crying face out of his mind. He should be relieved that Nagisa was gonna be out of his life...so why did he feel so bad?

_How can I remember to forget?_

Nagisa's tears blinded his vision as he ran down the driveway, sobbing. It was all his fault. Him and his damn insecurities drove Karma insane. He knew he'd be nothing but an annoyance to his red haired crush. He hated himself for it. He wished he just shut up. He was such a fuck up...

_When my heart just won't let me._

"...Maybe I was too hard on him..." Karma grimaced, now remembering about Nagisa's anxiety and depression. Who would Nagisa turn to? Be himself to? Of course he was gonna be nervous about everything. He always overthought everything. Standing up, Karma decided to try to make amends with Nagisa. He hurried out the house.

_Make myself unlove you..._

Nagisa tried to wipe away his tears as he ran out across the street. There was a light nearby. He turned to it just as a large truck suddenly collided with him. Pain shot up throughout his entire body, and he collapsed, everything going black before he knew it.

_Tell me that it's not true..._

"NAGISA!" Karma screamed from his driveway in horror. He saw Nagisa run to the street and the truck run over him. The truck didn't stop once.

_I know all the reasons, but I just can't believe them..._

"Oh my god! Nagisa! Can you hear me?! Nagisa!" Karma shouted as he approached Nagisa, shaking his broken, bleeding body rapidly. He whipped his phone out, quickly calling for an ambulance.

_And pretend we never met..._

"Nagisa, I am so, so, so sorry! This is my fault!" Karma felt tears in his eyes. He wiped at them furiously as the ambulances started to arrive after what felt like forever.

_How can I remember to forget?_

"Please...please save him."

_Wish that I could hate you, so I could let you go..._

In the hospital, Karma paced in the waiting room, biting his fingernails. He glanced repeatedly at the door to the emergency rooms, he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. He whirled around when he heard the door open and the doctor stepped out, face grim. "Is he okay? Is my Nagisa okay?!" Karma asked, stepping forward.

_Wish I never met the one I want the most..._

The doctor gave him a look of pure pity and shook his head. "No...I'm sorry. Nagisa Shiota's ribs all snapped, and afew of them impaled his lungs. I'm sorry...but...he's dead."

_I could fill an ocean with all the tears I've cried..._

"No...no...it can't be! It can't!" Karma shouted, tears rolling down his face. Th doctor stepped aside. "You can...say your goodbyes. I know he won't hear them, but it's the least I can let you do," he said slowly.

_Tell me you were joking..._

Karma bolted into the room where Nagisa was. He laid there in the hospital bed. Pale, bloody, small...broken. "Oh god...I did this to you..." Karma bit his knuckle to avoid screaming in regret. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Nagisa. Please, don't die on me! You're too young to die! You're...you're still my Nagisa..."

_Just a dream I had last night..._

"Please let all of this just be a cruel dream. Please let me just wake up and find you at home, sleeping in your warm bed peacefully, hugging the teddy bear I won for you at the festival. Please, Nagisa, don't leave me. Don't go..." Karma was growing hysterical. "I want you back, Nagisa!"

_But I'm wide awake..._

The nurses had to physically drag a now screaming and crying Karma out, each one trying their best to soothe the sobbing red head.

_And I want you so much right now..._

One week later, the funeral for Nagisa took place. His parents, everyone in 3-E, and of course, Karma, had shown up. Almost everyone in 3-E was a sobbing mess. Those who weren't crying were trying to comfort those who were. Nagisa's mother stood there, clearly in shock. "My baby..." she whispered. Nagisa's dad rubbed her shoulders, head lowered. Karma stood infront of the gravestone...just staring. He couldn't cry anymore. He'd been crying nearly all day everyday ever since Nagisa died. Now he was just tired. Tired and depressed.

_How can I remember to forget these emotions?_

Everyone spoke of Nagisa. Memories, thoughts, opinions, and how much he'd be dearly missed. Kaede kept choking over her words, sobbing, wiping at her tears repeatedly. "He was my best friend. I hoped that...one day...he could...try the pudding I managed to finally perfect..." she buried her face in her hands and let out another sob. Kanzaki gently pulled her away, rubbing her back, her own eyes full of tears.

_And all the plans we made?_

"I tried to live through him...now that he's gone...I see...I've been a terrible mother to him. Nagisa, sweetie, please rest in peace..." Nagisa's mother choked out.

_Like we never happened make my heart unbreak..._

"Nagisa was the best boyfriend I've ever had...I just wish...my last words...weren't so cruel. He died feeling alone, heartbroken, and depressed. He'll never know I still love him..." Karma spoke so quietly, people had to strain to hear him. "It's...all my fault that he's dead."

_I know we're clearly over..._

"Don't blame yourself, Karma..." Isogai said weakly, face tear stained. He sniffled and pat Karma's shoulders. "I...gotta go. I hope you feel better soon, Karma," he said and suddenly ran off. Maehara quickly followed.

_But I just don't know how..._

One by one, everyone left. It was sunset by the time the last of the mourners left. The only one who never moved once from his spot was Karma. He stared at the gravestone with Nagisa's name on it. He took off his necklace that Nagisa had given him long ago. It was a golden heart locket, with a picture of both of them hugging and smiling inside. He kneeled down infront of the gravestone.

_How can I remember to forget?_

"Nagisa..."

_When my heart just won't let me._

"I'm so sorry...I wish...you knew how much...I regret yelling at you. How much I regret saying those things to you."

_Make myself unlove you..._

"I'm such a fucking idiot...I knew you had depression. I knew about your anxiety. But I still snapped. Instead of doing what I wanted to. I wanted to...I wanted to propose to you, Nagisa. To make you my husband..."

_Tell me that it's not true..._

"How stupid can I get?"

_I know all the reasons but I just can't believe them..._

Karma laid the necklace on the gravestone, shaking.

_And pretend we never met..._

"I'm sorry...Nagisa...I still love you. I'll always love you. From the very bottom of my heart."

_How can I remember to forget..?_

Shakily, he stood up, shoulders slumping. "Please...forgive me..."

_Forget..._

He turned around and slowly walked home, keeping his gaze lowered. He didn't want to turn back. He knew he'd end up crying again if he did.

_Oh..._

Karma's heart ached with every slow step. Nagisa was dead. And it was all his fault.

_Oh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cry writing this you can't prove anything!!


	22. Life is Disarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa was kidnapped and came back one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for afew days- I've been busy throughout the day >_>

 

Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota were boyfriends. They'd been together since the beginning of their third year in junior high. It'd been five months since they got together, and they were extremely happy. Of course, everyone knew that Karma and Nagisa were dating- they weren't exactly discreet about it. While they weren't affectionate in public, Karma often made it very clear that Nagisa was his.

If the hickies on Nagisa's neck didn't prove that, then the fact Karma has slapped his ass more than afew times definitely did.

Karma knew he was protective. He knew he was possessive, he got jealous easily. He's happy when Nagisa makes friends, but if they get _too_ friendly...well, Nagisa ended up not being able to walk much the next day. He wasn't sure if the class knew how many times they've done _it_. It probably wasn't healthy, but they just knew they were right for eachother. And it wasn't like Nagisa would get pregnant anyway.

Besides, Karma wasn't dating Nagisa for sex only, he downright adored him. If Nagisa asked him to stop being kinky because he was uncomfortable, Karma would drop it all in a heartbeat and simply cuddle him.

Karma would honestly do anything for Nagisa.

So when Karma saw that Nagisa didn't show up to school, he shot his little boyfriend a text, asking if he was okay and if he wanted to bring Nagisa's homework over. He didn't get an answer.

Now worried, he went to Nagisa's home, hoping Nagisa's mother didn't hurt him _too_ much.

He knocked on the door.

Minutes later, Hiromi opened the door, tears staining her face. "O-oh, h-hello Karma," she sniffled. She had a black eye and her lip was split. Karma's brows furrowed but he forced a smile. "Hello Mrs. Shiota, I was wondering if Nagisa was here. He didn't come to school."

Hiromi burst into more tears and sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"Mrs. Shiota?" Karma kneeled infront of her, heart beginning to pound in fear for his beloved Nagisa. "Where is Nagisa?"

"Th-they took him..."

"...What..?"

Hiromi looked at him, shaking. "I borrowed money from some loan sharks. It's the only way to be able to pay off this apartment and his school tuition. My job was barely covering groceries. I tried to pay the loan sharks back, but I could only do it bit by bit. They were tired of it, and said if I didn't bring the money they want by next Friday, they'll kill Nagisa...they took him as hostage..." she bawled out.

Karma froze.

Some loan sharks took Nagisa away because his mother couldn't pay off her debt?

His head lowered, his bangs shadowed his eyes. He was seething.

"We'll get Nagisa back," he said in a low tone, eyes flashing in rage. "I prefer to handle these things personally."

"Please don't get mixed up in our affairs-"

Karma glared at her. "He's _my_ _boyfriend_! I'm not gonna let those bastards get away with what they've done!" he snapped. Hiromi looked at him pleadingly. "Even if you did find him, beating them up won't do anything except get you arrested. And I know Nagisa doesn't want that."

Karma deflated, mind reeling. "How much do you even owe?"

"Too much. My baby is going to die..." she hiccuped.

For the next several hours, Karma tried to get more information from Hiromi, but she never answered his questions. She'd only cry harder.

Karma deflated and went home, clenching and unclenching his fists.

His precious Nagisa better be okay, or he'll literally commit murder.

-

The next week was hell. Karma knew everyone was getting worried. Nagisa wasn't coming to class and Karma had been slowly spiraling into depression. Helpless. He was helpless. Just like Nagisa was.

On Thursday, Karma regretted coming to school. It was Valentines Day. He'd completely forgotten about it until he walked in the room, seeing girls handing out chocolates and guys giving girls teddy bears. He felt sick. His and Nagisa's first Valentines and he was gone.

To think, a few weeks ago, Karma had Valentines planned out. He _was_ going to buy Nagisa a purple teddy bear with the words  _I love you_ written on the tummy, and get him a well-sized box of caramel filled chocolates, and take him to dinner. Nothing fancy, it was a day for him to spoil and make Nagisa feel happy. They would've simply went to Nagisa's favorite sushi bar.

Now...god, what if he was being tortured?

Karma tried not to scowl when Okuda came up to him, fidgeting. He looked at her blankly as she shifted from foot to foot. "Um, Karma?" she squeaked out. He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"U-um! These are for you!" she held out a box of chocolates and bowed.

Karma stared, unsure if he should take it. He didn't want to be mean, but she knew he was dating Nagisa. If he accepted it, she'd think she had a chance with him.

"I appreciate it, but I'm gonna have to decline," he said as politely as he could. Okuda's face fell. "But I thought you and Nagisa broke up."

'Huh? What gave you that idea?"

Okuda looked down, almost guiltily. "W-well, he hasn't been coming to school and you've been depressed...so I thought..." she shook her head.

'You thought that since we broke up you can make a move on me," he finished, tone harsher than he intended. He didn't have time for this. He stood up. "Sorry. I'm leaving. Tell Korosensei his lesson sucked today," he left, well aware Okuda was on the brink of tears. He didn't care. What he cared about was if Nagisa was okay.

~

Tired. Tired. He was so tired. And cold. He pressed a rag to his bleeding, gaping wound tightly, tears in his eyes. He'd managed to escape the loan sharks, but it was at a heavy price. To be extra sure he would get away, he took the sewers to escape. He doubted they'd think he came here.

The horrid smelling air wafted through his nose. He gagged for the umpteenth time and tried not to puke. He'd feel even weaker if he puked. He didn't want to die.

Not now.

He couldn't. He had to be with Karma.

He stumbled on, bleeding with every step he took.

~

The next day, Karma didn't want to go to school. It was Friday. The day that, if Hiromi didn't pay off what she owed, Nagisa would get killed. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling more tired than ever. Lazing at home gave him too much time to think, even if he played video games or studied, his mind would travel back to his favorite blue haired person.

But going to school would only serve as a reminder that Nagisa wasn't there.

Ugh. Fuck it. He's gonna go fish out delinquents to beat up.

-

On Tuesday, Karma decided he should probably go back to school. He knew he couldn't miss too many days, unless he wanted to go to summer school. And frankly, that sounded boring as hell.

Not that he cared, anyway. Nagisa hadn't come back. Loan sharks were awful people, no doubt they'd killed Nagisa. He _considered_ killing himself...but figured Nagisa wouldn't want that.

He was abit early for class. He sat at his desk with a long sigh.

"Hey man, you've been ditching allot. And when you actually show up, you're depressed as hell. What's your deal?" Terasaka asked fiercely from two seats away. Karma gave him a blank look. "It's none of your business, you idiot gorilla."

"What'd you call me?!" Terasaka growled.

"You heard me."

"Karma, is this about Nagisa?" Isogai's peaceful tone rang out. Karma gritted his teeth and looked away, not answering. Silence took over the room before Nakamura spoke up. "Where is Nagisa, Karma?" she asked. Karma clenched his fists.

"...Nagisa...he's-"

The door slid open, interrupting him. He glanced over and nearly fell from his seat. Nagisa was standing there. His pigtails were ruffled, he had a large bruise from his temple to his chin, a cut on his cheek, and a scrape on his chin. He was wearing his uniform with the yellow sweater, but what caught Karma's attention was the fact that his right sleeve was laying limp at his side.

"Nagisa!" Karma lunged from his seat to attack Nagisa in a hug. It was silent for a moment before Karma felt _one_ arm wrap around his neck. Karma pulled away after a minute, grabbing his bag and facing everyone. "We're ditching. Let's go, Nagisa," he grabbed his wrist and tugged him out.

When they left the mountain, they headed to Karma's house. Karma kept looking back at Nagisa to make sure this was real. Yeah. Somehow, Nagisa was still alive. He doubted Hiromi managed to pay off however much she owed. He'll need to ask Nagisa.

Once they were at Karma's, they put their bags down and kicked their shoes off, going upstairs to Karma's room to sit on his bed. Nagisa sat cross legged, eyes downcast.

"Well, Nagisa?"

"..."

"I heard what happened last week. Did your mom pay off the debt?" he questioned. Nagisa shook his head and suddenly leaned forward, resting his forehead on Karma's shoulder. Catching on, Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa and held him silently. Finally, after what felt like hours, Nagisa looked up at him. "I escaped," he whispered. "How?" Karma hummed, rubbing Nagisa's back.

"O-on Friday, they left my cuffs unlocked...I managed to get free and t-tried to sneak out."

"Tried to?"

"Their dog attacked me. He was biting so hard, Karma. His teeth tore into my skin, and I couldn't move. I swear it's like it was a super powered wolf. I...I didn't have a choice. He was alerting the loan sharks. I t-tried to kill the dog. But I couldn't. And I didn't wanna die. The only way I could think to escape was to...to..."

"To..?" Karma urged, heart sinking.

"T-to...c-c-cut off my a-arm," Nagisa burst into tears.

Karma swallowed heavily, golden eyes trailing over to his empty sleeve. Gently, he reached over and held the empty sleeve, running his thumb down and glancing at Nagisa. Nagisa was still crying, not noticing Karma's actions.

Karma leaned over, tilting Nagisa's chin up and kissed him, wiping away his tears. Nagisa froze, trembling. Karma pulled away with a small but pained smile. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there to protect you."

"I-it wasn't y-your fault," Nagisa mumbled. Karma shook his head and held him close. "Maybe not, but..." he sighed and buried his face in Nagisa's shoulder. "What happened afterwards?"

"I went to the police. They were found and arrested. I went to the hospital and stayed for a couple days and came back. Nothing exciting."

"So the loan shark bastards are in custody?" Karma was disappointed. He wanted to bash their skulls in. Nagisa only nodded. Karma sighed and brought him close again and laying down, bringing Nagisa down on top of him. He sat up a little and kissed Nagisa again, sighing softly around his lips. "I'm glad you're back. I was terrified..."

Nagisa could only crack a smile.

~

The next day, on Wednesday, Nagisa walked to school with Karma, having spent the night over. They passed by the main campus and some staring students. One student in particular snorted when he saw them. The two males paused and glanced over. The guy pointed at Nagisa. "You...what happened? Because it looks like you've been...disarmed!" he started to snicker. Nagisa looked down, tears filling his eyes. He heard a bag drop and glanced up at Karma, who had a dangerous glare on his face. He started to stalk forward. The guy, who was honestly an idiot, didn't seem to notice.

"Really. You look like a freak! No one would ever be with you looking like that!"

A sudden loud crunch resounded the area, followed by a thump and a scream of pain. It took Nagisa a moment to realize Karma punched the guy, most likely breaking his nose. His eyes widened as Karma suddenly straddled him. He watched Karma's back.

"Wanna repeat that?" Karma growled in fury, "because I don't think I properly heard you!" he began punching him repeatedly.

Nagisa only watched, wiping at his tears with his empty sleeve.

After what felt like forever, Karma got off him and kicked him hard. "Don't _ever_ talk that way to _my_ Nagisa. If you do, you'll wish you were never born," he said darkly before whirling around and coming back to Nagisa and forced a smile. "Let's go now."

Nagisa wordlessly handed him his bag as they began the trek up the mountain. He was silent the whole time.

When they reached the top, Nagisa paused, looking down. "Hey...Karma..?" he asked softly. Karma turned to him. "Yeah?" he questioned. Nagisa shifted from foot to foot for a moment before speaking. "Do you...do you think I'm a freak? Because I only have one arm now?"

"Of course not!" Karma said fiercely.

"But...even so...you...are you thinking about leaving me? Because of it? Surely I'm at least hideous..."

"Nagisa," Karma walked over so he was infront of him, kneeling down and looking him in the eye. "Even if you became a vegetable with no limbs at all, I'd love you all the same. One arm or not, you're _my_ Nagisa. And I'm not gonna leave you because of this. I don't have _any_ plans on leaving you."

"But..."

Karma leaned over and pressed his lips against Nagisa's, effectively silencing him. Nagisa relaxed slightly and wrapped his arm around his neck, glad he didn't have to be standing on his tiptoes for once. Moments passed before Karma pulled away. "Proof enough?" he murmured. Nagisa only shyly nodded. Karma stood back up, grabbing his hand. "Good. Now let's go in," he smiled with a surprisingly sweetly. Nagisa bashfully smiled back.

He could do this. He had Karma with him.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did with the title ;D also sorry if it seems rushed or awkward, I keep getting distracted...


	23. Mental Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma Akabane has been admitted to a mental hospital, and finds he has a roommate with a boy named Nagisa Shiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm, suicide mentions, etc etc all mentioned.

 

"We're sure you'll feel right at home, here," a nurse named Aiko said with a kind smile. Karma scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pants. He wore black skinny jeans, a maroon shirt, and a black jacket. He eyed the nurse distastefully. "What am I even supposed to be doing?" he grumbled. He knew damn well why he was there, but that didn't mean he liked it. The nurse smiled at him. "It's seven right now, everyone should be in their room doing something quiet, waiting for dinner."

"What time is dinner?"

"Usually it's served around 7:30," she sighed and turned to Karma. "I have to check on another patient now. He has to be checked on every hour."

"Go for it."

"Actually," she clicked her tongue with a small smile playing at her lips, "the patient is your roommate."

Karma scowled. "We have roommates?" he wasn't happy in the slightest. Whoever the poor bastard rooming with him was better watch out. The nurse nodded. "Yes, we're hoping that rooming with others can expand friendships and-"

"Don't care. Just lead the way."

Aiko sighed and lead him down a hall until they reached a door with the number 11 on it. She knocked and opened it. The room was kinda small, with two beds. One straight ahead, pressed against the wall, and the other was directly to Karma's left. A boy with blue hair pulled into pigtails was in the room and was sitting cross legged on the bed straight ahead, staring at the wall blankly. His gaze traveled to Aiko and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Miss Aiko," he murmured quietly before suddenly looking at Karma.

Karma swallowed slightly.

Well, damn. He didn't expect his roommate to be this fucking adorable.

"Hello Nagisa," Aiko smiled kindly at him, "this is your new roommate, Karma Akabane."

"Hi," the blue boy, 'Nagisa', mumbled.

Karma tossed his bag of clothes, books, and video games on the floor and plopped on the other bed. Aiko walked over to Nagisa and kneeled infront of him. "So how're you doing?" she asked kindly. Nagisa shrugged.

"Have you done anything interesting today?"

Nagisa shrugged again.

"What'd you have for lunch?"

Another shrug.

Aiko sighed and stood, looking around the room. "Well, it looks like you don't have any razors, at least. I'll be back at eight. See you soon," she waved and left, leaving the door wide open.

Karma looked at Nagisa in interest. "Razors? Are you violent too?" he had to ask. If this boy was violent, he may have to keep his guard up. Nagisa shook his head.

Karma relaxed slightly and laid down. "So what's with you? Do you have a thing against talking?"

"No."

Karma rolled over so he was on his stomach. "She said 'new roommate'. Did your previous one get released?"

Nagisa shook his head and brought his knees to his chest. "They all requested room change."

"What? Why? You seem like a harmless little animal," Karma said bluntly, confused. Who would request a room change from someone who simply didn't talk much? Nagisa buried his face in his knees. "They all said my stare is creepy, and said it looks like I'll kill them in their sleep...I...I don't hurt anyone...I can't...I don't like violence..."

"Well, then you're gonna hate me. I'm all for violence," Karma chuckled.

"Violence doesn't bug me...I just don't want to do it," Nagisa explained. Karma hummed and looked at him. "So, why're you here then?" he made his voice a little softer, as to not scare him. Nagisa looked down. "Depression."

"Oh."

"I'm supposed to stay here for a long time because I tried to kill myself."

Karma nearly fell from the bed. "What?"

"I tried everything before coming here...I couldn't...I couldn't tie a noose right, I was too scared to use a knife..." Nagisa suddenly teared up, "I can't...I can't do anything right."

Karma sat up, unsure how to handle this. "Hey, um, don't cry, okay? It'll...be okay," maybe. He's never actually comforted anyone before. It was awkward.

Nagisa looked at him, wide eyed. Moments later, he wiped at his tears with his sleeves and attempted a smile, but it only looked like a grimace. "So what'd you do to get here?" he asked. Karma snorted, bad mood settling back in.

"I saved a girl from being brutally violated. Beat the guy to a pulp. He sued me for assault, and since I'm fifteen, they couldn't send me to jail, so they sent me here."

"But what about the girl?"

"Never even got a thank you," he rolled his eyes, "honestly, the whole thing pissed me off. I saved her from possible death and I get punished. They sent me here because they think it'll help my 'violent tendencies' and my 'anger issues'. Seriously, people are fucking stupid."

Nagisa giggled slightly, surprising Karma. He looked at the smaller boy, who had his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

Karma cracked a small smile, relaxing. "So what kind of stuff do you like doing?"

"Reading. I like fantasy the most, but lately I've been getting into the Sonic Ninja comics..."

"Really?" Karma beamed, "I freaking love Sonic Ninja!"

As they began conversing, both getting more and more animated, a nurse walked in. "Dinner time," she announced. Nagisa's face fell and he looked down. "Okay," he replied quietly. When the nurse left, Karma looked at him. "Is dinner bad?"

"No, not really...I just...don't like being around lots of people..."

"Ah. Well, it's fine. Come on, I'm starving."

Nagisa ended up leading the way to the dining room, where abunch of kids already sat.

"Hi! You must be the new guy!" a girl with super short brown hair trilled. Karma barely acknowledged her with a nod. She stuck a hand out. "I'm Hinata Okano! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Rio Nakamura," a blonde girl waved from her spot.

They all sat at the table as their food was served. Karma was surprised to see chicken nuggets, mac'n'cheese, and french fries.

"Ooh we're going unhealthy tonight!" Nakamura beamed.

"It's a welcome dinner for Karma, since he's new here," the chef said. "Either way. It certainly beats white rice and carrots," Nakamura shrugged, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder. The chef grumbled and walked off.

"So why are you here, Karma?" Hinata asked.

"I'm here because I assaulted someone and for my anger issues," Karma replied easily, smirking.

"I'm bipolar!" Nakamura rose her hand, "or, so they say."

"They told me I have au...aut...aut..." Hinata's brows furrowed. "Autism," a dark haired boy offered and turned to Karma. "I'm Sugino. They don't know what's wrong with me yet."

"There's more of us, but they all have different schedules," Nakamura said.

As they began talking and eating, a man in a white labcoat walked in. Everyone fell silent as he approached Nagisa and whispered in his ear. Nagisa's face morphed to one of reluctance and fear. The man pat Nagisa's shoulder and left.

"What was that about?" Karma asked.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," Nagisa mumbled. Karma crossed his arms. "So? You look pretty pale right now. What'd he say to you?"

"He was just reminding me of my appointment with him tomorrow. We all have weekly appointments with Mr. Yanagisawa. Mine are on Fridays."

"He's a terrible doctor," Hinata looked down, "he told me I was retarded."

Sugino pat her back and glanced at Karma. "He told me I was special, but kept laughing it off whenever I asked how."

"He told me I need to calm down and be a good young lady," Nakamura stabbed at her mac'n'cheese with her spoon with a scowl. Nagisa sighed shakily. "Last week he suggested I get an ECT done."

"What's an ECT?" Hinata asked.

"Electroconvulsive Therapy," Karma recited, remembering it being mentioned in his class before, "it's used to treat severe depression. But I thought they were banned."

Nagisa teared up. "I don't want an ECT done. I don't...I don't..." tears started to fall down his face. Karma felt a twinge of panic upon seeing him cry again and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing and rubbing. "Don't get one done. You have the right to say no."

"But...he..." Nagisa paused and shook his head. "N-nevermind. I'm gonna go to bed," he got up and ran back to the room. Karma sighed and leaned back with an unsettled frown. He shoved his plate to the side. "I'm done too. Night," he got up and ran after Nagisa.

~

Nagisa grabbed his razor from his pillow case and stumbled to the bathroom nearby, shutting the door and locking it. He lifted his sleeves up, revealing dozens of cuts on his arms. He brought the razor to his arm and slashed down, crying as quietly as he can, trying not to choke on his sobs. He didn't want to get an ECT done, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand what Dr. Yanagisawa said to him. He couldn't stand being in the mental hospital. He just wanted to die already.

After afew minutes, there was a knock at the door, too rough and persistent to be the nurses. "Nagisa?" it was Karma. Nagisa began to panic, grabbing toilet paper and wiping up any blood. "Y-yeah?" he called back, voice cracking.

"Are you...okay?"

"Y-yep! Just going to the bathroom!" Nagisa threw the toilet paper in the toilet and closed the lid, flushing. He washed his hands and yanked his sleeves down, shoving the razor in his pocket and coming out.

Karma studied him, eyes narrowed. "You were crying."

"Y-yeah, and?"

"And I smell blood."

"..."

Nagisa was suddenly grabbed and yanked in their room, with Karma closing the door and shoving him Karma's bed. Nagisa yelped in surprise as Karma plopped next to him, grabbing his sleeves and ripping them up.

Silence.

"I fucking knew it," Karma whispered.

"H-huh?"

"When I left the table and saw you were gone, I knew you were cutting yourself. Nurse Aiko said earlier she didn't see any razors, which insinuates that you self harm. And I'm a violent person, I know the smell of blood. Nagisa. I don't know you very well, and I'm not used to this kind of stuff, but please... _please_ don't hurt yourself. You have more to live for than you realize."

Nagisa stared at him, tears falling fast down his face. Out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around Karma's neck. He didn't know why...he just needed to hug Karma. When he felt Karma's arms wrap around him with some hesitance, Nagisa let out a sob. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be hugged. It felt...so nice.

Karma smelled good too...

Nagisa didn't know how long he cried for, but he ended up falling asleep relatively quickly.

~

Karma held Nagisa tightly to him as Nagisa cried himself to sleep. He rubbed his back, shifting so they could both be in a more comfortable position. Nagisa fit so well in his arms. He couldn't be taller than 5'2", while Karma himself was 5'9".

After a couple minutes, there was a soft tap at the door and Aiko walked in, looking at Nagisa's bed. Not seeing him there, Aiko looked a little worried...until she turned and saw Karma holding Nagisa close. She looked surprised and walked over. "How is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's fine now that he's asleep. Leave him alone," Karma muttered, glaring. If she woke him up he _swore_ he'll-

"Alright. Both of you sleep tight," she walked out and closed the door silently.

Karma blinked and sighed, laying down carefully, bringing Nagisa on top of him and grabbing the blanket, covering them both. His eyes closed and he drifted off.

~

When Nagisa woke up, he was in Karma's arms, his head laying on Karma's chest. He sat up, squeaking when he couldn't move. Karma's arms were wrapped around him tightly. He sighed and squirmed, somehow managing to get out of his grip and get out of bed without waking Karma. He glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing he didn't have that much time to shower. His appointment was in an hour.

He grabbed a his short sleeved dark blue hoodie and a white tank top, jeans, and his shoes, hurrying to the shower and washing up.

When he was done, get dried off, got dressed, brushed his hair and hurried to the kitchen to grab an apple. He'd missed breakfast, so all he was allowed to have was an apple for now.

He walked to Dr. Yanagisawa's office, shifting uncomfortably. When it was time, he knocked on the door. There was shuffling before a sickly sweet voice called for him to come in. So he did, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Nagisa."

"Hi Dr. Yanagisawa," Nagisa mumbled, sitting on the chair.

"How've you been, this week?"

"Fine."

"Anything new happen?"

"New roommate."

"Interesting. What's he like?"

"He says he's super violent but to me he's really nice and sweet...I wanna be his friend..." Nagisa smiled slightly, remembering yesterday. Jeez, he only came in yesterday and Nagisa already wanted to be with him?

"Ah...but Nagisa..." Yanagisawa leaned over. "You don't deserve any friends. You're you. No ones likes a depressed piece of crying shit," he smirked as Nagisa's smile dropped, tears filling his eyes. "Here. I even got you something," he handed Nagisa a pocket knife. "Use it wisely. I got it specifically so you can kill yourself with it."

"Y-yes sir..." Nagisa choked back a sob.

"Anyway...the ECT. What do you think?"

"I...I don't wanna!" Nagisa wailed. Yanagisawa scowled, grabbing his shoulders tightly. "Listen here, brat! You should be thankful I'm helping you! You spoiled little shit," he growled. Nagisa cried out as his grip kept tightening.

Out of nowhere, the door was kicked open.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing to _my_ Nagisa?!"

~

Karma woke up alone. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, throwing a dark blue long sleeved shirt on, dark pants, and his shoes on, deciding on a shower later. He dragged his feet to the kitchen, grabbing a banana. He peeled at it and took a bite, leaning against the wall. He wondered where Nagisa was. He wasn't in the room or in the shower. He threw the peel away and trudged off.

As he passed a closed room, he heard a voice speaking.

_"I even got you something. Use it wisely. I got it specifically so you can kill yourself with it."_

Karma strained to hear whoever was in there and decided to wait.

_"Anyway...the ECT. What do you think?"_

_"I...I don't wanna!"_ Karma froze, realizing it was Nagisa in there.

 _"Listen here, brat! You should be thankful I'm helping you! You spoiled little shit!"_ followed by a cry of pain. Fury bubbled through his chest as he suddenly kicked the door open, glaring at the scene before him. Nagisa was sitting down, face morphed into pain as the doctor from last night gripped his shoulders tightly.

Karma stormed in, glaring furiously. "Let him go. Now."

"You're the new boy, right?"

"I _said_ let him _go_. Before you piss me off further."

Yanagisawa let him go and glared at Karma. "Young man, it's not nice to barge in and start-"

Karma suddenly lunged forward, tackling Yanagisawa down and pinning him down. "Not nice? You're hurting my friend, calling him names, telling him to kill himself, and trying to force an ECT on him! And you say _I'm_ not nice?" Karma felt a sadistic smirk etch across his face as he spotted a pocket knife nearby. He grabbed it and flicked it open. "Look at this...it's so sharp. It can so easily cut someone up. But that was probably your intention, right? To let Nagisa cut himself up?" he pressed the tip of the knife against Yanagisawa's throat and trailed it to the side, drawing blood. Yanagisawa froze in obvious fear.

"This really is a top quality knife," Karma could feel himself slipping, dark thoughts crossing his mind as he trailed the knife to his shoulder. "The handle is black, the blade is spic and span shiny. You know what it needs?"

"..."

"Red. Blood red," Karma shoved the knife into Yanagisawa's shoulder, causing the man to scream out. Karma started laughing and took it out. "Look, isn't it pretty now? Let's keep going!" his laugh turned darker, slightly more maniacal.

Just before he could do anything else, two arms wrapped around him from behind, snapping him out of it.

"Stop, Karma," Nagisa whispered. Karma relaxed and dropped the knife, turning to Nagisa, who had his head lowered. "I'm sorry," Karma surprised himself when he apologized. He never apologized.

"It's...fine..."

Moments later, nurses were rushing in. "Oh my god!" one screamed and suddenly, Karma and Nagisa were ripped apart from eachother.

"Young man! I understand you have behavioral problems but this is too far!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Karma struggled from their grip. Three fully grown women against one fifteen year old boy. Karma knew he was strong, but he wasn't strong enough being ganged up on. "That bastard was telling Nagisa to _kill_ _himself_! He gave him a _knife_! He's trying to _force_ him to get an ECT! I fucking _helped_ Nagisa! What would have happened if I weren't here?! Nagisa could be _dead_! _Let me go_!"

"Ladies," Aiko's voice rang out firmly. Everyone paused as Aiko walked in, sitting Yanagisawa up. "He's still alive. Take him to the infirmary for now. Karma, we're gonna have to put you in solitary confinement for the next several months. I'm sorry, it's regulation. For everyone's safety."

Karma's eyes darkened. "I fucking helped Nagisa and I get in trouble?! This is what's wrong with adults! The ones who actually do the fucking crimes get off scott-free while ones who actually do shit about it get in trouble! I fucking hate you all!"

"Karma..." it was Nagisa. Karma glanced at the crying boy, heart now aching.

"Nagisa..."

"K-Karma p-please...stop...j-just l-listen to M-Miss Aiko..." he hiccuped. Karma scowled again. "No! If I did, who's gonna make sure you don't hurt yourself?!"

Silence took over the room before Nagisa was hurriedly taken out by Aiko. Karma knew he fucked up. She was most likely going to be checking his arms now.

The other nurses forced him in a small, plain, room with only a bed and a trashcan. He was locked in.

He kicked at the door repeatedly, trying his damn best to get it open.

Giving up after an hour, he slid against the wall, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

He fucking hated adults.

~

When Aiko finished bandaging up Nagisa and lecturing him, Nagisa decided to speak for the first time. "M-Miss Aiko? Can I see Karma?"

"No."

"But-"

"He stabbed Dr. Yanagisawa!"

"But he deserved it!"

"Nagisa," her voice hardened, "what he did was wrong, Dr. Yanagisawa is a wonderful doct-"

"IF YOU DON'T LET HIM OUT, I SWEAR I'LL KILL MYSELF! AND DON'T THINK I FUCKING WON'T! TAKE MY BLADES! TAKE EVERYTHING! I WILL FIND A WAY TO DO IT! HE WAS DEFENDING ME!" Nagisa rose his voice for the first time ever. He felt bad for it, especially since he was doing it to the gentle Miss Aiko, but Karma didn't deserve months of solitary confinement. Of having food brought to him, being escorted to the bathroom.

Aiko fell silent. "Nagisa...he stabbed Dr. Yanagisawa."

"And he wouldn't have done that if he didn't tell me to kill myself or hurt me! It's _his_ fault! Not Karma's!"

Aiko sighed and stood up. "I'll...go think this over. You'll have your answer on Monday."

She left.

~

Karma learned something in the few days he was in solitary confinement.

He fucking hated it.

It was boring. And he kept worrying about Nagisa. If he wanted a snack, he was brought an apple. If he had to go to the bathroom, he had to be escorted. It was like a fucking prison.

Monday afternoon, the door opened. Karma thought that it was probably just a nurse bringing him food. He was surprised to see Aiko standing there blankly. She sighed. "You can come out."

"It's only been three days."

"Yes, but Nagisa talked me into letting you out. I'd rather not him kill himself over this."

Karma's heart pounded. Nagisa talked her into this?

"I'll be keeping both of you here for six more months, however."

"Deal," Karma leaped up and hurried out. "I'm going back to my room to see Nagisa."

"Okay."

Karma ran through the small mental hospital until he found his former room. He opened the door, grinning widely upon seeing Nagisa asleep...on _Karma's_ bed. He closed the door behind him and kneeled by the bed, shaking him gently.

"Hhhhh...not now, Miss Aiko...not until Karma's out..."

"I am out."

Nagisa's eyes snapped open in shock. Karma grinned as Nagisa sat upright quickly. "KARMA!" Nagisa suddenly tackled him in a big hug, surprising Karma. He caught Nagisa easily- but fell in the process. Nagisa was ontop of Karma, hugging him tightly, tears staining Karma's shirt.

"Hey, hey, I'm here, it's fine," Karma laughed lightly.

"But...you got in trouble...because of me..."

"It's fine, Nagisa. The only thing I'm upset about is the fact you threatened to kill yourself over me. Don't do that over me, okay?" Karma watched Nagisa look up, tears streaming down his face. "But..."

"Shh..." Karma stroked his cheek and wiped at his tears with his thumb.

~

"...Isn't that nice?" Aiko murmured softly.

~

Six months passed, and both Nagisa and Karma were released. Karma learned that Nagisa was abused at home during their stay, and Nagisa learned that Karma practically lived alone.

Karma also learned that Nagisa's mom disowned him once he was admitted to the mental institution. So, Karma brought him to his place to stay.

And Nagisa began living with him. Karma always let Nagisa sleep with him to keep the nightmares away, and Nagisa was content being with Karma.

Life was gonna get better for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this needed to be a thing.  
> "Not Alone" fans, nyall remember Aiko, yeah? :D


	24. Before the Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is ready to infiltrate the club with the other girls...Karma comes in to help him, and smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Nagisa_Akabane for helping me get better at writing smut!

 

_"Hold on, I got an idea," Karma glanced over at Nagisa. After he gazed at him, everyone else followed. Nagisa looked around nervously. "Ehh..?"_

-

Nagisa fidgeted in the bathroom uncomfortably and he slid on the dress, tying the little ribbons in his hair over his pigtails. "Damn...I can't get it..." he muttered. Minutes later, before Nagisa could slam his fists down and cry out and give up, the door opened, revealing his boyfriend, Karma Akabane.

"Hey Nagi, you're taking a long time. Is everything good?"

"I can't get these stupid bows in," Nagisa grumbled and shot him a glare, "why do _I_ have to do this anyway? Why did you have to rope _me_ into this?" Nagisa complained. Karma only smirked. "Well, the girls need a guy with them, don't they?"

"So why can't I go in _like a guy_?"

"Nagisa, if it were that easy, I'd be going. But people would get suspicious. Besides..." Karma stepped back slightly, eyeing him hungrily. "You look really hot in that."

"K-Karma..."

Karma stepped forward towards him. "You think they can wait ten minutes?" he purred. Nagisa blushed. "W-weren't you the one who just said I was taking too long?" he accused shakily. Karma pulled Nagisa into one of the stalls, locking it behind him and pinned Nagisa against the wall. "Do you want me to walk around with a boner, Nagisa? Because I certainly don't," Karma leaned over and kissed Nagisa's neck. Nagisa squeaked in surprise. "K-Karma! N-not...! H-haaah...hhnnng..." all words escaped him and suddenly, his rationality of the situation was gone. "Mmm...Karmaaa..."

"Do you like that, Nagisa?" Karma bit down on his neck, effectively leaving a mark. His tongue trailed the bite and his hands slowly went up Nagisa's shirt. Nagisa whined loudly. Karma reached up and pinched his nipples before leaning over to lick them. Nagisa whimpered and gripped Karma's flaming red hair. Karma pulled Nagisa off and moved back, getting on his knees and lifting the skirt slightly. He snickered. "Love the lacy panties."

"K-Karma!"

Karma smirked and rubbed the obvious bulge. Nagisa bucked his hips forward with a gasp. Karma yanked him over his knee. "Now, now, Nagisa," he chided, "don't be so impatient."

"Hnng...y-you t-touched me t-there...not my fault..."

Karma grinned sadistically and lifted the skirt from behind and gave Nagisa's ass a very sharp smack, making him cry out in surprise and, what Karma instantly recognized as, pleasure. "Oh my," his grin widened, "does my little Nagisa have a spanking kink that I wasn't aware of?"

"Ahh..."

Karma brought his hand on Nagisa's ass again, even more firm. Nagisa whined out and moaned. Karma's suspicions were right when he felt the bulge from Nagisa's borrowed panties press against his leg. "K-Karmaaaa...haaa..."

"You like being spanked, don't you, Nagisa?" Karma spanked him harder than earlier, "how dirty of you."

"Y-yeees....I-I'm your d-dirty Nagisa..." Nagisa moaned.

Karma's face darkened with lust and felt his own boner begin to harden. He brought Nagisa's borrowed panties down to his ankles to expose his wide, plump, beautiful, creamy ass. He rubbed at it for a second before suddenly smacking it, making his ass jiggle slightly. Nagisa jerked and cried out. "Ohh...y-yes..! K-Karma!"

"Nagisa likes being spanked, doesn't he?" Karma purred, "he likes being punished by me. Dirty, dirty Nagisa," he brought his hand down for another spank. Nagisa wiggled slightly, gasping. "Y-yes...Karma...I do...m-more!"

"Address me properly, Nagisa," the command was clear. Nagisa felt his own cock beginning to ache from being turned on so much. He loved it when Karma took total control. He took a deep, shaky breath. "P-please, spank me more, M-Master K-Karma..."

Karma growled and slapped his ass again, and again, harder each time. "That's it...that's my boy..." he smacked Nagisa's ass once more, admiring how red it was. Nagisa was panting heavily, pre-cum dripped from his hardened cock on to the floor below. Karma smirked and pulled Nagsia up. "Hold still," he ordered, his golden eyes stared directly at Nagisa's twitching cock. He leaned over and licked the pre-cum up before taking him in whole.

"H-ahhhh!!! K-Karmaaa!"

Karma reached over and squeezed his ass.

"M-Master K-Karma!" Nagisa corrected himself while moaning.

Karma swirled his tongue around Nagisa's cock and moved his fingers to Nagisa's thighs. He pulled his mouth away to issue his next command. "Spread your legs more," he watched in satisfaction as Nagisa shyly did as he was told. "Good boy," Karma murmured, taking Nagisa's dick back in his mouth and suddenly prodding one finger at Nagisa's entrance. Nagisa whined at the contact as Karma slipped his finger in. Not too long after, he added a second, and then a third.

He twisted all three fingers around until he grazed over his prostate.

"HAAAH! O-OH! M-M-MASTER K-KARMAAA!" Nagisa cried out.

Karma slid his mouth away from Nagisa's dick to smirk. "Dirty boy, Nagisa. Do you want something... _else_ inside of you? Hmm?" he curled his fingers over his prostate again. Nagisa whined. "Y-yeeesss...p-please Master Karma..."

"Please what?" Karma teased, "speak up, Nagisa, tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"I...I want..." Nagisa moaned as Karma's fingers continued moving around his anus. "I w-want y-you...I w-want y-your big cock inside of me, I want you to p-pound into me against this wall! I want you to fuck me so hard that walking would be my biggest challenge tonight! Fuck me hard in the ass, Master Karma!"

Karma's golden eyes glazed over in pure lust as he stood up, yanking his pants and boxers down, sighing to himself in relief when his dick sprang from its prison. He turned Nagisa around to face the wall and positioned himself before thrusting in. Nagisa cried out in pleasure.

Karma pulled out, and slammed back in.

"OHHH...HNNNG...M-MASTER KARMA! MORE!"

"Dirty Nagisa wants me to fuck him good, doesn't he?" Karma growled as he sped his thrusts up and slapped Nagisa's already pinkened ass. Nagisa whined and leaned back. Karma bit down on his neck and wrapped his arms around Nagisa, one hand playing with his nipples, and the other grabbing Nagisa's dick and pumping it. Nagisa moaned loudly. "Ohh..o-oh! Y-yes! Master Karma!"

"Louder. Say my name louder!" Karma growled in his ear.

"M-Master Karmmaaaa..!"

"Louder!"

"Master K-Karma!"

"Scream it! Scream my name, Nagisa! Let the club know who owns you!"

"MASTER KARMAAAA!!"

Karma smirked and continued at a fast pace until he felt Nagisa clench around him. He leaned to Nagisa's ear, speaking in a low and sexy tone. "Hmm? Does my Nagisa need to cum?"

"Ha...haaa..! Y-yes!"

"Do it, Nagisa. Cum for me. Let your cum flow out and get all over the walls and floor!"

"Haaaahh! W-will you...hnng..! C-cum inside of me? P-please, Master Karma...cum inside of me...fill me up with your hot, sticky cum from your big, slick cock!"

"Damn..." Karma smirked, "how can I refuse that?" moments later, they both cried out and came. Nagisa's got all over his stomach, the wall infront of him, and the floor, while all of Karma's went directly inside of Nagisa. They panted as Karma slid out. Nagisa sank to the floor, face flushed. Karma got on his knees and rubbed Nagisa's back. "You good, Nagisa?" Karma asked in a gentle tone. Nagisa nodded and tried to stand, knees wobbly. He would have collapsed if it weren't for Karma there. Karma fixed his pants and opened the stall to grab some paper towels and came back, wiping off any cum that was loose on Nagisa's body. Once he was sufficiently cleaned up, he stood Nagisa up and pulled up his panties and smoothened out his skirt.

Karma stepped back. "Your face is red, and you have a hickey on your neck, but other than that, it doesn't look like you just got banged in the bathroom."

"Th-thanks," Nagisa grumbled. Karma grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Only ten minutes. We made good time. You ready to go?"

"No..."

"Huh? Why?"

"...I still never got the bows in my hair..."

Karma blinked and suddenly burst out laughing and grabbed the bows. "Right, right," he chortled and motioned him over. Nagisa walked over to him. Karma reached over and tied the little pink bows in Nagisa's hair over his pigtails and stepped back. "Well?"

Nagisa looked in the mirror and nodded. "It...looks passable," he mumbled. Karma slowly took his phone out as Nagisa spun around. He snapped a picture quickly and shoved it back in his pocket. He'll look at it later.

"I feel ridiculous..."

"You look hot."

Nagisa snorted and turned away. "Wish me luck," he muttered. "Hold on, Nagisa," Karma grabbed his arm. Nagisa stopped and turned to him with a frown. "What now?" he asked in exasperation. Karma hesitated slightly and walked over, leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Be careful," he murmured. Nagisa softened.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a thing


	25. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa just wanted to give Karma some chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY NYALL :D

 

Nagisa clutched the box of chocolates he made for Karma to his chest. He kept peeking around the corner to see Karma in class, sitting in his seat, looking bored. Nagisa stepped back. He couldn't go in yet. He was too scared. He sighed and walked in, freezing when he saw three girls approaching Karma's desk. _Three_ girls. They held their beautifully pink and red wrapped heart shaped boxes of chocolates to him, bowing. Karma looked at the boxes in interest and accepted them, setting them on his desk with a single nod. The girls squealed and rushed off.

Nagisa felt like crying. The boxes the girls gave him were so beautiful, and so wonderfully decorated...meanwhile, his chocolates were in some old shipping box and wrapped in paper towels.

Not having much money really sucked sometimes.

Embarrassed at himself now, he shoved the box in his bag and sat down at his seat, burying his face in his arms. He said nothing the whole morning, and no one approached him. Not because of his bad mood, but because in general, people didn't approach him. He was invisible. A nobody.

As the day went on, after afew classes, they all walked to the cafeteria. Karma suddenly caught up to Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa!"

Nagisa forced a smile. "H-hey Karma," he said shyly. Karma didn't seem to realize how nervous he was and shook his head. "Today's such a pain in the ass, really," he complained. Nagisa looked at the boxes of chocolates in Karma's hands. The amount of got doubled from this morning.

"O-oh, wow, six boxes, huh?" Nagisa forced a smile.

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm getting so many. I'm not really a big sweets fan."

"Oh...y-you're not?"

"Not really."

Nagisa looked down. "So, what are you gonna do with the chocolates?" he asked quietly. Karma shrugged. "I don't know. I'll take them home and probably just leave them there," he sighed and glanced at Nagisa. "What about you? No chocolates given?"

"N-no. I'm invisible, remember?" Nagisa cracked a smile.

Karma frowned. "You're not invisible, you just need to make more friends," he said. Nagisa shook his head. "I have friends. Not many, but still. And to make friends, you have to be interesting."

"What makes you say you're not, though?"

"I...w-well, I don't have any special skill or talent...and I'm not very smart..."

"If only you knew, Nagisa," Karma sighed in clear disappointment.

Nagisa looked at him in confusion as they both sat down across from eachother at a table. They both took out their bentos and began eating and talking about anything and everything else.

By the end of the day, when Nagisa finally,  _finally_ decided to suck it up and hand over his chocolates to Karma, at least as a thank you for being his friend, Karma already had an armful of boxes of chocolates. Nagisa clutched his box of poorly wrapped chocolates in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath. He could do this. All he had to do was go up to Karma's locker where Karma was, hand him the box, apologize for it being terribly wrapped, and thank him for being his friend. No big deal. Right?

Before he could round the corner to walk to Karma's locker, someone bumped into him, making him stumble back. The guy glared at him. "Watch where you're going, fag!" he snarled, smacking the box from his hands and storming off.

Nagisa stared in shock. His box of chocolates was laying on the ground, the chocolates were scattered all over the floor, except one tiny piece wedged in the corner of the box. Tears filled his eyes. He can't give these to Karma.

He was a lost cause from the start.

"Nagisa? What happened?" The redhead who Nagisa _didn't_ want to see right now was suddenly infront of him, golden eyes wide in concern. Nagisa looked down. Karma's gaze followed and his mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Did you make those?"

Nagisa nodded and felt tears now falling down his face. "Th-they w-were f-for you...I c-couldn't m-muster up any courage to g-give them to you...a-and s-someone knocked th-them o-out of my hands. I'm so sorry!"

"These...are for me?" Karma sounded stunned.

Nagisa nodded and looked up, surprised to see Karma bending over to pick up the last little piece of chocolate in the box and stood back upright and popped it in his mouth. He smiled. "It's delicious."

"...R-really..?"

"Thank you, Nagi," Karma stepped over the spilled chocolates and leaned over, kissing him directly on the lips, making Nagisa's heart melt. "And, Nagisa?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

Nagisa froze in shock and looked up at Karma's earnest face and felt a shaky smile cross his face. He hugged him and stood on his tiptoes. "I...I l-l-love you t-too..." Karma laughed at his struggle and leaned down so their lips could meet for another chaste kiss.

Valentines Day turned out better than Nagisa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but I'm rushing this-


	26. Kidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is in need of a kidney transplant, but there is no eligible donors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I've been focusing on "Not Just a Slave" and I've been psyched for this idea for awhile soooo. Yeah!

 

_Karma_

_Why weren't you at school? Did something happen?_

_Sent at: 3:02pm_

 

_Karma_

_Are you okay?_

_Sent at: 3:09pm_

 

_Karma_

_Did your mom hurt you?_

_Sent at: 3:21pm_

 

_Karma_

_Nagisa, I'm getting really worried..._

_Sent at: 3:30pm_

 

_Karma_

_Are you not home? No one's answering the door._

_Sent at: 4:04pm_

 

_Karma_

_Nagisa..._

_Sent at: 4:06pm_

 

_Nagisa_

_Hospital._

_Sent at: 4:09pm_

 

The moment Karma saw Nagisa's response, he bolted to the hospital in town, clutching his phone in his hand tightly. One couldn't tell as he was running, but he was shaking. Why was his little baby at the hospital? His heart pounded as his head swirled with unpleasant ideas. What if he got jumped? Or what if his mom beat him? What if he got hit by a car? The possibilities were endless, and until Karma got there to see Nagisa for himself, he would _not_ be calm.

When he got to the hospital, he rushed to the waiting room, where there were some people lounging around, and a nurse at the front desk, typing away at her computer. She looked up when he got to the front desk with raised eyebrows of obvious surprise.

"I'm here for...Nagisa Shiota," Karma panted slightly from the long run.

"Oh, for Mr. Shiota...he's in Room 11. Go ahead," she motioned to the doors. After muttering a quick _thank_ _you_ , Karma opened the door and speed walked down the hall until he saw the hospital room with the number 11 on it. He slid open the door, blinking in surprise. Nagisa was sitting in the hospital bed looking tired, but completely unharmed. Hiromi sat beside him, holding his hand with a worried look on her face.

"Karma...you came," Nagisa said quietly, removing his hand from Hiromi's and opening his arms for a hug. Instantly, Karma moved forward to give him a big hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Baby, what happened?" he asked. Nagisa shifted in his arms but stayed silent for a few minutes. "Mom," he spoke softly, "will you give us some alone time?"

Hiromi gave no verbal response, but she got up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"So? What happened?" Karma let go of Nagisa, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Nagisa shifted and gulped, noticeably paler than earlier. "Karma...my kidney is failing me."

~

Nagisa wasn't sure _how_ he managed to tell Karma about his kidney. The look on his face...

"W-well, you can get it removed, people can live with one kidney," Karma's voice sounded weak. Nagisa shook his head sadly. "I can't just get it removed. I only have one kidney." At this, Karma tensed, so Nagisa quickly elaborated. "When I was six years old I got an infection in one of my kidneys, and I had to get it removed. So ever since then, I've been living with only one kidney. And...now I have a tumor on my last kidney. We're waiting for the doctors now to see if they have kidney donors who are compatible to me."

Karma only nodded in silence before suddenly enveloping Nagisa in another hug. Nagisa could feel him shaking slightly. Nagisa looked up at him with a small smile. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm not gonna die or anything," he sighed softly when Karma didn't reply. Minutes later, the doctor came in, face grim. "Mr. Shiota..."

"Yes?" Nagisa moved Karma off of him to look at the doctor properly. Hiromi was right behind him, trembling. The doctor shifted. "We looked around for hours. There is no kidney donor, alive or dead, who's compatible with you."

At this, Hiromi burst into tears, and Karma and Nagisa both tensed.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked, voice cracking.

"We searched. I'm sorry," the doctor looked pained. "A-are you sure I'm not compatible with him, doctor? He's my son! I should..!" Hiromi started to babble. The doctor shook his head. "We already tested you, Ms Shiota, you nor his father are compatible."

Nagisa buried his face in Karma's chest, now beginning to shake. He _just_ told Karma that he wasn't going to die...but now, he knew he would for sure. "How long..?" he heard Karma practically whisper.

"A week. At best."

Karma and Hiromi both made a horrible sound of shock and fear, Karma's arms tightening around Nagisa. Nagisa felt tears welling up in his eyes. A week at best to live. And he was going to be spending it in the damn hospital. This wasn't fair...he didn't want to die. Not like this. Not so young. Not when he and Karma still had so much planned out in life. They never went to comicon together, they never went to the largest amusement park in Japan, they never binge watched Sonic Ninja at midnight while eating and throwing popcorn at eachother. They never got to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and take a picture.

They can't do any of that now.

Nagisa was dying.

As the hours passed by, the only noises heard were Hiromi's soft sobs and Karma's occasional hiccup or sniffle. Nagisa could tell from that, and the fact Karma was shaking, he was forcing himself not to cry. Everytime Nagisa would bring it up, it would be denied, so Nagisa had no idea how to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered to Karma. Karma seemed to stop. "What for?" he asked quietly. Nagisa glanced up at him. "I'm hurting you again," he said quietly. Karma shook his head vehemently. "No, you're not. You've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault you have a tumor in your kidney," he said. "Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts. I love you, Nagisa."

"...I love you too."

Two days passed by, and before visiting hours began, a nurse hurried in. "Mr. Shiota! We found a donor who's compatible with you!" The nametag read Nurse Aiko, she was a cheerful young woman. Nagisa's eyes widened. "What? Really?" Aiko nodded and smiled. "We have already contacted your mother. She gave permission for the transplant. All we need is your consent," she held up a clipboard. Nagisa grabbed it from her hands once it was offered and scanned it before signing.

"We'll begin the operation at two this evening," Aiko informed him, taking the clipboard.

"What? Why so soon?" Nagisa's eyes widened. Aiko hugged the clipboard. "Because we aren't sure if you'll be able to make it another day. We need everything set up and we need the other patient here as well. I'll come and get you around two," she smiled and walked out.

Nagisa's hands found his phone, and he instantly shot a text to Karma.

 

_Nagisa_

_They found a donor compatible with me!_

_Sent at: 9:16am_

 

It didn't take Karma long to respond at all.

 

_Karma_

_That's awesome!! When's the transplant?_

_Sent at: 9:17am_

 

_Nagisa_

_2 this afternoon._

_Sent at: 9:17am_

 

_Karma_

_Jeez, they sure move quickly..._

_Sent at: 9:18am_

 

_Nagisa_

_That's what I thought! Will you be here?_

_Sent at: 9:19am_

 

_Karma_

_I wish I could, but I have plans already. Sorry, Nagi. I'll see you later, though._

_Sent at: 9:22am_

 

_Nagisa_

_Oh...okay. Bye, Karma._

_Sent at: 9:23am_

 

Nagisa deflated upon realizing Karma wasn't going to be there for him when they do the transplant...but he soon accepted it. It wasn't that big of a deal, he'd be unconscious anyway.

-

At two, Aiko got Nagisa and took him to another room, full of equipment. There was a curtain pulled forward, so Nagisa couldn't see the other side of the room, but he didn't pay it much attention. He laid on the bed, accepting the sedatives the nurses gave him.

As they prepared, Nagisa slowly began losing consciousness. His last coherent thought was  _I can't wait to see Karma again._

-

A strong five hours later, Nagisa woke up, he was back in his hospital room. He sat up, wincing. He moved his hospital gown, stunned to see stitches where his kidney would be. A huge smile etched across his face.  _'I'm alive...'_ he grabbed his phone to shoot Karma a text, telling him he was okay, and that the transplant was a success.

 

_Karma_

_Great! I'll be there soon!_

_Sent at: 7:29pm_

 

Nagisa set his phone aside and waited almost eagerly for Karma to come. It was quicker than he'd expected, but figured Karma was probably in the waiting room or something.

Karma walked in the room slowly and gave Nagisa a hug.

"Karma...I'm okay," Nagisa hiccuped, relief overwhelming him.

"I know...I was worried it wouldn't work," Karma said quietly. Nagisa looked up. "Huh?" he blinked. Karma stepped back with a faint grin on his face. He lifted his shirt. Much to Nagisa's shock, there were stitches on him, where one of his kidneys should be. "What...wait. Hold on...are you..?" Nagisa looked at Karma. Karma chuckled. "On the first day, I got tested to see if I was compatible to you. The next day, I got results that, yes, I was. After signing a paper saying I was fine with a transplant and spending hours trying to contact my parents for their permission, the doctors called your mom and then let you know."

"You gave me your kidney..?"

Karma nodded, "and man, I was relieved as hell when they said we were compatible. If I wasn't, then I would've lost you for sure," he choked slightly. Before he could continue, Nagisa grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. Karma stumbled from surprise. Nagisa gave him a fervent kiss, clutching him tightly. After regaining composure, Karma shifted and kissed back.

After what felt like hours, they parted from the kiss. Nagisa smiled up at him, tears of joy brimming his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Anything for my baby," Karma laid down on the bed and pulled Nagisa ontop of him, holding him close.

And Nagisa knew it wasn't an exaggeration. "I love you, Karma."

"I love you too, Nagisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I even surprise myself with these


	27. Carnival Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa enjoy a day at the carnival together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff ahead-

 

"Come on, Karma! The line moved up!" Karma's smaller boyfriend exclaimed, a look of excitement written all over his face. Karma let out a chuckle and followed him. "No need to hurry, Nagisa, we're almost at the front," he said in amusement. Nagisa pouted. "But at this rate, the carnival's gonna be closed before we even get in," he whined. Karma didn't reply- he couldn't, Nagisa was already rambling about the one other time he went to the carnival when he was little, before his ass of a dad walked out on them.

When he found out the carnival got some new games and new rides, Karma decided to check them out...and also decided to make it a date, by asking Nagisa if he wanted to go with him. Karma still remembers how Nagisa's eyes had widened in shock before his face slowly lit up. He, very happily, agreed, before adding much more quietly if it was okay with his mom.

To both of their surprise, Hiromi had said yes.

Karma knew Nagisa had been practically counting down the days until Saturday.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Nagisa reached for his wallet, but Karma instantly stopped him and whipped his own wallet out. "Two tickets," he told the person behind the counter, handing out the money. The person only nodded and accepted the money, giving the boys their tickets and wrapped their wrist in a bracelet and stamped the back of their hands. "Enjoy," the person behind the counter said with a tired smile. Karma felt bad for him for having to deal with a giant line of customers.

"We will! Thank you!" Nagisa chirped his response, grabbing Karma's hand and eagerly tugging him beyond the gate.

Once they were in the gate, they looked around, Nagisa's grip on his hand never loosened. "Well, Nagisa? What first?" he questioned. Nagisa continued looking around, and that's when Karma noticed his tears. Worry instantly clouded his mind. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Nagisa hiccuped, "I'm just really happy."

... _How the fuck is he this cute?_ Well, he was already cute. His hair was still in their signature pigtails, he had on a navy styled shirt and a dark blue short sleeved open hoodie, with the sleeves and the hood being a lighter shade of blue, some midnight blue skinny jeans, and his white shoes. Karma, on the other hand, wore a maroon shirt and his black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Yes, their difference was night and day, but he didn't care.

Karma relaxed and couldn't help but grin. Had he known Nagisa would be this happy, he would've taken him to the carnival sooner. He ruffled his hair. "Dork," he said affectionately. Nagisa puffed his cheeks and looked at him more clearly. "What do you wanna do first? Games or rides?"

Karma clicked his tongue and smirked. "I'm aiming to hit that new roller coaster. That one," he pointed at it, "see? The one with all those swirls, zigzags, and the giant heights?"

Nagisa's eyes widened and for a moment, he got quiet, but he nodded anyway, a small smile crossing his face. "Yeah! Let's do that! Before the line gets too long!" he exclaimed. Karma snorted, intertwining their fingers together. "Are you sure, baby?"

Nagisa nodded.

So the two of them got in line, which actually wasn't very long, much to their surprise. They hadn't arrived early, Karma had honestly expected a longer line. Oh well, that was fine with him.

After a long twenty minutes of waiting, they got to the front of the line, both getting in a cart. The man nearby who allowed people in made sure they were buckled before lowering the bar infront of them before getting more people. Karma glanced at Nagisa, who was staring ahead. Though he had a smile on his face, nervousness was clear in his eyes. "You scared, Nagi?" he grinned.

"A little," Nagisa said shyly and scooted closer to him.

"Alright! And you're off!" The man called and pulled a lever. At once, the carts began moving. It wasn't at a fast speed...yet. Slowly, they began going up a very steep looking hill. Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand, fear and excitement both in his eyes. Once they were at the top, Karma leaned in. "Hey, Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Pull the lever."

The carts went down, causing almost everyone in all the carts to start screaming.

"Wrong lever!" Karma laughed as he put his arms in the air and let out a _whoop_. Nagisa clung to him tightly. He could feel him shaking from both the sudden drop as well as from laughter at Karma's stupid little Disney reference.

The carts kept going at a very fast speed, Karma had his arms up almost the entire time, and Nagisa never let go of him. When the ride ended, the bars were lifted. Karma unbuckled himself as Nagisa slowly let go to unbuckle as well. They got off the ride and instantly, Nagisa began stumbling. Karma caught him by the waist and grinned. "You good?"

"Overwhelmed," Nagisa laughed abit.

"We can sit down for abit," Karma offered, steering him to a bench. They sat there for awhile, Karma rubbed Nagisa's back as he regained his bearings. Finally, he stood up, his excited smile back. "Now what?"

"You choose, baby, I chose the first one."

Nagisa pouted and looked around and pointed at the bumper cars. Karma's face lit up. He hadn't been on those in a long time, and it gave him an excuse to hit people.

The two hurried over in line, the wait was much shorter, but at least they got on quicker. Karma got in one of the bumper cars, watching Nagisa get in another one. Once it started, everyone began whirring all around, aiming to hit eachother.

Karma bumped into someone with a grin, before feeling his car getting rammed. It skidded and bumped into the wall. Karma looked over to see who hit him- only to see Nagisa with a mischievous little smile on his face. "Oh you are _so_ gonna get it!" Karma turned his car. Nagisa's eyes widened and he quickly had his car back away before he turned it.

The entire time, Karma and Nagisa aimed more for eachother than anyone else, occasionally they'd bump the other into someone else, or bump someone else into them. When the buzzer went off and the cars slowed to a stop, Karma got out, walking over to where Nagisa was. Nagisa was getting out carefully, as his car had been wedged between multiple cars. Karma offered a hand so Nagisa could step over them. Nagisa accepted his hand and was able to get out a little easier.

Afterwards, they both agreed to go on the water ride. The line was incredibly long, it took about two hours just to get to the front, but neither of them seemed to care. It gave them a chance to talk to eachother about anything and everything.

They both got in the large, circular seats, afew other people joined them.

Once they were going, Karma could see Nagisa relax. The visuals were beautiful, after all, Karma had to admit.

Then came the mini waterfall. Karma, Nagisa, and the other four people let out surprised noises as they sped up slightly. "Sure is pretty, huh?" one of the men asked, grinning at Karma and Nagisa. Karma nodded while Nagisa spoke up. "Yeah! It's really pretty!" he agreed.

Unfortunately...for Nagisa...they were approaching a cavern, with water falling consistently from the top...and from the looks of it, Nagisa was gonna be the unlucky one who was gonna get soaked. Karma and the woman on the other side of Nagisa leaned away from him as they started passing. Water splashed all over Nagisa, soaking him instantly. Nagisa let out a high pitched squeal, closing his eyes and his jaw dropping. Karma and the other four burst out laughing.

The ride continued, with occasional bumps that would give all six of them small splashes, but none of them were as wet as Nagisa was.

When the ride ended, Karma got out, offering a hand to Nagisa to help him. The little boat _was_ pretty wobbly, after all.

They moved out of the way of any oncoming people. Once they were back in the sun, Nagisa turned to Karma, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Thanks for taking me here, Karma! Give me a hug!"

"Hell no," Karma burst out laughing and moved out of the way. Unfortunately for him, Nagisa had anticipated this and hugged him. "Dammit, Nagisa," Karma chortled and gently pushed him off so he could shrug his jacket off and let Nagisa wear it.

Soon after, the two males decided to get some lunch. They looked over the menu from where they stood...well, Karma did. There was so many people, poor little Nagisa seemed to have a hard time being able to see. Karma snickered and gently picked him up. Nagisa flushed and mumbled out a thanks. As he glanced over the menu, Karma could feel water droplets from his darkened blue hair drip onto his shoulders. When Nagisa nodded, signalling he knew what he wanted, Karma set him down. After briefly telling Karma what he wanted, he left to go find them some seats.

When Karma got to the front of the line, he slid some money over, ordering their food. When the person slid over their tray with their food and drinks, Karma thanked him and went to go find Nagisa. Nagisa stood from where he sat and waved him over. Karma sat across from him, handing him his food and drink.

"Having fun so far?" Karma questioned. Nagisa nodded with a smile, taking a bite of his hot dog. Karma leaned back, biting into his burger. As he expected, it didn't taste all that great, but he was starving, so he kept eating.

When he was about three quarters of a way done, he saw Nagisa was already halfway done. It made sense, he only had a hot dog, which was much smaller than his burger. Nagisa's gaze was over at the roller coaster they'd first went on, watching as people rode it and screamed. Smirking, Karma leaned over, biting the opposite end of Nagisa's hot dog.

Nagisa, feeling the sudden tug, snapped his gaze over, eyes widening in surprise. "Hey!" he protested, but there was no real heat in his voice. Karma swallowed and laughed, offering some of his burger to Nagisa, who puffed his cheeks and took a bite, his face was a dark shade of red.

"You're so cute," Karma teased.

"Hmph," Nagisa grabbed his soda, turning away and bringing it to his lips. Or, what Nagisa thought was his lips. Karma watched in amusement as his straw missed his lips and instead poked his nose. He jumped and turned to his drink, taking the straw to his lips, his face even redder than earlier. Karma started laughing at the embarrassed look on his cute boyfriend's face. "Shut up," Nagisa grumbled around the straw, but his lips were twitching up into a smile.

Once they were done, they decided to finish up all the other rides before heading to the games. It was already four when they got to the first game. The first game they went to was a tennis ball toss. Nagisa and Karma both won some trinkets before moving on. The next was a knock over the bottles game, which Nagisa refused to play. Karma grinned, knowing full well it was because Nagisa didn't have much of a good aim, and he probably wouldn't be able to put enough force in it to actually knock them over.

Sliding over a dollar, Karma picked up one of the balls and knocked over a pile after throwing it. He set a ball in Nagisa's hand and held his wrist. "Go ahead and aim, baby," he spoke softly in his ear. Nagisa let out a squeak and took aim. Karma, from behind him, could see he was a little off, so he guided his wrist to a more precise angle, both of them threw it. He let Nagisa do the last pile, which, to his credit, he almost got. In the end, they got a small toy car.

Game after game, the two of them took turns and eventually got to the final game. Balloon darts. Karma grinned. He always threw darts at targets when he was home. He watched Nagisa give the man a dollar before taking his five darts.

Much to Karma's honest surprise, not only did Nagisa miss all of them, but three of those five had graze the balloons. His eyes narrowed slightly at the man. The balloons were moving a little too much. Nagisa sighed when he finished and stepped back. He looked a little downhearted at not even popping a single balloon. Karma leaned over the counter, his golden eyes scanning the area. His eyes then caught sight of something...very interesting.

"Hey, has anyone ever actually popped these?" he asked the man. The man nodded. "Some. But no one's ever gotten all five."

"Really? I bet I could. If you turned that fan off," he pointed up at the ceiling above the balloons. The man paled slightly. Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah- how did that happen?" the man laughed nervously and quickly went to turn it off. At once, the balloons stopped moving so much. Karma slid over a dollar and grabbed his five darts and threw one.

 _Pop_. One.

 _Pop_. Two.

 _Pop_. Three.

 _Pop_. Four.

 _Pop_. Five.

Karma grinned when his fifth was popped. Nagisa looked up at him in obvious awe. "Choose your prize," the man sighed, motioning to the various toys hanging around. Karma stepped back with a small hum, glancing at Nagisa's inquisitive stare before grinning, pointing at a teddy bear. "That one."

The man rose his eyebrows but got it down, handing it over.

Once the bear was in his possession, Karma instantly turned to Nagisa and handed it over. "Here you go!" he said cheerfully.

Nagisa's eyes went wide in genuine surprise. "But, you won, don't you want it?" he questioned. Karma shook his head. "I won it for you," he said, plopping it in his arms. Nagisa bounced slightly and hugged him. "Thank you," he squeaked out. Karma's grin faded to a soft smile. "You're welcome, Nagi."

Afterwards, they headed to the little arcade area, both playing games, and laughing. They got to a crane, which was full of headbands. Nagisa slipped some money in and tried it out. Karma leaned against the machine and watched him. He didn't pay attention- but he did watch Nagisa's reactions. He saw Nagisa's face light up. "Yes!" he reached in the hole and grabbed his mystery headband. Karma's gaze traveled to the headband in his hand, seeing it was a pair of cat ears.

"Here, Karma," Nagisa giggled, handing them over. Karma held his chin up high and accepted the headband, putting them on his head with no shame whatsoever. He gently moved Nagisa out of the way and slid in his own money and managed to get Nagisa some mouse ears. He put them on Nagisa's head and grinned. "My little mouse~"

Nagisa stuck his tongue out but laughed, his face bright red.

When they left the arcade, the sun was beginning to set. So the two did the last thing in the carnival- the ferris wheel.

They waited in the somewhat short line before getting on. Nagisa still held his stuffed bear in his hands and fixed his mouse ears. Slowly, they went up. The ferris wheel kept stopping so people could come on. When they reached the top, Karma and Nagisa both had great views of the sunset.

The sunset was beautiful. The sky was orange, with streaks of pink and yellow, some of the large trees nearby seemed to cover part of the sun, making the view even more breathtaking.

"It's so pretty," Nagisa said softly.

"Yeah, it is," Karma replied, glancing at Nagisa's bright face. "Nagisa," he murmured. Nagisa glanced at him, blinking. "Ye-?"

Before he could finish, Karma leaned over, using one hand to cup his face, and pressed his lips to Nagisa's soft and slightly cold lips. Nagisa's eyes went wide but after a moment, they closed, and he returned the kiss.

Moments later, the kiss ended, and the ferris wheel moved down abit. "I love you," Karma murmured, resting his forehead on Nagisa's shoulder. He felt Nagisa wrap an arm around him, his face buried near his collarbone. "I love you too," he whispered.

When the ride was eventually over, the two males decided to leave, as they had done everything.

They walked home, hand in hand, with Nagisa's free arm still clutching the bear tightly to himself. Karma intertwined their fingers and gently swung their arms back and forth until they reached his house. Karma let go of his hand to unlock the door and open it, holding it open for Nagisa, who walked in after a small 'thank you'.

They both quietly walked to Karma's room, kicking their shoes off and taking their headbands off, tossing them aside, before they laid in bed. Nagisa scooted to Karma, nuzzling his face in Karma's chest. Instinctively, Karma wrapped an arm around Nagisa's waist. "Thank you for today," Nagisa murmured, his eyes drooping closed, his breath soon evening out.

Karma smiled slightly and kissed his head softly.

"Anything for you, Nagi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write- uwu


	28. Unpopular Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is just a nerd who likes popular boy Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in mind for awhile now.

 

Nagisa Shiota was gay. Not just a little gay, or kinda gay. He was very, hella gay. And even when he tried to hide it, it was always obvious. It wasn't his long hair that made it obvious, nor was it his feminine appearance, it wasn't even the way he acted. He was the type of guy you pass by in the halls at school and think  _ wow, he looks like a gay guy.  _ And if you don't assume his sexuality, you find out the hard way that he was, indeed, gay. One can notice that he never really focuses on girls; no big deal, every boy goes through a  _ I'm not interested in girls  _ phase. One could jump to that conclusion; had it not been obvious he looks at guys every now and then. Not just any guys, either. It was always ones even other guys admit are attractive. Guys such as Isogai, Maehara, Asano, and Karma. But it was very prominent that he stared at Karma the most, not once without a faint blush or a dreamy smile on his face. It was painfully obvious that Nagisa Shiota was gay, and damn, he was gay as  _ hell _ for Karma Akabane.

Now, while in general, people don't mind homosexuality, but there's always some assholes who tease him for it. And him being a quiet little nerd in the back didn't help matters. In fact, that only made it worse. He was an easy target, and his obvious crush on one of the most popular boys in school sealed the deal. He was doomed to be bullied. And he was. From first year of junior high to third, not once has the bullying let up.

Like now, for instance...

Nagisa was walking to class, his bag slung around his shoulders, some books he was reading clutched in his arms and to his chest. One big book in particular had a bookmark in it a little over halfway through. There was well over eight hundred pages. Nagisa glanced at his book, a tiny smile flitting across his face. He was glad bookmarks existed, because he always forgot what page he was on. He let out a small, inaudible giggle. Yes, bookmarks were a blessing.

As he rounded a corner, he bumped directly into someone he wanted to avoid. More specifically, two people. Tanaka and Takada. Tanaka smirked down at the small blue haired boy who stood at a 5'2". "Hey fag, did you get our homework done?" he asked mockingly. Nagisa stepped back and nodded, moving to take his bag off his shoulder. Unfortunately, since he also had his books in his hand, it was difficult to get it open to search for the extra two papers.

"Here- let me help with that," Takada smacked the books out of Nagisa's hands. Nagisa held back a whimper and quickly began searching more thoroughly. Just as he grabbed the two papers, Tanaka leaned down and plucked the bookmark from Nagisa's book out. Nagisa's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "N-no! W-wait!" he cried out. "What kind of bookmark is this? It looks like one a fag would use," Tanaka sneered.

Well, that wasn't nice...his bookmark was adorable. It was a rainbow bookmark with little puppies with tiaras on it. His mom bought it for him.

Tears involuntarily pricked at his eyes and began falling down his cheeks.

"Don't be such a crybaby!" Tanaka shoved his chest, making him fall backwards and land directly on his ass. "Get over it! Hurry up with our homework before we're late!" Takada snapped. Nagisa quickly took the papers out and shakily handed it to him, his tears slowly ceasing. "Good boy. One hundred yen for every wrong answer, yeah? Better hope you didn't get much wrong. I heard about your financial struggles," Tanaka snickered.

Nagisa looked down and grabbed his books and stood up. "M-may I have my b-bookmark back?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Tanaka smiled, much to Nagisa's relief. The relief died instantly when Tanaka suddenly began tearing at it. His eyes widened and instantly, the tears began falling down his face again. "Here you go," he dropped the little pieces onto Nagisa's book and both boys left, laughing.

Nagisa sniffled, holding back a choked sob. He walked to class slowly, keeping his head lowered so no one could see his tears. He sat in his spot near the back- the second to last row. The class was more or less already there.

Seeing as he still had some time, Nagisa dumped the bookmark pieces onto his desk and opened his book, flipping through the pages. After a minute of fruitless searching, Nagisa almost slammed the book shut and cried in frustration- almost. He did manage to find the page he was on just as the bell rang for class to start. He glanced at his torn up bookmark pieces, choosing the largest piece before sticking it in his book. The piece was no bigger than part of his little finger, but it would have to do for now.

"Shiota! Put your book away! It's time for class!" Their teacher, Mr. Ono, called. Students snickered as Nagisa's face turned red. He hated attention. He closed the book and put it on the floor by his feet. "Sorry, sir."

Mr. Ono shook his head and started teaching. Ten minutes into the lesson, the door slid open, revealing the one and only Karma Akabane. "Sorry teach, I overslept," Karma said lightly, not even caring if he was disrupting everyone.

However, instead of scolding him like he would anyone else, Mr. Ono waved him off. "Just sit down."

Nagisa peeked at Karma through the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He watched as Karma sat down, leaning back and throwing an arm behind the back.

His little moment was interrupted by someone calling out, "hey Shiota! Stop staring at Akabane! It's getting to be really creepy!"

The class burst out laughing, except Karma, who's golden gaze snapped to Nagisa. Nagisa turned away instantly, his face turning bright red. He got caught staring. Oh god. He wanted to just disappear from existence already.

"Alright class, settle down, we still have work to do," Mr. Ono called.

Everyone quieted down and faced the front. Nagisa included, determined to keep his eyes ahead. Unfortunately, this caused him to miss the odd look of curiosity from the taller redhead.

-

School days came and went, nothing new ever changed. He was still bullied, he was still made fun of, he was still picked last in sports teams in gym, he still did other peoples homework, and he still went home to his verbally abusive mother.

The only perks Nagisa had in his life were his books and Karma.

Well, yeah, sure, Karma still hasn't talked to him, but just seeing him made Nagisa's day a little brighter. Karma never made fun of him. He never hurt him.

Things were going, as far as his days usually went, relatively okay. Until gym happened.

Their coach, a man named Mr. Karasuma, gave everyone a number, one or two, and had everyone play dodgeball. A game they hadn't played since first year, but Mr. Karasuma was letting them have an easy day.

Nagisa was a two, and, to his dismay, Karma was a one. As were the people who picked on him.

Once the whistle was blown, everyone bolted for a ball. Well, except Nagisa. He stayed in the corner. The game started, and dodgeballs were thrown.

"Nagisa, you have to participate," Mr. Karasuma called. Nagisa grimaced but slowly came from his safe corner. No one paid him any attention- they were too focused on the game. Or, so Nagisa thought. Just as he got near the middle of his side, a ball was thrown at him- hitting him directly in the face. Pain flared up his nose and down he went. He crashed onto the floor, causing him to hit his head rather harshly on the gym floor. Everyone stopped, and afew people on Nagisa's side came over to see if he was even conscious.

Nagisa felt warm liquid dripping from his nose, not registering what it was. His vision was blurry, dark spots dancing in his vision. He could hear laughter, as well as Mr. Karasuma shouting.

He could hear footsteps running over and figured it was their coach, but was surprised to see it was actually a certain redhead who he admired. Karma had come over, he realized. Why was Karma there? He struggled to make out his words, only hearing bits and pieces.

"...move...head...bleeding..." everyone else stepped away as Karma hovered over him. Nagisa could faintly detect a hint of worry on his face. "...Gisa...hear...me?"

Nagisa stared up in confusion.

"Blink...hear...me..."

Blink hear me? Did he mean blink if he could hear him? Nagisa figured that's what he meant, and forced himself to blink.

A look of relief crossed Karma's face and he turned and began speaking- presumably to Mr. Karasuma. "Take...nurse..." A moment later, Karma turned back to him, swooping him up in his arms. Nagisa tensed slightly and closed his eyes.

As he felt himself moving, he began losing consciousness.

Nagisa passed out before they reached the nurses office.

-

When Nagisa woke up, his head was throbbing, and his nose hurt. He slowly sat up, wincing. The school nurse, who was typing away at her computer, turned to face him. "Oh, you're awake," she said and walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"I can imagine. Not only was your nose bleeding, but you took quite a blow to the head. Your gym class was fourth period, right? Well it's seventh period now. So you should hurry to your next class," she scribbled him a note and handed it to him as he got up. He took the note and walked back to gym, where his uniform was. He got to the changing room and quickly got dressed. Seventh period was the class Mr. Karasuma had off, thankfully, so he didn't have to walk by anyone.

Once his uniform was on, he shoved it in his gym uniform in his locker and walked back to his homeroom class.

When he got there, he slid the door open. Everyone's attention snapped to him, even Mr. Ono's. He walked to the teacher, biting his lip. Mr. Ono looked over the note. "Have you really been unconscious? Three hours is an awfully long time," he said suspiciously. "I...I was really unconscious until a couple minutes ago," Nagisa confirmed quietly. Mr. Ono's eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to reply, but to everyone's surprise, Karma spoke up.

"I watched him fall unconscious, he took a big blow to the head, leave him alone."

Silence.

"...Go back to your seat, Shiota," Mr. Ono muttered. Nagisa bowed and quickly hurried to his seat, doing his best to ignore the stares his classmates gave him. He mustered up his courage to look at Karma, who looked pleased with himself. Their gazes met. A look of relief passed Karma's face. Nagisa took a deep breath and mouthed out a  _ thank you.  _ His only response was a thumbs up.

Nagisa turned to face the front, unable to stop the wide smile from appearing on his face. Karma stood up for him. For him! Like, as in, Nagisa Shiota, the schools gay and nerdiest boy!

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

He spoke too soon.

At the end of eighth period, Mr. Ono made an announcement, stating all third years had a prom. Next Saturday at seven. And yes it was required, as some students were going to receive rewards and who knows it could be you. Dates from first and second years were allowed.

Nagisa sank down in his seat. He knew he wasn't going to get a reward, and he also knew the entire thing spelled disaster. But...he supposed as long as he stays out of the way and stand in a corner or give everyone some punch or something, he'll be okay.

He hoped so, anyway. What could go wrong?

-

On the night of the dance, Nagisa came in a little late. He wore a simple white tux with a sky blue tie, his hair in their usual pigtails. He walked to the snack bar and stood behind the table, eyeing everything as loud music played, people dancing, or sitting and conversing.

The long snack table consisted of paper plates, spoons and forks, plastic cups, punch, a cake, some chips, dip, a large plate of chicken nuggets, afew bowls of BBQ sauce and ketchup, a large plate of fruit, some marshmallows, and a big chocolate fountain.

Whenever people would come over for some punch, Nagisa would pour some in a cup for them, earning plenty of thank you's. The night was going pretty well, actually.

Then his crystal blue eyes caught sight of Karma, standing not too far away, talking with Terasaka and Itona, afew other third years. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie, his hair was slicked back.

_ 'Oh...my...god...'  _ Nagisa gulped,  _ 'so hot...' _

And he began staring. He managed to snap out of his trance whenever someone would come over for a drink. But right after he finishes servicing them, he'd go right back to staring at the _very_ _attractive_ redhead.

"Hey fag, quit your staring for once," an unwelcome voice said. Takada. He glanced at them before turning back to Karma. Tanaka growled and stormed over. "Listen to us when we're talking to you, fag."

Not even their insults was tearing Nagisa's gaze away from Karma. Not even their harsh words was going to effect him tonight. Not with Karma standing there, smiling and laughing, his hair slicked back, wearing a tux...

Nagisa's daydreaming was cut short the moment he felt rough hands shove him harshly. He hit the table and fell to the side, causing the entire table to tilt to the side. The plates, utensils and cups hit Nagisa- not that it brought any sort of pain. The punch bowl full, staining his white tux with the pink juice. Chips and nuggets landed on his head and his shoulders, ketchup, BBQ sauce, and chocolate fell on his head, than fountain fell to the side right after, but Nagisa's hair was still now sticky and wet from punch, ketchup, BBQ sauce, and chocolate- and the fruit and marshmallows landed on his legs.

The entire commotion caught everyone's attention, the music even stopped. Even Karma was looking over.

Everyone began laughing, as Nagisa's face turned a very dark shade of red from embarrassment. The only one not laughing was Karma, who had a frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tears filled Nagisa's eyes and before he could even try to stop them, they began falling down his face. He was mortified. He stood up, causing the food on him to fall to the ground, and broke into a run, unable to hold back his sobs. He could've  _ sworn _ he heard someone call his name, but he ignored it. He couldn't bring himself to stop for anyone. Not with his white tux stained with punch and chocolate and ketchup, not with his hair soaked and sticking to his scalp, sticky from the chocolate, BBQ sauce, ketchup and punch. He didn't stop once.

When he got home, it was dark. His mother was working that night, so he had the house to himself right now.

He stormed to his room, punching the wall so hard it hurt his knuckles. "I hate this! I hate all of this! I hate everything! Why does this have to happen?!" he cried out, his tears cascading down his dirty face. He pounded the wall again, albeit much weaker. He slid to the ground. "I...maybe it  _ is _ me..." he sniffled, "maybe I do deserve this..." he rested his forehead against the wall, letting out a sob.

"I hate this...I hate all of this...I hate everything...I hate myself..."

-

Despite not wanting to, Nagisa went to school the following Monday, where people would snicker. He kept his head lowered. He was the laughing stock of school. His day progressed...relatively normally. Until lunch. He was just sitting in the cafeteria, picking at his bento, when he suddenly felt milk getting dumped on his head. He let out a shrill as the cold liquid dripped down his shirt. Everyone nearby laughed.

"Hey, you look better now, Shiota!" Tanaka snickered.

"You know, you'd look even better with some food on you too," Takada grabbed his food and dumped some lumpy oatmeal on his head. Nagisa stood with the intention of running to the bathroom to cry and rinse the stuff out of his hair the best he could, only for Tanaka to grab his arm painfully. "Where you going, fag? We're barely starting!"

"And you're now ending."

The cafeteria went silent as Karma Akabane walked over calmly, though his golden eyes were stormy. Tanaka let go of him in fear. "A-Akabane, we-"

Karma suddenly threw a punch at Tanaka, causing him to fly back, his nose gushing blood. He yelled out painfully. Takada paled and tried to run, only for Karma to grab him by his shirt and yanked him over, throwing him ontop of Tanaka and stepping on his chest. No one could move, they were too petrified. Karma Akabane was  _ not _ one to be trifled with-  _ especially _ when he was angry. "What you're doing is pretty rude, isn't it?" he asked.

The two males underneath him whimpered.

" _ Isn't it _ ?" he seemed to step on them harder.

"Y-YES!" Tanaka was the one who shouted. Karma smirked and lifted his leg...only to slam it back down. "Look at you. Withering under the sole of my shoe. I think looking down at you is a much better look for you."

To Nagisa's utter shock, Takada wet himself.

Karma snickered. "Aww did I scare you? I think the wet pants look suits you, Takada."

Everyone began laughing once Karma spoke this. Nagisa, seeing this as a good opportunity to escape, did exactly so. He fled to the bathroom and ran into a corner, letting his tears fall. He gripped his wrist tightly, before he began clawing at his arm. He was too scared to cut himself, admittedly, but he could still do this. And it was enough for him.

Nagisa began wheezing, choking on his sobs and struggling to catch his breath as he continued pinching, scratching, smacking and ripping at his arms. His arms were turning red and feeling raw- but he didn't care.

Not long later, the door opened, revealing a now very shocked Karma.

"Nagisa! Stop!" Larger hands grabbed his wrists, yanking them from his arms. Nagisa wasn't fully aware of what was going on. He was too choked up. He was hyperventilating. He heard a small stream of curses before he was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug. He slowed down, eyes widening.

When...was the last time he was hugged, and so genuinely too?

"Better..?"

Nagisa could only nod, now getting a faint whiff of...strawberries? Strawberries and faint smoke. Like a fire smoke, not cigarette smoke.

Then the scent was gone.

He stared up, blinking back his tears, surprised to see a worried Karma. Karma stood up and grabbed several paper towels, running them under the sink in water before coming back, wiping off any dripping milk or oatmeal. Nagisa sat there motionlessly as he let Karma work.

After a little bit, Karma deemed him decent and threw the paper towels away. "Look, Nagisa, I'm sorry about that. I can't believe anyone would..." he shook his head. Nagisa gulped and bit his lower lip. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it." Karma took a pen from his pocket and grabbed Nagisa's hand, writing down a number. "If you ever need to talk, please text me. I won't just sit back anymore, okay?"

"...Okay."

Karma smiled tightly and left afterwards.

Nagisa wanted to scream. He had Karma's number. Sure, he got it in circumstances that weren't exactly ideal, but he still got it.

But could he really bring himself to text Karma?

-

Two weeks went by. Nagisa never texted Karma. He was too scared to. His bullying continued, but he never let it show. Not to Karma, who seemed to be watching him more often. He wasn't the only one who took note to Karma's sudden protective behavior. His entire class and most third years noticed it too.

So when Nagisa was asked to meet Karma on the roof via note after school, he walked up. As usual, there were no students on the roof. Not at this time. He looked around before taking his phone out, texting Karma. He'd added Karma in his contacts that day, he just never texted him.

 

_ Nagisa _

_ Hey, it's Nagisa. I'm on the roof. Where are you? _

_ Sent at: 3:15pm _

 

Did it sound too rude? Maybe. He wasn't sure.

"Oh look, you showed up," a voice sneered. Nagisa's head snapped towards the voices. Tanaka and Takada stood at the doorway with nasty grins on their faces. "Wh-what? Why are you here?" Nagisa stuttered out.

"You were the one who responded to our note," Takada replied.

Nagisa's eyes widened. "What..you faked a note from Karma?" he asked. "Ooh look, you caught on," Tanaka snickered as they got close to Nagisa. "Why did you call me up here?" he asked shakily.

"To tell you it's okay. We brought you up here because we knew the roof was high enough." Tanaka explained.

"Huh..?"

"If you jumped off," Takada clarified.

"A-are you telling me to kill myself?!" Nagisa tensed. Tanaka smirked. "No, we're simply saying it'd be a good idea."

Takada leaned in, too close to comfort. "Will you do it? Spare everyone the annoyance of knowing you?" he taunted. Nagisa's eyes filled with tears and glanced down. Maybe it  _ wouldn't _ be a bad idea...

"Bye, Nagisa," they both waved and left, snickering.

Nagisa bit his lower lip and slowly walked to the edge of the school building, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

_ 'I hate this. I hate all of this. I hate everything. I hate myself. I hate of this. I hate all of this. I hate everything. I hate myself. I hate this. I hate all of this. I hate everything. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself...' _

He took another step forward and began inching closer and closer to the edge.

Before he could keep going, arms were wrapped around his midriff and he was yanked back- rather painfully, too. He let out a cry of surprise as he found himself in someone's tight embrace. He looked up, his crystal blue eyes widening. Karma was hugging him tightly, tears in his eyes.  _ Tears _ . Nagisa wasn't sure what to say.

"Nagisa...why? Don't...don't do that...please..."

"Karma..."

"I told you to text me if you need to. Why do you think killing yourself would be easier?"

Nagisa looked down shamefully. "I'm...I'm just sparing everyone the annoyance of knowing me..."

"No! You're not!"

Nagisa flinched and yelped when Karma tilted his head up to look him in the eye. "You have people who care! I care! I want to be there for you! I want to help you! Please...please stay here. Stay with me. When the world pushes you down, I'll be the one to pick you back up. So please..."

It was silent for a minute before Nagisa slowly looked up at him, gulping. "Okay."

Relief washed over Karma's face. He hugged Nagisa tighter, pressing a small kiss onto his forehead. "Thank you."

Nagisa buried his face in Karma's chest, closing his eyes, slowly returning the hug.

_ No, Karma, thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little end


	29. Gay Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...gay sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile. It's hard to update. But admittedly the past few nights were different. I binge watched "Yuru Yuri" (do NOT recommend btw) and Akuma no Riddle. It's...similar to Assassination Classroom. If you like hot girls and lesbians then this is a good anime for you.

 

_"I want to feel your weenie in my bottom! I want to kiss your sweet wet, red lips! I want to feel your semen flowing in me! I want to have gay sex with you! Fuck me, suck me, make love to me; I'll do the same things to you too. Hold me, touch me, pet me, kiss me. I want to have gay sex with you! Roll over honey, let me lube your anus; I want to insert my penis in you. Slide in and out of you, feel the pleasure building; I want to squirt my sperm into you! Fuck you, suck you, make love to you; you'll do the the same things to me too. Love you, cherish you, adore you, need you...I want to have gay sex with you!"_

Nagisa's face was a dark shade of red when the song finished. The song Nakamura sent him along with a text saying 'You and Karma ;)'. Damn her. He sighed and added it to his playlist...a mistake he'll regret...not that he knows that now. The tune was really catchy and simple...besides, it didn't hurt to fantasize, right?

Nagisa and Karma had been dating for a year now, and they've never gone beyond kisses and hand holds. Nagisa wasn't sure if Karma wasn't ready, if Karma thought Nagisa wasn't ready, or if he wasn't interested in sex (which, given how kinky Karma gets when he jokes around makes it very unlikely) or what. But in either case, it made him happy. Happy that Karma wasn't dating him solely for his body. Not that he had much compared to literally anyone.

You see, Karma is bisexual. Meaning he was attracted to both men and women. But this is what puzzled Nagisa. He, personally, believed himself to be ugly. Sure, he was feminine, and he had wide hips similar to a girl, but since he was, you know, a dude...he was flat chested. Then compared to guys, he was shorter than average boys his age and had no muscles, no abs, nothing of the sort. He was in between girl and boy. And he hated it. Out of all these girls with actual legitimate figures, Karma chose him. Out of all these guys with muscles and abs, Karma chose him.

So why hasn't Karma made any moves?

Should he be ashamed he expected Karma to try something..? Yes...and he was. He felt dirty, and perverted. And when he realized he _wanted_ Karma to fuck him, to have his dick inside of him, he also realized, with a shocked jolt, that _he was a freaking bottom._

Well...

He can keep his fantasies to himself. Karma didn't need to know this... _any_ of this. He'd be repulsed...disgusted that his smaller boyfriend wanted to get fucked.

So he kept it a secret from Karma. For weeks. When he was completely alone, he would listen to the song again and again, imagining Karma fucking him, cumming in him...

Nagisa closed his eyes, feeling his pants begin to tighten. Shit. He pressed his hand against the tent forming on his boxers, moaning softly. He unzipped his pants and slid them along with his boxers down, grabbing his own dick before he began to pump it. "K-Karma..." he moaned. Yes...when he masturbated, he found himself moaning Karma's name. It was only afterwards that he felt any shame. He pumped faster, arching back and biting his lip. He was so glad his mother was on a two day business trip right now. So he was alone for the weekend.

With a sharp cry and a gasp, Nagisa pumped himself to cumming. He let go of his now limp dick, panting. After a minute, he quickly cleaned up his mess, throwing the rag into the washing machine. His heart was still racing, and his face still felt hot. But before he could go to bed and pass out, there was a knock at his door. Sighing, Nagisa walked to go answer the door. To his shock and minor horror, Karma stood at the threshold. Nagisa gulped. "Oh, hey Karma," he said, his voice cracking.

Karma looked concerned. "Nagisa? Are you okay?" he ushered Nagisa aside and came in, feeling his face. "Fever?"

Nagisa shook his head. Karma's brows furrowed and brought Nagisa to the bedroom, sitting him down. He blinked and looked around. "What's that smell?"

Inwardly, Nagisa began to panic. The smell of his cum hadn't fully gone away. Karma suddenly grinned, as if realizing this. "Oh my. Does my little Nagisa jerk off?" he asked with so much bluntness that it stunned Nagisa. He gulped and shook his head rapidly. "Oh really? Then you won't mind me searching your phone for porn?" Karma snatched Nagisa's phone off the dresser. "No! Give it back!" Nagisa lunged for it.

Karma, being the tall fucker he was, held it out of reach, scanning through his gallery before looking through his search history. He frowned before noticing the little icon on the top showing his music player was on pause. He tapped it.

Once the song came on, Karma froze, his eyes widening.

Nagisa groaned and flopped on the bed.  _'That's it. End me. My life is over. Karma's going to break up with me. He hates me for being so disgusting.'_

After a couple minutes, Karma set Nagisa's phone down and turned to him. "Nagisa, do you...want for us to have sex?" he asked without a hint of shame. Nagisa only nodded, not bothering to speak up.

"How long?" Nagisa felt a hand on his back. Karma's hand. When Nagisa didn't answer, Karma's hand traveled downwards until it stopped at his ass, gripping it. Nagisa flushed and felt his cock twitch.

"Nagi~ I asked a question~" Karma all but purred, rubbing his ass. When he didn't get an immediate answer, Karma lifted his hand off of Nagisa's ass...only to bring it down again, giving Nagisa's ass a sharp smack. "A-ah! A couple months!" Nagisa gasped, sitting up.

Karma wrapped an arm around Nagisa's waist before pulling him close, kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding inside of Nagisa's mouth before he pulled away, staring into Nagisa's eyes as a string of saliva connected their lips together. "That's good...because I've been wanting to fuck you for several months now," he pinned Nagisa down, licking the saliva from his lips. "You sure you want this, Nagisa? There's no going back if we go through with it."

"I- I'm sure," Nagisa gulped, feeling his pants tightening again.

Karma grinned and leaned over, attacking Nagisa's neck in kisses and bites. Nagisa let out a needy moan, gasping out when Karma bit into his sweet spot. Karma seemed to notice his reaction, because he began biting, sucking and licking there. Nagisa let out a whine when Karma pulled away from his neck, admiring all the hickies he left. After a moment, Karma removed Nagisa's clothes, his golden eyes trailing down his body, sucking in a deep breath. "Fuck, baby...you're so perfect," he whispered. Nagisa stared up at him, flushed and wide eyed. Karma leaned forward, giving Nagisa's nipple a teasing lick. Nagisa whimpered at the tease, reaching over and tugging on his red hair.

Karma let out a small growl before sitting up, slipping his black jacket off as well as his shirt. When his shirt was off, Nagisa ogled his developing abs, abit of drool slipping passed his lips. Karma noticed his stare and smirked, giving Nagisa's hardened cock a gentle squeeze. "Na-gi-sa, my eyes are up here~" he snickered when Nagisa jumped, his crystal blue eyes quickly meeting his. Karma slid his pants and boxers off, never breaking his stare.

Once Karma was naked, Nagisa couldn't help but...stare. Admire his taller boyfriend's body. It was way better than he would've thought. Karma grinned widely. "Like what you see~?" he asked, leaning down to nibble Nagisa's earlobe. Nagisa squeaked out, causing the redhead to smirk. He held three fingers to Nagisa's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. They didn't have any lube, so this was the best Karma could do to help prepare Nagisa.

Nagisa opened his mouth, taking in Karma's three digits, sucking on them and coating them in saliva. Once he was satisfied, Karma pulled away, going down and gently spread Nagisa's legs. He used his dry hand to stroke Nagisa's inner thighs before giving one a small kiss, trailing one finger around his anus before sliding it in, moving it around. He eyed Nagisa's face for any pain. Seeing nothing of the sort, only discomfort and pleasure, he continued on. When he added the second, Nagisa gasped slightly and twitched. Karma rubbed his thighs. "Shh...it's okay, it'll feel amazing if you relax," he soothed.

Slowly, Nagisa began to relax, any pain turned into pleasure. He let out a small moan when Karma scissored his fingers around before eventually adding his third finger. After minutes of Karma fingering him, Nagisa felt his fingers brush across a certain area. His hips bucked up instantly while he cried out. "K-Karma! There!"

"Here?" Karma smirked, rubbing his fingers against that spot. Nagisa gripped the bed sheets tightly, gasping and moaning. "Y-yes...haaah..." he began panting. Karma slowly took his fingers out, shifting. He positioned himself above Nagisa, moving so Nagisa's legs were thrown over his shoulders. "You ready, baby?" he glanced at Nagisa, who breathlessly nodded. Karma leaned over, kissing Nagisa's forehead before he slowly began to slide in. He heard Nagisa cry out and instantly stilled, lacing his fingers with Nagisa's, his thumb tracing little circles onto his hand.

Nagisa struggled to relax. When he managed to, he nodded. Karma kissed his nose and slid himself in more, inch by inch. Nagisa cried out, tears now falling down his face. Karma stopped again, gently kissing away Nagisa's tears. After abit, once he got the go-ahead, Karma slid himself in the rest of the way, murmuring soft, sweet nothings to Nagisa while rubbing circles on his hand and his cheek.

Once Nagisa whispered "I'm okay, you can move now," Karma began to gently thrust into him. Nagisa gasped again, his eyes widening. Karma, recognizing the look as pleasure, pulled back before he began thrusting into him with more speed and strength.

Nagisa moaned and squirmed underneath him, moving his hands so he could grip Karma's back. Karma pulled back enough so only his tip was inside of Nagisa before slamming back into him. Nagisa let out a loud, pleasured moan. "A-ahh! K-Karma!"

Karma began wildly thrusting, searching for Nagisa's prostate, the spot that he'd found when fingering him.

He knew he found it when Nagisa's hips bucked forward, short nails digging into his back. "O-oh Karma! Yes! There!" he screamed. 

Karma's eyes widened and he smirked, aiming his thrusts in that spot before he began to mercilessly pound that spot. Nagisa screamed and clawed at Karma's back, his hips desperately thrusting to match Karma's movements. Karma growled at he scratches left on his back, it wasn't enough to draw blood, and it felt good. "That's good, baby," he growled, not ceasing his thrusts. He moved a hand to grab Nagisa's dick and began pumping it. "Nagi, who do you belong to?"

"Y-you! I belong to you!"

"Right," Karma leaned down to bite his neck. "And who am I?"

"Karma! You're Karma!"

Karma bit an unmarked spot. "Say it again."

"I belong to Karma!"

"Louder."

"I belong to Karma!"

"Scream it!"

"I BELONG TO KARMA!"

"Good boy...you belong to _me_. And _only me_. You're _mine_ , Nagisa Shiota," he growled and squeezed his dick almost painfully, "this is _mine_. Your cute, tight, perky little ass that I'm fucking is _mine_. You belong to _me_ , and _no one else_. No one else can _see_ you like this. Every inch of you exposed to me is for _my eyes only_. Do you understand?" he thrusted harder with every emphasis.

"Y-yes! I understand!" Nagisa screamed as he felt himself nearing. "Hhhh..! Gonna cum!" he moaned. Karma bit his neck, pumping his dick hard, not ceasing his thrusts. "Then cum, baby. Cum for me and scream my name when you do."

Immediately after he said this, Nagisa came, letting out a long, drawn out scream of Karma's name. After that, Karma came inside of Nagisa. Nagisa's eyes widened and he came again. They both began panting. Karma couldn't help but smirk. "Did the little baby cum simply from me cumming in him?" he purred, stroking Nagisa's cheeks. Nagisa flushed but didn't answer. Karma kissed his forehead and carefully pulled out, collapsing right next to him.

They laid there, panting, gasping, before both turning to face eachother. Nagisa's eyes had a joyous sparkle to them, a big smile on his face. Karma had soft affection gleaming in his own eyes, a small smile on his face. Nagisa scooted closer to Karma, lazily throwing his arms around him. Karma's arms slithered around Nagisa, a hand running through Nagisa's hair. He gave Nagisa a sloppy but genuine kiss on the lips before resting his forehead on Nagisa's.

"Good?" he whispered.

"Good," Nagisa confirmed softly.

"You wanna clean up now or later?"

"Later...just wanna cuddle..." Nagisa muttered. Karma laughed abit, bringing Nagisa to his chest, grabbing the messy blanket and throwing it over them. "I love you, Karma," Nagisa murmured. Karma pecked his forehead as Nagisa fell asleep. He smiled and held him closer.

"I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no words. Nor any defense for myself. I was listening to the Vocaloid song "Gay Sex" by Oliver and it just...yeah. Should I be sorry? Yes. Am I? No. Am I going to hell? Most likely. But it's okay. Satan got me covered...no? Not even him? Kay c,:


	30. Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma wants to protect Nagisa, after a nightmare looks like it's going to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hentai happened. But this is a alternated thing going through episode 3.  
> This only has a little bit of smut, the beginning, that's it.

 

_"Nagisa~" a frivolous voice said smoothly. Nagisa whirled around, his hair whipping behind him sharply. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around. There was a laugh, and suddenly, there was a large yellow...octopus? In front of him, grinning widely. It wiggled it's tentacles. "You're exactly who I've been looking for~" it said. Nagisa stepped back and tripped, landing directly on his ass. "Stay back!" he said. The octopus walked forward. One tentacle stretched forward and in one quick, swift move, had his shirt unbuttoned. He gasped as a slimy tentacle encircled his nipple._

_All argument left him._

_He let out a moan and felt his wrists being pinned above his head, tentacles rubbing and encircling his nipples. One tentacle undid his pants and slid it down, sliding down his boxers. He gasped as it wrapped around his dick and rubbed, giving it some pumps here and there._

_"Ohh...mm...haaa..." Nagisa moaned. The creature, already grinning, said nothing, it only pumped faster. "Gonna cum...!" Nagisa felt the edge of his release. He felt hot and sweaty as the creature pumped him into orgasm._

_But it wasn't done._

_One lone tentacle made it's way to Nagisa's ass hole. Nagisa let out a surprise yell before turning into a mushy puddle of pleasure. The creature removed the tentacle, only to squirm back in, moving all around. Another tentacle even gave his ass a surprisingly hard smack. "Nagisa~ you're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

_"Yeeees..." Nagisa moaned out, writhing under its firm grasp._

_"Won't you cum for me again?" Another tentacle slid its way up, trailing up his ass crack. Nagisa panted, whined, moaned, all until he came again._

_And again._

_And again..._

_-_

Nagisa walked through the halls of Kunugigaoka Junior High, sighing. He had a pounding headache. He woke up in cold sweat that morning, remembering, quite vividly his nightmare. He shook his head. It was only that. A nightmare. Octopuses can't live out of water, right? But the fact that he enjoyed it filled him with shame. He was twelve, for god's sake!

"Yo, Nagisa, what's up?" His only friend and possibly crush, Karma Akabane, held a hand up. They stopped infront of eachother. Karma's brows furrowed in confusion, then morphed to concern. "Nagisa? You okay? You're kinda pale," he put the back of his hand on Nagisa's forehead. "No fever."

"I'm fine. Just..." he shook his head, "rough night."

Karma grabbed hold of Nagisa's thin arm and dragged him to a supply closet to talk in private. Nagisa's face turned red at how close they were. "K-Karma?"

"Was it the nightmares again?" Karma asked quietly.

Ah. Right. Of course that's why Karma wanted to talk in private.  _Stupid! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ he scolded himself. Instead, he nodded. "Sorta. Not the same ones. This one was...different...and weird..." he looked away from Karma's concerned golden gaze. "What was this one about?" Karma inevitably asked. Nagisa grimaced. Could he really tell Karma..? ...Yeah, he could, right? Karma was his friend. Karma never judged him. Never judged his long hair, never judged his feminine appearance. Never judged any part of him. Hell, Nagisa even confessed his home life, and Karma's ribbing died down. Not completely, but it definitely went down. Didn't stop him from offering him maid cosplay uniforms or anything but...still. He was always there. Whenever Nagisa was forced to go to school in a skirt, Karma would give him a spare pair of pants, giving him a reassuring albeit awkward one armed hug. He was Karma. He did his best, while still being himself.

He could open up.

"Well...I was in a classroom. A wooden one. I was alone and it was after school, and someone was calling my name. It...this is the weird part, but, it was a yellow octopus."

"A yellow octopus?" Karma repeated, brows furrowed.

Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, and, I was scared of course but...then...it..." he hesitated. Karma waited patiently. Nagisa fidgeted, now beginning to rethink his decision of telling Karma. He shook his head. "Forget it, okay? It's stupid. We're gonna be late for class-" he turned, only to have Karma's hand slam against the door, making him jump. "Nagisa, what did the yellow octopus do?" he asked, his voice was...strange. Serious. Not a hint of mockery in his eyes, which, considering it was Karma, was a little weird. But it made Nagisa trust him enough to say it.

"He used my body in s-s-sexual ways," Nagisa felt his face burn. He hated talking like that. Karma took a small, sharp breath but said nothing. Nagisa looked away, now ashamed. "And...I...I ended up..."

"Ended up..?"

"...Enjoying it," Nagisa brought his voice to a whisper. It was dead silent, and Nagisa was honestly afraid of looking at Karma.

Eventually, Nagisa felt Karma's hand pat his head. "It was just a nightmare. It's impossible for that to happen."

"Yeah. You're right. It just makes me feel...dirty..."

"Kinky?"

"Karma! I'm not k-kinky!" Nagisa protested, red faced. Karma grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. You can't even say boobs without changing it." At this, Nagisa huffed. "Yes I can! Look! B-b-b-b...." his brows furrowed, "b-b...booo....." he stomped his foot as Karma grinned more genuinely now in amusement. Nagisa clenched his fists, face contorted to concentration. "Boooo....." he was silent for a moment before muttering, "tatas."

Karma cracked up. "Told you."

"Shut up."

"Anyway..." Karma opened the door for them. "Don't worry about that nightmare of yours. I won't tell. And there's nothing to be ashamed about. Okay?"

"Okay...thanks, Karma."

"Anytime."

-

Two years later, after their teacher, Miss Yukimura, died, some strange men came to their classroom. One introduced himself as Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense...and he brought in something horrible. A big, yellow octopus, who announced it blew up the moon and was now their teacher.

Nagisa took a deep, shuddering breath. Okay, so the creature that appeared in a nightmare two years ago was real. And was standing right there, mere feet away from him. And worse, Karma wasn't his friend anymore. He wasn't even in E-Class.

He was going to suffer this year, wasn't he?

~

A woman and a man filled in Karma on a top secret objective for when he transferred to E-Class. Kill a teacher. When he looked at the paper, Karma froze, then quickly recovered. He half listened to the woman continue, and say something about being subjected to memory wipe if he told anyone. "Yikes," he said off handedly, setting the paper down. A yellow octopus...

Flashes of first year zipped through his mind. Nagisa. That's right...Nagisa had a nightmare at one point about a yellow octopus using him...sexually. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the rubber knife. "You expect me to kill him with this?" he asked darkly. He'd much rather use something else. Something more painful, sharper, or maybe even a gun...

"Yes. It's made to harm it, but not humans."

"Human, not human, doesn't matter," Karma stabbed the picture of the yellow octopus with the knife, "either way, this'll be fun."

 _'After all, I have to kill this thing before it finds Nagisa...what if Nagisa is in E-Class?'_ he inwardly shook his head. Not possible...right? No, the possibility was very real, but he only hoped Nagisa was still in D-Class. "I always wanted to kill me a teacher," he smiled, though it was laced with pure sadism. Yes. Kill a teacher, a fucking adult. He had no respect for them. They were all backstabbers who only cared about their jobs. And for one to possibly touch Nagisa in that way...he looked at the knife again.

Well, now he couldn't wait to greet his new teacher.

-

On the day he finally was able to go back to school, he went to E-Class, which was up the mountain. Karma had spent all morning messing around with one of the knives the Ministry of Defense had given him, until he finally cut it in strips and put them on his hand, he stuffed his hand in his pant pocket and finally got to the old wooden building.

_Wooden. Just like Nagisa's dream._

So it was very possible Nagisa was there. Please, he prayed, please don't let Nagisa be there. When he finally found everyone, they were all in blue uniforms, and he saw Nagisa walking to the building with some other boy. "Right?" he was saying, "they should just let us go home after sixth period," he suddenly turned, wide eyed. Karma looked at him, his heart suddenly leaping.

Nagisa hadn't grown in the years, but his hair was now styled in pigtails...he looked adorable. "Hey, Nagisa. Sup? It's been awhile," he grinned.

"Karma...you're back?" Nagisa asked softly. Karma only smiled. Shit...he missed Nagisa more than he realized. His attention turned to the yellow octopus. "Oh, hey," he walked over, his strawberry milk ever in his hand. "You must be Korosensei," he greeted and held a hand out.  _Take it...take my hand you disgusting son of a bitch._

"The pleasure is mine. Try not to be late next time," he lectured.  _Take my hand._

The yellow octopus, Korosensei, lifted a hand...tentacle, and grabbed his hand, with it promptly exploding. Everyone gasped, even Korosensei, who then jumped back several feet. Karma couldn't help but smirk.  _That's for terrorizing Nagisa._

"I'm surprised that's all that took to catch you off guard," Karma held up his hand to show Korosensei his hand. He walked over, his smirk never fading. But it seemed Korosensei was on guard now. Karma slid his other knife from his jacket sleeve and lunged. Korosensei dodged again.

Oh this was going to be fun...

-

After school, Karma lingered around abit, noticing Nagisa left rather quickly. He relaxed abit and left as well. He kept his cool...until he reached the train station. Nagisa was not too far from two guys...Tanaka and Takada, if Karma recalled correctly, his eyes wavering with tears that were being held back. His eyes narrowed. He picked up a bottle that was nearby and stormed over, just in time to hear one talking. "I heard they stuck Akabane in E-Class."

"Ooh really? I'd rather be dead than in a class with him and those freaks!"

Karma couldn't take it anymore. Insult him, fine, but insult abunch of kids, insult _Nagisa_ , and he was ready to kick some ass. He smashed the bottle against the wall, right above their head. Tanaka and Takada cried out and flinched back, eyes wide in fear. "Really? You'd rather die? Well I can help with that. It'd be messy, but real quick," he held out the broken bottle with a threatening smile.

"I'd rather live, thanks!" they ran off. Karma chuckled and tossed the bottle aside. "Like I'd actually do anything," he said, turning to face Nagisa, who's tears thankfully disappeared. He walked over, "I'm not gonna risk another suspension with a once in a lifetime opportunity E-Class is giving me."

"Hey..." Nagisa said, clearly uncertain. Karma felt his face light up abit. "Yeah, hey Nagisa. Is it cool if I pick your brain for a second?"

-

The next day, Karma brought in an octopus he'd fished out, stabbing it and putting it on the desk. His message was clear. He was going to kill Korosensei. He had to. Before he could hurt Nagisa in a way he'd never recover from.

All his attempts throughout the day failed. Backfired, even. He got fed, nails painted, a girly bandana and apron put on him, hair groomed...all after his attempts. He growled to himself in anger and left after school to the cliff nearby, infuriated. He was humiliated, and he was doing a shitty job at protecting Nagisa. He bit his nails, a bad habit he never grew out of, in thought.

"Come on, man, we can do it together," he heard Nagisa plead.

"Hm...hey, Nagisa, answer me this. Would it tick you off to die in some random place?" a smile slowly etched across his face as an idea crossed his mind. It was a big gamble, but it had to work.

"Oh Karma~" a familiar, annoying voice rang out.  _Ah, speak of the devil._

After a little bit of taunting, which Karma ignored, he spoke up. "Tell me something, do you consider yourself a teacher above all else?"

"Of course."

"Cool. And you'd throw yourself in danger to save a student, right?"

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't?"

"That's awesome. Good to know. So, I can kill you," he stood, aiming his gun full of anti sensei bullets and let himself fall back. He saw the sky, and the edge of the cliff as he felt himself falling. "I knew there had to be a way."

_Yes...there has to be a way to kill him. I have to protect Nagisa._

Flashes of Mr. Ono, his betrayal, flashed in his mind. _'Woah, that crap they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true!'_

As he felt himself get closer to the ground, dread pooled his stomach. _'Shit...I'm really gonna die.'_

_I can't protect Nagisa._

_What if he was already hurt?_

Before he could think of anything else, he fell against squishy, soft, _sticky_ tentacles. 

_I'll be damned..._

_~_

"I'll definitely kill you, teach," Karma vowed. Nagisa watched in awe as he started walking away, tossing a coin purse up and down, catching it with one hand. "Let's head back, Nagisa, we can pick up some food on the way back," he added. Nagisa's eyes widened. What? Karma was...inviting him for food? His heart melted, and a smile crossed his face. The invites had stopped completely two years ago, he missed hanging out with Karma. He watched, expression never fading, as Karma tossed Korosensei the apparently empty coin purse. Karma stuck his tongue out with a grin, but never gave back the money. Nagisa ran to catch up with Karma before he could change his mind.

They left the mountain, a surprisingly peaceful silence resting between the two boys as they made their way to WcDonalds...just like the good times. "Go ahead and find a seat. Cheeseburger, no onion, right?" Karma seemed absentminded. Nagisa nodded, feeling his face heat up. Karma even remembered what he liked. He walked to a seat for two and sat down, keeping his crystal blue gaze on Karma, a dreamy smile crossing his face.

Yeah, even though they'd stopped hanging out, Nagisa's gay crush never died out.

When Karma came back with their tray of food, he flopped it on the table, plopping on the chair across from him. "Thanks," Nagisa had to say it. Karma looked up at him in surprise as he unwrapped his own burger. "For what?"

"For...you know, this...it's..." Nagisa felt his cheeks get even hotter, "it's nice. I missed it," he admitted softly.

"..." For a minute, Karma just stared at him, before his face softened. "I did too."

They both began eating. For awhile, it was peaceful. Quiet, other than the chatter of other customers. Nagisa was at ease. He was so happy.

"By the way, Nagisa," Karma swallowed a bite and looked at him, the seriousness returning to his eyes. "Remember that one nightmare you had in first year?" Nagisa tensed. He remembered that too, huh...he nodded as he chewed. "Does Korosensei look like that yellow octopus?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded again, swallowing his food.

"Did...did your nightmare ever come true, in the time he's been the teacher?"

"No," Nagisa shook his head. Karma relaxed. "And, do you trust him?" he seemed hesitant about asking such a question. Nagisa himself hesitated.  _Did he trust Korosensei? He's proven to be genuinely considerate, and was one of the only ones actually concerned for him after his suicide attack..._

His answer came before his brain caught up to what he was saying.

"Yes."

Karma looked absolutely floored. "Really?" he sounded doubtful. Nagisa nodded. Karma sighed and leaned back, rather unhappily as he bit into his food. It was silent for afew minutes before he spoke up again. "Do you think _it'll_ happen?" Nagisa bit his tongue and shook his head. "No. That nightmare was unusual, and different. But I don't think Korosensei would ever do that."

"...I don't either. Not after what happened. But..." Karma looked him in the eye, "you're still scared of him."

"Well...yeah, but not as scared as when he first came here."

Karma only nodded, like he understood. He stood from his seat. For a panicked moment, Nagisa thought he was gonna leave Nagisa behind. The worry disappeared quickly though, as Karma walked over to him, surprising him with a hug. A real hug. Not the one armed hugs he got back in first year. His eyes widened as Karma spoke. "Even if we did think it'd happen, I wouldn't let it. I'll...I'll protect you, Nagisa. From anyone and everything. At all costs. I swear, I'll protect you."

Nagisa swallowed as Karma (too soon) pulled away, looking him in the eyes. It was quiet...and suddenly, his lips met his own. Nagisa's heart went wild. Karma was kissing him. Karma was kissing him. Karma was kissing him!

Karma pulled away, only to lay his forehead on Nagisa's shoulder. "I like you, Nagi, and I swear...I swear I'll protect you."

"...I know you will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert smiley face and gun emojis here* wow what have I done


	31. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma are...happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yeah so I finally got some inspiration to write

 

"Karmaaaaa, I'm boooored," Nagisa whined as his boyfriend played a One Piece game on his DS. He tugged on Karma's arm. "Pay attention to me!" he begged. He noticed Karma's faint smirk and knew it wasn't from his game. Nagisa pouted and grabbed Karma's pillow, smacking him. "Karmaaa!"

"Nagi you made me lose!" Karma shut his DS closed and gently dropped it to the floor, whirling around and pinning Nagisa to the bed.

"Your fault for ignoring me- this is abuse," Nagisa giggled, beaming at the attention. In general, Nagisa hated attention. Loathed it, in fact. He hated all the judgemental stares of his classmates, of strangers. Of anyone. But attention from Karma...was like a dream blessing come true. Especially since they were dating. His big grin faded when he saw mischief sparkle behind Karma's golden eyes.

"Abuse? My, my, Nagisa. That's not abuse. Try this on for size-" and just like that, Karma was ticking him.

Nagisa squealed and burst into a fit of laughter. "AHHH! NOOO!"

Karma grinned as Nagisa squirmed and thrashed around in laughter, his face turning red. "How's that, Nagisa?" he teased his smaller boyfriend. "AHHH STOOOOP! PLEEEEASE!" Nagisa laughed. Karma only tickled him more. "But you wanted attention! This is the attention you're getting!" Karma countered, his fingers brushing across a particularly sensitive spot. Nagisa's squeals turned high pitched and girly as he screeched in laughter "NOT THIS ATTENTION! MERCY, KARMA! MERCY!"

"Do you _deserve_ mercy?" Karma knew he was being cruel, but it was fine. Tickling didn't hurt them. Not at all.

"YES!"

"Are you sure?" Karma snickered as he continued to tickle him.

"YES I'M SURE!"

"I don't knooooow~"

"KARMAAAAA!"

"Alright, alright," Karma smirked and slowly ceased his tickles. Nagisa laid on the bed, gasping and wheezing, panting. He sat up, giggling softly under his breath. He looked at Karma and moved to sit on Karma's lap. "You dork."

" _You're_ the dork."

"How am I a dork?"

"Because you were the one begging for my attention. 'Oh Karmaaa pay attention to me!'" Karma mimicked his voice. Nagisa flushed and grabbed the pillow, smacking him with it. "You're a bully."

"Says the one who hit me twice with a pillow," Karma teased, taking the pillow from him and playfully smacking his face.

Nagisa squealed and moved to sit on Karma's lap, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck. Karma took cue and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa giggled and both of them rested their foreheads together, just relaxing in the others embrace. "I love you," Nagisa said softly.

"I love you too," Karma responded easily before he grinned and tightened his grip, moving to fling himself backwards. Nagisa let out a yelp as they fell onto the bed, with Nagisa on top of Karma. "Karma-!"

Karma grinned.

Nagisa pounded on his shoulders with his little fists. Karma laughed and brought him closer. "Don't beat me up, baby, I'm just relaxing."

"Hmph." Nagisa nuzzled his face into Karma's neck.

-

It was a normal day in Class 3-E, everyone was calm, did their daily assassination attempts, did their work, and so on. There was only one part of the day they dreaded.

On-campus assembly.

All the students, plus Karasuma and Irina, started the long and somewhat dangerous path down the mountain to the main campus of Kununigigaoka junior high school. Halfway there, Nagisa paused. "Oh. I forgot something in the classroom," he realized aloud and turned to Karma, who was walking next to him. Karma rose his eyebrows. "Could it wait?" he asked. Nagisa shook his head and turned. "I'll be back."

"I'll go with you. I was planning on ditching the assembly anyway," Karma shrugged.

Nagisa shot him an exasperated smile but both trudged up the mountain anyway. Nagisa lightly fanned himself. "It's so hot," he mused. "You're the only one who's hot right now, Nagisa," he winked. Nagisa stared at him, face turning red. "I- oh my god Karma-" he hid his face as they got back to their class.

Korosensei was gone. Who knows where he went. Maybe to another country? Or their school? In either case, Nagisa was glad Korosensei was gone. It made getting his notebook easier.

Once he grabbed his notebook, he and Karma headed out.

As they headed out, a man came by. It was a man neither young male knew. He had on a long trench coat and a hat. "Is that yellow octopus here?" the man asked. Nagisa shook his head as Karma leaned back coolly. "How disappointing. You make the trek up a big mountain, only to find your target isn't here. I'll take the message for ya, buddy," he smirked. A small way of telling the man to  _get lost._ The man scowled. "Don't talk to me like that, you little brat," he growled, "I want that reward money."

"Don't we all?" Karma drawled and stepped forward.

The man shot his arm out, aiming his gun at Karma. "Don't move!" he snarled. Karma kept walking towards him, his one fanged grin ever present on his face. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" he mocked. The man's eyes narrowed before moving his arm. "No. I'll shoot _him_ ," he said, gun pointed at Nagisa.

Karma froze.

"Good boy. Now, you there, get over here," he said, voice full of venom.

Nagisa slowly walked over. He passed by Karma, who glared hatefully at the man.

"Tell me where the yellow monster is," the man demanded. Nagisa bit his lower lip. "I have no idea," he answered honestly.

"LIAR!" The gun was pressed against Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa's hands twitched as he stayed still, trembling.

"Nagisa-!" Karma stepped forward. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" the man shouted.

And then Karma made the biggest mistake in his life.

He kept moving forward. Hoping to get to Nagisa.

The man fired.

Blood spurted from Nagisa's forehead and a hole formed. He fell back several feet. Karma ran to his side. "NAGISA!" he screamed and dropped to his knees. Karma felt tears filling his eyes and he cradled Nagisa's body. "Oh god...oh god, baby, baby talk to me!" he begged. When he got no response, he let out a sob. "Baby, please, blink if you can hear me! Oh god, baby, no, please no," he hugged his paling body close, letting out a gut wrenching sob. "Please, baby, y-you are my sunshine...my only sunshine," he started singing softly, desperate for any reaction. Nagisa would send him this over text and Karma would always brush it off. Hearing this song would get a big smile out of him, right?

He hoped so.

"Y-you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." seeing no reaction, Karma let his tears run down his face. "P-please d-don't t-t-take...my sunshine...away...baby...I am so... _so_ sorry..." he whispered brokenly. He looked up as he heard retreating footsteps. The man was running away.

Fury and grief bubbled up in his chest and he ran after the man after setting Nagisa down. He caught up to him in no time.

"You think it's fucking okay to just shoot my baby and run away?! You killed him!  _You killed my fucking Nagisa_!!" he screamed, tears falling down his face. The man twisted in his grip and aimed...

And shot.

Karma let go of him and stumbled back, collapsing. He wheezed and stared up at the sky. He heard the man running away. He blinked as tears fell down his paling face.

"I'm so sorry baby...I'm sorry..."

-

Golden eyes fluttered open as Karma stared up at a painfully white ceiling. He coughed, squeezing his eyes shut. He had a pounding headache, and there was an annoying beeping nearby. An annoying beeping that wouldn't stop.

...Oh. It was a heart monitor.

Memories of what happened came crashing back to him and he made a small noise from the back of his throat. His beloved little boyfriend getting shot, dying in his arms. Why did he move? Why didn't he stop?

Anger and hatred for, not the man who shot him, himself rose. He felt like throwing up. He was alive.

 _He_ caused his baby's death.

And now he had to live with the knowledge of that guilt for as long as he lived.

 _Happiness,_ he decided,  _was only a myth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I wrote this while I was getting buzzed so it's very short and lazy wowowow


	32. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mask Nagisa puts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst. Nagisa is in high school, aged up for purposes.

 

Red. That's all he can see. That's all Nagisa could ever see. Red from anger? Frustration? No, it was blood red. Blood red, from his thighs? From his arms? It could be anywhere his own knife trails to. The sleek, black hilt of his knife gripped firmly, yet weakly, in his trembling hands. Tears, tears falling down his face as his mind cluttered with every single failure he ever had in his life. It hurt, everything hurt, knowing he had no one who cared for him. Not even his own mother. Sure, his boyfriend Karma cared about him, but he never asked him if he was okay. He never made the first move to brighten Nagisa's shitty day. No, his shitty life. Everything about him was a failure. From how he worked at his job, his schoolwork, his failure as a child weighed heavily on him daily, as a friend, as a boyfriend, it all added up.

He was a failure. The only thing he could do right was hurt himself.

Which was precisely what he'd been doing.

A small, quiet choked sob escaped his shaking body as he eyed the damage done to him. Cuts, everywhere he had cuts leaking blood. His arms, his wrists, his thighs. Almost as if to distract himself, he counted them.

127.

A new record. But he didn't celebrate. This wasn't something to cheer about.

Self deprecating thoughts filled his already screaming, throbbing head.

_Worthless failure. Even strangers curse your existence._

True. When he was at work, he'd give everyone a smile. They'd see the price and instantly, as if it were his fault they bought so much the price was so high, start getting mad at him. Whining for coupons or a discount. Something. When he obviously couldn't, they'd start raising their voice, calling him names.

When he couldn't change the price of something, they'd get mad at him.

They insult him. And though he knows not to take it personally, it's their own problem, really, it still hurts. To hear such hurtful words from people who don't even know you, the same words you hear from people who do know you. Nagisa wanted to quit.

When he was busy, he'd get yelled at. To a customer, everything going wrong was his fault.

School was no better, really. He was bullied by so many people. They call him names, they push him around. Why did it have to be like this? What did he ever do to them?

Nagisa considered texting Karma, but everytime he started, he would delete the message and back out of Karma's contacts. He couldn't bring himself to annoy the tall redhead. Besides, Karma would like him better if he wasn't so damn self destructive, right? He would like him better if he was happy, if he wasn't constantly bitching about something. And honestly? Nagisa felt as though he always did that. He always bitched.

So he kept up a mask, faking his merry ways.

But he couldn't keep it up anymore. Everytime he was alone, the mask would slip. It would slip off and completely shatter. And this time, he decided, it would stay off.

With the flick of his wrist, he moved the knife to his neck, and without hesitation, he slit his own throat.

Hours would pass by before Hiromi would discover his body. She'd become shocked, at the fact her son was dead. She contacted Karma, shakily telling him the news.

And Karma could only freeze. He couldn't say anything, or even think anything. His mind went numb.

_If only I ripped away that mask first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was more some much needed vent writing. I needed to vent about life, work, and just, a mask in general.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I do accept requests...but just give me a general idea, because being really specific limits my writing and makes it shaky.


End file.
